For Your Eyes Only
by salil.191008
Summary: What happens when a unknown beacon of distress appeared in the middle of Muggle London? How will the magical community react to where their savior had been for the past 11 years? What happens when the 'Champion' is now a broken boy is working for the thing that his parents were working for, 'Survival? (Mention of child abuse)
1. Chapter 1

_"Hello, dirt boy."_

 _The words would only be spoken by three people from whom Harry interacted. Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Vernon Dursley. Judging by the sharp shrill tone, It was his aunt Petunia._

 _"Diddikins needs his dues." She said coldly. "Make sure he gets it."_

 _Harry was so beaten out of it that he had no longer held a decision. Obey, obey and obey._

Harry woke from a cold sweat. He looked like his bedsheet was drenched in piss again. As he had practiced, he methodically stripped the covers and walked to the common room.

It was a mystery how it happened.

Harry Potter wasn't a freak but a wizard.

So he posted a coded letter to all the wizards in the world. And his entire life changed.

"Tom?" Harry asked.

The barkeeper never had a room but the Leaky Cauldron was a wizard established business, open twenty-four seven.

"Yes sir?" Tom had refrained from asking his name, but had managed to call the muggle police to them, and a lawyer to keep Harry's identity a secret.

"I- "Harry was too ashamed to say but just held up the bedsheets in question.

"Elvin?" Tom said loudly.

A small pop showed a house elf looking at the boy in question. House elves had a binding oath never to reveal the secrets of their masters and all house elves had look once to see Harry and each took a silent oath.

Harry passed the sheet to the elf who vanished as Tom approached Harry with a cup of hot chocolate mixed with warm honey.

"Drink this." Tom said, making harry sit on a stool.

Tom went back to work. Harry looked around doing a cold reading on every one. Even if having a next to no education, somehow his magic blood was keeping harry alive and helping him up to date with world's knowledge.

As the golden rays of the sun penetrated the dingy and dusty windows of the bar, the first customers already began trickling through the doors, wearing what Tom later described as robes. Weird.

"Alright, since you are a wizard, sir, I suggest you visit Gringotts." Tom said. "They are run by goblins, so under no circumstances can you mess with them. They operate under their own rules, and only very few rules can be clash with them, so a jury called the Wizengamot has to sit down to discuss the circumstances."

Harry just remained silent.

"Well for the rest of the books, Fluorish and Blotts, and then your wand of course." Tom said. But don't worry."

After a quick wash, dress changing, Harry was standing in front of a tall building made of marble. Must be a thing.

He walked, well, limped closer to the double glass doors, an engraved poem made itself visible on the door.

 _Enter stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly on their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Even first timers never, stand to read the inscription." A voice said.

Harry stumbled in shock, only noticing the short man, standing guard on the door. "Apologies, I did not notice you there, sir."

"Most people don't." The goblin said, shocked but acknowledged his apologies.

"Well, then kind sir, thank you for keeping our valuables safe." Harry said, opening the doors, giving the goblin another shock.

Harry looked around, seeing piles over piles of coins on each desk. He walked to the closest one on the door. "Excuse me, but who may I have to approach to see if I hav3 an existing account?"

The goblin looked up mildly curious, to see a small boy of ten, supporting himself on a cane. "Name?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "All my family said was my name is Harry."

He cast a critical eye. "Griphook, please escort this gentleman to the Line Verification Room."

A small goblin guided the boy, giving gentle support to the boy. "Crocknut, we need to find this boy's parents."

The goblin nodded. "Now, we need blood." He produced that sent the boy shrieking. Crocknut wisely excused himself from the room, letting Griphook handle the situation.

Harry held his chest to himself, making the panic dismiss, as crocknut returned with a female wizard and another.

"Alright." The female just picked up the little boy and held the little boy, against herself, ignoring the fresh attack, letting her own steady heart bring peace to the terrified soul, muttering safe thoughts to the child.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"He introduced himself as Harry." Griphook said. "We were about to do a lineage test."

The woman studied the child, as the high short terror that would send everyone to sleep only made the boy tired. The boy looked familiar. She just couldn't a finger to the name. The boy looked back to the woman, the piercing green eyes studied the woman, before his turned into a soft smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." The boy said.

"Griphook, would saliva be fine?" She asked.

"Yes." Griphook passed a small vial to the old woman.

"Harry, my name is Amelia Bones." The witch introduced herself. "If you belonged to any of the family, we need- "

"A DNA test." Harry supplied. "I understand." He let the saliva collect in the vial. "So who are you exactly?"

"I work in the ministry of Law Enforcement. Kind of FBI." Amelia said.

"Lady Bones, we have the name." Griphook said. Amelia turned away.

"Thank you, Griphook." Harry said, accepting the scroll. "Harry James Potter."

The Ministry was going to have a field day. Amelia thought.

(Line Break)

"Harry?" Amelia shook the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry asked.

Harry again being too overwhelmed with the news had to take a breather, so they escaped the bank and were sitting at the bar.

"Your injuries- "

"I don't want to talk about." Harry said sharply.

"I don't want to talk to you about it." Amelia said. "Just that, with so many extensive injuries, and the Master goblin reporting it, I need to create a short file about it."

"But wouldn't it be against a bank's privacy law?" Harry asked.

"Those privacy laws are made to keep a person safe." Amelia agreed. "But still the Goblins are made to report Wizard injuries, with only access to the head, the parents, and the investigating officer."

"But the people who did it to me are already in jail." Harry said. "The muggle one. Mr. Tom helped." He added pointing to the barkeeper.

"Wait." Amelia said horrified. "You weren't living with those Dursleys were you?"

"How did you know that name?" Harry asked, sharply as the pain began flaring in her core.

"It's all over the muggle newspaper." Amelia said, as the pressure was removed. "But your name wasn't mentioned on it."

"Oh." Harry said.

Harry unrolled scroll that gave all the details of his family.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Lord of Potter House, Heir to Black House._

 _Heir to Gryffindor Lineage and Slytherin Lineage._

 _Ownings of Potter House:_

 _4,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons_

 _1 seat at the Wizengamot_

 _House in Godric's Hollow_

 _House in Diagon Alley_

 _Manor in Alps._

 _Shares in Olivanders_

 _Shares in Zonkos_

 _Ownings of Black House:_

 _2,000,999,003,234,443 Galleons_

 _1 seat on the Wizengamot_

 _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Manor in Alps_

 _House in Japan_

 _House in India_

 _Shop in Diagon Alley_

 _Shares in Daily Prophet_

 _Ownings of Gryffindor House_

 _7,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons_

 _Sword of Gryffindor_

 _Quarter of Godric's Hollow_

 _Quarter of Hogsmeade Village_

 _Ownings of Slytherin House_

 _9,000,000,000,000,000 Galleons_

 _Slytherin's Locket_

 _Quarter of Godric's Hollow_

 _Quarter of Hogsmeade Village_

 _Note:_

 _The tested wizard has magical blocks placed in his core, that prevents him for the following:_

 _Animagus Transformation_

 _Occumelency_

 _Legilimency_

 _Metamorphagus Transformations_

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _A cursed soul seems to be residing inside the witch/wizard's soul. Remove with precision and careful precaution._**

Line Break

Again, with another confirmation, Griphook sat with Amelia and Harry.

"So, Lord Potter, I believe you have gone over your details?" Griphook asked.

Harry nodded. "First, these blocks. Can they be removed, also, who cast them?"

"Finding the identity may be impossible after all this time." Griphook said. "But these blocks can be removed, along with the curse."

"How?"

Griphook snapped his fingers and two stone tablets appeared in front of him. "The process is simple, but quite exhausting."

"Is this the Ten Commandments?" Harry asked, as he observed the writing.

"Interesting." Griphook said. "They are. But for our kind. Place your hand on both of them."

Harry did as directed. Half a second later, his palms seems to have been melded into the tablets because he seemed to be kneeling on the floor, writhing in pain. After what felt like an eternity, Harry felt completely healed. No injuries, scaling, broken hands, but he felt free.

"Now, with that out of the way, Lord Potter, let's talk about your savings." Griphook said.

Amelia watched in wonder as Harry transferred the entire holdings into the Potter vault, not to mention he made a smart investment in a new building in Diagon Alley.

"Now can I visit my Vault?" Harry asked kindly.

"Hold on Harry." Amelia said.

(Line Break)

One wild cart ride later; Harry was standing in front of Vault number 084. Amelia waited outside the vault along with Griphook. The small goblin gave an appreciative nod.

Inside the vault, Harry was amazed by what he was seeing. Heaps of gold, silver and bronze coins stood in raining mounds. "Griphook? I need something to carry the coins."

"Actually, Lord Potter that won't exactly be necessary." Griphook said. He walked to a corner closer to the vault and asked, what's your favorite color?"

"Black?" Griphook nodded and picked a black purse.

"This is a dragon heartstring pouch." Griphook said. "For extreme transactions, you have to come to the bank, but for the minor transactions, you can use the purse to directly use the bank."

Apart from the coins, there were mounds of treasure, books even Amelia Ma'am hadn't heard about, treasures, and other trinkets.

"Griphook, why is this book lying so separately?" Amelia asked.

"That is not a book." He said. "That is a 7 set trunk, with a blood lock protection. It is coded only to the pure Potter Bloodline and if he wants anyone to access it, he needs to have explicit confirmation, or no one will be able to access it at all. This is the instruction manual" He gave Harry a parchment.

"Thank you Griphook." Harry said. With a wild cart ride, Harry was again in the office.

"And who are my guardians?" Harry asked. "Surely there had to be someone in line."

"Well, according to the Late Lord and Lady's wishes, the first in line was Sirius Black, then Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"And why weren't they contacted?" Harry asked.

"Well, Sirius Black is in prison." Amelia put in. "He was sent in there for killing Thirteen muggles, and betrayed your family for You Know Who. As for the Longbottoms, they are lucid, totally unaware of their surroundings."

(Line Break)

Susan Bones was sure a smart witch. She had definitely adopted mother's brains.

"Susan, can you come down here?" Her mother's voice rang from the living room.

Weird. She knew her mother wasn't coming until late night. Luckily she knew a couple of spells.

She picked her wand and hid it in her sleeve.

"Mom?" Susan asked. She noticed she was standing next to another boy. Quickly, she drew her wand, what was the first spell you taught me?"

"Petrificus Totalus." She said, nodded approvingly. "Susan, this is Harry Potter. He will be staying with us until his Hogwarts education is complete."

The boy meekly raised his hand to shake. "Do you want me here."

Susan accepted the handshake. "Welcome to the Bones family, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Several commentors have pointed about the huge gaping plot hole about high money and Harry's Past.**

 **Harry past has been covered in this chapter. However to answer the plot hole about money will be don later in the story. I know what I am upto.**

* * *

Amelia decided to freshen herself up while Susan showed Harry around.

"And this is the Guest room." Susan said.

The room was plain. A bed, a bookshelf with some books, the bathroom itself had some basic amenities.

"Thank you." Harry said. He placed his book/trunk on the ground.

It had come with a letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you in good health and Sirius has been taking care of you._

 _You see, Dumbledore had heard a prophecy involving you and Neville so we decided to go into hiding. This letter would only come if we were ever dead._

 _This trunk contains everything you need to know about the what happened in the previous war. We only hope you can forgive us._

 _With Love,_

 _James and Lily Potter_

 _Lord and Lady of the Potter Line_

 _This trunk has seven sections:_

 _The Wardrobe is for the clothes._

 _The Stag is for the White Potter Magical Library_

 _The Doe is for the Evans Muggle Library_

 _The Lily is for fully equipped Potions Lab_

 _The Grim is for Warded Dueling Room_

 _The Lion is for the living Quarters (Lounge, Sleeping Quarters, Bathroom)_

 _To shrink and enlarge, just touch the doe on the base of the spine or the Potter Plaque._

Harry decided to give it a go. He enlarged the trunk, and pressed the lion symbol. It snapped open showing a ladder. He quickly stepped down found himself in red and golden four holding bedpost, the lounge was stocked with... Butterbeer? It also showed a connection to a side bathroom

Then surprisingly there stood a life size portrait of a couple who appeared to be sleeping. Was the painting alive?

"Ma'am? Sir?" He said, softly.

The woman's eyes opened, giving Harry a shock.

"Harry?" The woman asked, as recognition dawned on her face. "James, look who's here."

"Five more minutes, Lily." The man muttered, slightly shifting the position of his head.

"Uh, who are you?" Harry asked. That made James snap his eyes open.

"Who are we?" Lily muttered. "And why is this... Harry, where's Sirius?"

"Sirius who?" Harry asked, playing dumb. "Godfather or betrayer?"

"Betray... Harry who have you exactly been staying with?" James asked.

"Till yesterday, I was staying with The Dursleys, then Amelia Ma'am picked me up and made herself my Magical Guardian, before that it was someone called Albus... "

"Dumbledore." Lily finished. "That old bat. Harry, this Amelia would be Amelia Bones, correct?" Harry nodded. James shared a quick glance with Lily, before moving out of the portrait.

"Where is he going?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please sit down." Lily said. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

(Line Break)

Amelia had just got out the bathroom, when someone shouted. "Amelia, Merlin, wear some clothes."

She jumped seeing Harry, no, _James_ , in the portrait. "James?" She asked.

"Yes, get down to the living room now." James said. "We need to talk."

Amelia quickly wore her robes before taking a position in front of a portrait.

"Where has Harry been living for the past Eleven years?" He asked.

"I don't know." Amelia said, honestly. "It was the Gringotts Head Goblin who contacted me."

"But then why is Sirius stuck in Azkaban?"

"Because he is a death eater?" Amelia said, incredulous. "He was the Secret Keeper who gave you up to Lord Voldemort?"

"Sirius was never the Secret Keeper." James said, horrified. "We made Peter Pettigrew our Keeper, hoping for a Double Bluff."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." James exclaimed. "Dumbledore himself cast the spell."

"And who was the magical guardian in case of your death?"

"Sirius followed by Frank and Alice." James said. "And the guardianship would have shifted to Dumbledore only when the Longbottom line was wiped."

"Augusta Longbottom is still alive." Amelia stated.

"She is?" James asked, distracted. "I guess I owe Remus money."

"James Orion Potter." Amelia distinctly heard Lily Potter's voice carry across the house, before she appeared in front of Amelia. "Hello Amy." She said sweetly, I would like to thank you for saving Harry from my family."

"Uh." Amelia said, but Lily interrupted. "The news is not good, but let him share it with himself to you."

"Well, Now, both Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom are alive." Amelia said. "So how did Albus acquire Harry's Guardianship?"

"Not only that someone's been stealing from the vaults." Amelia said. "I was helping Harry with his statements but some figures didn't add up."

"Amelia, did Sirius ever get a trial?" James asked.

Amelia's heart lurched.

(Line Break)

Amelia after talking to the Potters went to prepare dinner.

Only to find it cooked. And Susan was eating it along with Harry.

"Susan, who cooked the food?" Amelia asked.

"Harry did." Susan said. "And he prepared everything from scratch." Amelia looked at the almost invisible child, who had his eyes wide with fear.

"She was hungry." Harry said quickly. "And you were taking too much time." _Please don't hit me,_ were the words that went unsaid.

Amelia didn't say anything only gathered the food on her plate.

The first bite of it sent her mouthwatering. "Excellent, Harry." Amelia said, honestly. "Thank you for taking care of my niece."

Harry's eyes widened. "I thought she was your daughter. And It's not a problem. I could clean and cook for living."

Susan's eyes widened. "Harry, we are family. Under any circumstances will we ever make you do stuff like that."

Harry nodded curtly. "Then you want money?"

"No, Harry." Amelia said. "We want you happy."

"Thank you." Harry said. "May I be excused?"

"You may." Amelia said.

(Line Break)

 _Flashback..._

 _Harry had moments._

 _He had to escape. He gave a quick glance to the contents of the letter._

 _He first showed signs of magic, when Dudley tried to twist his arms, only getting his own twisted in the process, picking him and throwing him across the room._

 _At first, Harry thought a mistake then it happened again. He wanted a day of quiet, peace and silence._

 _Suddenly, the Dursleys had to go to a party, and they left a list of chores for the boy to do. When they left, Harry already found the chores had already been done._

 _It happened again when he got too angry. All the plates in the entire kitchen were broken, and then suddenly mended. They thought the entire thing was a dream, but Harry knew better._

 _Dear Magic People,_

 _I am Harry. My family (if they are) never told me my last name._

 _I have been able to perform stuff since I was little kid. Breaking things, fixing them back to the original condition, harming my family. I have no clue what is happening, but I feel I am a freak. My family has been hitting me a lot. I want to escape from but I can't go to the normal people, because I was never put under registration. And my father has friends in force. Also someone, in a weird woman's nightdress has been checking on me, and then paying them. He mutters a spell at me._

 _Please if someone out there can help me, please come to me. I hope I can serve you better._

 _Yours, Harry._

 _Since his fingers were broken, the handwriting was messy, and even worse when he copied it on a third piece of paper. Working out a computer, he found the address of at least the local editors and sent them the message._

 _He dropped all the cash he could manage into the tiny envelopes before pressing it into a red haired fat lady._

 _It was only four days later someone broke into the house._

 _The man wore normal pants, but was pointing a small stick at him. Harry, cowering on his bed, under the stairs, he paused. He made a quick decision. He gathered the little boy in his arms, ignoring the little boy's whimpers in his arms, and ran straight to the closest lawyer he could find. He knocked on the door._

 _A lady opened immediately pulled the pair in._

 _The man introduced himself, as Tom. The lady said a weird word. And suddenly, a feather began writing the words Harry spoke. She cleared every little corner._

 _And then spoke, "Harry, would you wish to repeat this to a different people?"_

 _When Harry shook his head hard, the witch produced test tube, and taped lightly on the side of his head, with a different stick, all the torture, flashing running in front of his eyes like a horrid movie._

(Line Break)

Harry shot up again, from his fretful sleep. His wet sleepers, made him conscious that he yet again wet the bed.

He had hoped that after three weeks living with the Bones would help him, but it wasn't so.

Susan had kept an open mind, helping him when she spotted him on his fifth day.

Amelia knew this happened. Her niece was helping the boy, pulling him out of his shell. This made Susan and Harry grow close much to her aunt's delight.

Harry dived into her mother's muggle library and the two could spotted exchanging books. Harry would read the magical ones, while, Susan would read the muggle ones. Amelia one day had to pull the duo out of the trunk.

The Dueling Room was warded to prevent the trace from detecting underage magic, which helped Amelia to let Harry and Susan the basic spells that they would need to protect themselves.

Harry sat in front of the portraits, would discuss about the different magic, provided excellent counter arguments, that led to benefitting both sides. Not to mention the pranks James and his group of friends pulled, much to Lily's mock anger.

Lily helped Harry develop his Legilimency and Occulumency as Amelia sat invading his barriers.

"Mom?" Susan asked. "Tomorrow's Harry's birthday."

"I know." Amelia said. "Tomorrow, we'll visit Diagon Alley, we need to get your supplies. We can get him a pet. I know he won't get one for himself."

(Line Break)

Harry was tired, lugging the books, the cauldron, and now only one last thing was left on the checklist.

A wand.

"Harry?" He was jerked into today by Susan placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Suz?" He asked,

Susan smiled inwardly, when Harry didn't jerk at her touch. "We are going to get something. Will you be fine in there?"

Harry again looked at the shop. It was enveloped by a warm hue. Calm and ready to strike.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Harry said. "Meet here?" He asked Amelia.

Amelia nodded.

Harry entered the shop. Apart from the bell, the interior wooden decoration, even calmed Harry down.

"I was wondering when I'll see you, Mr. Potter." An old man said, appearing from a hidden spot.

"You knew I was coming?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said. "It was as if yesterday I sold your parents their first wands. Mrs. Potter had Willow and unicorn hair, ten inches, swishy, excellent for charm work. Your father on the other had preferred a mahogany wand, dragon heartstring core, pliable, eleven inches, excellent for charm work. But it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Try this."

Having observing his sister, he flicked it, but it was snatched out. "What did you mean when you said that it is the wand that chooses the wizard?" After what felt like the hundredth wand was snatched from his hand.

"I wonder." Ollivander thought. "Try this Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a wave, lifting a pile of wands, suspending them in air. "Curious."

"What's curious?"

The man looked at Harry warily. "The wand that gave you that scar, had a Phoenix core. That Phoenix gave one other feather, just one other, that powers the core of your wand."

Harry could only nod. He paid the price, and left the shop, buying a wand holster in addition. Susan and Amelia were waiting for Harry with a snowy owl in her cage.

"Happy birthday, Harry." They said, passing the cage to him.

"You didn't..."

"We wanted to." Amelia said. Harry just wrapped his hand around Amelia's waist. "Thanks." _Mom._

(Line Break)

Albus Dumbledore is and always has been considered one of the most powerful wizards in the entire of the magical History.

What the world didn't know that Albus Dumbledore had been playing a very big game of chess from the very beginning, manipulating the Potter, Black and Lord Voldemort.

He was relaxing his eyes, when suddenly his office doors open, revealing Molly Weasley and Hagrid on the door.

"Albus, I haven't yet received this month of Potter's money." Molly said.

"And why are you here, Hagrid?" Albus asked.

"Sir, Harry isn't at Privet drive." Hagrid said.

"What?" Albus asked. "Potter is at Privet drive." He said pointing at one of the sphere. "The blood wards on the house still exist."

"Sorry, Professor." Hagrid said. "But no one has been living there for the past month."

"Albus?" Molly asked, seeing the Headmaster in shock for the first time.

"Molly, go back to your house." Allbus said. "You'll have your money shortly."

Albus disaparated right in front of Gringotts.

"I would like access to the Vaults." Albus said.

"Do you have the key?" The goblin on the desk asked.

"I do." Albus said, producing the key and placing it on the Goblin's hand.

"I am sorry but this key is no longer valid." The goblin said after a moment of examination.

"Then I need the new key." Albus said, patiently.

"I am sorry, but you need an explicit permission written and recognized by Lord Potter himself." The goblin said.

"There is no Lord Potter." Albus said.

"Yes there is. Now don't waste my time." He snapped his fingers, sending Dumbledore right into the pavements.

Albus stood up and dusted his robes. He needed to find Harry Potter and he needed to find him yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mike3207: Harry's adoption will later be revealed.**

* * *

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Harry said. Susan poked her head in.

"Hey, how are doing?" She asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Well, I am dreading about tomorrow." Harry admitted. "Not to mention, whatever Albus was doing, it would have stopped."

"He wants something from you Harry." Susan said. "Just be careful, Harry."

Harry smiled making Susan's heart sore. "Don't worry Suz, Aunt Amelia knows my barriers are secure. But I will have to play into his hands for the two or three years, creating a secure base for myself."

"What happened to you, Harry?"

"I know." Harry said, motioning Susan to come closer. She tucked her head against his uninjured, raw shoulder.

"How is it?" She asked.

"It's painful, but I'll live." Harry said. "Hey, since Amelia is coming in until tomorrow, why not we enjoy something?"

"Like what, Harry?" Susan asked.

"We need to get to the living room." Harry said. "Help me."

Susan nodded as gently guided Harry to the living room. Harry gave instructions, as Susan changed the positions of the couch, putting a bed in the middle while facing the TV.

"Now this is called a couch fort." Harry said as he settled in besides his sister. "Usually Muggle children, have a habit of coming to get together for a night of fun. This will be our night of fun."

Susan and Harry described what others would do, play different games.

Morning found the two siblings laying a protective hand over one another, bringing a tear and smile and a tear to Amelia's eyes.

"Harry? Susan?" Amelia asked, shaking them awake. Susan woke slowly, while Harry woke up with a start, his wand almost protruded into Amelia's face. While Amelia was approved Harry's action, Susan was almost saddened by the action.

"Aunt Amelia." Harry said, when he recognized the woman. "Sorry about the rearrangement."

"No need to apologize, Harry." Amelia said. "Come on we are leaving today."

"Can I talk to my parents?" Harry asked.

"We have an hour Harry." Susan said, checking the time. "Go on."

Harry sped of running, confusing Amelia. "What is Harry up to?"

"I don't know Mom." Susan said, honest. "I don't know."

(Line Break)

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked looking into the portrait.

"Yes, dear?" Lily asked looking up.

"I might not be able to speak to you for a very long time." He appeared sad.

"Harry, not to worry." Lily said. "A parent's love for their children. Should you need our help we, will always be there, all you have to do look to your heart."

"Love you Mom." Harry said. "Dad."

All James did was mutter in his sleep. Lily shot him a disapproving look before sighing. "I'll give him an earful later. Stay safe Harry."

"I will, Mom. I will."

(Line Break)

Hermione had spent five minutes in the magical world. And she wanted to leave. Tired she turned to the first door she spotted.

A raven haired boy sat there watching the speeding scenery as he scribbled some notes on a parchment that sat in front of him.

She knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

The boy looked up in the door. "All yours." He motioned. "Let me help you." He moved to help Hermione stow the trunk on top.

"Thank you." She said quietly, while gently extracting a book from her back.

The boy glanced at the book before chuckling silently. "Matilda?"

"You are a muggle-born as well?" She asked.

"I... don't know." The boy said. "I never knew my parents. Forgive me for interrupting. You do have a good taste."

"It's alright." Hermione said.

She didn't know what was happening but she felt relaxed in his presence. She studied the boy from the top of her book. The boy looked gentle, had wave of calmness but was ready to strike at any second. The boy had piercing emerald green eyes. He looked like he had been at war.

She had completely forgotten about him when there was a knock on the door. Malfoy.

The boy looked up. "Yes?"

"I heard some rumors." Draco said vaguely.

"About what?"

"That Harry Potter was in this compartment." Draco said.

"And if he was?" The boy's gentleness had vanished.

"Do you want to stay in the compartment with riff raff such as her?" He asked looking pointedly at her.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy." He said proudly. "And that's a..."

"A mudblood." Hermione almost sobbed hard. "That's it."

"Stay right there." Harry spoke quietly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You leave this carriage this instant, Malfoy. And if you say that word in front of me, you might just find yourself in a tussle." With that he slammed the door hard.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Not a problem, Hermione." Harry said. "Don't judge an entire world on its first impression, Hermione."

Hermione, could only nod, loosing herself in fingers that stroked through her hair, falling asleep.

Harry, gently laid her head down and exited the compartment, locking it magically behind him. Harry guessed, Hermione would be out for an hour. Now the tussle? He glanced at the corridor only to see a compartment full of redheads. Just the people he needs.

He opened the door.

"And you are?" One of the boys asked glumly.

"I am sure you have heard of me." Harry said mysteriously. "And I am in need of services you two give." He said motioning to the twins. "Interested?"

"Depends on the job." One of them said.

"Pranking a first year." Harry said. "Won't be that hard. Blonde hair."

"You mean Malfoy?" The other twin said. "Consider it done." They smiled evilly.

"Take this as in interest." He said dropping ten Galleons on both their hands. "Make it worthwhile."

"Pleasure doing business." They said together.

"Likewise." Harry said.

The twins were smiling happily but one more sibling in the compartment was glowering unhappily.

Harry spotted Susan standing unhappily in front of their compartment. "Want to explain?"

"Malfoy and his scumbag friends." Harry said unlocking the door, letting Susan enter inside first.

The train's began making an announcement. "Please put on your robes. We will be arriving at Hogsmeade station shortly."

"Susan?" He said pointing to the sleeping girl. "Hermione."

He walked out of the compartment to change in the toilets. He still hadn't gone over his fears it seemed.

"Hermione?" She shook the girl awake. "We are arriving at Hogwarts."

"Where's Harry?" She almost asked afraid.

"He gone somewhere else to change." Susan said. "Don't worry, Harry's my brother."

The girl relaxed visibly but was still nervous until Harry entered the compartment. "Ready to be sorted?"

"Harry don't you have any luggage?" Hermione asked, when Harry simply had his book in his hand.

"This is my luggage." Harry said, raising the book in his hand. "Maybe the elves will understand."

Hermione thought Harry had gone mental. She decided to drop it when a new question was raised in her mind. "How are we going to be sorted?"

"My brother told me we had to fight a troll." The youngest red haired from the compartment said.

They were moving into the boat when Harry scoffed. "we have to do nothing of the sort. There is a sorting Hat. It was fashioned out from the magic from the four founders of Hogwarts, before giving life by Merlin."

"First years gather around." A stern looking witch was waiting at the platform before guiding them inside the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "When you enter the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. This is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your houses will be like your family; you will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house common rooms. Each house has a noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn house points, while rule breaking will lose points; at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup—a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Please wait here for a moment." She left them on the steps for a minute or two, then returned, "Please follow me."

McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. It was a magnificent place, lit by thousands of floating candles, with four long tables that had the rest of the students as well as a one higher table at the front that had the faculty. Sitting in the middle of that table was an old man in garish purple robes, with a long beard. Harry recognized him immediately as Albus Dumbledore. The ceiling was dotted with stars and Hermione whispered behind him that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside, something she had read in Hogwarts, A History. They stopped in front of a battered looking wizard hat.

Professor McGonagall stepped aside and unrolled a scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah." A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled to the front, put on the hat and sat down. After a moment it shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF."

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down there.

"Black, Elizabeth." McGonagall did a double take and there as much muttering throughout the great hall as the Elizabeth walked forward with a smirk on her face. She ignored the muttering and put the hat on. Another moment and then: "Gryffindor!"

"Black had a daughter? Interesting." Harry spoke almost to himself, which Hermione overheard.

"Bones, Susan." Harry squeezed Susan's hand reassuringly. She walked up to the stool before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry clapped politely, and let Susan know he was happy with the choice.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVELCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Caruso, Luca."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVNCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Fawley, Sullivan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry noticed that some of the sorting happened immediately while others took their time.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVELCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Ron groaned.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Li, Su."

"RVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville." Neville's Sorting took the longest so far and when the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville ran off still wearing it and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag," who went to "RAVENCLAW!"

"Macmillan, Ernie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco." The pale boy from Madam Malkin's swaggered forward and the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed: "SlYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with herself.

"Malon, Roger."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Matthews, Leanne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Moon, Lily."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Morris, Kellah."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVANCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry."

Harry ignored the comments that had come with the name but simple and respectfully placed the hat on his head.

Well, Well, Well. This will definitely be tough. Plenty of courage, keen mind, utterly ruthless, and protection for those you care about. Now where should I place you?... Slytherin?

The reason Slytherin exists is because Pureblood Supremacy that Salazar Slytherin started. You see me upholding that?

That is true. Well you better be "GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted put to the hall.

Harry looked around and sat down next to Hermione. In front of Elizabeth. Who was casting nervous glances at Harry. Harry just shook his head. "No one ever told me Sirius ever married."

"Very few people knew." Elizabeth agreed. "May I clear the air?"

"That your father never betrayed me? I know he didn't." He assured her.

"Prewett, Mafalda." Mafalda had barely placed the hat on her head when it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Quarty, Bem."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rivers, Oliver."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Roper, Sophie."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rowle, Mauricius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Runcorn, Andromache."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Smith, Georgina."

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Spinks, Ashley."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tolipan, Alice."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Vane, Emma."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ronald." Ron took a seat and put the hat on his head, and it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped with the rest as Ron took a seat across from him.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat and stool away.

Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have only a few announcements: First years should take note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors and that there is a long list of banned items on the door to his office. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term; anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is under renovation and is thus out of bounds. Now, let us eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables, much to the amazement of the first years.

Harry simply tucked in. with what he could eat, when suddenly someone was beginning to invade his mind.

He calmly ate as his mind began fighting mind. On the head table, Dumbledore slightly winced as received from attack from the eleven-year-old.

"You alright, mate?" Fred or George asked.

"Fine." Harry said. "Not much hungry."

"Chin up, Harry." Fred said. "Hogwarts isn't as bad."

"I know." He said smiling slightly. So what are you planning for Malfoy?"

"It's already been done." Harry said. "He might be having a little bit of problem sitting down comfortably."

"Good." Harry said. "Percy? What's the password?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. Harry only pointed to his stomach. He wrote it down, making Harry memorize and then burned it.

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor tower and simply went of sleep, dreading what the new day was going to bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest(Millie): I know that even after staying month with the Bones will have healed Harry, but the scars will remain. Harry shoulder injury will be there, and will mentioned subtly.**

 **As for your second point about The Weasley twins being the pranksters and how Harry knew about them, will be later revealed at a later point. I know I seem to skipping some good parts of the story, but it's intentional.**

* * *

Harry woke up refreshed. Knowing he won't get a moment of peace, he quickly practiced what he could about the stuff he learned at the house.

Since it was the first week, the first hour was free, according to the timetable that Harry was given.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black." It was the quiet drawl of Professor Snape.

The pair turned to look at him. "Headmaster wishes to see the pair of you after breakfast. Come to me at the table after you are finished eating."

They only nodded.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Could be many things, Ron." Elizabeth said. "Will you be fine?"

"I'll be fine." Harry said. "Hermione, use the mirror."

Elizabeth looked at them knowingly while Ron looked dumbstruck and confused. "What is he talking about?"

Harry and Elizabeth stood up.

"How do you have a part of the mirror?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trunk." Was the only answer Harry gave. Elizabeth chuckled. "You have one to."

"Let's see what the old hag wants."

(Line Break)

"Enter."

As Dumbledore suspected, Harry and Elizabeth were already fast friends.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Black please take a seat." Dumbledore said.

"What is this about Professor?" Harry asked.

"What the two of you have." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Potter, are you aware of the situation of parent's downfall?"

"Yes, I am aware of the situation reported in the papers." He said.

"So you know why I am worried." Dumbledore said.

"I know you are Professor." Harry said. "But I will the judge of the situation myself."

"And how will you do that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, simultaneously sending an attack to see into Harry's mind. He winced by the barrier that he found in place, restricting entry, especially made of snakes.

"Someone once said, the truths are oft hid within the wildfire of lies." Harry said. "I won't believe Sirius Black betrayed my parents until I get the facts."

"Come on, Professor." Elizabeth said. "We both know, Peter was the secret keeper."

"A lie your mother, fed you." Dumbledore declared. "Now, if you don't mind, I have something to dicuss with Mr. Potter."

"I mind." Harry said. "Elizabeth's my cousin. She should know what's going on."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Now as your magical guardian..."

"Which you aren't." Harry interrupted.

"Yes, I am Mr. Potter." Albus said coldly. "Now, may I inquire to your relatives' situation?"

"Which relatives?" Harry asked. "I am an orphan, have you forgotten?"

"Don't play games with me, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Your mother's sister. Petunia."

"Sorry, don't recall them." Harry said. "All I remember is growing up in an orphanage. Now if you don't mind, Professor, Elizabeth and I have classes to attend to."

Harry and Elizabeth excused themselves, erupting into bouts of laughter once they were out of earshot.

"He doesn't know." Harry said. "The old fool."

(Line Break)

Albus placed the memory in the pensieve, trying to see if there were any clues that he missed.

Miss Black didn't care about her father's crimes, while Harry looked mature and... murderous? It could be because the abuse he had ensured, but it they were missing for a month. It could be the residual changes. Albus decided.

(Line Break)

Hogwarts, Harry noticed, operated very much on the "sink or swim, throw 'em into the deep section' mindset. Even with the free period, it was hard enough learning your way around without shifting staircases, trick steps, and doors that either didn't always open when you wanted or that weren't really doors at all; the ghosts, Peeves, Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris just made it even worse. And in Harry's case it was harder still because everywhere he went people gawked and whispered.

Now they had double Transfiguration.

Harry looked in amazement, as Professor, who was an Animagus, was sitting on her desk, and was in her human form in mid leap.

There was applause from the first years. Then she proceeded to call out each of the students name in order to make themselves recognizable to her.

She set the students to turn a match into a needle, accomplished by Harry on his third try, Ron had become flustered almost setting his alight, Hermione took about an hour, while, Elizabeth had to do it in two. From Slytherin, Daphne did it in half, each earning five points for their house.

Astronomy met on Wednesday and Friday nights, Herbology took place in the greenhouses behind the castle, while History of magic was taken by a dead professor, who wasn't even aware he was dead.

The class Harry was remotely wanted to attend was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was taken by Professor Quirrel. The entire room was filled with the smell of garlics. This struck odd for Harry, he made a note of it before filing it away in his brain.

"Now who can define Dark arts for me?"

Ron raised his hand. "Performing magic for the harm of other."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor." Quirrel said. "But even that is a broad definition. Magic, while not dark can be used for harming. An example?"

"A simple severing charm, however not dark can be used to harm others." Daphne said.

"Five points to Slytherin." Quirrel said. "So what separates the Dark Arts from the other magics? Mr Potter?"

"While we perform our everyday magic, the Dark Arts require an emotional component that make it evil."

"Correct answer. Five points to Gryffindor." Quirrel said.

By evening, Hermione and Daphne were in a battle of wits trying to one up the other. Ron had long given up Hermione to stop, while Harry simple hovered close by, should she be faint from overwork.

They were in the greenhouse when Harry was made to pair up with Susan.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Susan asked.

"Where my relatives were? Why I was hanging around with Elizabeth? And most importantly why he couldn't no longer access my vault."

"Why did he want to access your vaults?" Susan asked.

"That I don't know about." Harry said. "But I think I am currently the richest wizard in the history. But several artifacts were missing from my vaults."

"You think Dumbledore has them." Susan said.

"Probably." Harry said.

"Just stay safe Harry." Susan said. "And if you meet Snape, be careful. He's in a fowl mood as it is."

"Thanks for the warning." Harry said.

They cleared the green house, and Harry was almost smacked in the face by an owl.

 _Harry,_

 _If you would like I would like to meet you once for at least tea, of you don't mind. Return your answer with the owl._

 _Hagrid_

"Why does a game keeper want to meet me?" Harry asked.

"Send a yes." Hermione said. "We could visit him together."

Harry took out his quill, and wrote out his answer.

The moment Harry entered the room, it was clear Snape was out to get him.

He went through each of the student's name, pausing momentarily at Harry's name, before continuing.

Like McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping the class silent without effort. "You are here to learn the subtle sciences and the art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many will hardly believe this magic. I don't really expect you understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids, that creep through the veins, bewitching the human mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big as the dunderheads, I have to teach."

There was a moment of silence. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry was silent for a moment before answering. "Absolutely nothing sir. However if you add a sloth brain, the juice from 13 sopophorus beans, valerian root, and after proper stirring will give us The Draught of Living Death."

Snape was silent for a moment. Hermione and Daphne's hands dropped for they were about to give a totally different answer. "And what is the purpose of each of those ingredients?"

"The sloth brain acts as synthetic thickener, while the rest have sedative properties, sir." Harry said. Hermione was shocked, but proud, while Daphne simply stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"And where would you look if I asked to get me a bezoar?" Snape pushed.

"It can easily found in the stomach of a goat, preferably a mountain goat, which would save us from most poisons."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape pushed again.

"hey are same plants commonly known as aconite." Harry answered.

"Well, why aren't you writing it down?" Snape snarled. "Sit down Potter. Twenty points to Gyffindor."

"Thank you, _Professor_." Harry said, before sitting down.

If Snape understood his meaning, he didn't show it. Hermione was looking at Harry with pride, while Ron looked like he had actually grown a second head.

Eventually, Harry and Ron, lost points for not helping Neville once he had started sprouting boils all over his face.

"What was about the NEWT level questions?" Ron asked, once they got out.

"They weren't questions." Harry said, sad. "It was actually a message. That was a mistake on my part."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Elizabeth asked.

"You answered each question correctly." Hermione added. "And he gave points to Gryffindor as well."

"I was being my cocky self." Harry explained. "It wasn't a test or something. He wanted to let me know that he was sorry what happened to my parents. He wasn't expecting I would know the answer to those questions."

"Because Harry's famous?" Ron asked bewildered.

"And Harry?" Hermione asked, her own copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' open. "How do you know all that."

"My mum was a potions expert." Harry said, unknowingly. "Anyways, it's time to meet Hagrid. Anyone want to join?"

"Not me." Hermione said. "Elizabeth, there is something that you can help me with?"

"Come on then." Harry said. "Ron?"

"I don't have much choice do I?" Ron said.

Harry frowned at the reply but didn't bother to comment.

Harry knocked on the door. "Mr. Hagrid."

There was a growl, and a deep voice said, "Back, Fang." The door to the cottage opened revealing to show a small room.

"Hello, 'here, Harry." Hagrid rumbled. "I know you never knew parents, so I have some stories, if you don't mind?"

"You do?" Harry asked, innocently, his heart hurting. "I would love to. If you don't mind."

Hagrid smiled gently, before, his eyes were drawn to a report.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK IN**

 **Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 JULY, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted had nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had been in fact been emptied the same day.**

"I thought it was impossible to break inside Gringotts?" Harry interrupted.

Hagrid followed Harry's sight. "Oh that. Well, there's always first time everything."

Harry didn't comment. He had a suspicion where the contents of that vault would be.

(Line Break)

"Elizabeth?" Hermione asked.

"Just call me, Liz." Liz said. "My name can be quite the mouthful."

"Liz, why are friends with Harry?" She asked bluntly.

"You think Sirius betrayed Harry's parents." Liz said, tired.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "With all these accusations, I don't know who and what to trust."

"You trust my brother." Liz stated bluntly.

Hermione blushed. "He feels like... home." She admitted. "He didn't look like I was a freak, or something, or I shouldn't be at Hogwarts."

"I know the feeling." Liz said. "So, want to play a game?" She asked, extending the hand of friendship.

Hermione smiled. "You will have to teach me." Hermione said. "I know the muggle ones."

"Not a problem." Liz said. "Try Wizard chess. That should be simple."

Soon enough Hermione was engrossed in the game that she didn't hear Harry and Ron enter the room, with a frown on his face. Ron went to room, while Harry sat down behind Liz.

After Dinner, Harry was scribbling notes on the paper.

"Harry, mind if we join you?" He looked up to see Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean and Seamus standing.

"Not at all." Harry said. "Perhaps we can help each other with our work." He said, folding the piece and pressed it between the pages of the book that beside him.

Seamus and Dean grinned. "Why not Harry?"

Hermione and Liz high fived at the scene, Harry smiling, not because he was between his The-Boy-Who-Lived fans, but his peers and friends, and perhaps one day, family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gacasm: Firstly, The memories still haunt Harry. The Harry's injuries might have healed to certain level, but due to constant ignorance of the Dursley's, it was never healed properly. I know this fact to be true, because I have been abused by my brother myself, my arm broken, which I had to hide. I am ashamed, but the bone healed a little differently, causing pain in my lower arm.**

 **Katzztar: I know, Molly mentioned about not receiving Harry's money in front of Hagrid, but there's a special reason for that. It will later be revealed in the story.**

* * *

Hermione is and always had been an early riser. But what her surprised her was that Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace, playing with what called a 'fidget box', which helped to calm one's nerves.

"Harry?" The boy in question didn't move at all.

She went closer to shake him. Only then did he react. Wildly. "Hermione. Just walk in into my view next time, alright?" He said, hastily slipping in the piece of paper into the pocket of his... "Harry what are you wearing?" She asked pointing at his left shoulder.

Harry glanced down at it. "Nothing of concern." He said. Then he glanced down at his watch. "Merlin!" He rushed back to his room. Only to reappear in his jogging tracks. "I'll meet you at breakfast." He said before leaving through the portrait hole. She wanted to go away only when her eyes fell on the hastily crumpled parchment.

 **Gringotts - What?**

 **Hagrid/Dumbledore—How? (Voldemort?)**

 **Third Floor—Yes/No?**

 _Why was Harry investigating the break in at Hogwarts?_ Was the only thought that ran through Hermione's mind.

By the Harry was back, Hermione was fresh and was apparently waiting for Harry along with Liz and Ron.

"I thought you would be at breakfast?" He asked, looking quite refreshed.

"And let our best mate be left behind?" Ron said mockingly. "Never."

"Wait five minutes." Before hurrying back to get fresh.

"You want to ask something." Harry stated.

"Yesterday, I might understand the point of sympathetic thickener, but why didn't Snape correct you when you said thirteen and not twelve sopophoros beans?"

"Like I said, my mother was something of an expert in Potions." Harry explained. "She made changes to several recipes, to raise its efficiency."

Hermione only harrumphed. "And you dropped this before went for your running." She said pressing the piece of parchment in his hand.

"I know." Was Harry's only comment. They entered the Great Hall, Harry's eyes immediately searching for Susan, who simply nodded from her spot next to Hannah.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Not until when they reached the pitch for their first flying lesson.

Draco was again boasting as how he had been flying ever since he had been of six years of age. Five minutes later he reprimanded because if his incorrect posture, sending most of his Gryffindor Years laughing.

Neville Longbottom, had unknowingly been risen of from the ground.

"Neville, you might want to get down." Ron pointed out stupidly, which instantly sent him into a crash, which resulted in a broken wrist. "Alright, I want all of you on your feet on the ground or you will find yourself in detention faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Hooch threatened.

The Slytherins were laughing, while the Draco's voice was heard from the hubbub. "Look, what the clumsy leg dropped."

Everyone saw Draco hold a clear glass ball. It was a Remembrall that his grandmother had sent him just that day.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said, quietly, but it could clearly be heard by the Slytherin.

"Perhaps I'll leave it where he can easily pick it up." Malfoy said. "Maybe up a tree."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry warned quietly.

Without warning, Draco mounted his broom and flew off. He clearly wasn't boasting about the flying part.

Harry, annoyed decided to mount his broom. Hermione herself stopped him. "Harry, you won't want to get in trouble."

"Malfoy's the one causing the trouble, Hermione." Harry pointed out, warmly. "He's being a bully. I am done with those in this lifetime." With that he took off.

"Just don't get hurt." Hermione shouted after him.

Harry leveled himself in front of Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy before you regret anything." He paused for a moment. "And you don't even have Crabbe and Goyle to support you."

Malfoy seemed to realize this late. "Very well, then catch this Potter." He threw the ball straight towards the ground.

Hermione's heart almost came into her mouth as Liz gasped beside her, as Harry went for a fifty foot dive catching the Remembrall in the nick of time, and pulling up in time.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall's voice carried throughout the ground. "Never in my time at Hogwarts... Follow me, Mr. Potter."

Suddenly Hermione fell into step with him. "Hermione, go back, I can deal with this. I'll be fine, promise. Harry stiffened when Hermione squeezed the breath out of Harry with her hug.

Harry followed McGonagall through the corridors, where stopped in front of a Charms Classroom. "Flitwick, can I borrow Wood for a moment."

Despite being used to the worst of punishments, Harry was still nervous whether Wood was a boy who would beat him up. Luckily, it wasn't. McGonagall motioned them to follow her back to the office, which was overlooking the Quidditch Pitch. No wonder McGonagall saw him so easily.

"Wood, Meet Harry Potter. Harry, Oliver Wood, he's our Quidditch Captain. Wood, I found you a seeker."

Wood's face turned from puzzle to excitement, as he studied Harry's form. "With a little bit of practice, Professor, we might have a chance for the cup this year."

Harry smiled while he groaned internally.

(Line Break)

"Hello Harry." Fred said. "McGonagall told us. We are the team too. Beaters."

George was shaking Harry left and unfortunately injured shoulder. "And don't worry about Oliver. He's uptight, but he'll definitely cares about it.

Harry smiled. "The chasers will meet you soon." Fred said. "Now if you'll excuse us. Lee thinks he's found another secret entrance out of Hogwarts."

"I bet..." The rest was drowned out in the noise of the Great Hall.

"Harry?" Liz was holding a mirror. Harry took the mirror from her.

"Hello, Harry." A brunette was staring back at him. "My name's Max."

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Harry greeted politely.

"Please Harry." Max said. "I wanted to thank you and congratulate you."

"The celebration I can understand, but why the Thank you?"

"For standing up for your Godfather in front of your Headmaster." Max said.

"I know Sirius never betrayed us." Harry said, honest. "And the Headmaster might be the reason why he is in Azkaban in the first place."

"That I don't know about, Harry." Max said. "Come visit us during the holidays, Harry."

"I'll try, Mrs... Max." Harry amended. "I have a mirror as well, so how should I call you?"

"Lady Snuffles." Max said, causing a laugh from Harry, closing the call.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she approached Harry along with Ron.

"McGonagall made me Seeker." Harry declared.

"That means..." Ron gasped.

"I am the youngest seeker in Century." Harry said. "McGonagall told me."

Hermione pursued her lips. "Don't be proud of it Harry."

"I never said I was, Hermione." He said. "So..."

Harry was again interrupted, by Malfoy and his thugs. "Enjoying you last meal Potter?"

Harry just looked innocent. "You are a lot braver on two feet." Harry said. "I wonder how bad you are with your wand... "

Hermione was aghast, Liz was curious, while Ron was smiling.

"I am damn better than you Potter." Malfoy said, angrily. "How about a Wizard's duel?"

Harry remained silent. "What never heard of one, Potter?"

"Of course he has." Ron said. "I'll be his second. Who's yours?"

What? Harry thought.

"Crabbe." Malfoy decided. "Meet me tonight. Trophy room." He said, before leaving.

Ron earned three slaps back in the head. "What?"

"One, I was trying to set him, Ron." Harry said. "Two, the challenged party sets the terms. Three, I am definitely not being using you as my second."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"We met only a month ago." Harry said, seething. "Now zip it."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. "Now, how about a violent game of Wizard's chess?"

Harry rolled his eyes but accepted. But regretted his decision. Within ten minutes, Ron had already brought out his pieces onto the chess Board, leaving his King defenseless along the King's side Rook and Queen behind. After that it wasn't much difficult to pull his King into a trap.

"Damn it." Ron said, after he check mated.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Weasley?" Asked one of bronzed skin girl, who had been waiting patiently for the match to get over.

Ron didn't say anything, just picked up the pieces and left. Harry just shook his head. "So?"

"Well, we heard the famous Harry Potter was about to play Quidditch." The fair skinned girl said. "By Fred and George Weasley."

"I am." Harry said. "So you must be chasers?"

"Angelina, Katie and Alicia." Katie introduced themselves. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you." Harry said smiling sincerely.

Ron appeared. "So what's the bet he's going to show?"

"He's not going to come." Harry said. "He's already gone to Filch."

Harry left to the showers, only to find one of objects missing. Doing a quick head count, only Ron and Neville were missing. And his arm wand holster was missing as well.

That was it.

He walked back to the common room to find Hermione and Elizabeth sitting anxiously on the couch. "Please tell me, Ron walked out with what looked like a holster in his hand." The words were quiet, Elizabeth was unperturbed, but Hermione, looked like he had scared her. "He left."

Harry, almost floated in his robes to the trophy room, Hermione and Elizabeth hot on his heels.

"Oh good you are here." Ron, grinned. He was slapped in the face. His red handprint was all over his cheek

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Stuff." Harry said, almost scarring Ron out of his boxers.

Simultaneously they heard Filch a couple of rows over. "Sniff them out my dear."

Harry motioned them to run, grabbing Ron who was scarred. Once Harry was sure, they were out of earshot, "RUN!" he shouted.

They ran as fast as they could, and ended in the forbidden corridor on the Third Floor.

Which was being guarded by a three headed dog.

(Line Break)

"Why was that in school of all places?" Ron gasped aloud.

"Use your brains." Hermione said. "It was standing over something."

"It was guarding something." Harry finished.

"Now if you don't mind, I am off to bed, before we are killed or worse expelled."

Elizabeth frowned before following Hermione.

"She needs to set priorities straight mate." Ron said, looking confused.

"No." Harry said. "What you need is a new sense of direction." He paused for a moment. "Consider what little friendship we had over."

Ron was almost ashamed but Harry didn't hear a single apology, while pushing Ron away.

Once Ron was out of his Dorm room, Harry pulled the note he had hidden in there. He added only a little fact.

 **Gringotts - What?**

 **Hagrid/Dumbledore—How? (Voldemort?)**

 **Third Floor—Yes/No?**

 **Guard—Cerberus.**

What exactly was Dumbledore hiding here?

(Line Break)

Susan was awoken by a quick bell that seemed to be coming from the nightstand. She saw Harry' face in the reflection.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Are you alone?" Harry asked his standard question, to which Susan replied, "I was resting my eyes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry said. "Ronald was being a git."

"So he's now Ronald." Susan said. "What did he do?"

"Take my stuff." Harry admitted like a little child.

Susan wished she could pull her brother into a hug. But then. "Tell her the good stuff, dear." Called the proud voice of James.

"What did he mean by that?" Susan asked.

"Well don't tell anyone, but I got in the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry said.

"First years aren't allowed to play." Susan said.

"McGonagall bending the rules a little." Harry said. "Don't tell Amelia. She might just pull me out Hogwarts."

"She will be proud of you." Susan said. "But I'll keep quiet until the first match."

Harry was still quiet. "You don't seem happy."

"Why is Dumbledore bending the rule for me of all people?" Harry said. "Why is keeping me alone?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"I don't know anymore, Suz."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week ever since the midnight duel that never took place, a package arrived for Harry at breakfast much to his surprise, along with a letter delivered by Hedwig.

"Hey, Hedwig." Harry ruffled her feathers, letting her drink up from glass and feeding her a piece of the toast. Hedwig nibbled his finger in thanks before flying off.

Hermione's eyes flickered, her eyes questioning. Harry shook his head. She opened her mouth to speak, only Ron interrupted. "We went a week without talking to you. Don't start now." Hermione flared at his comment and stormed off.

"Hermione... "Harry wanted to go after her, But Elizabeth stopped him.

"Let me." Harry nodded before rounding up on Ron. "Not a word." He said. He picked up his package which was a broom, and a letter from McGonagall, demanding more practice from him.

The next week although he wasn't in the mood, Harry caught up each and every golf ball the rest of the team threw at him.

"Excellent work, Harry." The Chasers said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Come on." Fred picked Harry up and put him up on his twin's shoulder.

Harry stiffened at the contact, but relaxed. As far as he knew, Dumbledore never let Fred and George into the plans, nor did he find any mental blocks in their minds. Still he had to be careful.

"Guys, can you let me down?" Harry asked once they had entered the castle. "I can walk the rest of the way."

"And why should we do that?" Angelina asked. "The first Quidditch practice can be lot tiring. Even if the captain is Oliver Wood."

"Hey!" Oliver

"I'll be fine." Harry defended himself. "Thank you for looking out for me but still."

"As you wish, Harry." George said, letting him down.

Harry almost scampered away from the group, and almost ran the entire way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You want to tell me what you were thinking about?" Alicia asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred and George asked in unison. Oliver, confused, just walked away.

"How thick are you guys?" Angelina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"There's something wrong. Really wrong about Harry Potter." The older girls said in unison.

"You mean hanging around people like Elizabeth Black?" They asked, but the three chasers had already gone.

"Huh." They said in unison again.

(Line Break)

The rest of week passed away and before Harry knew it, it was already Halloween. Elizabeth must have said something because, she would help Harry with his homework but no more talk, which Harry was fine with it. He never could understand the gossip world. But on the other hand, she was completely ignoring Ron.

"Susan?" Harry spoke into his mirror.

"Hey, Harry. What can I do?"

"I... I... "Harry couldn't speak. Having living with him for a month, and seeing him getting fixed from the pieces, Susan just knew what Harry needed.

"Meet me in front of the Hufflepuff Common Room." She said.

Harry nodded, before collecting himself. He walked to the Common Room, where Susan was already waiting for him.

She pulled him into a big hug. "So what did you see this time?" They walked to the breakfast.

"My mom crying, begging for Voldemort to spare me, not kill me." Harry said. "And this time it was followed by flash of green."

Susan squeezed his hand in the rush for breakfast before slipping away. "You could stay back in the common room."

Harry quickly ate his food before running to his first class.

"Mr. Potter." Flitwick said about his call.

"Here, Professor." Harry said, entering the class.

"You were almost late." Flitwick noted. "Don't let it happen in the future. Partner up with Mr. Finnigan.

"Hey, Seamus." Harry said. He looked around and saw Ron paired up with Hermione while, Elizabeth was paired with Dean Thomas. The second was fine, but the first one would be causing a lot of troubles. Harry knew it.

Flitwick explained about the Hovering Charm, and then gave each one of them a feather to practice on.

As Harry expected, Ron was corrected by Hermione. He was seething.

Harry and Hermione had done the charm correctly which sent Ron into another fit of anger.

Harry wanted to escape the classroom, but Ron caught up with him through the crowd. "Honestly, can you believe her? No wonder she has no friends." The rest of the Gryffindors agreed while Harry and Elizabeth made disapproving noises. The little bushy haired Gryffindor pushed past by them, running away, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione... Elizabeth, go." Harry said. "I'll deal with this git."

Elizabeth was already on her way. "Ronald, you took my holster, I forgave you. But If you want to stick around, you will treat you classmates with respect, or you will find yourself in the St. Mungo's accidental magic at one point."

Harry stormed away in the other direction. The rest of the day went uneventful.

It was almost dinnertime, and Harry had barely eaten anything then his normal appetite. He could feel Susan almost reprimanding him, but even she wasn't in full mood. Hannah had fallen sick due to the work load and had to spend the rest of the day in bed. Even Hermione and Elizabeth were still missing. "Parvati, have you Elizabeth and Hermione?"

"Last I knew; they were in the first floor girl's bathroom." She said disdainfully. Looked like she was blaming them for today's charms mishap.

Harry sighed and picked up two plates for Elizabeth and Hermione. Finding the bathroom was quite easy.

"Liz? Hermione?" He pushed the door open. Elizabeth was standing in front of a locked cubicle.

"You guys missed dinner." He said setting down the two plates. "Hermione, will you come out?"

"Get away Harry." Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, I just wanted to apologize for Ron." Harry said. "And for me to not stand up for you."

"Why now?" Hermione asked, sharply. "Ron's been mean to me for weeks. And you did nothing."

"I thought you would hate me as well." Harry admitted. "I have set Ron straight. And I don't think you are a bossy know it all. I think you are a witch who care for others to correct even the smallest mistakes."

Hermione watched Harry with tearful eyes. Harry gulped. "Look, Hermione, ever since I grew the only contact I had was with my Cousin, Aunt and Uncle. I never had friends." He could still remember the time when he wore Dudley's oversized clothes which hid injuries quite well. And do.

"How can you say that? You are famous... You are the Boy who Lived."

"Yes, I am the Boy who Lived, Hermione." Harry said. "Did anyone ask me to become one? No. everyone thinks a baby saved them but it always has been my mother's love that kept me safe all those years ago. The people don't want to know Harry Potter, Hermione. They want to know who The Boy who Lived. The Boy whose parents sacrificed themselves so he could live. Do you think I want that?" Harry took a deep breath. "But you Hermione, never wanted to know him, Hermione. You wanted to know Harry Potter more. Sure, people like Elizabeth came close to that fact, but they knew the truth. You didn't. So, want to be best friends?"

Hermione smiled before pulling him into a hug. Harry stiffened but relaxed into the touch. "Yes." She whispered.

Neville ran into the bathroom, looking like he had run all the way from Great Hall."Harry there's a troll here." He managed to say before the wooden door turned to splinters behind him. He dived to the sides, the splinters missing him barely.

Within a split second, Harry thought of the first spell that came to his mind. "Wingarduim Leviosa!"

The troll bat levitated in the air. Harry let the control go by quickly bringing it in the downward direction. It smashed over his head, knocking him out easily.

"Everyone alright?" Elizabeth asked, where she had been covering Hermione with her own wand.

"I'm fine." Neville said, when Harry Helped him up.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fine." She said shuddering. Elizabeth hugged the girl close. They were interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Ron and Parvati.

"What happened here?" Professor Snape asked, kindly that would have made Harry smile, had it not been so severe situations.

"Professor, part of it is my fault." Ron admitted. "I was being a git to Hermione. After Charms, Elizabeth and Hermione disappeared, and Harry had to pull the stick out of my arse, pardon my language, before sending me packing."

Parvati smiled, taking over from him. "After Quirrel came running into the Hall, stuttering about the troll, Headmaster decided to send all of us back to the common room. We then realized Hermione and Elizabeth were missing and now, by default, Harry."

After that Elizabeth took over. "Harry had come in here, bringing in couple of plates of food for us and apologize for Ron and himself. A few minutes later Neville came in here, about the troll I managed to knock it out by using a hovering Charm on its bat."

"I have to be commendable, Professor McGonagall." Snape said. "No physical injuries, they are in shock. Hundred points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Harry again felt an invasion in his mind. But it wasn't an attack. _I was clearly wrong about you, Harry._

(Line Break)

The school had become a lot chillier than his body could handle. He could live but night found him in the edge of constant cough and cold. And one more thing was the Quidditch.

It was the first match of the season for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Seamus and Dean had made a huge Gryffindor banner and Hermione had dig up a charm that made it flash in Gryffindor colors. It began around 11:00, that ended up with Harry almost swallowing up snitch.

"I thought, you are supposed to catch the snitch with your arms and not swallow it." Hermione said, over Lee Jordan's constant cheering over the score of the match.

"That is Terence Higgs's fault, partly." Harry admitted. "While trying to catch he was trying to pull me backwards. I tipped up, swallowing the snitch in the process. And who set Fire to Snape's robes?"

"I did." Hermione said. "He was trying to hex you."

"So that's why I was feeling those jerks." Harry said. "Thank you." He had a soft smile, and her heart soared. "And did you perchance, knock into on the way to Snape?"

"Quirrel." Hermione answered. "Why?"

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "Just asking."

Like most nights she could Harry was again spotted over the same parchment of paper, the words 'Guard' and 'Cerberus' were added. On the back of the paper were several items of magic listed.

"So what are you thinking Harry?" Hermione asked, Ron and Elizabeth looked in curious.

"I'll give you one clue, Hermione." Harry said. "Voldemort."

Ron was the only who shuddered at the name. Harry managed to not roll his eyes. "It's time to meet Hagrid." He could only say.

Harry was still wary about the half giant. He had a gentle heart, but he had too much trust in the old Headmaster, which Harry didn't want. And even Dumbledore didn't trust the giant, unless there was no one else for the job. Once the entire mess was over, Harry would have to find a better job for him

Harry simply stood there while his God Sister, Ron and Hermione was chatting up Hagrid, when changes the topic to the Three Headed dog he called Fluffy.

"Yeah." Hagrid admitted. "He was still a little cub when I won him in a Greek pub. I lend him to Dumbledore to guard the- No, I should not be mentioning it."

"But Hagrid, Snape's trying to steal it."

"Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, Harry." Hagrid said, with his good heart. "He's helping us. Now, forget you ever saw that dog, and what that dog is guarding. That is personal business between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel... I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Harry said, before leaving Hagrid's hut.

Now would Dumbledore be protecting something of Nicholas Flamel? And who was he? Why did he sound so familiar?

(Line Break)

"What is it, Hagrid?" Albus asked without looking up from his reports.

"Harry knows about Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid admitted.

Dumbledore looked up. "Thank you." Then his smile turned into a sneer. " _Crucio!_ "

Hagrid was shouting himself hoarse as pain flared through his body. Dumbledore removed the curse before shouting, "OBLIVIATE!"


	7. Chapter 7

November saw the losing battle between Harry, Elizabeth and Snape, who had gone out his way to punish the duo. Harry who had a bigger temper of things, found himself in them because he was being his chivalrous self.

That bled into December and soon Harr found himself in times of loneness, As the dorms were empty, everyone had gone home,

From the Gryffindor, The Weasleys had left, saying had a family party at their house.

"Harry? Hermione?" They looked up to see Elizabeth standing in front of them. "Do the two of you want to visit my mom?"

"I'll be fine here." Hermione said, immediately.

"You sure?" Harry asked. "Hermione, there's no one you can talk to. I mean currently the only people you can talk to are Crabbe and Goyle."

"Fine." Hermione said.

"Don't you want to call your parents?" Elizabeth asked.

"They won't care." Hermione said.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but Harry squeezed her arm, making her quiet.

"She will arrive outside the gates in the evening." Elizabeth said excitedly. "Make haste, ahoy!"

Harry smiled at Liz's poor jab at Piracy. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"My Family Manor, Well I say Manor." Elizabeth said. "It's actually Dad's childhood home. Ever since Dad's in Azkaban, we can't exactly access rest of our properties. It's been a hassle."

"So what do you say to a sleepover, Hermione?" Harry asked, nervous and exited.

Hermione mumbled something. "Sorry?" Harry asked, softly.

"I have never been to a sleepover?" She said hesitantly.

"Neither have I, Hermione." Harry reminded her. "I barely had the courage to ask someone for one, before the Hogwarts train whisked me away this place. So what say you?"

"Aye!" Hermione giggled at his wording, Elizabeth was full on laughing before a pillow was tossed at her face.

(Line Break)

Harry locked his chamber and dived into his trunk to finally meet his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry asked to the portrait. The couple looked up from their reading.

"Finally." James grumbled. "You know, if I could leave this trunk, I might have little more fun with Peeves."

"And risk Dumbledore finding out?" Lily reminded him. "Not at all."

"Professor Dumbledore might already know." Harry said. "He thinks I am stupid, but not that stupid."

"Enough talk about that old fool." Lily said, immediately. "So anything happen, recently?"

Harry immediately smiled. "Max Black has invited us for Christmas. Me, Hermione and Liz are going over there for a week."

"That's good." Lily said. "If Max is as anything like Lily remembers, you might actually have fun with her."

"Lils, Max always invites people to her for Christmas." James reminded her.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's voice resonated in the trunk.

"Looks like the old fool is in the dorm." James said. "Give him hell, Buddy!"

Harry nodded before letting himself out of the trunk. He unlocked the door, making sure, the trunk was enchanted. "Yes, Professor?"

"Miss Black told me you would be going to her house during Christmas." Dumbledore stated.

"So?" Harry asked.

"It could be a trap." Dumbledore said.

"It's not."

"How do you know Mrs. Black is not working for Voldemort's supporters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do have proof that Sirius Black was the one that betrayed my parents to the so called Dark Lord?"

"No." Dumbledore said. "But still, I recommend caution."

"Not necessary in the House of Black." Harry said, latching the trunk closed. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly when Harry picked up the trunk with relative ease. The ghosts had been reporting about Harry's daily activity but none of them told him how much exactly.

"Do you need help, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, his wand ready. Harry shook his head. "No thank you, Professor. Have a merry Christmas."

(Line Break)

"Did he give you trouble?"

"No." Harry said. "Come on."

Harry transfigured his trunk into a book and helped Liz and Hermione to the gates. A mid thirty's woman, shoulder length black hair stood in front of the school gates.

"Mom, meet Harry, Hermione." Elizabeth introduced. "Guys, meet my mom, Maxine Black."

"It's Max." She said instinctively.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." Harry and Hermione chorused.

"How many times do I have to ask you call me Max?" Max asked. "And don't you have any supplies?" Noticing Harry empty handed. "And where's your owl?"

"He's wants to have a head start." Harry replied. "He's flying and hunt along the way to England."

"Harry that can be problem." Elizabeth said. "The place we are going to is under the Fidelius Charm."

"That's not a problem." Max said. "Alright, everyone hold on, we have quite a journey to make. And I don't want anyone splinching."

They did as instructed, but Hermione had a question, as Harry felt being like being squeezed into a roll tube, that was used in London to pass messages before they dropped somewhere.

"Is it just me or is everything appearing blurry?" Hermione asked, relieving Harry, thinking he needed to get his glasses checked.

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione." Max said. "The Noble and Ancient House of Black resides at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." She intoned and suddenly they could see clearly.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"What you saw is the effect of Fidelius Charm." Max said. "What the charm does is that after a consensus of a person, We right information on a piece of paper, hand it to a person, and cast the charm. The person holding the note, has the information, while, the rest of us can't actually remember it."

"So you mean even if Voldemort happened to walk this place, he will see an empty house?" Hermione asked.

"Most probably." Max said. "It all varies from time to time and what the charm is cast on. It could be the land the building on the building itself."

Max showed them to their rooms.

"Max, I thought muggle electronics didn't work with magic?" Harry asked, as he saw the TV in the living room.

"The Black Library is quite extensive." Max said. "There was a charm that can help."

"This could have helped us in History of Magic." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "And that's the only class she sleeps, and almost runs to the ghost to apologize to him."

"Hey!" Hermione said, slapping his arm. Harry made a big show of rubbing his arm in pain.

Max chuckled at the antics. "Anyways, Harry, Hermione, since you are here, There is a family that will be visiting us tomorrow for Christmas. Two people, but rest of the Blacks have rejected them. So we are the only they can celebrate with. You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Harry said, but inside he was shrinking with fear.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said.

"And guys?" Max said. "The Fidelius Charm allows underage magic. So have fun but be careful."

Harry shrugged, and walked away.

"Mom, you shouldn't have done that." Elizabeth said. "The only person who spends more time in the Library then Hermione Granger is Harry Potter, And Madam Pince has to kick him out and she has to drag him out."

"What does he do in the library?" Max asked frowning. "And here I thought he had his father's brain."

"He has those." Liz said. "If he's not with us, he's helping Weasley Twins with some of the ideas."

Hermione pursued her lips. "He should be making them study." That made Liz laugh.

"Hermione, making those boys study is like asking Snape to play a prank on McGonagall." She said.

"Let's hope they never meet Sirius." Max said, shuddering,

"Well, well, well." Said a very familiar voice, making, Max jump out of her skin. "What do we have here?"

"James?" Max whispered to herself. "Lily?"

"Yes, it's us, Maxine." Lily said.

"It's Max." She said. "When did you make a painting?"

"You very well know what paintings are Max." Lily reminded her. "And are you still in touch with your Canes side?"

"Yes, why?" Max asked.

"Well, we think Harry's an Animagus and not to mention a Metamorphagus as well."

"Lily, Animagus can easily be achieved by the potion itself." Max said. "But how can know if he's a metamorphagus?"

"He has quite the incidents." Lily said, vaguely. "But can you check?"

"I can." Max said. "So when did Harry wake you guys up?"

"Just a month before September." James said. "And I have to say he's having quite the fun poking the stick up Snivellus's ass."

"James!" Lily chided him. "Be nice to Severus."

"I swear, she's just like Lily at times." James grumbled. "Anyways, Merry Christmas, Max. This house is trying to kick us out. Padfoot, fix the wards will you?!"

Max chuckled at the pair before pushing the pair out of the house and back into the trunk.

(Line Break)

Harry was sitting in the library when Max found him for dinner. "Harry?"

"Yes, Max?" Harry asked, without looking up from the book.

"You hungry?" Max asked. Now that she thought about it, Harry had muscles but still she could see bones poking out his body.

"I can wait till supper." Harry said, before he closed the book.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted. The elf popped in question. "Yes Master Harry."

"Can you find me the book I was talking about?"

"No, Master Harry." Kreacher said.

"Very well, then, Kreacher thank you." Harry said.

"When did you befriend Kreacher?" Max asked.

"I thought he was a member of the house." Harry shrugged. "You need to get a system in here."

"What are you searching for?" Max asked. "There's nothing wrong in asking for help."

"Nicholas Flamel." Harry said. "His name is like on my mind, but why would ask him for... "Max curious as Harry's widened in revelations.

"What?"

"Hermione! Elizabeth!" Harry shouted. "I found Flamel!"

A minute later they burst in the room. "Where?"

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Back up a second." Max said. "What are you guys not telling me?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Mom, don't get mad..."

"Not a great way to start a sentence, you know." Hermione interrupted.

Liz rolled her eyes, before explaining what had been happening the entire year.

"And you guys are telling me Professor Dumbledore has the Philosopher's Stone stashed up at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "Then why do we see Fluffy sitting on the trapdoor?"

"Hagrid named a three headed dog Fluffy and his own single headed dog Fang?" Max clarified.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"And you think Professor Snape is trying to steal the stone?" Max asked.

"Yes." The girls said exasperated.

"Okay, since it is Christmas, I can allow this story to publish." Max said rolling her eyes. "But enough of this nonsense." Max got up and left the room while Hermione and Liz rounded on Harry.

"What are you going on Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nicholas Flamel is only known maker of Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, exited. "Philsopher's Stone contains the..."

"Elixir of Life which grants the drinker immortality." Hermione said, catching on.

"You guys think that Snape's trying to make a play for the stone for Voldemort?" Elizabeth asked. "That... makes sense."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You can't be that stupid."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, smiling. "We have a Christmas to celebrate."


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank the people for 100 follows and 75 favorites mark. It really does give a moment of relaxtion and hope in my city.**

* * *

Meeting New people, making friends, had always been Harry's bane. Scratch that. It still is. His heart dropped even more when the door opened to reveal a witch and a bright bubbly pink haired girl.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." Harry greeted them once they arrived. He didn't have any brother's or sisters but he sure knew how not to treat them. Lowering down to the girl's height, he said. "And what might be your name?"

"Nym'dora." The girl answered. Andromeda rolled her eyes.

"Nymphadora, grow up." She said. "At least don't ruin Christmas for Harry."

"Yes, Mom." Nymphadora said, and suddenly there was a eighteen year old witch standing in her place. Harry, flabbergasted had to take a couple of steps back much to Max and Liz's amusement. Hermione clapped, "What exactly is this magic?"

"It's Metamorphagus." Tonks explained. "Changing your appearance at will."

"And you don't use a Polyjuice Potion or anything?" Harry asked.

"Bet, you would do anything to get rid of the scar won't you?" Tonks asked knowingly. Harry suddenly closed off.

"Actually no." Harry said. "That thing is long since gone." He said raising the tuft of hair that hid the scar.

"How?" Andromeda asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, mostly correct. "Can you teach me?" He asked, knowing he had the block on his Metamorphagus removed when he visited Gringotts.

"Metamorphagus are born with the ability." Tonks said. "You can't just change it by will. Oh and excellent match against Slytherin. It's the first time I've seen them defeat by such a big margin."

"I swallowed the snitch." Harry reminded her.

"I know." Tonks said, clapping him on the back.

"Now let's see what fortune this year bring us lads." Liz said, rubbing her hands gleefully.

"I see she still hasn't lost her Pirate Charm." Andromeda said, chuckling heavily.

"Kreacher, what is there for Dinner?" Max asked.

"I don't know, Mistress Black." Kreacher said. "Master Harry had banned Kreacher from the kitchen."

"What?" Max asked while Hermione, Tonks went with why?"

"I was nervous." Harry exclaimed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"So you cooked." Max stated.

"Tried a couple of things." Harry said vaguely.

"Harry, you are eleven." Hermione pointed out.

"I know." Harry said, "Come on, before it goes cold."

Confused, everyone took seats around the table. "Harry, you may be young, but I have to say, you are damn good cook." Tonks moaned as the taste registered in her mind.

"Thank you." Harry said, doing a clumsy gentleman's bow. "So Tonks. how old are you?"

"This was my last year at Hogwarts." Tonks said. "Moody pulled me out early for some Auror training. What do muggles call it, Mom?"

"You will have to ask Ted, I am afraid." She said thoughtfully. "The muggle ways are quite useful, but to complex. So, Harry, may I ask something?"

"You can ask me anything, Mrs. Tonks." Harry said. "Just remember that there can several questions that I may not be able to answer."

"Where were you living before you came to Hogwarts?" Andi asked, rather hesitantly. She had heard that Liz and Harry went along well, but considering the will, Harry should have been placed with Blacks, after Frank and Alice went down, even she could remember the times, that Max would stumble into the Tonks household, tired of searching for her godson, Harry.

"The Dursleys. Why?" Harry said, knowing what kind of reactions he was getting. Hermione was shocked with the assault, but Harry gently squeezed her arm.

"Who placed you there?" Tonks asked.

"Only one person I can think off." Max said. "Dumbledore." She spat the name out, as it was a bad as Mudblood.

"Shouldn't the will would have been read out after their deaths?" Hermione asked feeling bad for her best friend.

"And that was where Dumbledore saw his advantage." Was all Harry would say, with a voice, that ended the discussion.

He had a pale face, so they decided to change the conversation. Soon enough the conversation changed to the times that James, Sirius, and two more people called Lupin and Pettigrew.

By the night, once Andromeda and Tonks had left, Harry was left in tears, "Thanks, Max."

"It's my pleasure." Max said. "And, this family you are staying with, are you happy?"

"I am happy." Harry said, honest. "I am just afraid; it's going to come crashing around my ears."

(Line Break)

Hermione wasn't sure why she couldn't sleep. It was like something was tugging at the back of her mind. Pulling her from her beauty sleep. Letting go of the resistance she walked right to the top of the house where a blank door stood at the end of the hallway. Carefully she walked to the door and knocked twice.

"You couldn't sleep as well?" The green eyed boy asked from the other side of the doorway.

Hermione stared into his eyes. His emerald eyes weren't full of love, calmness she had come to love him for it. Now it was calm, the calmness that you have when you are aware of an impending battle looming in the near future. It sent shivers through her spine. "Want to cuddle?" Harry asked, hesitating.

Hermione nodded. "If you are okay with it."

Harry allowed Hermione to grab his arm before leading her too the bed. It was the first time Hermione had seen anything of Harry's. The room was black, a study desk stood in far end of opposite wall, next to the window, so if they needed to rest their eyes, they could look out of the window. The light was off, but study light showed Harry pondering over a lot of books that looked suspiciously on Trolls.

Harry lifted the covers, Hermione got in placing her own forehead against his. "Go to sleep, Mione."

Hermione felt peace wash over her, as sleep threatened to take her. She allowed herself, to fall into it.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was completely out of his element. Here was Hermione, wrapped around his body, sleeping like a kitten, and here he was wide awake, as the past horrors ran over his body, sending slight shivers all over his spine. He picked up his wand and tried a Summoning spell he read in James Library. The book suddenly shot out and knocked him in the nose, before setting down in his lap.

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone known to exist belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

An additional not had been written in a flowing manner at the bottom of the page.

 _Nicholas Flamel is the Mentor of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

It was several hours later, that Hermione woke, the day was being born. She opened her eyes. The rays of the sun fell on Harry's glasses, giving him a warm glow. "Harry, did you sleep at all?"

"A few hours." Harry said. Actually, even when he trusted these people with his soul, especially Hermione, He was still reluctant to touch, and Liz, Susan, Hermione were the only he could actually calm down around. So he hadn't slept at all.

The door in his room banged open. "Harry, Hermione... oh there you are." Susan said. "Mom! I found her. Come on, guys, It's Christmas. Presents to open."

"Has she always been so cheerful in the morning?" Harry asked, as Liz ran out of the room.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "She shares rooms with the other students. But she's right. Drop the books for once, and enjoy the spirit."

"Fine." Harry said. He closed his open books, stacking them and throwing them back in the suitcase. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Hermione said. They went back to the kitchens, where Max was cooking up feast, while Liz was waiting impatiently for Harry and Hermione, to come so they could open the presents.

"Finally." Max said. "All your presents, are under the tree. Breakfast?"

"Mom!" Liz groaned.

Max chuckled at Her daughter's plight. "Fine, don't make too much mess."

Liz smiled as she literally dove into the pile, throwing the respective gifts at Harry and Hermione respectively.

Hermione gave up after her third gift, while Harry's Seeker skills, he caught each gift deftly.

Much to his surprise, the first gift was from Tonks Family. _Even wands need servicing, Harry._ Inside was a Wand Servicing Kit. Elizabeth had given him a book, Special Skills in Duelling, Hermione and Neville had given him sweets which Harry shared with the Black Family, and Hermione, Molly Weasley had sent a jumper, the twins sent a couple of pranking objects, much to Max's horror (and glee), Hagrid had given him a roughly handcrafted flute, which played well. The last gift was too light weight, and a note was attached to it. It had a loopy handwriting to it.

 _Your Father left this in my possession before he died._

 _It was time it was written to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A very merry Christmas to you._

Harry remembered reading about this in Dad's journal. An Invisibility Cloak. And if Dad was right, this was a truly magical object and not something that activated a charm once it was worn. Harry quickly wore the Cloak and stood in front of closest mirror. Elizabeth was busy gobbling up sweets while Hermione was engrossed in a book Harry had gotten for her, History of Famous Witches and Wizards throughout the Ages.

He picked up a fake wand, and it closely resembled Max's wand which he quickly swapped with the real one. Harry waited with bated breath, as the wand in her hand exploded changing into a rubber duck. She shrieked as she held the rubber duck in her arm by the leg.

"Whose stupid idea was this?" She asked, half amused. "And where's Harry?" She turned, worried.

"Right here, Max." He took of the Cloak, revealing himself standing right behind Elizabeth, who shrieked is surprise, as Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

Max was suddenly besides Harry, pulling him into a warm hug. "Don't you ever try to pull a disappearing act like that. And is that... James's Cloak?" She asked as she tested the material in her fingers. "Who gave it you?"

"It's not Hagrid or Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "I think it's Dumbledore's handwriting." He handed her the note.

"Figures." Max muttered. "Only he would have the balls to tell you the partial truth. He had borrowed the Cloak, and refused to return it when they went into hiding."

Elizabeth and Hermione were shocked, but when Max gauged Harry's expression, Max realized he was expecting it. Suddenly the look disappeared, and cheeky eleven Harry stood in front of her, apologizing while returning the real wand.

The rest of the holidays, were passed in joys, as the played and traveled in groups to different places, while, Max told stories to the kids about the different pranks the Marauders pulled in their years.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a long time. Well, Exams over. Now I have a lot free time. *Waving hands in save me motion***

* * *

"Alright, you three. No more stupidity." Max said. "And no more searching for trouble alright?"

"Yes, Mom/Max." Elizabeth, Harry and Hermione chorused, before closing the windows.

"So what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Uh." Harry said, thoughtfully. "Go to castle, go to classes..."

"Harry, I think she means Flamel." Liz said, poking him in the side.

"Of course, I meant Flamel." Hermione said like it should have been obvious.

"Hermione, I love your thirst for knowledge, but perhaps you can stop for a day?" Harry said.

"Do you really want to let Professor Snape take whatever that Professor Dumbledore is protecting?"

"Voldemort won't take anything." Harry said. "Anyways, Hermione, this should be easy for a first-gen."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked, huffing. "I'll let you know, Harrison James Potter, I am a Half Blood, raised magically- "

"No. I what I meant was that for someone who reads so much, this should have been obvious." He said.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

"I have two words for you: Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, as he was declaring something, like a magician revealing a big secret. Liz was still confused, while Harry could see the gears turning in Hermione's head, when her eyes widened in realization.

"I never thought of it that way." She admitted, berating herself.

"Guys, mind filling the clueless idiot here?" Liz asked.

"'Mione, first it's not your fault." Harry said, trying to calm her down. "Forgive me if I was trying to make look like you were stupid."

"Not, your fault, Harry." Hermione said.

"Well?" Liz said, impatiently.

Harry leaned back, letting Hermione go into one of her long rants. "In the muggle world, Nicholas Flamel is considered a fiction, but all that is known is that he was born in the year 1330, worked as a bookseller, until his hands fell on a book that spoke of changing normal coal into gold, lead into silver, and you could brew immortality. After that there is nothing much on the muggle side, apart from rumors, there wasn't much to go on. Even now, if you went to dig his grave, all you will find are stones filled to the brim. But then there is the magical world to consider. Here." She opened the relevant page.

Elizabeth scanned through the page, soaking in the information.

"So Dumbledore's hiding the Stone in the Castle?!" Liz asked, buffering on anger, shock and surprise. "Why?"

"That is the million-dollar question, Liz. Why indeed?" Harry asked. "But all we have to do Is to wait for the opportune moment."

(Line Break)

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to meet you in his office." Professor McGonagall stood behind him as he was eating his return feast.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said respectfully, while sending a glare behind her back.

"What does the old coot want now?" Liz asked.

"Elizabeth Dorea Black!" Hermione said, admonishing the girl.

"I'll deal with it, Hermione." Harry said, placing a calming hand in her shoulder. "Trust me."

Hermione huffed. Harry went with the Deputy Headmistress to the office, giving the password 'Sherbet Lemon'.

Harry had been in Dumbledore's office a couple of times but this was the first time he had been in his office alone. In the center stood a table, rows of bookshelf, stood behind it. On the left side of the table stood a perch where a golden feathered bird stood and regarding him quite interestingly.

 _How did a Phoenix bond with such a man?_ Thought Harry as he stroked his plumage. Behind the phoenix stood a tall mirror which showed only Harry.

Harry walked close to the mirror. A closer inspection of the scratching showed 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi' on the top. In the reflection, Harry himself wasn't alone. A red haired woman with his own emerald green eyes, placed her hand on his right shoulder, while the man standing behind his left shoulder had his own face, he had Harry's messy unkempt hair, which never settled.

"Ah, I see you found the mirror of Erised." Dumbledore was entering through the door of his office.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said. "Why did you wish to see me Sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, I was concerned for you." Albus said.

"Mr. Potter will suffice, Headmaster." Harry said. "Concerned you say, Professor? And what would that concern be to have you break into my Godfather's place in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve?"

"Your safety, Harry." Albus said, like it should have been obvious.

"My safety is my own concern." Harry said. "And I believe, I told you to call me Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Potter, I specifically told you that The Blacks were supporting Lord Voldemort." Albus said gravelly. "You should keep yourself away from the Dark Families."

"That is my own concern who I side with Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. "Leave me to my own matters." With that Harry dismissed himself without waiting for Albus 'To-Many-Names' Dumbledore tried his customary Legilimency probe.

 _That was close. I really need support in there without giving up Mom's position._ Harry thought. _Mom?_

Sure Harry, thought they spoke a few minutes in the privacy of the bed curtains every day, but was she really his Mom? His heart had become a cold place when he realized that's what he wanted. _What would Lily think?_ Was the only thought running through his head as he walked back to his own common room.

"Well?"

Harry looked up to see The Fat Lady looking at him. "Licorice." Harry said the password, entering the common room where Ron, Neville, Hermione, Liz were sitting in their usual places by the fireplace.

"So what did he want?" Liz asked.

"The usual." Harry said, completely avoiding the topic. "Don't worry about it."

Liz could only nod as Harry took his place between Neville and Hermione. Besides Hermione sat Liz, while Ron took his place beside Neville, the displeasure clear in his eyes.

(Line Break)

Soon the castle had settled into its after holiday atmosphere of assignments, lectures, pranks and pop quizzes.

Harry, Hermione and Liz, were walking around the castle when they observed the smoke coming out of Hagrid's cottage.

"What is Hagrid doing n there exactly?" Harry asked.

"I don't care as long as it isn't related to a dangerous beast." Liz muttered, shivering. She still hadn't forgotten about the three headed dog.

"We still have to check." Said Hermione the ever curious girl.

Hermione and Liz stood at the door while Harry knocked on the door. "Hagrid, everything alright in there?" He had knocked thrice before Hagrid opened the door.

"'Ey there Harry." Hagrid said, completely opening the door. "Down, Fang."

"Hagrid, what's with so much heat?" Harry asked coughing,

"That's what you need." Hagrid said. "I have been reading about dragon eggs."

Harry who had been coughing immediately looked at the fireplace, where a stove was cradling a giant egg, a huge roaring fire being stoked underneath it.

"A dragon egg." Hermione's voice filtered through the smoke. "Hagrid you do realize you live in a wooden cabin?"

Hagrid wore his gloves before he picked out the egg from the stove and put it gently on the table. "Isn't it beautiful?" Hagrid chuckled.

"Yes, it is, Hagrid." Harry said. "But this is a school, Hagrid. You need to let it go before it... cracks." He muttered the last word as the telltale cracks appeared on the shell of the egg.

The trio watched in wonder and fear as a head poked through the shell spewing puffs of smoke. Harry took out his glasses and rubbed the bridge between his eyes, before his eyes were caught by a movement at the window. All he saw was a flash of blonde hair running back to the castle. "Damn."

"Language, Harry." Hermione chided Harry.

"English, Hermione." Harry, said playfully back. "But Malfoy saw us." He said seriously.

"That is not good." Hermione and Liz said simultaneously.

They exited away from the cabin, muttering quick goodbyes, they quickly walked back before that pampered brat spoke to his stupid Head of House.

"So who are we going to tell?" Harry muttered. They paced around the common room. "Weasley!" He exclaimed.

"Why are we going to talk to Ron?" Liz asked, disgusted, watching the boy who was sleeping in the corner, snoring loudly.

"Not Ron." Harry said, exasperated. "Fred! George! Which of your Brother works in the dragon enclosure?" they asked the pair who were currently playing a game of Wizard's chess.

"That would be Charlie, Harry." Fred said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Well, ask him to get that stupid Norwegian Ridgeback away from Hagrid." Harry said. "That Half Giant just went through the entire birthing process for a bloody dragon!"

"I'll see what I can do." Fred said. "George?"

"I thought You were George?" The other twin asked.

"We don't have time guys." Harry said, pointedly. And then he smiled. He whispered something in their ears, and stepped back grinning.

"How..."

"Did..."

"You..."

"Know?" They asked dumbstruck.

"Trade secret." He said, mystically. "Now. Deal?" They nodded before running away.

"What did you tell them?" Liz asked. The only thing that would see the twins gob smacked would be if anyone pulled an awesome prank told them they just met some called the 'Marauders' they would be talking about.

"Oh nothing." Harry said, smirking. "At it got the ball rolling."

(Line Break)

It was a week later, the three spotted a red headed accompanied by Fred, George and a couple of burly guys dragging a crate out of the hut.

"Well, that's the matter taken care of." Harry said. "Now let's see Snape."

It was lunch time where Snape was fuming, one could actual imagine a real smoke pouring out of his ears.

"What did you do to Snape?" Li asked, curious. Very few things apart from Harry, Liz, Fred and George could bring Snape to such anger.

"Well, I had myself bit ill with George's help, then went to Madam Pomfrey were Malfoy had come to take one of my books, containing a letter that would place me at the Astronomy tower two days ago." Harry chuckled. "Looks like Draco called Filch, as predicted, and when I didn't show up, Filch called Snape and this is the result."

"Harry, isn't this going a bit far?" Hermione said, worried.

"Mione, Draco is nothing but an, pardon my French, ass born with a silver spoon stuffed up his ass so high he might as well... I need to think up better analogies." He grumbled.

"It is true." Liz said. "I may not know what you said, but his Father has always been treating my mother like we were nothing more than scum. At Least Aunt Cissa treats us with respect."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the attempt. "That doesn't mean you have the right to prank him."

"I know." Harry said. "We have bigger things to think through, remember?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Exams, Hermione." Harry said, like she had uttered a swear word

Her eyes widened in panic as she got up and ran to the library, followed by a chucking Harry and laughing Elizabeth.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had just finished his last exam. He never understood the fact why would people torture themselves by sitting themselves the entire three hours, when you could actually complete the entire damn thing in two or two and a half. Sitting with the damn thing never ever helped except send you in even more pangs of anxiety causing you to cause even more mistakes. Well, it's their funeral.

He was lounging in the great lake, where the Giant Squid had broken the surface to bask in afternoon sun, when he suddenly tackled by a brown bushy haired missile. "Harrison James Potter!"

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, quirking his eyebrow at Liz who silently chuckling at their best friend's behavior.

"Why did you get out so early?" She almost snapped.

"Well, I wrote what answers I could, revised it once, and then gave it to the bat." He said. "What else was I supposed to do? Plus, it's History of Magic. You are the only person who stays awake in Binns class. Even the Claws go off the sleep."

"Fine." Hermione said. "But each and every exam? Even Potions?"

"Well, Snape can be fair to the rest but he can never be fair to me." Harry said, sadly. "My father's and his rivalry was the stuff of legends. They have been hating each other since the first year."

"Anyways, I wanted to ask, how did Hagrid get a dragon's egg here?" Liz asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, Miss Granger, the regulation of dragon's egg is banned, you can't just carry it around." Liz said. "So how did he find one when that person might just sell it to a someone and become rich."

The question sparked an interest in Harry, and he jumped up. "Come on." The three went to Hagrid's, the questioning faces on all three.

"Hagrid, open up." Harry knocked hard repeatedly.

Hagrid appeared to be just woken up. "Hagrid, how did you get an egg?" He demanded.

"Harry!" Hermione said indignantly. "Respect."

"It's alright, Hermione." Hagrid said. "I won it in a game."

"And where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked. _Please be in the castle..._

"He had to go the Ministry." Hagrid said. "He left by broom."

Hermione watched as Harry frowned at the comment, then suddenly ran back to the castle. "They will be making a play for the stone today." He said furiously.

They ran hard as they almost crashed into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, someone was trying to make a play for the Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, bluntly.

The Professor who had been carrying a stack of paper dropped it. "I don't know how you students found out about the Stone, but let me assure you it is well guarded." With that Professor went off. "Mister Potter, perhaps you might want to spend the day outside."

Harry waited before letting out a curse at the wall. He ran to the third floor where apparently Snape seemed to be waiting for them around the corner.

"Mr. Potter, we both know this corridor is out of bounds." Snape said.

"There is no time for this Snivellous." He said. "Now get in there and stop Quirell before you loose you job."

"Unhand me Potter." Snape snapped. "And let me assure you Professor Quirell will not be able to steal the Stone."

Harry gruffed. " _Petruficus Totalus! Incarcerous!"_

With the two spells Snape was knocked out cold, and bound.

Harry opened the door where he was met again with the three headed dog. "Anyone know any music?" He whispered loudly.

"There's a harp." Liz pointed out helpfully. In the corner stood a harp. Harry immediately ran to the instrument and began to string the instrument. "Go!" he mouthed as soon as the beast's head began drooping. Hermione nodded and with Liz's help she picked the giant paw, before setting it aside and jumping aside.

Harry was barely seconds away from getting away from getting torn to shreds, when he slid across the floor and into the trapdoor before a tooth almost tore into his shoulder.

"Guys?" Harry looked around worried. "His eyes widened when he realized the soft landing was in fact a deadly plant. " _Incendio!"_ A huge flame erupted from the end of his wand, the bright light and the warmth causing the plant to slither away, leaving behind Hermione and Elizabeth. He quickly picked up the girls his small frame managed and ran to the next room.

(Line Break)

Unknown to the three of them, the rest of the population of the school were carrying on with stress relief of the getting rid of the exams.

The Gryffindor gossip girls as they been commonly called were chatting about where would be visiting in the vacations.

The 'Pompous Slytherin' Draco Malfoy was boasting to his three lackeys about how his parents would be visiting 'here' and 'there'.

The Weasley twins had again begun their pranking spree, their victims could be seen running behind them followed by an angry Professor McGonagall, screaming at the top of her lungs.

The school soon found itself dragging through the hours of the day finding itself in the dinner.

"Severus, do you have any idea where Quirinus is?" Minerva asked.

"I have no idea." He said with his usual sneer.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Hermione and Liz rushed directly towards McGonagall. "Professor, Snape's trying to steal the stone."

"I am right here, Miss Granger." Snape sneered. "Perhaps you need to rethink again."

Hermione was horrified. "If you are here, then who is Harry fighting in the Stone Room?"

Immediately Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick stood up and rushed up to the forbidden corridor in the third floor.

Flitwick was amazed to see how Harry and apparently Hermione and Elizabeth had dealt with the Devil's Snare, the chess pieces, the keys with the wings, the caved in head of the troll, the potion room, and before the group could enter the room with the mirror, a dark mass flew out of the room, screaming, "This is not the last, Potter!" It screamed as it was leaving.

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva was screaming.

(Line Break)

Morning found Harry in the Hospital wing, Hermione had refused to budge from Harry's bed side, while Liz wasn't talking at all. Rumors had been flying all over the school with what had exactly had gone down in the forbidden corridor on the third floor.

Half the school was convinced that what the books showed about Harry fighting a nundu or other monstrous things was actually true. By the second day, Hermione was sleeping on the chair and Angelina had to take pity on her and lay her on the other side of the bed.

"Aren't they cute?" Alicia asked.

"My dear Alicia..." One twin began.

"Do you have any idea..."

"How much money has set..."

"for them to get together?" the other twin ended. "I mean even McGonagall placed a bet of five Galleons."

"Guys, as much as I hate don't do that on front of me." Katie said. "How do you tell them apart?"

"That is a trade secret." Angelina said.

"And what do I get if I figure it out?" Katie asked.

"No one has ever done." Alicia admitted. "So we haven't really thought about it much."

"Harry figured it out." Fred said.

"That's why we ran from the common room that day." The other completed.

"Damn." Angelina said. "Kid was almost smart for his own good. I hope she can pull through whatever stuff he cracks up."

"She can handle it." Oliver said, as he left the get well soon present on the table at the foot the table, before the entire team left.

(Line Break)

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw gold glinting in front of him. _Was it the snitch? The snitch!_ His vision cleared to see gold specs on withered face.

"Ah. Harry, you are awake." Albus said, in his happy grandfather voice.

"Thank you for your concern Professor." Harry said.

With that, Harry proceeded to Albus what had happened from the evening, right from when we tried to find the Headmaster to moment he had acquired the stone from the mirror. Suddenly he gasped.

"Sir, the Stone!" Harry said.

Albus winced. "Don't worry, Harry. The Stone was destroyed."

"Don't the Flamels want it back?" Harry asked.

"Harry, The Flamels have enough Elixir stored to set their problems in order." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked. "Why did Voldemort come after me?"

"That young Harry, is something that burden is not something that you or your young mind is ready to bear. Perhaps when you are older. May I borrow a treat, Harry? Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans is something that I never got luck with." He popped a toffee in his mouth. "Ah, Earwax."

Harry scowled at the Professor's retreating figure.

(Line Break)

This years end of the Feast had been a sight to behold. After years, Slytherin had finally lost the House Cup due to last minute allotment of house points over what occurred on the Third Floor.

It wasn't long after they boarded The Hogwarts Express to go home.

"So where will you be going?" Hermione asked.

"With Susan to the Boneyard. That is home after all." Harry said. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "She said she wanted to be alone. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you right to me?"

"Of course." Harry said, without hesitation. "Hedwig would kill me if I didn't let her roam free." Above them the owl hooted in approval.

"You knew about Quirell all along didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"I settled on him after Halloween." Harry admitted.

"How?"

"It began around my first Quidditch match." Harry said, laying back. "When my broom started buckling, I started looking around the best I could and I saw Quirell and Snape sitting a little apart. You distracted Quirell when you crashed into him and then distracted Snape when you set his robes on fire. My mom would be so proud." He added after wiping a fake tear. "Then on Halloween, A troll enters the Castle, one of the most secure magical places in Wizarding Britain after Gringotts." He paused for a moment to let it sink in. "Then in comes Professor Quirrell to tell everybody that a troll has entered the castle and gently falls to the floor. In the panic, we all forget about him while our prefects had guided us back to the common rooms. I was where the troll was supposed to go. He was there to kill you."

"Now, Harry that's a big accusation." She said hotly.

"Nope." Harry said. "Trolls in all there dumbness feel there way around a place through their noses. He smelled a special food in the toilet and saw us. Thinking us as threats, he tried to kill us. Not to mention, Neville had the beast following him all the way from the Great Hall I suppose. The smell just brought him closer. What made me zero on him is how he fainted. I have seen my aunt faint enough times, and that wasn't fainting. Then again why would a DADA professor, excellent in Trolls would run away from one?"

"DADA part may be true, Harry, but how did... You were researching about trolls and somehow Quirell had defeated one?"

Harry nodded. "The day you came in my room because you couldn't sleep. Then over the period we see Quirell dragging Snape. this cemented your suspicion while I was wary. But my sight were still on Quirell. what was the final proof wast that someone was drinking Unicorn blood. Who could be it? Then I visited the Library. Previous papers showed I defeated Voldemort. Not _killed_ him. They never found a body nor his wand that supposedly cast the curse. So Voldemort was back in town, so to speak. Factoring in the Gringotts break in, Flamel's involvement, I knew either Quirell or Voldemort was the the stone. Now came the day when we find Dumbledore of all people fly away on a broom of all things to London from Scotland, when the bastard could have flooed."

"Flooed?"

"Travelling from one place to another through fireplaces." Harry explained. "Surely it wouldn't have been difficult. And me being my Gryffindor self, jumped straight down the hole to face the music. and after that when I wake up, and now tell Dumbledore about the entire thing, he claims it was my Mother's love that acted as protection."

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know." Harry said. "That's why I had Amelia Bones change both my muggle and magical guardiainship from the Dursleys and Dumbledore to her."

Soon enough Harry and Hermione settled into comfortable silence till they reached the barrier that separated Nine and Three Quarters and King's Cross.

That was when Hermione realized Harry had disappeared.

There she stood in the middle of the station, her best friend disappeared.

"Hermione?" An older version of the witch stood in front of her. "Everything alright?"

"I don't know, Mom." Hermione said, panicking.

(Line Break)

It was sad, even disappointing. An albino wizard stood watching with sadness as a human with the size of whale, was dragging the Boy Who Lived away from the People who loved and wanted him alive.

What his reports were suggested that Dumbledore and Harry were already at odd ends with each other. He had to cement the little fact and make it a reality.

Its time he made his move and finally pull Harry out from under Dumbledore's thumb.

Let's hope the Dursleys didn't remove his gift for Harry.

(Line Break)

Harry wasn't sure what just happened.

For one second he was walking through the barrier.

The next second he felt his Uncle's meaty arms wrap his arms around his tiny body. "You freak, are in a lot of trouble."

With that Harry was left covering in the back seat. _Amelia lied. She promised me they were in jail._

(Line Break)

Harry didn't even have the energy to cry as he was locked all over again in the cupboard under the stairs.

He laid back his head on the pillow and hit thee huge tomes and a small letter addressed to him. Quickly he ripped it apart.

 _Hello Harry,_

 _I know if you are leading this letter, then you definitely aren't in good health. You probably must be wondering who I am. That I can't tell you. But from what I have learnt Dumbledore isn't the man he shows himself to be. Under this letter, is the entire lives of the three people monumental in cementing the future of the Wizarding World. Perhaps you will realize who the Dark Lord really is._

 _Soon enough, Harry, you will be meeting me and your twin who would taking your place. I know. That person isn't going to be alive. I'll explain more when we meet. Read the books till then, Harry._

 _Hold on to your hope and don't lose your heart._

 _A Concerned Cousin._

Harry looked closely at the three books.

 _Albus Wulfric Dumbledore_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Gellert Grindelwald_

He sighed. He hoped whoever this was, better worked fast.

* * *

 **First year done.**

 **I know what you are thinking. I hit a snag a couple of days ago, and have actually finished a rough draft of the plot.**

 **Sorry for my disappointment. A writer's block isn't easy to over come, but I managed it and the previous chapter was the result.**

 **I like to thank the guest who pointed out to me about the mistake Susan and less of Susan and Harry, but Harry wanted to keep the Bones safe for now.**

 **I know the chapters aren't what you are expecting, but soon enough the real fun will begin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, 64 reviews, 183 followers and 116 favorites. Thank you for the big support you have shown me, guys. All long as the support is coming, I'll keep writing the story.**

 **And Don't forget, negative reviews are welcome.**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Amelia was waiting for Harry with Susan when a bushy haired girl ran and stood in front the two.

"Hermione?" Susan asked the close to crying girl.

"Harry's missing." Hermione spoke.

"What do you mean Harry's missing?" Amelia asked, sharply.

"Well, we were walking through the barrier and I wanted him to meet my parents." Hermione said. "Then suddenly Harry just vanished."

"How can he vanish... "Amelia pulled out her auror badge. "Tonks, your contact in muggle police, is he still there?"

"Yes, Boss." Tonks voice came. "Why?"

"Ask him to check for Dursleys arrest record." Amelia barked. "Now."

"Yes, Boss." Tonks worried voice came through the badge.

"I told him it was a stupid idea." Susan said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to protect us." Susan said. "If he suddenly dropped into my compartment because we talked very little in public, it would have looked suspicious for and if there is one, Dumbledore's spy."

"Next time I get my hands on him, I am grounding him for life." Amelia muttered when her badge squawked to life. "Tonks?"

"Not a single report boss." Tonks said. "There profiles are clean, no arrest, but someone has been making complaints about their underage nephew, no name."

"Shit." Amelia muttered. "Okay, Tonks, get Shacklebolt, Robards, and floo to Boneyard." She pocketed the badge. "Mr. Granger can you look after Susan for tonight?"

"Auntie, I want to help." Susan said.

"I know, Susan." Amelia said. "But the only way you can help is stay out of way."

"But keep us informed?" Susan pleaded.

"That's why I am sending you there." Amelia said. "And can you explain the situation to... Hermione, was it?" Amelia asked. "Hermione's parents?"

"Yes, Auntie." Susan nodded. She turned to Hermione and her parents, who were standing there quite confused. "So, shall we?"

Hermione's mother looked at her daughter, who had a pleading look. "Fine, come on."

(Line Break)

Emma looked at her back seat, the two girls were clearly fidgeting, while, Susan had a tight grip on a mirror shard.

"Susan, dear, you might cut yourself." Emma said, to which Susan nodded and relaxed her grip, but didn't let go.

"So what is with this Harry, that my daughter has been gushing so badly?" Daniel asked.

Susan at that point looked conflicted. "That's not my secret to tell." She spoke finally. "But the gist is that Harry lived with his relatives who hated magic and they tried to force it out of him and when that didn't happen...

 _(Flashback)_

 _Susan was studying some of the self-defense moves her aunt was trying it to drill into her..._

 _Harry on the other hand was meditating. Harry had completely shifted into the Bones Manor. He had next to nothing clothes and they were all hand me downs, no toys, not even a single picture of his parents (Amelia had to send quite the stunners at the training dummy at the DMLE Headquarters)._

 _They hadn't said a word to one another, and while Susan was actually hoping the Boy-Who-Lived would be like a gentleman, this version was a... disappointment. His emerald green eyes, were nothing more than a calculating look as if suddenly people would turn up and grab him._

 _"Harry, can we talk?" With that Harry suddenly had a pleading look._

 _"I am not throwing you out Harry." Susan reassured him. "I just wanted to ask, why are always looking at the fireplace and the door?"_

 _"I do?" Harry asked, panicking._

 _Susan held up her arms in a placating manner. "Calm down Harry."_

 _"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Harry said. "Can you drop this?"_

 _Susan let go of the matter that day._

 _By a couple of weeks, Harry who was an expert in household healing, had gently covered all of her scars that got during her training. By this time, they didn't talk other than the usual greeting to her and Hannah who were childhood friends, and that's when the damn broke._

 _"Harry, how did you learn all this?" She lightly winced as the cotton was pressed against her skin._

 _"Drop it." He said._

 _"I won't." Hannah said._

 _"Fine." With that Harry practically tore out his T-Shirt and his arms and back were littered with scars, cuts and welts. "This is the reason why I am good at it."_

Susan still shivered at that memory, and had to see whether Harry was still safe and sound. It was after that day that Harry was more open to Susan, he was practically begging neither to throw him out nor to tell Amelia.

The magic in his body helped him heal but it was still raw power.

"Susan we are here." Susan nodded. "You know Hermione, do muggles have any customs?"

"No customs." Hermione said. "But we have certain ways to behave because all it is polite. Come on tour time."

Susan marveled at the house.

It wasn't grand like a manor, but it was a comfortable three floor bunglow, and a garage where this car was parked.

At the bottom was the kitchen which was mixed a dining table, the living room, holding a tea table, a television set, the first floor, was the master bedroom and the master bathroom, and the guest bedroom, half of the top floor was converted into Hermione's room, and one fourth was a library, and the rest was a storeroom.

While she hadn't gone inside the master bedroom, Hermione's room was a plain and simple old white, a bed against the far wall from the door, a bookshelf and a study table.

"Any ideas?" Susan asked, sitting in indian position mirroring Hermione.

(Line Break)

"Where is the bloody paperwork?" Amelia was practically tearing up shreds of shreds of parchment work.

"Amelia, calm down." Tonks' hair was growing through the variation of colors.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Amelia said. "Harry... He is scared, I know, I am not his mother, but my heart...

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harry had another temper tantrum and had practically ran through the front door._

 _But when he came back he had body full of scratches and a full crying face._

 _"Sorry, Auntie Amy." Harry mumbled._

 _"It's alright, Harry." Amelia said. "Let me get that for you." Her wand already out. Harry immediately shook his head._

 _"Harry, less painful." She suggested. Harry sighed but nodded meekly._

 _He held out his arms. "Want to tell me what happened?"_

 _"I was running and a couple a goons cornered me." He sighed." They wanted to take me to someone and work for him." He smiled. "I kicked him in the balls, and just wanted to get away from there, so I teleported."_

 _"Teleport... You Apparated?" Amelia asked, amazed._

 _"Yeah." Harry said confused. "At the top of a building. After that I ran." Amelia just nodded and hugged the life crushing the boy in her chest._

 _"Go to your room." Amelia said. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Okay?" Harry nodded, returned the hug and ran back to his room._

 _"Thank you."_

That was the day, Harry was a bit more open to affections from both the Boneses.

(Line Break)

Albus was happy.

Harry was just the way he wanted it to be. All he needed to do was get that good for nothing bookworm away from Harry, marry him to Ginerva, pull him into the Light.

And get the way to put the money back.

It was after all for the Greater Good.

He looked down at the Marriage Contract he had made Molly Weasley, along with the use of love potions, not to mention marrying Ronald Weasley to that annoying bookworm, being the magical guardian of the little girl.

Little did he know how wrong he was.

(Line Break)

Molly Weasley was one happy woman.

Even if Harry had cut of the supply of money, Ginny was all set to marry Harry, and she had been grooming her daughter for the part. Not to mention the little contract that will bring all the money to her. Oh yeah, and Ginny looked just like Lily, didn't she?

And this Hermione will marry Ronald and the little mud... smart muggleborn girl will help curb his tendencies, even helped sign a little contract for them.

Oh, she had no idea what the fates had in plan for her.

(Line Break)

Neville was in a bound.

Sure Harry was his friend, but he apparently had no idea as to what to do. His own cowardice seemed to pull him short as to completely approach the boy. For the next thing Harry was too thin. He tried to tell his Grandmother, but she shot it down, stating let Harry come to him in his own terms.

While he completely agreed, he was still pissed that he can't not only a fellow house member but someone from his own alliance. Right now, it was time to meet his own parents.

"Hello Mum, Dad." He said, sitting in between the beds in the Magnus Thickney Ward. "Well, I did meet Harry Potter, but I don't know but something's wrong. I have been asking Grandmother for so long, but he has been stopping me for so long. What am I supposed to do?"

He was chatting about random things after that, imagining how they would respond.

Soon enough an owl arrived, carrying a letter from Hermione.

 _'Why is Hermione sending me a letter?'_ He thought. He opened the letter

 _Dear Neville,_

 _How are you?_

 _Well, things have been good ever since we left the school. I know we were never able to talk in our first year with Ronald in our midst, but there is something odd with Harry you must have noticed. Can you guess that? But that's not the issue right now. The thing is after Harry and reached the muggle side of the platform, Harry disappeared for the lack of a better understanding of the situation. Me and Susan have been trying to send owls but not a single one accepted the letter._

 _I know you have a strict grandmother, but if you can get her to accept, I'll send Susan to you to meet me at my parent's house._

 _Hermione_

Neville frowned at the letter. The writing was messy, and a lot of mistakes, for a girl like Hermione. Something else was the matter. And the Hogwarts Express left the school a month ago. So why in the world was she contacting him now of all times?

And if Harry wasn't living at the Potter Manor, then where was he?

(Line Break)

Ronald Weasley was a little pissed.

Harry Potter had cut off his money. Well, ever since his mother signed the marriage contract with the little bookworm, he would show the annoying little mud... muggleborn girl her place and she will be begging for his manhood.

(Line Break)

After another session at the stupid Wizengamot, Dumbledore came home back to his castle a lot tired.

And little did he notice that the wards had stopped working and all the tracking equipment he had used was busted.

And by the time he would notice them, Harry would be long gone from Privet Drive.

* * *

 **I know short chapter, but it had to be done. Next one will tell you where Harry will after being rescued from the Dursleys.**

 **Keep hope and I'll be posting another chapter soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to speak but his throat was to raspy. His entire body was shaking, and pained to even move a few fingers.

"Did someone get the number plate of the bus?" He asked, aloud and raspy, a glass of warm water appeared on his bedside. "Thank you." He muttered in the silent room.

"Is that a muggle expression?" A man's voice entered through his ears and entered his brains.

Harry yelped when he saw a white haired wizard sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"Didn't notice you there." Harry said, surprised.

"Most people have that reaction." The man said, unfazed. "Anyways, where are my manners? My name is Nox Peverell."

Harry was confused as if the name was meant to be something. Seeing the reaction, Nox began grumbling, muttering a few choice expletives at Dumbledore.

"Now what did the Old Whiskered Wanker do?" Harry asked sighing.

"A lot of things, Harry." Nox grumbled. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?"

Harry nodded, as he relaxed his body, for what this Nox was making him do.

"Hang on." Harry asked, remembering something. "If I am here, then who's at Privet Drive?"

Nox smiled and told him. "A carbon copy of you, Harry, along with a few animation charms." Harry nodded. "Well, it will only be disabled once you arrive at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

(Line Break)

It was quite the month when Susan and Hermione, were frantic running all over the place when none of the owls would take their letters.

It was one night and Susan and Hermione were staying at the Boneyard.

"Hermione?" Susan asked, entering the room.

"Yeah, Susan?" Hermione asked. Since Harry's letter was not being accepted by any owl, she had begun writing in a diary as she was passing letters to him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about. And Auntie wants to talk to us about something."

Hermione frowned and nodded. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you seen that our letters have gone missing?" Susan asked. "I have been meaning to give it another try, but I went back to my stash, and quite a few of them were missing."

"Well, my diary is safe and sound." Hermione said. "But it won't hurt to check later. What does Auntie want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Susan said. "All she said it was a surprise."

"They found him?" Hermione said, hopeful, as they entered the office room.

"Not yet, Hermione." Amelia said, shaking her head. "But I have the next best thing. I have been legally granted Harry's guardianship."

"You mean Harry will never have to live those relatives of his?" Susan asked, smiling at the moment.

"Once Harry agrees." The Ministry Official who was present, said. "Then only can you be granted." He added grumpily. "Frankly, why would the boy be not want to be the Guardianship of Albus Dumbledore?"

"That is a personal matter." Amelia said, coldly. "Once Harry arrives, you can question him. Within limit, of course."

The girls on the other hand were squealing happily. "Thank you!" With that they ran back to Hermione's room.

"Well, that's one good news." Susan said. "Once Harry's found, we will be holding a party."

"You know, Susan, elders and people in power and position were supposed to respected." Hermione said. "And Headmaster Dumbledore, who's considered the unofficial leader of the light, is supposed to be good."

"And look what's he's done with Harry." Susan said. It was quite the time in the weeks, that Susan the simple act of building a couch fort would also bring Hermione and Susan together, and Susan in a fit fear had admitted, how much she feared Harry was back with those muggles. "I don't what people are thinking, Hermione, but there is one thing you are right about. The wizarding community has stopped to think about itself. Auntie used to tell me stories about Mom and Dad, and then when the Death Eaters would attack, the civilians would always duck and hide in cover, and wait for the Aurors and Hit Wizards."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because the people prefer to sit back and want to run at the slightest sign of trouble." Susan reasoned. "It could be million other reasons. It's a wonder how people won the Wizarding War at all."

"Because it all came down to a single baby Voldemort thought could defeat him." Hermione said, thinking about she had read about The-Boy-Who-Lived, before she actually met Harry Potter.

Harry Potter in the books, was much like Prince Charming, royal, brash, a little of fight here and there with the heroine of the book, and slay the monster and live happily ever after.

Harry Potter in real life had a vast contrast. He quiet, albeit a bit brash, where his closed ones were in questions, a high on pranking list, helping the Weasley twins, where it was required on specific bullies. Hermione could never point it out, but he had a weird smile on his face, but he won't say a word. Which ultimately pissed her off. Now she could see why Harry simply didn't go to a teacher.

It was much like her own blind faith in authority.

(Line Break)

The Fake Harry's eyes opened to a low rumble he heard just outside the window.

He opened his eyes, to see two approaching balls of light.

"Hell, Harry, what have you got yourself into?" Fred asked.

"Used a levitating charm and abused the statue of secrecy." Fake Harry answered. "Who else is in there?"

George poked his head out of the car. "Me. Wrap these around the bars Harry." He threw a bundle of ropes at fake Harry.

Fake Harry locked the hooks around the bars before giving it a tug. He gave a thumbs up to let Fred know that he was ready. Fred revved the flying car, pulling the bars out the wall with him. "Keep it down."

Fred brought the car back into its position by the window. "Where's your stuff?" George asked.

"Cupboard under the stairs." Harry said. "Be careful, bottom stair from the third creeks. And how are you going to open the door without magic?"

George had two small pins in the hand. "The muggles have progressed a lot haven't they, my beautiful idiot?"

"Yes they have my brave idiot."

"Not now." Harry said sharply. "Go."

Fred and George nodded, went down the stairs, and picked the lock and opened the door.

George opened the door, and passed the box to Fred. "Fred, take it." Fred instead at was gaping at a different sight.

 _Harry's Room_ was written on the small opposite wall, by what was clearly an unsteady hand.

"Fred, take it now, we don't want to find those stupid muggles, to find us." Fred finally managed to nod, and began to walk back up the stairs, and a creaking noise by stepping on the forbidden step.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A voice bellowed from one of the rooms on the bottom ground.

George immediately grabbed the rest of the stuff and ran up the up the stairs.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE, BOY." The uncle bellowed as he grabbed onto the fake Harry trying to pull him back.

Harry managed to shake his uncle off before the car flew off into the rising sun.

"Not one word." Fake Harry was rubbing his eyes, because he could see Fred and George flitting their concerned eyes, continuously on the mirror.

"Alright." Fred and George said in unison.

(Line Break)

"Now, be silent, Harry." Fred said, quietly, as he landed the car.

Fake Harry sighed as the car stopped. "I don't think, that can be possible anymore, Fred." In front of the house stood a very angry red haired witch.

"Let's get it over shall we George?" Fred asked, himself sighing.

(Line Break)

Over the rest of the summer vacation, the real Harry was taught the proper ways of a wizard etiquettes.

He was having quite the muggle breakfast, when Nox himself plopped onto the seat beside him. "Happy Birthday, Harry." He pressed a box on his hand.

Harry gently unwrapped the gift, and opened the box. Inside was a book of quite complex mathematics Harry was aware of. "What is this exactly?"

"That my dear, is a book in Arithamancy." Nox said. "Seeing your prodigy in playing with numbers, I thought, this would help you a lot."

"Thank you, Nox." Harry said, grateful.

Suddenly a house elf popped in front of him. "Master Nox, The Carbon Harry has been retrieved by the Weasleys."

"Thank you, Misty." Nox said. "Shit." He grumbled. "Now I can't just disable him."

Harry who was deep in thought, acquired a terrifying twinkle in his eye. "Leave it activated. Is he stupid, smart, cocky?"

"He's like you in every way, except a slight difference in the magical signature, that's keeping him going."

"Very well." Harry said. "Since it's my birthday, I'll better visit the goblins, and acquire my Lordship."

"You sure?" Nox asked.

"Yes, I am." Harry said. "I need to show those relatives, that they never should have treated me like that in the first place."

"I hope, you have a good plan, Harry." Nox said.

(Line Break)

Nox and Harry Apparated, right on Apparition point in Diagon Alley.

"So, nervous?" Nox asked, as they made their way to Gringotts, the Goblin.

"Not at all, Nox." Harry said. Nox left to gather supplies required this year for Harry.

Harry greeted the guard at the gate, before making a way to the nearest teller. "May your enemies tremble at your name and their bloods drip from your blade." He greeted in English. This shocked all the goblins. "I have an appointment with my House Manager in ten minutes, can you check if he's free?"

"Which House is yours, wizard?" The goblin asked, as he wrote down a quick memo.

"Potter." Harry said, making the goblin tremble a bit.

"Lord Potter." A new interrupted the pair. Harry turned to see a nondescript goblin standing there. "Lord Ragnok will like to speak with you."

"Is he sure he likes to trouble himself for trifle matters for my house?" Harry asked, himself surprised.

"Your house accounts will be managed by the Potter Manager." The goblin said. "He has a graver matter to discuss with you."

"Very well, Goblin Teller, please lead the way." Harry said.

They went through quite the passage ways before stopping in front of grand doors. The goblin knocked and departed. The door was opened to admit Harry into a large room, with various trophies.

He picked a seat and settled himself for a long wait before Lord Ragnok stood in front of him. "May your coffers flow with the gold of your enemies, Wizard."

"And may your enemies tremble at the sound of your enemies." Harry greeted. "How can this wizard be of service?"

"Perhaps that question should be asked by us, Mr. Potter." Ragnok said. "Last year, around this very time, you underwent a regime that had you expel a source tainting your magic?"

"I have partial memory of that procedure." Harry said cautiously. "Why, Lord Ragnok?"

"Because, the mass of Darkness that was expelled from your forehead, went off and joined its counterpart here in Gringotts." Ragnok explained. "A certain goblin made object commonly called as Hufflepuff's cup. The cup was tainted with the vilest of dark magics. What do you know of Horcruxes?"

"I have no clue of what you are talking about, Lord Ragnok." Harry said.

"A horcrux is basically a soul anchor, created by defiling your own soul." Ragnok told him. "We are currently researching for how to destroy it without destroying it without the container itself."

"Does this Horcrux have a magical signature?" Harry asked.

"That Mr. Potter is the crux of the matter." Ragnok said. "The magical signature can be traced to Lord Voldemort."

"Oh." Harry said. "So Voldemort is alive?"

"Magic claims him dead." Ragnok said. "But if his soul was anchored, he may still be alive."

"Very well." Harry said. "My _Magical Guardian_ can find out."

"Who is your guardian?" Ragnok asked.

"Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore." Harry replied. "But no matter. Amelia Bones herself has applied for the position to compete with the old wanker, pardon my language."

"My feelings for the old man is to similar, Mr. Potter." Ragnok answered. "Any ideas how Madam Bones will achieve that?"

"She won't." Harry said, a gleam in his eye. "There may be a chance that a copy of my designed by Nox Peverell may enter the bank. Let him do so, and steal anything he wants."

"Are you sure for this theft to occur, Mr. Potter?" Ragnok asked, cold.

"No, Lord Ragnok." Harry said, holding his arms in the placating manner. "The Weasleys had been stealing from me, and this 'Harry' allows Molly Weasley to take the key. Then I'll call out Albus Dumbledore at the sorting feast. As it is, my mails are being intercepted by an elf after all, if Nox's House elf is to be believed."

Ragnok stood up, followed by Harry who walked up to the Potter Account Manager. Ragnok simply walked in.

Inside a goblin was chatting quite furiously with another goblin. Ragnok immediately stopped the conversation, and explained the situation to the Goblin.

The Account Manager looked at Harry. "Sit down, Mr. Potter. I was about to send a letter to you. My name is Snapfist."

"Merry Meet, Snapfist." Harry greeted. "I have propositions that I believe will profit us all."

Snapfist was curious. "Speak, Mr. Potter."


	13. Chapter 13

_Snapfist was curious. "Speak, Mr. Potter."_

"Before I do that, I would like to do a complete Inheritance test." Harry said. "I would like to know how much Dumbledore has been hiding from me."

"As you wish, Mr. Potter." Snapfist answered, drawing out a parchment and placing it on the table. "Please let three drops of blood on the paper.

Harry took the knife offered by the goblin, sliced across his palm and let his blood flow before it was magically healed.

 ** _NAME: HARRISON JAMES POTTER_**

\- _LORD TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER (BY PATERNAL BLOOD)_

\- _HEIR APPARENT TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK (BY PATERNAL BLOOD)_

\- _HEIR APPARENT TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF PEVERELL (BY PATERNAL BLOOD)_

\- _HEIR APPARENT TO THE ROYAL AND NOBLE HOUSE OF GRYFFINDOR (BY PATERNAL BLOOD)_

\- _HEIR APPARENT TO THE ROYAL AND NOBLE HOUSE OF RAVENCLAW (BY MATERNAL BLOOD)_

\- _HEIR APPARENT TO THE ROYAL AND NOBLE HOUSE OF SLYTHERIN (BY PATERNAL BLOOD)_

 _MARRIAGE CONTRACTS_

 _HARRISON JAMES POTTER CONTRACTED TO MARRY GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY (ILLEGAL)_

"Well, this is going to be big." Harry sighed. "Hang on. Marriage contract?!"

"Don't worry." Snapfist calmed the young lord. "Are you aware between the hierarchy in different houses?"

"Vaguely, that my most esteemed cousin explained." Harry replied.

"Of course." Snapfist sighed. "At the most bottom, is a Magical House. These are mainly those of new-bloods, or houses that wish to not take any part in Wizengamot. Then comes the Ancient Houses. Those houses like Weasley, who lost their political hold. A prime example who you would recognize would be House Weasley. The next up the chain is Noble Houses. These houses would be who have a political hold. They have one vote each. Up the chain is a bit complicated. Now comes Noble and Ancient Houses. They have again one vote each. For a Noble and Ancient House, would be a requirement of about 200 years of Magical History, recorded, two votes. Up the chain is Noble and Most Ancient House. They have two votes each. And a recorded Magical History of about 500 years. Go up even more is Most Ancient and Noble house. They again have two votes. A minimum recorded Magical History of about 800 years. The last is Royal and Noble house. They have three votes. And Minimum Magical History of 1000 years."

"Hang on." Harry said. "Then why are very little magicals outside?"

"About 55% of Magical Houses were wiped because of Pureblood inbreeding, Mr. Potter." Snapfist said. "Then comes Dark Lords like Grindelwald and Voldemort that cause the extinction of many houses. For the houses to be revived, we need to test the new bloods."

"Which would cause quite the animosity." Harry realized. "Now this illegal marriage contract?"

"Well, Magic mostly dictates that contracts can be drawn." Ragnok spoke suddenly. "But for houses such as Potters and Black, the only way a marriage contract can be formed if true loved is formed between those in question. In addition, Potters have a vague history, hence many people have come to regard it as only a Noble House. This little act helps protect Magic against love potions, and a lot of other factors like compulsion charms. Magic itself determines whether the people in question are worthy of being together or not."

"Very well." Harry sighed. "So can I accept my Lordship?"

(Line Break)

While Harry was busy talking to goblins, Nox was standing in a very long queue outside Flourish and Botts. Inside a very famous author was standing and handing out signed copies of a book called Magical ME! by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"My Lord, can it be!" Gilderoy whispered loudly before pulling Harry towards him. "Smile for the camera, Harry."

Harry enraged at the touch, pulled the man towards him while simultaneously driving a flat palm at the man's nose. "Do not touch me like that."

With a broken nose, Gilderoy smiled, before fixing (vanishing) the bone in his nose.

"Well, young Harry himself had hoped to buy my set and get a signed copy of my autobiography. Which he will get for free. But this is an announcement that I have been sitting on for a while. Not only Harry be getting a copy of Magical Me, but he would be getting me as well. Yes, that's right. I have been accepted for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

'Harry' had an internal groan, which Nox had to quite agree with. He shoved the entire set in Ginny's cauldron, making the girl, go giggling mad.

Nox rolled his eyes at the Ginny's behavior, as he stepped out himself, He looked back that Lucius Malfoy had engaged in fisticuffs against the Weasley Patriarch.

He watched in curiosity as Hagrid broke up the fight, Mrs. Weasley fussing over her husband, Malfoy sneered commenting that they couldn't afford even second hand books, that set 'Harry' off, but didn't fight Lucius.

(Line Break)

"Congratulations, Lord Potter." Snapfist said as the ring fitted itself on Harry's hand.

"So, Can I play with money?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes, why?" Snapfist asked.

"Well, first, since the previous years, my muggle caretakers were so kind, I believe they have most my money?"

"Yes, Lord Potter." Snapfist said. "They are actually living in a Potter home."

Harry smiled. "Good. They are already receiving money, half it. Cut off the supply little by little."

"And then what?" Snapfist asked.

"I want you to buy Stock Shares at the stupid drillings place my uncle works at. Make me own the place."

"Okay." Snapfist said. "But you should realize that the company is suspect in embezzlement of funds."

"Is that so? Very well, I have a plan for that. But now, do as I say." Harry said. "Now the votes. Who's holding the Potter votes?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Snapfist said.

"Shit. Very well, that can soon be rearranged." Harry mumbled. "Now, apart from that, I need a list of people specializing in Ancient Runes and Enchanting, along with the owner of Wizarding Mirrors and people who can very well manage their way around a cauldron. Make sure they are currently unemployed, or otherwise free at times during the year. Anything else?"

Snapfist shook his head. "It will be done. And nothing else Lord Potter." The goblin said. "But take this." He handed Harry the box. "Any mail you receive will be sent directly into this box, including the holdup mail."

Harry paled at the thought. "You mean about 12 years of backlogged mail?"

Snapfist grinned. "I trust you handle it?"

"I can, thank you."

With a formal parting, Harry left the room.

"Keep an eye on, him." Ragnok ordered. "He may prove to be quite interesting."

(Line Break)

Harry returned back to Peverell Castle with Nox just a few minutes behind him.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"You will be having a very interesting year, Harry." Nox said.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"You will be taught by a poncy git, if I am not wrong." He said holding up one of Lockhart's books.

"Let me guess, a big time girl's man, fake adventures, a flashing smile, and winner of most ridiculous awards to date?" Harry deadpanned.

"Bulls eye on all counts." Nox said. "So how are we going to deal with our other Harry?" He asked.

Harry frowned hard in thought before his eyes twinkled in mischief. "I believe I have an answer. All I need is to use a post owl."

(Line Break)

Amelia Bones had almost given up finding Harry. "Not knowing where those Dursleys lived was another one of the spanner in the works.

Next week in itself was the Hogwarts Sorting feast and if Harry didn't turn up at that day, she was definitely putting the Headmaster under arrest for abuse of position and power, when two barn owls flew in through the window. She accepted both of them.

 _Dear Auntie Amelia,_

 _I just found Harry. He's being living with the Weasleys because Weasley twins managed to save Harry from the Dursleys a day ago. How did they know about that place when he didn't even tell you of that place? Can you look into it?_

 _Hermione Granger_

Luckily Amelia opened up the second post.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _Can I call you mom? I know we spent every night for five minutes talking over the mirror, but still, you helped me calm down after my nightmares. I don't know how moms behave you certainly are one seeing you interact with Susan and me. But enough of chit chat. You might want to visit the Weasleys after reading this, but they 'saved' me from the Dursleys place, a place I never told of anyone. So how did they arrive at that place?_

 _But don't worry, I am not at the Dursleys. A copy of my genes was placed at Dursleys long before this happened. Can you come for the Hogwarts Sorting Feast? I have reason to believe Molly Weasley has been conspiring with Albus._

 _I'll tell you everything after the feast, where and what I have been doing._

 _Harry_

Amelia immediately want to jump with joy, run to the Weasleys and pump them full of veritaserum but Harry was right, Dumbledore would easily push this case under the rugs.

She had to wait before pulling the boy in a hug.

(Line Break)

Dumbledore was dancing with joy.

With Harry under Weasleys care, He would certainly learn to trust Ronald more, pull him into a special care, and little loyalty potion he had slipped up to Molly towards the three would certainly work. The method was questionable but it was all for the Greater Good.

Harry had to brought back into his care, get rid of Miss Granger and Miss Black, and all will be right in this world.

Little did he know Karma was soon going to bite him in the ass, really bad.

(Line Break)

Albus and the rest of the professors were sitting at the head table, when the students began arriving.

It wasn't soon enough that Harry arrived, along with Neville, Susan, Hannah, Elizabeth and Hermione.

Albus had a calm demeanor but internally he was frowning. Where was that infernal Weasley?

The sorting had gone on when the door was opened quite rudely, Snape marching with a sneer on his face, and to his shock 'Harry' and Ronald.

"Harry what is the meaning of this?" Albus asked in a disappointing manner.

"I have no clue, Professor." 'Harry' answered. "Snape took one look at me and marched straight here."

"That would be because of me." The real Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table.

"Professor Snape, do you want to tell me what this is?" Albus asked, standing.

"No potion has been used." Snape answered. "I don't recognize this magic."

Albus paled. If Snape couldn't figure this out, then what is this?

"Want to explain this to me, Harry?" He asked the thin underfed boy, thinking this is boy is the real boy.

"I have no clue sir, Weasleys saved me from the Dursleys home a day before the results booklists arrived."

"Hang on." It was Hermione who asked. "Harry, you hate those relatives, why did you go back? Didn't you mention they were in jail because what they did to you? And how did Weasleys know where to find you?"

Albus was in a hard place.

Fred answered. "Well, it was Mum who told us."

"Fred, I never met your mother before that day." Harry said. "So how did she know?"

"Harry, did you forget, you told me? Remember?" Ron spoke to the 'Harry' beside him.

"No." It was 'Harry' who answered. "I never told anyone that address."

"So, Ronald Weasley, want to tell us how you got that address when I never told anyone nor wrote it down anywhere?" The real Harry spoke.

"Well, Albus told me to get you, if we didn't hear from you." Answered Ron, unaware of his consequences.

"And how would Albus know where I was?" 'Harry' asked.

"Harry, did you forget, I put you there..."

"Hang on." Susan who answered. "If his relatives are in jail, then who has he been living with?"

"That is not your concern, Miss Bones." Albus said, sharply.

"But it does to me." Amelia spoke from a corner removing her invisibility cloak. "Why was Harry Potter, after I sent his relatives personally to jail, was he living with them?"

Albus' face went white. "Amelia, how about we move discussion in the office?"

"I believe not." Amelia said. "So, Albus, how did they get out of jail?"

"Amelia..."

"Madam Bones, Albus." Harry stage whispered as he moved his wand over the fake Harry who dropped on the ground like he was nothing. Before vanishing it like was nothing.

Many students were watching curiously. Fred realized what was happening, and quickly whispered to George whose face had gone red, trying to hold in his laughter. Ron yelped and peed his pants and backed away scared. Susan smiled when she realized what was happening, and began giggling like crazy. Hannah was looking like her friend had gone crazy while Hermione had to pull out her handkerchief and to use it quite liberally. Flitwick had his own curious expression, while Lockhart was busy stuffing his face with food. McGonagall had smile on her face as she realized, Harry would be finally away from those monsters without breaking her oath. It quite reminded her of the people who would roaring with laughter with the prank Harry had pulled.

"Madam Bones, let me assure you, it was a misunderstanding on Harry's part, wasn't it?" He focused on the pair before he realized the hale and hearty was standing, while the small and underfed Harry had disappeared completely.

"You mean to say, Albus that I would forgive ten years of abuse in a jiffy?" Harry asked. "I might allow Hell to freeze over before I step in Durzkaban. And Mom, The Address is Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

Albus' face was rapidly losing color. "Amelia, I can assure, there will no need..."

Amelia had her face set in determination. "Albus, I am hereby placing you under arrest for ten counts abuse, ten counts child neglect, ten counts psychological damage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court."


	14. Chapter 14

The silence that followed was deafening. All the students watched in horror as The Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was led away from the Hall by two Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks had cast a worried look towards Harry who was smiling as he watched the unofficial leader of The Light get dragged off. He curtly nodded to let her know that he was fine.

"Mr. Potter, I have filed a complaint. Should, and it will, go to court, you will have come to give your own testimony." Amelia said. "Make sure your schedule is clear for the week."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry answered.

"You fool." Ron managed to gain his bravado. "You managed to get Dumbledore charged."

"So?" Harry asked. "He committed a crime, I _filed_ a public report. I called Madam Bones so she could charge Dumbledore."

"But he's Dumbledore." Ron stuttered out. "You can't just arrest him."

"I don't care how many Dark Lords he has defeated." Amelia told the boy. "No one is above the law. Mr. Potter, a word in private."

Susan watched as Her aunt became nervous. She shared a quick glance where Hermione was standing who was also aware what was to occur. There was a girly scream and Susan along with Hermione was already on her way, her wand out. Half the students were curious as to what was happening, when a clearly, the most stoic woman of The Ministry, came back with a huge smile on her face. She was practically shouting, "He agreed!"

With a whoop of joy, Susan and Hermione rushed to hug the boy. "Congratulations!"

"What just happened?" Neville asked, confused.

"Well, Amelia found me a guardian to live with." Neville smiled, and clapped the boy on his shoulder. "Congrats, Mate."

"Thanks, Neville." Harry said. "Come on, Fred, George, party in the common room."

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall said, scandalized. "You just sent a man to prison, have the sense to at least have a bit of shame."

"Not at all, Professor." Harry said. "Shame would be for a person I would have known, shared my stories with, person I would have respected. I have not done of those things with Albus."

"I have been telling you, Minerva, that brat is just like his...

"Shut up, right now." Harry said, coldly. The rest of the students could say the temperature of the room had actually dropped a few degrees. "Do not compare me to my father, he is not here, and no right to call him that after what you did to the person you love... Yes, Severus, I know all about it."

Severus paled and promptly fled the room much to the curiosity of students. "As I thought." He muttered.

(Line Break)

Since most of Harry's group was from Gryffindor, Minerva had allowed Susan and Hannah to go have a drink in the common room but be back in the Hufflepuff's common room by midnight.

Elizabeth wanted to begin her questioning but soon waited when Harry lifted her finger.

"Ronald, out." He said, to their Gryffindor friend.

"Why?" He asked, surprised. "I haven't done anything wrong." He exclaimed.

"Yes, you have." Harry said, coldly. "One, you were aware of information, even my own sister or mother was aware, and none of you were aware of. Two, since you were aware of it, you could have easily come for me, when I didn't reply to first sent letter. You didn't. Third, you may be a jackass, but you were aware of my abuse, when you were staring at a particularly long cut and you were berating me when all I had informed you is that it was done on a bad day by my uncle, when I was changing in the showers. Yet, you kept mum. So, out."

Ron was grumbling something and moving too slowly for Harry's liking, he had to send Stinging Hexes his way to speed him out. Once away, Harry sent up Privacy wards and Charms and settled in comfortably.

"Now, before you start, let me finish and then you can fire away. It all began when we entered the muggle side of the Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Somehow, my relatives were already out of prison after Madam Bones herself, pressed the charges, they were present and forced me home where... they made me show, that going to Madam Bones was the very wrong choice. It was about a month later, that my cousin came, looking for me. He took me, and had to break through the conditioning that the Dursleys had placed on me, and while simultaneously teaching me about the world. It was the longest phase of my life. Anyways, With Ron trying to force himself into our group, I would guess, the Weasleys would appear and take me away, making me very well place in their gratitude, I would be thankful, and again, I would be under Dumbledore's thumb. By the time, I was ready to place myself to the Dursleys, the twins came to rescue 'me', hence I couldn't just not go and disable myself. So I thought of Dumbledore and the best way with which he will lose control over me. And hence here we are."

"And was that really Amelia Bones squealing like a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, all she had an offer and I agreed." Harry asked. "But two people know what the secret is. So can you offer an oath?" He asked.

Susan had explained the importance of oaths to Hermione who one day had come to court because her parents had to fly away on an emergency and she had to sit on a court proceeding, where an oath was taken, and proved.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, hereby swear on my magic to never share this secret without the explicit permission of both Harrison James Potter and Amelia Susan Bones, So I swear, so mote it be!"

Susan immediately followed much Harry's shock. "You know could have said a pinky swear and be done with it?" Elizabeth asked.

"We know." Susan said. "But there are some ways that this information can extracted out of us. So the permission was actually a clever part on Hermione, to put it as a Modified Fidelius Charm."

"I hate you guys." Harry mumbled. "You know your aunt is going to kill me for this."

"Yes, we know, Harry." Hermione said. "But we now you very little on trust, so this is our way of saying it, 'Mr. Potter, thank you for putting so much trust in us.'"

"I realized that." Harry said. "Thank you." He hugged both the girls much to their surprise. Harry never initiated hugs.

(Line Break)

The Hufflepuffs were confused as to why the unofficial Golden Boy of all people had Dumbledore arrested, it was almost midnight, when Susan and Hannah arrived who simply shot Stinging Hexes at anyone who bothered to force answers, and had to simply had to go bed very, _very_ sore on their backsides.

The Slytherins were of similar opinion, but the neutrals, were smiling at the occurrence that occurred at the Feast that night, the very few of them already compiling a letter to their parents.

Snape had to hand it to the Potter brat. It was a slytherin move, making the headmaster of all people admit to certain crimes himself. He shook his head. It was simply luck. The Potters known for it.

On the other end, one very stern Professor had just realized what had happened. She herself was responsible for the suffering of Harry Potter, she had a quill ready and was compiling a letter to Madam Bones.

A very diminutive Professor himself, was quite angry as to why the Headmaster had done such a despicable act. Being a half goblin himself, children were quite rare, and hence the very few that were born, were treated with love and happiness.

(Line Break)

Harry was eating his breakfast, when a very sanding out owl arrived at the breakfast.

"Oh shit." He muttered to himself, but Hermione heard him, earning him a slap on the back of his head. "Ow!" The mentioned owl landed in front of him, giving him a cold glare, which Harry never knew was so scary on the owl. "Sorry, Hedwig." He said, holding a strip on bacon on his hand, while trying to stroke her feathers.

Hedwig gave him a withering glare before accepting the aforementioned strip, hopping on to his shoulder, giving him an affectionate nip on the ear, before flying off.

"That went well." Elizabeth muttered. "That single owl is one of the most loyal and caring one I have ever seen, even my mother said so."

"She's angry I let myself suffer in that hell hole..." Harry was interrupted by the arrival of a second owl.

"Uh, Harry, you might want to open it." Liz said scared.

"Why?" He was curious, as well as Hermione, but it was too late.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? STEALING YOUR FATHER'S CAR, YOU SIMPLY COULDN'T WAIT..." Harry simply watched in curiosity as the letter practically shouted in the Weasley Matriarch's voice. Ron had turned red, while, Fred and George Weasley, who were tired and sleepy, because they were awake last night, woke up in fright, and looked about in fear, before scowling at the letter. They themselves are the recipient to their own Mother's howler.

Once the letter finished it burst into flames. "Looks like someone didn't get the memo." He said, softly, but his voice was carried, across the silent hall. This earned quite a few snickers from the muggle born and raised. Harry simply returned back to his breakfast, ignoring the glare a certain red head was sending to the letter, or the blushing look she would send to the raven haired boy.

Harry and his friends, met outside the great hall, before parting ways for their classes.

(Line Break)

It was on the Third Day, that Amelia Bones came to collect Harry.

"Nervous, Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Not at all, Madam." Harry answered grinning. "Shall we?"

Harry and Amelia walked to the end of the property just outside the wards and Apparated right into the ministry. He fell on the ground nauseated. "Next time we are using the broom." He grumbled. Amelia chuckled at the boy's hate for all kinds of travel, except using a broom.

"Come on." Amelia said. She took her charge to her office where she had a bit of a parchment work to do.

Tonks had to come wish Harry luck, and then the door opened to reveal a grinning wizard. "Really, Harry?"

"Hey, you smile." He muttered. "Now sit down." He practically ordered Nox.

"Harry?" Amelia asked, cautious, her hand already wrapped around her wand.

"Mom, meet Nox Peverell, the Person with whom I have been living with the past few months."

"The Peverell Line is dead." She narrowed her eyes.

"Not really Amelia." Nox chuckled. "We simply like to remain in hiding, considering there are people like Albus around."

Amelia had to agree to that. Like the Potter Line, the Peverell Line itself was shrouded in secrecy, their achievements only known to their own family, and very few sparse achievements known to the world, who would always be doubtful to the family achievements. "And why is he here?" She asked Harry.

"Who else am I giving the Potter Regency to?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

Amelia's hand had to cover the grin as to reaction that would be in today's session.

"Well, shall we?" She asked. Trust Harry to make waves.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had a nervous smile on his face, as he watched the Leader of the light, get dragged on to the chair.

Dumbledore, much to his own stupidity, was already trying to make himself free.

"I, Chief Warlock of this Body, and Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards, hereby declare myself innocent of all crimes and drop all charges against me."

Minister Fudge, had to groan the man's stupidity. "Mister Dumbledore, we all know, when you were arrested, you were suspended from those very positions. Now can be begin the trial?"

"Yes, Minister." Madam Bones glanced at Harry, before she began reading the charges. Harry knew only two or three of them, but Amelia had found a lot of them all relating just because he dumped Harry on the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive. Child Abuse, Will Sealing, abuse of position, were some of them.

"What do you plead?" Amelia asked.

"Not guilty to all counts." He said, bravely.

Nox snorted.

"Very well." Minster Fudge said. "Can the prosecution present their first witness?"

"The Prosecution calls Minerva Isabela McGonagall to the stand." The scribe intoned.

Dumbledore paled at that. His entire ridiculous speech that he had planned would be for naught.

The stern woman entered the court and took her oath.

"Miss McGonagall, can you tell me why is it that you are here?" Amelia asked.

"That stupid man, who calls himself Albus too many names Dumbledore was my most trusted friend. He, even after my constant reminding, left Harry on the doorstep of that house."

Albus who stupidly was defending himself, said, "Objection, I cast a warming charm on the blanket."

"That doesn't make it right, you fool." Minerva, said coldly, that even made the old man sweat, not to mention, Fudge almost pissed himself on his seat. "I was there, and all you left a letter to tell them that Lily was dead."

"Miss McGonagall, can you tell me about the relation between Lily Potter and her sister?" Amelia asked.

"Lily never liked her sister." McGonagall said. "Lily Potter being a muggleborn, I had the pleasure to visit the Evans Family, Lily and her parents were wonderful people, whereas, Petunia Evans, had become jealous. After The Potters Death, I stood vigil to see, hoping, Petunia might have changed. But she was still the same. All I regret was that I never reported the matter to the DMLE."

"Thank you." Amelia said. "No further questions."

Dumbledore passed the opportunity to question the woman. He simply didn't have anything. Everyone knew McGonagall was a just woman, never took sides, reprimanding her own cubs when necessary.

"Very well." Fudge said. "Prosecution can call their next witness."

"The Prosecution Calls Lord James Potter and Lady Evangeline Potter to the stands." The scribe called.

"Objection, but those people are dead." Albus said.

"Yes, but I remember a Will drawn by the Potters." Amelia said. "A will which you sealed."

"The will had to be sealed." Albus said. "The Potters have too much power. Young Harry could clearly go Dark, with that much power. It simply cannot be allowed."

"But a Will can be used as evidence, and as such, the Will had to be unsealed." Amelia said. "So thank you."

 _I James Charles Potter, hereby of clean and clear mind, declare this to be my last will and testament._

 _Firstly, I would like to give Remus 1,00,000 galleons to buy himself a proper house a decent wardrobe, and of course uphold our certain honors, won't you?_

 _Since there is confusion in the case of Sirius Orion Black, and in the case of death of Peter Andrew Pettigrew, the next two paragraphs have been canceled out._

 _Harry, I know if you are reading this, I never survived this war, which I hope your mother survives. Lily knows some ways to control the fortune..._

 ** _Hey..._**

 _Sorry, but take your mother's advice, talk to Snapfist, start playing with money, and remember, not everyone, will be a true friend but there will never be a fake enemy._

 ** _That's a deep even for you, James._**

 ** _I, Lily Evangeline Potter, hereby of clean and clear mind, declare this to be my last will and testament._**

 ** _If neither Me or James live through, then I would like the following people to take care of Harry_**

 ** _Frank and Alice Longbottom (Godparents)_**

 ** _Sirius and Maxine Black_**

 ** _Sirius if he visits Heaven as a loser, I swear to Lord and Devil, Lucifer's tortures would be a water balloon fight._**

 ** _Amelia Bones_**

 ** _Amelia, I know we talked very little, But I..._**

 _We..._

 ** _Are truly sorry over what happened to Edgar Bones. If you have the chance, can you raise Harry, as your very own? We won't hold it against it you if you say no._**

 ** _AND UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO BE PLACED WITH PETUNIA DURLSEY!_**

 _A right little bitch even if I say so..._

 ** _AND IF HARRY IS EVER FOUND IN THE CARE OF THEM SEND EVERY PERSON FOR A POTION'S CHECK!_**

 ** _This Will is witnessed by_**

 ** _Frank Albert Longbottom_**

 ** _Alice Esther Longbottom_**

 ** _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

"Wills cannot be used in court." Albus said, nervously.

"Yes, they can." Fudge said, ending the discussion.

"Now, Albus, would you like to change your plea?" Amelia asked.

"No." Albus said. "I still plead not guilty."

"Very well." Amelia said. "The next is a transcript dictated by Lord Potter him... "

"Madam Bones, Mr. Potter is nothing but a young boy." The toad objected. "He simply cannot take place as Lord of a House."

With that Harry had to get up and stand in front of Albus himself, facing the woman. "Perhaps, let's clear the toad's misconception. Now who can gain the Lordship of a House?" He asked looking at a woman.

"The eldest heir of a house or their magical Guardian." She replied. "And what would happen if the Lord or the Guardian has been remiss in his duties, the ring immediately passes onto the Heir of the House. Magic deigns it so."

"And what exactly is this?" He asks raising his hand.

"The Lord's Ring." She said. She gave a slight nod, before sitting down. Harry internally felt weird at the behavior, but let it go.

Harry made a cut on his hand as he intoned. " _In Sanguis Solvit, Honos Ab Sanguis_." A golden Griffin erupted from the cut on his hand, standing tall and proud. "Thank you." Harry said, and the Griffin disappeared. "Clearly _you_ have been re miss in your studies Madam Undersecretary Umbitch."

"It's Umbridge." She simpered.

"Hey, I got the first three letters correct." Harry said, jovially.

With that Amelia continued. "This is a transcript dictated by Lord Potter about the abuse suffered by him."

" _Hem Hem._ Are you sure the statement is true, Madam Bones?" Madam Umbridge asked. "Clearly no one would want to abuse _The Boy who Lived._ I ask this body to make _Lord_ Potter to submit his memories."

"Objection." It was again the same woman.

"Yes, Dowager Lady Black?" Fudge asked.

"Clearly by asking for a memory, not only is she making herself to be a child abuser, but asking us to be just like her." She said. "Lord Potter will not be submitting a memory."

"Agreed." Minister Fudge. "Madam Undersecretary, stand down. Cleary Madam Bones has done her job, let her continue to do so."

The scribe collected the parchment, before saying, "This Statement has been made under the influence of Veritaserum."

"Next charge."

"Minister, the next charge is for unlawful binding magic." Amelia said.

"Harry has a very powerful magical core." Dumbledore objected. "James and Lily themselves had to bind his core."

"Yes, Harry had his usual infancy binding core, but I myself remember saw the breaking of the bindings at Gringotts." Amelia said. "This binding was a lot powerful than the usual one, not to mention, I talked to the goblins, Harry was living with only at ten percent of his magical core."

"Hang on." Another lord said. "If Lord Potter, had only ten percent access how is he alive?"

"That's it." Fudge said. "We have heard enough. Mister Dumbledore what do you have to say?"

Harry watched shocked as he shifted the entire blame to Hagrid, Minerva for leaving Harry at the Dursleys, he tried to convince the stern woman, but no result.

Fudge grumbled.

"We'll reconvene in one hour." He said, banging his gavel.

(Line break)

Those who hadn't gone to the ante chamber had gone to a have a little snack at the cafeteria.

"May I join you?" Harry looked up to see the Dowager Lady Black.

"Please." Harry said. "Forgive me for not offering before."

"It's alright Lord Potter." She said. "You have more concerning matters on mind. Are you aware of your ancestry?"

"Yes." Harry said. "I as you are Lady Black, we would be related through my grandmother Dorea Potter née Black. But you have a son, Draco Malfoy, and that makes you Lady Malfoy. But I have no idea of your name."

"Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy née Black." She introduced herself. "How did you know Draco Malfoy is my son?" She asked neutrally.

"Well, he doesn't look like you, but he does have the Black family features." Harry explained. "Heck, I am related to the boy." His face turned green at that.

Narcissa's face darkened at the reaction. "Has he been sprouting his usual dogma?"

"Ever since the First of September last year." Harry answered. "From what I have heard, he's mocked as The Pompous Prince in his own house."

"I am afraid that's my husband's doing." She said, her face neutral. "He wants to control over the Slytherin House, and my son thinks he already has done so. He wants everything handed to him on a silver platter."

"I wonder how he would react to being compared to The Weasleys." Harry wondered aloud.

"I would refrain you from mentioning it to his face." Narcissa recommended.

"I know." Harry said. The door opened and Harry looked to see Amelia calling him back inside. "May we correspond in the future?" All Narcissa did was nod.

(Line Break)

"We have arrived at a decision." Fudge said. "Mister Dumbledore, you are hereby sacked from your position as Chief Warlock of this body and the British Ambassador and Supreme Mugwump at the International Confederation of Wizards. You can no longer be the guardian of any child or children from now onwards. Furthermore, you will pay the House of Potter the complete sum of 100,000 Galleons. Minerva Isabela McGonagall, you hereby sacked from your position as the Head of the House of Gryffindor. Rubeus Hagrid, you can no longer hold any position that would require you to look over children."

Harry smiled. This was practically the ten times sum of money Dumbledore stole from him.

"Minister, I have one last thing to say. I, Harrison James Potter, hereby remove Elphias Doge from his illegal post of the Potter Proxy."

"Harry, my dear..." Amelia practically shot Albus with a silencing charm.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry said. "Furthermore, since the votes were illegal, I would like a review for what laws were passed by Potter House and hereby declare them illegal."

Dumbledore cursed. This practically brought the equality of races he and the Dark factions were working to throw away.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you do not have the power to declare those laws illegal." Madam Umbridge said.

"Actually I can." Harry said. "The laws proposed and passed by this body presented by the House of Potter was never made under the consultation of a Potter Lord or Heir."

"Very well, Lord Potter." The Minister said, banging his gavel. "But as a Minor you would have to appoint a Regent Lord Potter."

"Yes, I have decided on a Regent." Harry said. "Cousin?"

Every member turned in curiosity to see an albino wizard with ruby red eyes, who was staring at amusement at Albus Dumbledore, who had a shock on his face.

"Would you like to state your name to the body?" The Minister asked. Internally the man jumping with joy. If Dumbledore was shocked, this was definitely good news _for him._

"Nox Peverell." He answered, The Neutrals took this new development with passiveness, The Dark Faction were jumping with joy. (Oh, how Harry wished he could wipe ridiculous smirks of their faces.), however the Light Faction had a grip of fear on their faces.

Amelia watched with amusement as Nox took his oath. These would some interesting years to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry smiled. Right now, everything had to gone to plan. Now would come some bigger plans, and he would need some allies. He would have to work with the kids to prove himself properly.

He looked up to see Amelia having a grin on his face, which almost scared him.

"Want a treat?" Amelia asked. "I am paying."

"Madam Bones, encouraging treats?!" He said in mock horror. "The world must be ending."

"Shush you." He earned a knuckle in the back of his head. "Come on, Diagon Alley it is."

With that they Floo'ed to The Leaky Cauldron and entered the Alley from the Archway.

It wasn't moments later, that Harry eyes focus on Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Auntie Amelia, can you wait a moment?"

"I'll be at Fortescue's." She said.

Harry nodded and went to buy himself a quill and some parchment, before going into the emporium.

"How may I help you?" The man behind a counter asked.

"Well, I need an owl, a roost, treats, and a box that can help shrink objects for muggles to use. And a booklet on how to maintain them."

The salesman kept the items ready as Harry selected. It was half an hour as he finally decided on a long eared owl, tawny coloring with black streaks on its feathers. It's ember eyes regarded Harry with gentle eyes.

"Hello, I am buying you for a friend of mine." Harry said gently. "Her name is Hermione Granger and I am sending you to her parents. Okay?"

The owl hooted as the minuscule weight was attached while Harry wrote down a short note.

With that he sent the owl on its before meeting Amelia.

(Line Break)

Dumbledore sighed. At least his position as Headmaster was safe. Now all he had to do was bring the boy back into his side.

How had things gone so wrong? The move with a double was worthy of a Slytherin.

And the bindings? Damn those goblins. Now once he regained control of the boy, he could proceed with the plan. Perhaps a guilt tripping was in order. Or perhaps the Dark Artifact that had arrived at Hogwarts. He just had wanted to find who had it. As it wasn't in Slytherin dorms, he didn't know where it was.

It was a good thing he had managed to skip jail time by shifting the blame to Hagrid and Minerva. She was calm but the Stinging Hex he received would have killed him. And he needed to keep a closer eye on Harry.

(Line Break)

Harry arrived at the Gryffindor Tower in tow with Professor McGonagall and Professor Babbling who is the Runes Professor at the school and youngest teacher apart from perhaps Aurora Sinistra, their Astronomy Professor.

Suddenly half the students were wary, as Minerva never made a visit unless it was important.

"Students, I need to make an announcement." McGonagall said. "Is everyone here?"

"A couple of students are asleep." A lion answered.

"It will be official from tomorrow, but from now on, Professor Babbling is the new head of the house." Professor McGonagall said. "Today's trial showed me how badly I was failing my own house."

With that she left as the first and the second years became acquainted with their new head of house.

Babbling was the fun loving aunt, enough of coddling but had a strict set of rules she expected everyone to follow, and much to everyone's surprise, even Fred and George agreed.

"That's a first." Hermione said surprised.

"Well..."

"Babbling has been giving us several books on runes for ideas..."

"As long as we don't practice them on children below third years."

"How do you do it?" Hermione asked. "It's like watching a tennis match."

"Magic." One of the twins said.

"It's not as much magic..." Harry said.

"As it is practice." Neville finished.

"No." Katie said, mock horrified. "Angie, Allie, we got another set of twins."

"They still need some practice." George said in his professional tone. "I would suggest a practice of at least three more weeks before you reach at our level."

This remark earned him a slap in the back of his head by Alicia Spinet. "No."

"What Harry's already with us on the pranks." Fred objected. "What's wrong with that?"

"I fund the pranks." Harry corrected them. "Or give you ideas. There's a difference."

"It's the same." Neville countered.

"Traitor." Harry grumbled. "But there is bad news. Dumbledore is still the headmaster."

(Line Break)

Amelia gave an involuntary smile as Harry's own smiling face filtered through her thoughts.

"What are you smiling at?" A voice asked. It was Tonks.

"Harry."

"Quite the bludger isn't he?" Tonks asked knowingly.

"That he is." Amelia said. "Are you leaving?" Amelia asked. She would never admit it but Tonks was the only person in the while department she could connect to. And she was almost a surrogate daughter.

"Yep." Tonks answered. "Someone left this on my desk addressed to you."

She handed an envelope to Amelia. It was addressed to the head of DMLE.

"Thanks." Amelia said opening it. A cheque of two million galleons was donated by anonymous. Only two words were written on the envelope which sent a giggle of laughter through the her.

 _Enjoy!_

 _H.P.B_

Within a second the envelope burst into flames.

(Line Break)

Hedwig had just left after her morning breakfasts when the mail started arriving.

A tawny owl however landed in front of Harry and Harry's purchased owl landed in front of Hermione, carrying a letter.

Pools of liquid formed in Hermione's eyes as she read the letter and jumped in surprise when the owl jumped on her shoulder its own beady eyes regarded Hermione with confusion. Hermione realized this and began stroking his feathers.

"Harry, do you have any idea about this?" Her voice cut through the chatter of the group.

"About the owl? Yeah, I thought since your parents would have to visit Owl Services to just send a parcel, I thought it would be just easier for them to just have their own owl." Harry said. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Doofus." Liz said, chuckling. "You just made them a very happy family."

"Well, I'm knackered." Susan said. "Who do you guys have first?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "There's Professor Babbling. Looks like she's waiting for us."

"There you are Mr. Potter." Babbling said. "Why weren't you at breakfasts?"

"We were with Miss Bones and Miss Abbott." Hermione said. However, anticipating her next statement, she added, "Hogwarts rules and By-Laws state that we only have to sit at our own tables at the Sorting Feast, the End of the Year Feast, or if and when Different Delegations come to our school."

"Anyways, It's not much a problem." Babbling said. "I'll check the rules, but still Five points to Gryffindor for promoting inter house unity."

"Oh dear no." Harry groaned. "DADA with Claw's first thing in the morning, and then Potions double with the Snakes."

"Good luck mate." Fred whistled as he passed by.

"Can I skip?" Harry asked the Lions made their way to the classroom. "At least DADA."

"Harry, Lockhart's not that bad." Liz said.

"Not that bad is Snape prancing around in a Halloween costume." Harry protested. "Gilderoy Lockhart is imagining Draco Malfoy teaching how to charm a woman."

That caused chuckles to erupt from Hermione but still she protested. "Still, Harry."

"No, which idiotic Werewolf is defeated by get salt sprinkled on them unless their airways are caked with the stuff? And if this true, werewolves would have been dying a lot easier." Neville said, shaking his head.

"See?" Harry said. "Neville may be a squib, but at least he has brains to make up for it." Neville blushed at the compliment.

Harry and his friends entered the room and Harry and Neville let out another groan. The room was covered in self-portraits doing various stuff. One had a face split splitting and ear to ear smile, as he painted a picture.

"Welcome, my lovely little students." Gilderoy said in a loud voice as various students cringed at the sound. This was definitely a long year.

AS Gilderoy launched into his various accomplishments, Harry found himself with a paper in front of him.

 _2\. What is Gilderoy's favorite color?_

Looking at the questions, Harry made fun of it.

From Nox, Harry had learned several important charms, jinxes and hexes. He immediately cast a copying charm and spread his own answers around the room.

The room was soon full snickers.

When Gilderoy Lockhart collected the papers, he immediately called out, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Harry simply shrugged. This as another prat and Harry had to show him for a fraud.

Perhaps he needed to have a talk with the twins.

"You will not talk to Fred and George." Liz said.

"Why would I be talking to them in the first place?" Harry asked.

"We both know what you are thinking." Hermione said. "Perhaps a chat with your aunt..."

"Don't worry, Hermione." Harry said, while his mind was already working on a solid public shaming prank.

The lunch went up with usual fervor and suddenly Ron appeared just woken from his nap.

"Harry, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why should I?" Harry asked confused. "I thought after your romp in with the Whomping Willow, you might want a lie in." He said, pointing at the sling, with Neville nodding.

Ron grumbled but began stuffing his face. Susan and Hannah who had been sitting beside him had to move away from him with disgust.

"Ron, calm down." Susan had to say. "No one's going to steal your food."

"Hey, what are you duffers doing here?" Ron asked. "Go back to your kiddie tables."

"Suz, don't." Harry said. "Ronald, Susan's a Hogwarts student and this is not a feast. She can sit here if she wants to."

"But why with us?"

"Why not?" Harry asked, before getting up and leaving with his group, unaware of the glare Ron was receiving from the Head table.

(Line Break)

The Gryffindor group arrived at the Potions Dungeon and settled down.

Apparently Greengrass had caused quite a commotion that girls were in awe of her and boys were afraid of her. Hence she was standing alone, and almost wanted ignore the inviting pat of Hermione on the stool beside her.

Harry and Neville took seats with each other while Elizabeth was again partnered with Fay Dunbar, receiving looks which she promptly ignored.

"I hope you are not poisoning the minds of my students, Miss Granger." Snape voice reached Harry as he began his daily rounds, before he landed his on Ron. "Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Studying, Snape." Ignoring the snickers from Slytherin students.

"That's five points from Gryffindor." Snape drawled. "But why are you here? Your name is not in my register."

Harry's ears perked at that. He waited looked at Hermione who had her own confused look.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, offended. "Of course it should be there."

"It is there." Snape said. "But it's with the first year students."

"I didn't fail." Ron said, his temper rising.

Harry, Hermione and Liz each shared horrified looks.

(Line Break)

While the rest of the double hour passed in silence, Ron was practically kicked out of the room and made to visit Gryffindor Head of House.

He was foaming at the mouth when Hermione, Harry, Neville and Liz found him.

"Tell me it's a joke."

"What is?" Neville asked.

"I am asking my best friend." Ron said, giving a glare. "Now, shut up, squib. Now tell me, Professor Babbling's not our Head of House."

"Yes she is." Liz said, squeezing Neville's arm in comfort. "It was announced last night where you were busy playing chess with Dean."

Ron marched off in anger not mentioning another word.

Little did he know, he himself was under a lot of heat as he tried to rant to the headmaster.


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Ron returned from wherever he went, he was furious than ever.

"He looks chipper." Neville said.

"Must be a disagreement." Harry said. "Perhaps he couldn't convince Dumbledore to kick him up a grade."

"What are the chances he will blame you passing or try to convince you to step back a year?" Elizabeth asked.

"He wouldn't." Hermione said, nervous, confused. "Would he?"

"I am his _best mate,_ aren't I?" Harry said. "He would definitely be pulling that string for sure."

And he had the very next morning, right in front of everyone at the great Hall, he accused Harry of cheating, and using his fame to get away.

Which again got him called to the Headmaster's office.

Albus was again fashionably late. Which meant he was alone in the room.

"Hello, Alistair." Harry said the moment the door closed. He could easily see the evidence of the mess Albus made.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." The Hat replied. "At least you research. Calling me Hat." He groused.

"Are you enjoying your time watching as the Headmaster destroys his own office?"

"Yes, that is true." He actually chuckled at that. "I said it that time Mr. Potter, and I will say it again. You would have done well in Slytherin."

He turned to pay his attention to The Phoenix that trilled when he stroked his feathers.

"Ah, Harry, I see you have met your familiar Fawkes."

"Is it forced or is it mutual?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you can't force a bond." Albus said shocked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I am just a twelve-year-old student of Hogwarts High School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But what can I do for you Albus?"

"Harry, It's Headmaster." He said, in a calm tone.

"Albus, it's Lord Potter." Harry said in the same tone.

"Harry, I want you to surrender the fake ring you have made." Albus said in the grave tone.

"Fake you say?" Harry said, taping his wand at the base of his chin. "How did I create a fake in the first place without looking at the original, since the rings descriptions are available only with the Unspeakables, and my ring was checked by Unspeakable Croaker. You trust him, don't you?"

Damn it. "Very well, Harry. I'll allow this fondness of stupidity that you so much love the taste of. But I have much important issue. I have heard that you cheated on the End of your Year Exams?"

"Ah, probably accusations made by Ronald Weasley no doubt, Albus." Harry said. "Do you have evidence to support his claims?"

"Harry, I am your Headmaster." Albus said. "Stop this nonsense."

"Then call me Lord Potter, and then I might consider." Harry said. "Until then Ciao!"

With that Harry slammed the doors.

Most of the portraits were snickering. Of course Harry couldn't simply be of the top 10 with cheating. Magic in itself would look to it.

And Albus knew Ron had tried to cheat. Not only on just one test.

(Line break)

Amelia wanted to storm the castle but Harry had to put an immediate stop to it.

By the time Halloween came around, Harry, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Elizabeth, and Hermione had itself gotten quite close to each other.

"Hermione, can you tell Susan and the others I won't be at the feast tomorrow?"

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

The two in question were writing assignments, and Professor McGonagall would sure have their hides.

"Yes." Harry said. "And just don't worry about me."

"But we are friends, Harry." Hermione said. "We are supposed to worry about you."

Harry didn't answer and went off to bed.

(Line Break)

"Finally got bored of you lot, didn't he?" Came the smug voice of the currently the most hated person of the group. "I told you, you simply can't be friends with him."

"And you think you can be friends with him?" Susan asked.

"Tell me what do you have in common, with the Boy who Lived?" Ron asked, as if he was a master in the subject.

"If you are calling him the Boy Who Lived, Ron, then you don't know Harry at all." Elizabeth said. "Now leave us alone."

Ron had been criticizing the entire group thinking Harry would pull away, especially one Elizabeth Dorea Black.

"No one's asking you traitor!" Ron said, hotly.

Elizabeth had dealt with many people like Ron all the time, but sometimes the people in the Castle just overwhelmed her.

Susan squeezed her arms reassuringly. "Ronald leave us. Harry's doesn't want to deal with prats like you now, so he wants to be alone."

It had been Halloween's day and with Harry missing, people like Ron and Malfoy had come to taunt him.

"Where is Harry, by the way?" Hannah asked.

"We have no clue." Neville said. "But we could ask Fred and George. If anyone has an idea, it might be them."

"No then." Hermione said.

"Come on." Hermione said. "We better get to the feast."

(Line Break)

Dumbledore sat there smiling but inside he was angry.

Harry had been defying him at every step. He smiled as he struck up a conversation with Flitwick, when he looked around to see Harry was simply missing from the table.

"Minerva, have you seen Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "He is missing from the Gryffindor Table."

"I am not his Head of House, Albus." She said. "Bathsheba?" Albus still refused to see that Minerva was forced out of her position because of him.

"He's not on the other tables as well." Babbling said. "Must be up his tower."

"Well, can you call him?" Albus asked. "It is mandatory to attend all the feasts."

"Well, if he is angry, all blame will be on your head."

(Line Break)

Babbling knew it was a bad idea to call Harry down. So when the Fat Lady answered Harry wasn't in the tower, she was actually worried.

"Okay." She said breathing, counting to ten. "Can you find out where he is?"

"I believe he is in the kitchens." One of the portraits answered. "He's been there since the lunch time."

The classes after the Lunch were cancelled due to the feast.

"What is he doing there?"

"Helping the elves." The portrait said. "Doing a damn good job I must say."

Babbling nodded. This would be even tougher than she thought.

She tickled the pear on the painting that guarded the kitchens, and she was met with quite the sight.

Harry was currently guiding one of the elves on to cook. As he cradled a small one, singing on the top of his lungs, many of currently resting elves had joined him.

"Mister Potter." She had to shout to get his attention.

He didn't have quite a happy smile but it was a warming sight. "Professor Babbling. I hope the feast is up to your expectations?"

"It certainly is." Professor Babbling said. "But someone is not happy by your absence. He said it was mandatory."

"Albus?" Harry asked, his own mood darkening. He sighed. "Very well."

He requested Professor Babbling to wait as he changed into proper clothes.

"YOU NAFFING WHITE WHISKERED WANKING ASS!" Harry roared as he entered the Great Hall. "HOW DARE FORCE ME TO BE HERE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME WATCH AS THE STUDENT BODY CELEBRATES THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS AT THE HANDS OF LORD VOLDEMORT!" He was to tensed to even notice the flinch. Or even notice as the magic rolled out of his body in waves.

He calmed down enough. "You may be too stupid to recognize but you are currently celebrating the murder of my parents; make me remember as how my own mother stood in defiance to Voldemort; as she was murdered right in front of me." He added quietly. "I trust you forgive me if I do not join you in the merriment of the meal."

"And you, Albus!" He said, turning to at the head table. "You must one big hell of a fetish to actually force me to be HERE AS THE ONLY FEASTS MANDATORY ARE THE SORTING FEAST AND END OF THE YEAR FEASTS!"

He took several deep breaths and said, "Please enjoy your meals. If you have any complaints, don't hesitate to call me!" He managed in a jovial smile.

With that he disappeared. Malfoy who was actually enjoying the feast asked, "Why?"

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, he has been teaching the Hogwarts elves several new dishes." Babbling said. "He's been in the kitchen since the lunch."

The implication hit Malfoy and his face turned green. Greengrass actually dropped her persona, and said, "I will be damn jealous of the person who'll be his wife." Her best friend, Tracy had to agree with the sentiment.

That's when their caretaker, Filch ran into the Hall. "Headmaster, someone murdered my cat."

"Where is it?"

More than half the hall surged up and ran to the crime scene. There written in blood were the words, "ENEMIES OF THE HIER, BEWARE."

"You'll be next mudbloods!" Draco shouted as he saw the message. Everybody ignored him.

"Who else has been missing from the hall?" Albus asked, taking the stiff from of the body.

"No one apart from Mr. Potter." Snape said. "Well, we have a murderer in our midst."

(Line Break)

"Well, what do you have to say boy?" Filch practically demanded from the boy.

In the background, Albus was waving his wand, Gilderoy was prancing about, throwing another his achievements, while Babbling ignored the mild annoyed look Minerva was sending her way.

"I have nothing to say, other than the fact that I didn't do it."

"He hasn't done it, Argus." Albus said. "Innocent until proven guilty, Argus."

"But I demand retribution, Headmaster." Argus demanded.

"And it will be given." Albus said. "Once we find this heir."

(Line Break)

Harry practically dropped himself on the couch and they told him what happened after he left the great Hall.

Once the tail was finished, Harry looked around, people were already looking at him in fear and shock. It didn't take much to guess most of them were newbloods.

"I'll talk to Susan in the night." Harry sighed. "See what she knows. Which I doubt will be nothing at all."

(Line Break)

By the next morning, the rumor of Harry being an Heir of Slytherin had already reached all houses and all years.

Glares were sent towards Harry from all the tables, as he sat at the Hufflepuff Table, opposite Susan. "What's the word?"

"I haven't yet spoken to Aunt." Susan replied. "However it won't do it much."

"There isn't a point in doing anything much." Harry said. "Come with me."

"No." Harry looked up to see Zacharias Smith, a second year Puff, standing quite tall and stupid.

"And why not Mr. Smith?" Harry asked. "Clearly Ms. Bones has no problem."

"No. No one will be going anywhere for sickly fetishes."

"You do not dictate where anyone in this castle goes, Smith. I suggest you stay away."

Zacharias looked at each face in the group, Susan's glare, Harry indifference, Hermione's twitching hand, Neville's raised eyebrow, Elizabeth's shaking head, and Hannah's own twitching muscle on the face.

"The lady has spoken, Mr. Smith." Harry said. "Now if you don't mind, we have classes to attend."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and his group moved quickly, every single person looking at them in concern, while at the same time sending glares at Harry.

"I couldn't find much." Harry said. "But all it said was that Slytherin had created a Chamber that housed a beast that would help purge the school of those unworthy to study magic."

"You mean, Muggleborns." Hermione said, sadly.

"Hermione, you have magic, you should be allowed to be taught magic." Elizabeth said. "But, Harry, what you are quoting is from the _Hogwarts: A History._ And that book is as unreliable as far as I can throw this castle."

"I know." Harry said. "But I checked five editions, and they all said the same thing. At least they agree on the fact that a chamber exists in the first place."

"And how are we going to find it." Neville added, hopefully.

Harry scoffed. "Like Slytherin would put up a banner. _Welcome to the Chamber of the Salazar Slytherin, where you know, a monster lies who can petrify you on sight._ "

(Line Break)

Harry was alone returning from the Library, completing his homework, while the rest of the gang, wanted the time to themselves.

He was already quite late, when he heard it.

 _Rip... Tear... Kill..._

Harry tried to follow the voice, hoping it could reveal whatever this thing is...

Only he crashed into Penelope Clearwater of all people.

"Mister Potter. What are you doing so far away from the common room?" The Ravenclaw prefect asked.

Harry frowned at her. "Surely, you hear it." He said.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"The voice." He was almost hysteric. "It wants to kill something."

"I don't hear anything." She frowned. "Perhaps, you are... "

"Harry, there you are." Harry looked back to see Percy Weasley.

"Percy." He said, dejectedly. If a muggleborn wasn't going to believe him, then nobody will. "Take me back to the Common Room?"

"Come on, Harry." Percy nodded. With a fallen face, Harry fell in step with the Gryffindor prefect, who apparently was Penelope's Girlfriend.

Percy was silently regarding Harry's face, silent, sullen, almost on the verge of breakdown. He wondered where Harry's Loyalists were.

They reached the common room, where, again he saw as he saw he vocally thrown into a corner. Hermione, Neville were with him, while his brother was not so subtly trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Without a word he simply pulled him away.

"Neville." Harry said, morose. "Do you know where Hermione is?"

"The girls are all asleep." Harry sighed as he retired to bed.

(Line Break)

Hermione and Gryffindor group sat down in the stands cheering for

"Everybody alright with the plan?" Wood asked.

"Great." Harry muttered as he filed with the team onto the field.

"Ready to loose Potter?" Malfoy muttered as he floated in front of him.

Harry didn't bother replying, as all the balls left from its storage. They immediately flew off, Angelina Already in possession of the quaffle.

Lee Jordan was commenting. Angelina had to admit, he wasn't as quirky as the twins, but he had his benefits. It had been barely minutes when she was hit with a bludger.

"Damn it." Angie muttered. "Fred! George!"

"Sorry, Angie!" Fred shouted as they tried to bat away the other bludger which is continuously trying to bash the Gryffindor seeker. The Slytherins were already forty-ten ahead. Harry was continuously dodging, before he waved the twins away.

(Line Break)

Slytherin had gained the lead of sixty-twenty, and Harry was still searching for the snitch.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy asked smug.

Harry who had a frustrated look, suddenly had a grin on his face. "Thanks, Malfoy! You just made Gryffindor's Day!"

The entire Slytherin house looked confused, then shocked as his next statement made it all clear. "Angelina, the quaffle!" Harry shouted, as he crossed her path. Using his seeker's abilities, he snatched it out of the air, and used the Bludger after him to dismantle Slytherin's formation.

"AND WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Lee Jordan commented. "HARRY POTTER IS PLAYING INTERFERING CHASER!"

And soon enough, Harry brought the score up to hundred-hundred.

"NOW THAT THE SCORES ARE HUNDRED-HUNDRED, NOW IT IS UPTO THE SEEKERS TO CATCH THE SNITCH! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER? HARRY POTTER OR DRACO MALFOY?! GO HARRY POTTER!"

And soon as last word was spoken, Harry spotted the snitch floating right in Malfoy's peripheral.

"AND HARRY HAS SEEN IT AND HE'S OFF!" Lee Jordan commented. "AND HE HAS IT!"

It was a close one. Before Malfoy could follow his line of sight, Harry's fingers wrapped around the snitch as the bludger hit him right in the arm, before continuing and barely missing Malfoy in the face.

As Harry crumpled on the ground, the bludger approached and began an accelerated free fall right for...

"Not my...!" Harry rolled to the side, and spread his legs and the bludger hit the ground between his legs. Before it came for a rerun, it was broken into pieces.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said, grinning, as he nursed his arm. "May I borrow an arm?"

"Don't worry about that, Mr. Potter." Lockhart said, smiling as he arrived. "I can have fixed it in a jiffy."

"No! No!" Harry said. "Not at all."

The Professor already had his wand out. Suddenly the professor was pushed backwards, a bit. "Back Off!"

"The boy clearly doesn't know what he is talking about." He said in a jovial tone. With that Harry was hit in the face with a red light.

(Line Break)

"What happened?" Harry asked, groaning, as his eyesight cleared.

"Well, Lockhart decided to Stun you and then Vanish the bones in your arm instead of healing them." Angelina said. "The rest of the team took you and your friends back to their house rooms."

"And why are you here?" Harry asked. "Go enjoy with the team. I'll be fine."

"I am not staying here because Hermione or Susan asked me. I am doing this because I want to. Now sleep, Harry. I'll be here, when you are wake up."

And Harry somehow knew he didn't have to doubt her.

Angelina watched and almost cooed, when Harry's face began losing his hardness, and gained innocence. She sat guard in her position, hoping no one would come.

It was about midnight when she was about to nod off, when a house elf appeared. "Harry Potter Sir!"

Angelina immediately picked up the house elf, and sketched up secrecy wards.

"You must have on hell of a master, House Elf." Angelina said.

"My master didn't ask me." The house elf said. "I am here to save Harry Potter. This school is in grave danger. The Chamber was opened before. It has already happened before. Miss Moany died the last time."

"Who..." Suddenly there was a commotion and the elf popped away. Angelina quickly dropped the wards and pretended to be asleep.

It was Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey, carrying a little boy.

"Will Mister Creevey be okay?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Albus didn't answer but pried the camera from Creevey's frozen hands and pried it open. An audible hiss escaped from the camera.

"Dear God?!" Minerva asked. "Who could do such a thing like this?"

"Not who, Minerva, but what?" Dumbledore corrected, none of them noticing the tense child body nor the sleek Gryffindor chaser whose hand was curled into a fist.

(Line Break)

Angelina sat down quite hard beside Alicia.

"Don't tell me, George tried to kiss you again?"

"He didn't." Angelina said, bleary eyed. After last night's revelation, she had her wand out and shooting curses and hexes out in the open air, draining much of her energy. She told him what occurred last night at the hospital.

Both looked around to see Harry just entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

He immediately sat down at the Hufflepuff table in front of Susan. Ad as he had guessed it, rumors had already spread that Harry was involved in Colin's attack.

"How's your arm?" Susan asked.

"Great." Harry muttered. "Thanks for asking. Where's Neville, Hermione and Liz?"

"Well, Hermione's sick and Neville will be meeting us outside the Hall, and Liz hasn't contacted me yet." Susan asked.

"Susan, why are you sitting with him?" The last word was spoken with such distaste that had Harry cringing. Susan was looking at her best friend like she had grown a second head.

"He's my friend?" Susan replied.

"Susan, he's attacked a first year of all people." Hannah said. "Get away before you find yourself petrified."

"I am not leaving him, when he clearly didn't do anything." Susan said. "Now either you can stay with me and Harry, or you can leave, forever!"

"Susan, go with her..."

"I am not leaving you." Susan said, angrily, and Harry had to physically take a step back, raising his arms in a placating manner. "Okay. Hannah, I swear on Family's Honor nothing will happen to her. Susan, with me."

He practically dragged her away from public view and into the closet closest to the great Hall. "Look, Suz, I love you for standing up for me, but people will start bullying me. I know I can handle that... To be alone, where everyone hates you for being something that is not your fault. You can't handle this."

"I can handle this." Susan said. "Plus, Hermione and I have been working on something."

(Line Break)

"Are you guys mental?!" Harry almost screamed. "You are making Polyjuice Potion?!"

"I told you." Hermione muttered.

"Who were you thinking to even replace?" Harry asked. "Let' check the female population in Slytherin, shall we? Daphne is in the top ten, so Hermione is an option, but after what Miss Greengrass pulled, she may not be in the mood but she's going to be pissed if you knock her out. The only people who talks to Draco Malfoy are his two bookends, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. And we have to switch both Crabbe and Goyle. So we have to bring in Neville. No, actually we need Ron of all people. Next time you cook a plan, talk to me."

"Hang on, why in the world do we have to ask your permission for anything?" Hermione asked. "Do I need to add in sir as well?"

"Don't get snarky Hermione." Harry said. "And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Probably never." Hermione said. "We were hoping you would never find out and we would find out how Malfoy has been doing this."

"Draco Malfoy has been more Gryffindor than any Slytherin I know." Harry countered. "Using Polyjuice may be smart but to infiltrate that common room but there are a lot factors you have to key in." Harry stopped talking. "How do I know that?" He mumbled to himself walking around. "Anyways when are you planning to do this?"

"Malfoy is staying back in for Christmas." Hermione said. "Along with his bookends."

"Okay." Harry sighed. "Before we leave, I heard someone there are talks about a dueling club starting, we will have steal something of theirs at the club."

"Who's leading it by the way?" Susan asked as she locked the toilet.

"As long as it's not Gilderoy." Harry muttered, missing the glare a bushy haired was sending at him.

(Line Break)

"Bloody Merlin, help this universe." Harry muttered as the peacock actually sauntered on to the stage.

"Since there have been two attacks ever since the Chamber opened, so the Headmaster has allowed me to start this dueling club." Lockhart said. "And assisting me would be our very own Professor Snape, who had been a good dueler in his prime time."

"Perhaps a demonstration first, Professor Lockhart?" Snape said.

"Excellent idea, Professor Snape." Lockhart said, excitedly as he moved towards his end of the platform.

Snape simply pointed his wand at Lockhart who was just too absorbed in his stupid fame and smiled at people.

"Does he ever hear himself speak?" Harry asked Neville.

"I doubt he hears what the others actually speak." Neville answered, as Lockhart did a ridiculous wand motion while Snape hit him with a Disarming Charm, which sent the man flying back.

"Excellent work, Professor Snape showing the students the Disarming Charm." Lockhart smiled, while both Harry and Snape knew Lockhart would be nursing this wound for months to come. "Now, perhaps the students can do the same. Mister Longbottom and Mister MacMillan?"

"I believe that would be a bad choice, Professor Lockhart." Snape said, smug. "Mister Longbottom has a tendency to overcomplicate even the simplest of spells. We will be sending what's left of Mister MacMillan in a matchbox. How about Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter?"

"Again an excellent choice, Professor Snape." Lockhart said. By now half the boys were mentally pleading the girls might have some sense knocked into them, yet a lot were persistent in just falling in love with a peacock. "Please on the stage."

Harry was mentally banging his head as he stepped onto one side of the platform, and bowed his eyes never leaving Malfoy.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy asked. Now was his choice to knock Potter down a peg or two. He had called Granger a mudblood and he found himself sleeping in hippogriff dung no matter when he went to bed. No one would believe him and even Greengrass was looking at him like he deserved it.

"Why should I be, Malfoy?" Harry asked, genuinely confused, unaware of the thoughts that ran through his head.

Malfoy simply shook his head, thinking the fame had finally gotten to Harry.

Malfoy's first jinx flew the moment Lockhart finished saying one.

" _IMMOBULUS!"_

"Disarming only!" Lockhart said.

Harry dodged the spell, before retaliating, " _LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"_

Draco's leg sprung together, unable to move. Draco casted a finite before sending another spell. " _TARANTALLEGRA_!" Luckily the spell hit Harry and his legs began dancing uncontrollably. Harry brought his legs under control before returning fire. " _FLIPENDO!"_

This was it for Draco as he was practically flipped on his feet backwards sending him out of the dueling platform. Enraged, he jumped back on the platform and casted. " _SERPENSORTIA!"_

A black Mamba appeared right in the middle of the stage. The students immediately backed off. The snake turned his focus on the closest student, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggleborn.

" _Ssstop."_ He told the snake.

" _Why ssshould I, Ssspeaker? It isss you humansss that sssumon me for fun."_ The snake said, still focused on Justin.

" _It wasss actually that perssson who sssumoned you in anger."_ Harry said, pointing at Draco. " _Please forgive him."_

" _Isss that ssso?"_ The snake asked turned his head to look at Draco. " _If you sssay ssso. But do not call me again."_

Harry nodded, as the snake simply tried to crawl away, but Lockhart in all his genius simply sent the snake ten-foot high in a bang instead of vanishing it. Snape took pity on him and banished it himself, before the snake could attack anyone.

"WHAT WERE YOU PLAYING AT?" Justin yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

With that everyone left, except a confused Harry and his most trusted friends alone in the chamber. "What just happened?"


	19. Chapter 19

_"What just happened?"_

"You are a Parseltongue?" Susan asked.

"I was speaking English?" Harry asked, confused. "At least it sounded like English to me." He muttered to himself.

"Harry, speaking Parseltongue has always been the sign of a bad wizard." Susan said. "Lord Voldemort was a Parseltongue, and so was Slytherin."

"Bloody bastards." Harry muttered. "I really need to teach this world some things. Anyways, this is the first time I talked to a snake. And how does it come up in casual conversation that I can talk to snakes? Hang on, where is Elizabeth?"

"Still a bit sick." Hermione said. "Don't worry, just a mild flu."

"You sure?" Harry asked, worried. "This isn't about the whole Slytherin thing right?"

"No it's not." Hermione said, assuring him. "Don't worry about it."

Harry frowned in deep thought, leaving the room.

"Should we tell him?" Susan asked worried. "I mean ever since the attacks have started, it has gotten even worse for her."

"Harry can never know." Hermione said shuddering. "I don't think I can stomach what he would do to those girls."

(Line Break)

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Neville asked afraid, as he stared at the gooey gunk that he would be drinking.

The plan they had gone with was Harry would take Crabbe's place, Neville will take Goyle's place, And Hermione would have to take Millicent Bulstrode and would sit in the corner trying to listen in the conversation.

"Now everyone okay with this?" Susan asked.

"I am okay with this." Harry said.

"Kind of scared and excited." Hermione said.

"Not at all." Neville admitted. "But I will do it. Anything to clear Harry's name."

"Well, then. I am leaving." Susan said. "Plausible deniability."

"Well, bottom's up." Hermione said.

Harry took out his glasses before he began drinking his glass.

Hermione and Neville changed and looked confused as Harry, who assumed he had changed as well. Not noticing the change, he had already began walking out of the door.

"Harry wait." Neville said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You haven't changed a cell." Hermione said.

"How come the potion worked for us and not you?" Neville asked.

"There could be one possibility. After I met Nymphadora, I started reading about metamorphagus. No matter what they do they can't be affected by Polyjuice Potion, are shielded against all kinds of Mind Magic, from Compulsion Charms to mild Imperius Curses." Hermione answered as they reached the entrance to the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room.

"How do you know the way to this place?" Neville asked.

"You wouldn't believe me." Harry said. "Now how do we get in?"

The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy standing.

(Line Break)

"Caught him in the act have you?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"No, Crabbe is missing." Neville-Goyle said. "We found him outside a girl's toilet."

"Just because he was in front of a girl's bathroom doesn't mean he did it." Draco Malfoy said.

Harry raised his eyebrows from his place on the ground. "Well, a Malfoy with brains."

"You are the one tied up, Potter." Draco said. "Now shut up."

"I am tied up but not gagged." Harry corrected him. "You can and will hear me speak all the time. Draco, may I ask you something?"

"You will not be receiving a single Knut of the Malfoy money." Draco said, heatedly.

"Please Malfoy, firstly everyone with a modicum of brains and a bit of research can tell, every single Malfoy Knut is actually a black money, as since the Malfoys have been French goat herders for the past century. That is not I wanted to ask. How was your father's first muggle experience, since I have your attention?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, past this year at late August, your father instead was involved in fisticuffs with Arthur Weasley, instead of pulling his wand. Why would he do that?"

"My father did no such thing." Draco hissed.

"Yes, he did." Harry said. "Right in front of you and everybody at The Diagon Alley the day when usually everyone goes to buy books. Now, come on, tell me."

"You got caught just so you could ask me that?" Draco asked.

"First of all, I am insulted you think that, Malfoy." Harry said. "And It's not like I can ask you how are coordinating the attacks."

"What is Potter doing in the Slytherin Common room?" A cold voice asked them. Daphne.

"Hello, Miss Greengrass." Harry said, jovially. "Well, since no one is helping me other than my trusty friends, so there are times I have to take matters into my own hands."

"Hang on, you think, I am behind the attacks?!" Draco asked, surprised.

"Well, it's either you or your father." Harry said. "Everyone already knows the evidence."

"There is no concrete evidence." Draco hissed.

"There is substantial." Harry said. "Both your father and you clearly hate Muggles and Muggleborns, Arthur Weasley is proposing a Muggle Protection Act, which your father only of the so called 'Dark Faction' openly disagrees. And there are several instances, that whenever your father has been threatened, except for the whole as a 'Death Eater' part, he would always pull one of his wands. So why resort to muggle means? This isn't looking very good for your father. If you are the one, then you are only doing it on your father's orders. I think I need to check Alistair." He muttered the last part to himself. "Are you sure you were sorted into Slytherin? He doesn't deserve to be in Slytherin."

"That is true, Mr. Potter." Said Greengrass' friend.

"I deserve to be in Slytherin." Malfoy hissed.

"No you are not." Greengrass said. "Now let Mr. Potter go."

Suddenly there was a fizzle as effects of the Polyjuice wore of and instead off Goyle stood Neville.

"Busted, Mr. Longbottom." Davis had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Neville snarked.

"What in Merlin's saggy tits?!" Draco yelped finally.

There was a loud resounding crack as Harry removed the bindings from his wrist, scaring the girls in the room.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing just dislocated my thumb to get out of the bindings." Harry said. "I do that all the time."

"Well, Malfoy, you clearly don't know anything." Harry said. "So we will be taking our leave."

Before Harry stepped through her hole, he raised his wand and made and oath along with his friends.

"I, Harrison James Potter/Hermione Jean Granger/Neville Franklin Longbottom, swear on my magic, life and soul that I will in no way and method will reveal the location of the Slytherin Common Room to the other students."

"You... "Draco said shocked.

"I just did." Harry said waving goodbye by twinkling his fingers, earning a jab from Hermione, impressing Daphne and Tracy.

(Line Break)

The next morning everyone sat down for breakfast, Susan was amused by the result.

"So, Malfoy's not in on it." Susan concluded.

"No, Daddy Malfoy is smart enough not to let his son into his plans." Harry said. "His son's too Gryffindor and would reveal the plan even before the it started."

"So you think it's Lucius Malfoy?" Neville asked.

Before Harry could answer there was a shout, right from the room above the great Hall

Everyone followed revealing a petrified girl, almost everyone was familiar with.

"Oh boy!" Hermione muttered, afraid.

As clear as day, was the petrified body of one Elizabeth Dorea Black, mangled hair, caked blood, twisted arms and legs.

"You knew." Harry accusing tone was clear to all the girls.

"Yes." Hermione muttered. "We knew about the abuse."

Harry and Neville pulled the girls to a secluded room and locked it. "Now talk."

One by one, every spilled the story.

Elizabeth Dorea Black was born as one confused girl.

She would never understand, why but while the others saw the face of one unknown Healer who would give birth to the child, Elizabeth's first face that she saw was Healer Andromeda Tonks because no one would accept a pregnant Max Black into their care. Whenever she would leave the house, she and her mother would always be looked with cold stares, people avoiding them like it was the plague, kids began mocking her, pushing her away. People started calling her as the daughter of Voldemort.

Elizabeth grew up as loneliest child, no mother ever wanted.

As Harry began hearing, his green eyes began glowing as magic flowed around his body. There was a bright flash as instead of Harry stood a small wolf cub.

"Seriously!" Susan groaned. Neville literally jumped a foot in the air.

Hermione looked scared as she tried to shush the little wolf who kept growling.

"Who are we taking him to reverse this?" Susan asked as she gently picked up the cub and began to cuddle it. At least the growling had lowered to bright green emerald eyes, full of hate and anger.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked, confused, amazed and afraid.

"Harry's an animagus." Neville said, nervous. "Very difficult to master, but supposedly it if you succeed, the animagus is your inner or soul animal. It can take years to master."

They arrived at Crossroads.

"So, McGonagall, or Pomfrey?" Neville asked.

"Miss Granger, there you are." Professor McGonagall said appearing out of thin air. "Are you aware of the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?"

"You are looking right at him, Professor McGonagall." Susan said, pointing at the cub. Who had started growling.

"Without adult supervision?" McGonagall asked, and the cub growled even loudly.

"Harry's right." Hermione said. "Who is he going to when everyone has been treating him like he is the next Dark Lord?"

"Mr. Potter knows the..." Professor McGonagall tried calming her Hermione down.

"No, he doesn't Professor McGonagall. Every time he tries to talk to you, _you_ simply ignore him and take off house points like it matters." Susan interrupted. "He never had faith in authority, and in this current situation, I don't think he ever will. And this." She added pointing at him. "Is not even because of what happening to him, IT'S BECAUSE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ELIZABETH DOREA BLACK, A GIRL WHO CAME TO THIS SCHOOL EVEN AFTER HOW _YOU AND REST OF ALL THIS WORLD_ HAVE BEEN TREATING HER THE ENTIRETY OF HER LIFE!"

The wolf cub who had now jumped up in fright and ran behind Neville and cowered. Had the situation not been serious, Hermione might have let out a small laugh as she picked it up and ran her fingers through his fur, making shushing sounds.

"As much as I love it, Susan, we need to fix this." Hermione said.

"I know a spell." Neville said, as he picked the cub up.

(Line Break)

"Harry, please take a seat." Albus said motioning to a chair.

"Hello, Fawkes." Harry said, ignoring Albus.

"Mr. Potter." Albus said, as the very idea pained him.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked politely.

"Why did you attack Miss Black in such a manner?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't." Harry said. "Elizabeth is my friend."

"Harry, you are involved in the attacks of the muggleborn students aren't you?" Albus asked in a disappointed tone.

"No, I am not." Harry corrected. "We both know I am not, and I think the person responsible was the same man who began the attacks fifty years ago. We both know who did that."

(Line Break)

"Harry?"

Harry and his group of friends were sitting in the library when a timid voice interrupted their homework time.

"Hannah." Susan said neutrally.

"I just wanted to ask for forgiveness. From Harry." Hannah said quietly. "I know Harry didn't have a great childhood, and he hated muggles, but he would never hurt a girl like that."

"It's not forgiveness from me you want, Hannah." Harry said quietly. "You want it from Susan. You still hate me a little bit for stealing her from you. No harm, no foul."

"I hate you." Hannah admitted. "But even I know you are far too subtle to do such a thing."

"I may hate Blacks, but the current and the only Black I hate is right now rotting in a cell at the Azkaban." Harry admitted. "But missing his child's first moment is not something I would have taken as punishment."

"I have a question." Neville asked. "Why is Elizabeth in stasis?"

"Elizabeth's petrified." Susan said. "And it's not just some spell but a monster and this petrifiction is right through to the soul. You can't heal the soul; you can't heal the body."


	20. Chapter 20

**Guest 1: While, yes My fanfic is of one of the common mind, of bashing the Weasleys and Dumbledore, there are several twists I will be introducing in the story in whose help he will or will not take.**

 **Guest 2: While Harry does say that in his rant, he doesn't want to celebrate, but you can also note, he didn't want to dampen the mood by coming and causing a scene, and hence he helped in the kitchen making and teaching the elves some new dishes.**

 **Guest 3: While I did replace McGonagall as his Head of House, it was McGonagall who found the group in the middle of the hall with Harry in his wolf form, and that she was registered animagus.**

* * *

"No." Harry began repeating, and rocked back and forth.

"What's wrong with him?" Susan asked, nervous.

"He's going into shock." Hermione said. "Damn his thinking."

"Well, I don't blame the guy." Neville said. "How do we snap him out of whatever this is?"

"My Mom knows how, but I could never learn it from her." Hermione said. "It's mostly experience and no one can teach it to you." Her hands were waving as if she was searching for a specific spot.

Neville balled his hand into a fist and knocked him out.

"Hey!" Hermione said angrily. "That would not have helped him out at all."

"Hey, at least it got him out of the loop." Susan said, hesitatingly. She knew it wouldn't have helped but she didn't have a better idea.

"It's alright, Neville." Hannah said, patting his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So any ideas as to what's doing this?" Susan asked.

"According to the elf that's been keeping tabs on him, it has happened before, and someone by the name of Miss Moany has died." Hannah said looking at the research.

"Miss Moany?" Susan asked confused.

"That's what the elf is saying." Neville said.

"When did she die?" Hermione asked.

"According to this article Harry asked from Nox, the first attacks began about fifty years ago. A Ravenclaw student by the name of Myrtle Warren died, the accused party was one Rubeus Hagrid, a Gryffindor Third Year student, caught by Tom Riddle, A Slytherin Fifth Year Prefect."

"It's Moaning Myrtle." Harry's voice broke through the silence. "That's why the name was so familiar."

"The girl that haunts the second floor bathroom?" Hannah asked. "The same one outside of where we all found Mr. Filch's petrified cat?"

"The very same." Susan said.

"Do we need to talk to her?" Hermione asked nervously. "The last time I visited her, she almost taunted me to death."

"I am sure she wanted the company." Neville said, hesitatingly, not knowing what to say, and earing the glare of several witches.

"Anyways." Harry interrupted. "Now that the work here is done, I am going to bed. Please let me know how Liz is doing."

(Line Break)

Daphne was at a conundrum.

First it was Hermione, who invited to work with her at Potions, and she had to admit it was fun to work with the muggleborn witch. After Draco's nasty incident, many of people avoided her, and then here was Granger, who was laughing when she told her about the incident.

Now here was Harry, who in his own Gryffindor stupidity, entered the Slytherin common room, and then decides to protect the entire Slytherin House by a vow.

Now out of her own curiosity, her she was in the library with a sheaf of parchment all around her, full of Harry's work, clearly which was is way beyond exemplary.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she sat down beside her, her hand full of books.

"Looking for you guys." Daphne said. "I thought such a big group as yours would have been easy to find. Guess I was wrong."

And you wanted to see us because..." Hermione trailed off.

"I know; I can't jump the wand but can I help with this Slytherin mess?" Daphne asked, hesitatingly.

"As you wish." Hermione said. "What happened to Tracy?"

"She's with Liz." Daphne said. "I wanted to apologize..."

"No need for that, Daphne." Hermione said. "I understand."

"So Hermione, why does Harry have copies of his homework?"

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"For a year, all we had of Harry was what Draco spouted." Daphne said. "No one ever trusts Malfoy and this year when the rumors began that Harry attacked a cat, I didn't immediately buy it. And now when he can practically kill us, since he knows where we sleep, you all take a vow. So that got me thinking and I began investigating and this is what I found."

She pushed a parchment on the applications of a simple Locking Charm and the Alohomora Charm towards Hermione and then another one on the same topic but a lost less detailed and a lot of more fudgy as if copied from somewhere.

"He's fudging his scores." Hermione said as she looked at each set of parchment work Daphne had collected. "How did you get this?"

"I... may have been following him around." She said. "Anyways, that's not the point." Before she could continue, Harry interrupted the pair.

"Hermione, there you are." Harry said, before he spotted Daphne. "Greengrass."

"Potter." She said politely.

"Well, I found this." Harry said, placing a small black book on the table.

"A diary? So what?" Hermione asked.

"Look at the engraving." Harry was definitely smirking.

 _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

"Is this the same guy who caught Hagrid?" Hermione asked opening and disappointed to find it empty.

"The very same." Harry said.

"Riddle..." Daphne muttered to herself. "Hang isn't that the Slytherin Prefect who received a trophy for School Services?"

"The very same, Miss Greengrass." Harry said. "Fifty years ago."

"I don't understand." Hermione said.

"Hermione, think, if this diary is more than fifty years old, how is it in such a prime condition?" Daphne said.

"Not only that." Harry said. "Someone was trying to get rid of this in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Found it right in the middle of a puddle of water."

As proof Harry took the girls outside and fired water spells, created a he fire but nothing could harm the book.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked finally.

"I can ask my father." Daphne said after a moment of silence. "But I don't think I can make any progress."

"Thanks Daphne." Harry said. "See you later."

"That went well." Daphne muttered to Hermione, behind Harry's retreating back.

"Daphne, look at this." Hermione pointed to way to quickly drying patch of water in the middle of winter.

(Line break)

Weeks had passed after the incident.

Susan respected Harry so she respected Harry's decision to include Daphne in the group, and quite found her fun in her interest of tactical games. Hermione already went along well with 'The Ice Queen'. Hannah simply kept a polite conversation with the girl. Neville was highly intimidated by Daphne which pissed both Harry and Daphne.

"Neville, whose wand are you using?" Daphne finally asked. "Your wand movement is perfect, and incantation is fine. Unless you have no problem with intent, the problem is in the wand."

"I think wand's fine." Neville said nervously. "I mean it worked for my father..."

"You are using your father's wand?" Daphne asked sharply. "Neville, we all know a wand is intimate thing. You using a wand of one person is not meant for another. Everyone, especially you, as a pureblood, know that."

"Intimate thing?" Hermione whispered which unfortunately Daphne heard.

"Hermione, a wand is as much as reflection of your actions, as much as a Patronus is a reflection of your soul." Daphne said. "You do not discuss what your wand has or doesn't have, why his wand is more powerful than others, not that it matters anyway, it all depends on the person anyways, but still."

"Really?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah." Daphne said. "My mother was a wand maker. Until a more trusted Ollivander regulated a small range of cores against several others wand makers who used Basilisk's eye strings, Nundu's eye strings, venoms, tears... It's not illegal but highly not recommended. People stopped going to others after Ollivander only had pre made wands and after Dumbledore endorsed Ollivander, immediately everyone flocked to Ollivander."

"Which means Dumbledore can tamper with the wands?" Hermione asked.

"Not can, Hermione." Harry said. "He definitely did. Ollivander Is a smart man. Goblins don't tell but from what I know, they weren't rich."

"They were comfortable." Susan said. "But Harry's theory could be correct."

"So... what if Dumbledore placed tracking charms on all the wands, and activated them once he knew which wands were used by which people?"

"He can learn what spells people use and use them at his own advantage." Hannah added.

"How do we use this to our advantage?" Neville asked.

"We can't, unless we get either of them to admit." Harry said. "Different wands have different signatures. So, no help at all."

"And how are we going to find the Chamber?"

(Line Break)

"Matches are still happening?" Harry asked, incredulously.

Ever since the attack on Elizabeth, People simply cleared of the corridors, leaving the group in much deserved peace.

Ever since being dubbed as the 'Ice Queen', no one apart from these people and Tracy, who had taken on the role of standing vigil over Liz's bed in her free time, wanted to spend time with Daphne.

Apart from Hannah, Daphne had quite fun, despite the gloomy times. Susan was quite a snarky girl when enraged, which amused her to no end. Hermione was the only girl, apart from Harry, who could actually keep up with her. Neville was quite a shy boy, fun to tease who took it all in striding, joking with her. Harry on the end, she supposed, will always be an enigma to her. He spoke little, carried an air of intense energy, like a coiled snake ready to strike. Perhaps the wolf animagus wasn't wrong at all.

"The teachers are hoping for a morale boost." Alicia said.

"They do know that me as a player today if I win, they will definitely blame me for bewitching the snitch." Harry said.

"I don't care, Harry." Oliver said. "These attacks should not deter you any way."

"Don't listen to him." Angelina mouthed behind his back. "Just play for fun." She added shaking her head.

All of them got ready and as they walked out on the pitch, all were stopped by Professor Babbling.

"Please, everyone, return back to the common room." Babbling said. "The matches have been cancelled. There has been another attack."

"It's not Harry." The Weasley twins said immediately.

"I know that, Mr. Weasley." Babbling said. "He's right here hale and hearty."

"We meant the attack. It wasn't Harry." Fred began. "He was with us the entire time..."

"I know, Fred." Babbling said. "Harry with me."

The team except Oliver all hugged him, before he followed his Head of House.

"Who is it this time?" Harry asked. "It's not Hermione, is it?"

"Just come with me, Harry." She said. "It's better if you look at it."

Harry, with dreaded fear, entered the Hospital wing.

Never being up to date with the attacks, on the first bed lay Colin Creevey, then Elizabeth herself, bleeding, next, after that, lay Justin, and after that...

Susan. White as sheet, clenched with fear.

Hermione. Fingers in fist, ready to battle.

(Line Break)

Magic is and always has been a special force. Ever since the Castle has been built, magic enforces its own protection on the castle. But that wasn't the only thing. Rooms and corridors that no one was ever aware of. Not even when the Mythical Marauders tore it apart to draw their maps.

It was midnight when a small hooded figure made its way to one such room. Ensuring the room was locked and no one had followed, she began her chanting.

The voice that flew out from its mouth wasn't human. The language, mythical.

A shadow appeared in the middle of the room.

" _Mother."_ The figure said.

" _Hello, my child._ " The shadow did have a woman's voice, but it appeared to be smiling. " _How are you?"_

" _In excellent health, Mother. The Child's closest were attacked today._ "

" _I am aware._ " The shadow said. " _How does it work with your plans?_ "

" _The plan remains the same. The Ancient will meet his fate, as will the boy._ "

" _Very well. You have done well, my child._ _Do not reveal yourself at any cost._ "

" _Yes, Mother._ "


	21. Chapter 21

**Nym Potter: The next few chapters will be the end of the second year. So the final confrontation between Riddle and Harry will happen soon. as for your speculation for the mother child duo, it is not Voldemort, nor was he possessing anybody else. This DUO will be revealed near the Final battle in Harry's seventh Year.**

* * *

"Alright there, Harry?"

The wolf huffed at the sound as it curled in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, his head under his left paw, wanting to ignore everyone and everything. As a precaution, Fred let in Daphne into the room, who was now currently trying to stroke the little cub's hair.

"I know it hurts, Harry." Daphne said. "But now the only way we can do this is find the person who did this and try to reverse this."

The wolf shook its head. " _Leave me alone, Daphne. I'll see you tomorrow._ " The wolf couldn't talk but Daphne still understood shaking of the wolf's head.

"Very well." She sighed. Harry definitely could be one stubborn mule. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Daphne let herself out, trying to ignore her own urge to just snatch the cub and walk away from this world. No, Harry had plans, she has plans.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was again in usual deep thought._

 _Daphne here at first thought that he was actually only capable to either smile or be in constant frown. Later she only realized, that if Harry was smiling, he had definitely had plans in mind. After being cursed in back for the nth time, Harry had sought out Daphne before they retired to their spot at the back of their library._

 _"Daphne? Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure, Harry." She said in her own disinterested manner. Harry had included her in the group and she rarely gave her own opinions._

 _"Have you ever thought of leaving the wizarding world?" The question had been so sudden and abrupt, she almost made a mistake in her essay._

 _"What?" She said, slowly and clearly. She was half expecting it to be about the history of ridiculously named old family whose name would pop in one thing or other._

 _"You know, get out of the Wizarding world. Or at least Wizarding Britain." He clarified._

 _"You are leaving Wizarding Britain?" She asked acting disinterested, but inside she was seeing how much ramification this can cause. It would be a pandemonium, and Britain would be shunned more than ever._

 _"I am planning on it." Harry admitted. "But not before giving this world giving a good smack."_

 _Daphne decided to give out a branch here. "No." Daphne said. "I always wanted to be a potion Mistress. But I not sure about getting out from Britain."_

 _"Pity." Harry said, with his ridiculous smile. "Britain certainly just let go one of its Greatest Minds."_

 _"I believe I said I am not sure." She said with a tone of finality. She ignored Harry's knowing smirk._

Thinking back on the conversation, Daphne decided he was probably right. She visited the hospital again for the final time that day. Since tomorrow was Valentine, there would definitely be a lot stuff from the older Years she wanted to avoid.

She whispered a bye to all the petrified victims.

"Bye, Hermione." She was about to say before she spotted her curled fist with a bit parchment sticking out of her very tight fist. Her eyes widened at the realization. For one Hermione Granger to desecrate a book would mean one-way ticket to hell. She quickly looked around before she wrestled it out of her grip. Her eyes widened at what she read.

 _Basilisks_

(Line Break)

When Daphne opened her eyes, her eyes were quickly drawn to perfect white lily laid perfectly over a small note.

 _There is Family and then there are Friends. Then there are friends that become family. Thank you for letting me be part of your Family._

 _Harry_

Daphne's eyes widened at the realization. ' _How did..._ ' before the post script caught her eye.

 _P. S. Don't worry. I never entered your dorm._

Daphne could see the smug little boy looking at a confused Daphne trying figure how he did it.

She quickly hid the flower, ignoring Tracy's knowing smirk and rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

"A new love interest, Daph?"

"Shut up, Trace." She said, heatedly. This even increased her friend's smirk, as she followed her down to breakfast where Harry stood, deep in thought.

Tracy decided to play a small joke. "Boo!" Before even Tracy finished, a stinging hex hit her in the bum.

"Really?" A bemused Harry looked at the pair of Slytherin girls. Daphne had her shield up while Tracy was giggling like crazy. "Miss Davis, you should behave properly like a true proper lady." He mock scowled his Slytherin year mate. "Now, since Hannah's trying to avoid me, Daph here at least needs a friend to rant. Care to join us at the Gryffindor table?"

"You will be doing nothing of the sort." A voice said. Foolishly brave, much to Daphne's opinion. They spotted the cowering Weasley. "This table is for the righteous brave. You are not righteous nor are you brave." Harry allowed a small visible to the scared child. "Leave this place at once."

"As you wish." Harry said after a moment. He smiled internally, as the scared boy turned smug. Foolish boy.

The trio turned away without uttering a single word and left the Hall.

"You will always be a coward, won't you, Potter?!"

"You really are going to let him get away with this?" Tracy asked, mildly curious.

"I'll let him have this win." Harry shrugged. "Let's see who comes begging for help when they need it."

"As you wish." Tracy said. "So, any clues as to where the Chamber is located?"

"Nope." Daphne said. "I don't know why but I think Moaning Myrtle has been avoiding us."

"Well, I need to find her now." Harry said. He spotted an excited elf grinning and made his way to the three, wearing Fairy wings. "What is that thing?" Harry asked, confused.

"Flophart's idea." Tracy said. "His way of cheering this so grim day."

Harry smacked his head, as the elf began reciting a valentine poem. "Don't worry, Harry. No one's liking the idea." Tracy said gently patting his arm. Everyone who personally knew Harry was very well aware how much he hated PDA, much less his own aversion to physical contact, being only Susan and Hermione can touch him without him jumping through the roof.

Ignoring Draco's ridiculous moment which he ruined it himself, he spotted Hannah. Even from this large distance, he could see two stems poking out from under her fist, clear white petals poking from between her fingers, the glare plastered across her face as if he had personally wronged her.

Of course she would blame her. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled his invisibility Cloak, draping around his body and vanishing into thin air even before anyone could notice.

(Line Break)

"Look." Looking for Harry in their mid-hour break, notes were left with Hermione, Susan and Elizabeth.

While Hermione's was pretty much intact, Elizabeth's lily was crushed, and Susan's was only a petal proving Harry had left it there in the first place.

"Harry?" Daphne asked tentatively. If Harry was upset he would be here, otherwise, even she had no idea where Harry could be easily found.

"He's not here." Tracy said, looking around.

"Not even under an Invisibility Cloak?" Daphne pressed.

"Not that I can see." Tracy responded.

(Line Break)

Harry was found very much the next day. He wasn't much talking but he looked afraid.

"Harry?" Tracy asked. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Harry said, still shaken. "I was looking at Riddle's diary. Hagrid has a pet spider. In the bloody Forbidden Forrest. Barely managed to run away with my life intact. The nest is made up of hundreds of spiders, the size of bloody caravans."

"Language." Daphne muttered.

"You are spending too much time with Hermione, too even notice the fact that huge spiders are currently living in our school backyard who can gobble up children like toffees. Spiders are warm blooded creatures who eat others of the same size or even greater at times when their prey are stupid enough. But they confirmed what Hermione found out."

"They actually told you?" Tracy asked, half amused, half afraid.

"Well, at least Aragog, our friendly human spider knows how to talk even if his children can't. Anyways, Hagrid was fired in his third year because they believed the spider was responsible for the death of the girl even after the lack of evidence on the body."

"So blame the closest monstrous thing." Daphne summarized. "I'll write to my parents."

(Line break)

Harry stood in his common room when Professor Babbling arrived.

"Students, overlooking at recent attacks, we have been ordered to enforce certain rules pertaining to the protection of the students..."

She listed several rules that had to followed by the children and teachers alike, curfews to be followed. Half the people were looking at Harry in fear, in awe, in respect, and most definitely in anger. One student hadn't even glanced at him the entire time considering the fact how much she had fan boy after him. One Ginevra Molly Weasley, sat disinterested the entire time, staring at her nails.

Harry shook his head. Either his mind his snapping or something else is the matter. He decided not to ponder too much on the matter for now.

"Alright there, Harry?" A soft timid voice spoke from behind him.

"Just tired, Neville." Harry said. "Tired of people sending curses at me, ignoring me."

Neville winced at that one. He wasn't ignoring Harry, but he simply hadn't taken out time to simply talk to him. "Sorry." He mumbled, ashamed.

"It's alright." Harry patted his shoulder. "Hey, is it just me or is Miss Weasley not staring at me?"

"No." Neville confirmed. "Not even interested at all."

"Weird." Harry muttered. "Well, I am going to bed."

Neville nodded before he returned back to his own bed.

(Line Break)

Harry was roughly shaken awake to consciousness and a brown skinned boy came into focus.

"What is it, Mister Thomas?" Harry asked coldly making the boy flinch.

"Someone took Neville." He said scared.

"Repeat, Mister Weasley." He growled who had looking quite furtively at him.

"My sister, practically dragged that squib out of here. _She_ said it had something to do with _The Boy Who Lived._ "

Harry's eyes widened at implication. "No wonder." He quickly shot out of bed and ran out of the room, crossed the Gryffindor common room before he was stopped by the twins.

"Where is she?" Their eyes were pleading, unbiased, hoping this entire had been one enormous prank.

"I don't know." Harry said truthfully. "But I promise this, I will bring both Ginny and Neville back at all costs. Stay here, and under any circumstances do not let anyone out from their common rooms."

Harry ran and caught Professor Babbling in her rounds. "Professor, what happened?"

"Harry!" Professor Babbling said shrilly.

"Humor me, Professor." Harry said, shaking her.

Babbling knew there was no restraining the boy where his close friends were concerned. "The Heir of Slytherin, _YOU_ , has ordered Miss Weasley to kidnap Neville Longbottom. They left a message on the walls where Mr. Filch's cat as found."

Babbling took Harry to the scene of the crime where Daphne was arriving as well.

"Miss Greengrass." Babbling shook her head.

"Just heard." She said. Turning around she spotted the blood.

 _THEIR BONES WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS FOREVER_

"I thought so." Harry said. "Well, who's up for a rescue mission?"

"You are going to the Chamber of Secrets?" Babbling asked.

"Two students are currently under Hostage, Professor." Harry reasoned. "And Dumbledore even after so many attacks, is wandering around aimlessly, instead of shutting the school down. He clearly has lost his marbles. I know where the chamber is, and knowing Dumbledore he simply won't investigate at all and put the blame at my feet, claiming it was I all along."

Babbling as much as she wanted to refuse it, knew from the bottom of her heart that it will be true.

"And where is this Chamber?" Daphne asked.

"In there." He pointed to the very same girl's bathroom where Hermione and Susan were previously brewing the Polyjuice Potion.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders, her mind too jumbled up to connect the dots.

As soon as the sinks lowered to reveal an entrance, Harry took a huge gulp of breath and went sliding through the pipe that was revealed.

"Professor, this land is unstable. Is there any way we can cross it without disturbing the integrity of the structure?" Harry asked as Daphne came sliding through the pipe.

"I'll see what I can do." Babbling said, her mind already revolving through the spells that she would need.

As Babbling disappeared from sight, Harry began immediately began dragging Daphne away.

"Harry stop." Daphne said. "Why are you dragging me?"

"I just wanted to get Babbling to get away." Harry answered once he was sure Daphne won't turn tail and run.

"Even with all the experience?" Daphne asked.

"If I am right..." Harry said arriving at a large door, "We won't be dealing with a normal person." Unconsciously his hand patted a spot on his robes.

 _"Open."_ Harry hissed.

They slid down the stairs to enter a large Chamber where Ginny stood twirling her wand, Neville knocked unconscious.

"Mister Potter, you have no idea how much I have wanted to meet you." Ginny spoke, but here voice sounded very different from a normal twelve-year-old.

"Hello Ginny." Harry replied. "Or should I say Tom?"


	22. Chapter 22

Daphne surveyed the scene around her.

The camber was dark, grim, the light reflected from the waters on either end of large passage didn't help with much matters. Ginny stood robotically, as if being controlled by someone. Neville was however at her feet, unconscious.

"Ginny?" Daphne whispered sharply. "Neville? Are they dead?"

"They are alive." A voice spoke from the shadows. "But only just."

"So you weren't possessing Ginny?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"No at all." The boy said.

"Well, help us." Daphne hissed trying to move the girl and the unconscious boy simultaneously. "There's a basilisk around."

"It's won't come until it's called." The Slytherin prefect assured her. "Besides why should I help her? You see, as Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger."

"She's cold as ice." Daphne muttered. "What's exactly happening here?"

"Haven't you realized it yet?" The boy said. "It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was her who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat. It was her who wrote the threatening messages on the wall."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I told her to." The boy said. '"You will find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she realized it. I must say she was in a bit of a trance. Still the power of the diary scared her. So she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And who should find it but you. The person I most wanted to you."

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked.

"I knew I had to meet you." The boy said. "Talk to you. So I decided to show you that brainless oaf's capture to gain your trust."

"But that didn't happen." Harry said. "I saw right through you much like Dumbledore did."

"I know." Tom said. "Very clever. Then Dumbledore began to keep an annoyingly close watch on me. I knew it wasn't safe anymore to open the Chamber while I was still at school. So I decided to leave a diary, preserving a sixteen-year-old self between its pages, so I will be able lead another, to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it this time." Daphne said. "The mandrakes will soon mature, and everyone petrified will be alright again."

"Haven't you been listening girl?" The boy spoke. "Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been you. How is it, that a mere baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's power destroyed?"

"Why do you care?" Daphne asked. "Voldemort was after your time."

"No, Daphne. He cares not for the power, but for the name." Harry replied to this. "Voldemort is his past, present and future."

Tom made a nod of respect before he wrote on the air _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_ and waved his wand through it, instantly forming _I AM LORD VOLDEMORT._

"You are the Heir of Slytherin." Daphne gasped.

"Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy muggle father's name did you? No. So I fashioned myself a new name, a name everyone would fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Dumbledore's the greatest sorcerer in the world." Daphne said, hesitant.

"Dumbledore's driven from this castle by the mere memory of me."

"He'll never be gone." Harry said. "As long there are those who remain loyal to him."

The stood looking at each glaring each other and as Daphne began to interfere, a song reached her ears, gaining the attention from everyone in the room. From where they entered, a bright red bright red bird entered, it's song soothing her nerves. It's flight path took the bird above Harry, dropping something his arms, and landed besides Daphne.

"A Phoenix?" Daphne looked in awe as the bird looked at the girl with his own preening eyes.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his defender?" Tom asks. "A song bird and an old hat."

Grinning smugly, he looks at the face that was carved from the stone and spoke in Parseltongue.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter." Tom said as the Basilisk slithered out from its mouth.

Daphne immediately averted her eyes as Harry had created a wall of fire between them.

"Daphne run. Now." Harry didn't wait for her reaction as the snake broke through the wall, and he dragged her away on slippery tiles as the Phoenix took to battle, blinding the snake.

"Your bird may have blinded the snake, Potter, but it can still smell you." Tom gave another command in Parseltongue, and suddenly the snake strike forward, missing Harry and Daphne by barely an inch.

"If we die today, Potter, I will be hounding you in your afterlife." Daphne whispered as the snuck in through the pipes.

Harry didn't bother to answer as the snake followed them, each of them conversing in Snake language, Harry took lefts and rights, returning back to the Main room. Where Tom stood smiling over Ginny Weasley's cold body.

"The process is nearly complete." Tom said, his voice full of pleasure. "Ginny Weasley will soon be dead and Lord Voldemort will return very much alive."

Behind them The King of snakes emerged from a dark corner, intent on killing on Harry. A glint of light caught her eye, a sword.

"Harry." She pointed, and Harry immediately picked it up barely making a cut on the strong hide. What was the stupid fool doing?

Harry ducked and began climbing the statue, again missing the snake's deadly strike at the last minute.

Daphne watched in horror as she pulled the girl's cold body and Neville away from them, while Tom was still obsessed with Harry getting killed by the snake.

Harry was swinging the sword like big blind fool before the snake struck true.

"Harry!" Daphne screamed, before her eyes focused on a glint of silver poking on top of the basilisk. The snake screamed as fell onto the ground in pain, and death.

Tom watched in anger as the Basilisk fell dead on the floor right at its feet, as if mocking him.

Harry himself fell on the ground in pain as venom flowed through him.

"It's remarkable, isn't it." Tom spoke. "How quickly the venom penetrates the body. I guess you have a little more than a minute to live."

"Is that so?" Harry asked, as Daphne ran to him, her eyes wide, looking at the fang still stuck in his forearm. "Do you recognize what this is?" Harry asked as he removed the book from his robes secret stitching.

Tom's eyes widened at the sight. "What did- "

He couldn't complete the sentence as Harry immediately took out the fang from his arm and stabbed the diary. He screamed in pain as began burning, the memory destroyed.

"Looks like you get your wish after all." Harry chuckled to Daphne to she put Harry's head on her lap.

"You fool." She told him in between sobs. "Why?"

A new song reached her ears as the Phoenix landed beside them looking at the pair with baleful eyes.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry said, his voice full of pain.

Daphne watched in amazement as tears fell on Harry's arm, making him scream in pain, leaving a giant scar of a circle.

"Harry?" She asked worried. He looked peaceful, a small smile on his lips.

Harry's eyes opened, his emerald green eyes shining with power. "I am fine Daphne. Neville and Ginny?"

"Still out cold." Daphne said. "Can you walk?" as she supported him on her body.

"There's no need." Harry said. "Now don't say a word."

In a blinding flash, she found herself in the infirmary, Fawkes the Phoenix's head bowed in respect to Harry, the hat tucked in his belt.

"What happened?" Daphne asked, looking around bewildered.

"Now, that would be telling, Miss Greengrass." Harry said, with a tired smile, and she knew, whatever this secret was would held as a secret until she would drill it out of him. "Call everyone up here will you?"

"Now where you..." Madam Pomfrey asked and stopped when she saw Harry covered in blood, dirt, sewage and ink, and most importantly about to faint.

"Miss Greengrass." She said sharply, pointing to the boy. Daphne realizing what was about to happen, immediately took his entire weight on her own, and almost frowned at the light weight.

Daphne carried him to the closest bed.

"He really does need one." Madam Pomfrey muttered.

"Need what?" Daphne asked, curiously.

With a flick of her wand a name plate floated from her office, _Harry Potter_ written on it in stylized letters. Daphne at snickered but sobered up immediately.

"No matter what happens, he always ends up on this bed." Madam said. With the curses that flew in corridors at Hogwarts at Harry for the Chamber of Secrets Fiasco, he would either be with his group in the library, Gryffindor Common Room, and if he was alone, he was usually in another corner of the library or here if he couldn't stop a curse from coming at him. Pomfrey was very well aware Harry knew who his tormentors were, but he simply chalked it up to misfired spell.

"How about you dedicate a simple ward to people like Harry?" Daphne said, having a small clue as to what was going on Madam Pomfrey's head.

"We both know, how Mr. Potter would hate the idea." Madam Pomfrey said. "But posthumously, I am sure he won't need it."

"It's a plan." Suddenly the Hospital doors opened to reveal the Headmaster entering the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "Professors were worried about you."

"More like Professor, Headmaster." Harry corrected. "I know there has only been one professor who has been looking out for me since the beginning of the year." He said as if with a tone of finality.

"Mr. Potter..."

"Not a single word out of your mouth, Headmaster." Harry said. "I just killed a sixty-foot basilisk, and I am tired, so I would like the fact if you would just shut the fuck up." With that Harry tried to pull the sheets before the door opened again and one old Lucius Malfoy walked back into the hospital room dragging in one very familiar house elf.

"Why have you returned, Headmaster?" Malfoy senior asked. "I believe the Governors had you suspended."

"Yes, they did." Albus said. "But ever since a child was kidnapped, they asked me return."

"And has the perpetrator has been caught?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, he has." Harry said. "It was the same person who committed the crimes back in the fifties."

"So it was a stud... teacher?" Lucius corrected.

"No." Harry said. "But, you already knew that. And here's your diary back."

"That's not mine." Lucius said, angering.

"Yes, it is." Harry said, smiling. "Not one gets that angry about one's own possession. You planted it in Ginny's cauldron the day who had a fist to fist to fist fight with one muggle loving wizard called Arthur Weasley. In the fight, Ginny's cauldron was overturned and in an attempt to help her, you slipped the diary into the cauldron." He said, pushing the diary into his face.

Lucius Malfoy snatched the diary and threw it behind his back, and by unconscious action caught by Dobby the house elf. "Prove it."

"I don't have to." Harry said smiling. "Since you are an adult, an honor vow would be sufficient."

"I don't have to do anything." Lucius sneered.

"Yes you do." A new voice spoke. Everyone saw Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. "You still have to pay your fine. It has been almost a year."

Lucius Malfoy looked conflicted, Harry had smirk, on his face, knowing he was cornered.

"Your parents were meddlesome fools, Potter." Lucius said. "They met their sticky demise, AND SO WILL YOU."

With Lucius turned tail. "Come, Dobby."

"Master has given Dobby a sock." That stopped Lucius in his tracks.

"What?" Lucius turned around to see Dobby standing with destroyed book open, a sock between its pages.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Dobby is free."

Harry face had by this time turned red, trying to hold in his laughter.

Lucius's face was full of fury, which triggered Harry sending him into gales of laughter.

"Mr. Potter!" Poppy said scandalized.

"Apologies, Madam Pomfrey but since we are all here, I wanted to say a statement." Harry said. "With Albus's Role as the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey's role as a medic, Lucius Malfoy's role here as the Governor, and Madam Amelia Bones as role of the Head of the DMLE, I, Harrison James Potter, hereby claim, both The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, and the carcass of the Basilisk, as victor to right by conquest. May magic judge me, so may it be written, so mote it be."

Albus's jaw dropped as well of those who were in the room. "Harry, you can't..."

"Yes, he can." Surprisingly it was Lucius who said it. "And he has done it. Since every issue has been solved, I will be taking my leave."

"Now, one last thing, Dobby, take some rest, and then I have a freedom gift for you. Now if you..."

"You Mr. Potter, will not be taking any sleep." Amelia said sharply. "We still need to have a conversation."

Harry swallowed audibly, much to others smile.

(Line Break)

Lucius Malfoy was one pissed person. Anyone who dared crossed his path including his child would have faced his wrath.

That was when he heard it. The soft music playing right in the back of his mind.

"Well, well, well." The voice said. "Look who just fell into my little web."

"Who is it?" Lucius said, his hand in a fist.

"'who is it?' he asks." It mockingly responds. "We have been old pals for so many years. Don't you remember? The time as you raped those poor children in front of your so precious lord?"

"I didn't do anything like that." Lucius said, his wand drawn.

"Oh please." It said. "Lower that stupid little stick of yours. Your Imperious Curse defense would never work for me." With that images flashed in his mind, as he enjoyed raping the children, kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort, as he kissed the hem of his robes, earing the dark mark.

"These aren't real."

"Really Lucy?" It spoke in his mind. "You really thought I would never find those memories, no matter how deep you buried them in your mind?"

"You can't prove them these are real." Lucius said, bravely.

"I don't have to prove these are real." It said, as if he was really stupid. Suddenly a teenage girl appeared in front of him. "We both know they are real. But I am more interested in that anymore. Oh lovely, so much fear to play with."

"I am not afraid a pathetic creature like you." Lucius said, brazen.

"You still haven't a clue of what I am are you?" The girl asked. She had a pure white hair, ice blue eyes, and pale blue lips, but the face was much more familiar because he had just saw the person lying as stiff as a board in a hospital bed.

"You!" He shouted.

"Me." The girl said, waving her hand as if it was not a care in the world. "The swarm of flies that fell prey to your decaying carcass of your innocence, the echoes of the screams you have been trying so desperately to silence. And tonight I will be reason you will be confessing everything to Madam Bones when you visit her in the morning."

"I'll pay you." He said in his pathetically 'stuck in a corner' tone, causing the girl to sigh.

"How original." She said. "'I'll pay you'. Do you have any idea how many people have said that to me? People have no clue as to what they are facing. So, tell me Lucy, are you willing to confess?"

"No." Lucius said, brazen. "I will not confess."

"Tut, tut, tut." The girl said shaking her head. "Wrong answer, Lucy."

Suddenly Lucius collapsed on the ground in pain, as if needles were scratching against his sensitive skin, screaming in agony.

"It will get a lot worse until you give me the correct answer." The teenage girl said, once the pain was gone."

"I am leaving." Lucius got up. "Expect to be thrown through the Veil for attempting to cast an unforgivable curse on the Lord of a noble house."

The girl made no move to stop the man who turned around to see the same girl sitting in the same position, in the adjacent corridor. And the next one. And the next one.

"When will you learn Lucy?" The girl whispered. "You can't escape your consequences."

"You are nothing..." Lucius was interrupted as he dropped onto the ground, flashes of his own torture flowing through his very own veins.

The girl stood in front of him. "How does it feel? For you it must be like pleasure doesn't it?"

"Where is everyone?" Lucius asked, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, you still think we are in the castle?" The girl said. "Oh, you poor, poor, soul. How do you consider yourself a pureblood Slytherin? Harry himself is a better Slytherin than you."

The walls of the Hogwarts Castle dissolved and suddenly placed him in a stable and a giant troll grinning at him.

"Looks like someone wants to have fun." She said, grinning.

(Line Break)

"Why didn't you call us?" Amelia asked, looking at the one person who at least the shame of looking guilty.

"Professors were able to handle the situation." Albus said.

"And what about the Unspeakables?" Amelia asked. "Within a few days, they could have easily found out about Chamber easily and caught Ginny Weasley and how the Diary was affecting her. Now with the Diary destroyed, we can never found what happened."

There was a moment of silence. "Madam Bones, since you are here, I hope you could stop Harry from claiming the body."

"Not happening, Albus." Amelia said. "Magic declared his claim true. Otherwise where will store all the money? You are Persona Non Grata at the bank."

"No I am not." Albus said.

"Everyone know that Albus." Amelia said with a grin. "I believe Malfoy held party in your honor for that very purpose." She left the room with Albus's head between his hands.

(Line Break)

"So it's happening today?" Harry asked looking around at the petrified students.

"In a couple of minutes." Daphne said, assuring him, smiling. "Elizabeth will be safe."

"I am more worried what would happen to Liz once the stasis charm was removed." Harry said.

"Don't worry." Daphne said. "Amelia's bringing Healers from St. Mungo's and once unpetrified, they will transfer her immediately."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying, you know." Harry said. "And I was too busy to investigate to even give her a minute of research."

"No Harry." Daphne said, forcing the boy to look at her. "This is not your fault."

"What do the students know?" Harry asked curious.

"All they know is that something important has happened, and that you were responsible for it." Daphne replied amused at Harry's grumbled look.

"Trust Dumbledore to mess up the situation." Harry said, shaking his head in anger.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey arrived in tow with several healers and Madam Bones who had a peeved look on her face.

"On my mark." The head healer said, looking at his watch, and then at everyone, just lingering a second more at Harry. "Go."

Quickly the stasis charm was removed, the Mandrake Draught Potion administered, a moment of pause as the Elizabeth's magic flared, trying to heal it.

Within minutes, Healers lent their own magic, subduing the girl's magic and gently lifted her onto one of their own stretchers before taking her away.

The next to wake up was Colin. "It's a bloody big snake!" He exclaimed, before he clamped a hand on his mouth.

"It's alright Mr. Creevey." Harry said, smiling. "We all know about it."

He tried to get up, but only to fall down tired. "How long have I been a statue?"

"It's close to the end of the second year." Harry explained. "Take a rest. And drink these." He snapped his fingers and several large chocolate milkshakes appeared by the bedside table.

The most comical and heart lightening had been Susan's and Hermione's, former of which who immediately leapt into her aunt's open arms, while the latter had been petrified as her arm was swinging and about to hit someone, before her eyes focused on Susan and then immediately Harry, who smiled gently.

(Line Break)

Once everyone was revived, Harry took center stage but It was Justin who interrupted.

"We know it wasn't Harry." Justin said. "I have heard Harry's Parseltongue, and this didn't sound like him. It was more like female sound. Whose was it?"

"Nobody's." Harry said. "The person who did the crimes was acting under a very powerful compulsion charm."

"How powerful?" Justin asked. "I am sure Dumbledore can narrow down a list of suspects."

"Dumbledore didn't." Hannah said. "All he said was that the professors were on it. But when I asked Professor Flitwick or Babbling, all they said was Dumbledore asked them to be ready when they were called. And I visited them after a week Hermione was petrified."

"A Hufflepuff Loyalist with brains." Harry smiled.

"She went to the Head of Houses." Colin said. "There's nothing wrong."

"While they are head of houses, that's not why I went to them." Hannah explained. "Professor Sprout is a Herbology Professor, but if Slytherin had built a Chamber he wouldn't have used plants to the door, one them being Parseltongue would have been used. Next Professor McGonagall, expert in transfiguration but both times everything was the same even after the matter started, so no to that. Next is Charms, Professor Flitwick, but same case as Transfiguration, but the charm casting is more of an emotional level. The last but not the least, is Runes, which is powered by the magic cast around it. The more the magic cast the stronger the rune. That's why Manors of pureblood families have a number of house elves around the house to power the wards. It will be virtually undetectable unless you know where to look."

"And there is a password ward matched to Parseltongue." Harry said. "Hence select few could get in."

"But Parseltongue is spoken by only you here." Justin said.

"Because something helped the girl..."

"Ginny Weasley." Colin interrupted. "I remembered her voice."

"Fine." Harry said. "It was Ginny who opened the Chamber. How she did it, Lord Peverell has his best investigators in place."

"Does Weasley family have Parseltongue in their blood?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, but they are descended from one." Harry said. "Arthur Weasley is the son of Cedrella Weasley, formerly Cedrella Black. Parseltongue can't be taught, nor be replicated unless recorded by special devices, so you can see my hesitance if Ginny Weasley is responsible for it."


	23. Chapter 23

**GUEST: While most common fics would have a common plot line of Dumbledore getting ridiculed, Harry in this fic, will have more smart thinking, grey Harry, and will be quite manipulative himself of the allies that he forms.**

* * *

The moment Harry and the unpetrified victims entered The Great Hall, the entire hall fell silent looking with a mixture of curiosity, fear and anger.

"Is that how it feels?" Susan whispered.

"I don't know." Harry said normally. "I am noticing it for the first time. Anyways, what did Dumbledore tell you?"

When he was met with silence, he said. "Come on, guys. What were the teachers forced to tell you? Out with it."

One student spoke up. "All they _said_ was to leave you alone."

A second later Amelia Bones walked in with a couple of Aurors.

"Oh look." Draco said. "Madam Bones, please arrest him."

"I am not here to arrest him." Amelia said. "But a few other people."

"Anyways let's take the events in order, shall we." Harry said. "The school starts the same as every year at September 1. Until that date the only thing worth to note was that Gilderoy Lockhart was selected as the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whose definition of defense was all within the books that only he had written. Anyone could say that even a second year child like Draco Malfoy can teach better than Flophart... Lockhart, my apologies." Harry amended when Amelia glared at him. "But we will deal with him later and St. Mungo's will definitely be having a huge intake of patients later this year. Madam Bones, if your Aurors would take these students to a medical hospital and have them check for obliviation charms that proves certain crimes of one Gilderoy Lockhart. But moving on, then comes one of the biggest days of the Wizarding Holidays, Halloween. I didn't want to attend, I made it clear to my friends, but Dumbledore used the excuse of Hogwarts rules and by laws to make take a part in this farce, and I was taking part in it. Just through the kitchens helping the elves learn some new dishes. At the same time Mr. Filch's cat gets petrified, and since Dumbledore cares only about me, he forced my Head of House to bring me here. And since he wants to be a part of my life so much, he singled me out and then the rumors began, and as headmaster he made the professors swear they would spend their free time looking for the chamber in two's, and until the first pair had a break. But who was the first pair, none other than very own celebrity pair Pomona Sprout, The Herbology Professor, and Professor Grubby-Plank, our Care of magical creatures, who would have clearly no clue what to look for. "But after Colin got petrified a couple of weeks later no attack for more than a month. It confused me. Why such a big break, when the attack after the school restarted it was mere days. But at the same time, Hermione and Susan had been making illicit potions, all situations which have been made clear to Madam Bones."

"I knew..."

"You will not be doing any harm to the students, Professor Snape." Madam Bones said sharply. "If the students in question come in harm of any sort any if it's illegal of any sort and you are under suspicion, I will drag your ass to the holding cells, and pump you full of veritaserum."

"My apologies." Snape said. Being a former death eater, he knew Amelia Bones won't simply stop there.

"Anyways, they hoarded themselves in the very bathroom outside of which the cat was found, and they would lock the door. At first I didn't it much thought but when after such a huge gap, I immediately set the surrounding area and top and bottom floors, when they brought their plan to me. By then, my Parseltongue abilities had already come to light, so I couldn't just speak snake language all over the place, and since the ability so negatively discouraged by people, I couldn't just start hissing along the corridor. Then one person goes completely out of her character, Miss Ginny Weasley. From fan girl, who couldn't speak without getting flustered, to one girl who couldn't tell difference one person to another. For a person who was hoping to remain in shadows, I was hoping finally I would be free of a few fan girls, so I didn't think much about it. And that was my mistake. And soon after Hermione and Susan gets petrified, spurring me into action. I soon realized Ginny Weasley was possessed, with the help of a diary that was slipped within her belongings, which helped her to control a 1000-year-old basilisk into petrifying several students."

"A diary?" One student asked, flummoxed. "Isn't it ridiculous?"

"No, it's not." Amelia said. "Lucius Malfoy came to the DMLE office and confessed to everything. He just couldn't say where the diary was from. I think an Unbreakable Vow was in play."

"That's a lie." Draco said suddenly, standing up, angry.

"No, it's not Mr. Malfoy." Amelia said. "Happened this morning. Your mother will be coming shortly to take you to him."

"And what about the Basilisk?" Another student asked.

"I killed it. Using the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry said.

Another student scoffed. "Okay, that is straight up lying."

"No, it's not." Harry said. "Apparently, Madam Bones wanted to see the memory as well."

"Now, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore interrupted. "These are children here..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You won't say a word to stop it." Amelia said. "Mr. Potter, I have a court pensieve that will reject all false memories."

Dumbledore was already on his feet his wand in his hand, never noticing Harry was already ready with his own wand. " _EXPELIARMUS._ "

"Really, Albus?" Harry asked, as he caught the wand deftly with his seeker's skills. "You never learn do you, Albus?"

Albus was unsure, whether Harry was aware of what he did. Being of the Peverell descendant, Harry could have simply called the wand to him. But now, Dumbledore would have win it back from him.

"Amelia, I am simply keeping in mind of the younger children." He said in a grave tone.

"I am 12, Headmaster." Harry said in a casual tone. "If I am old enough to fight a basilisk, I am sure the rest of the students of my age and above are clearly old enough to see it." With that, Amelia explained how to extract memory, and before letting the silver strand fall into the bottomless swirl of water. Amelia prodded with a couple of runes, and suddenly the chamber came into the view, Daphne trying to cover Neville and Ginny's cold bodies, and Harry with a worried expression on his face. Amelia pressed another rune, and soon enough it began, the conversation in Parseltongue, and then running.

Harry, besides whom now Amelia was standing, her fingers gripped tightly around his wrist when the snake almost missed him while he climbed the statue.

"How did I not urinate myself?" Harry wondered aloud.

Amelia's response of a sharp glance towards Harry at least caused him to develop a sense of shame. "We'll talk later."

Harry nodded ashamed. "I wanted to discuss some things with you anyway."

"Well, I don't see anything amiss with the memory, Mr. Potter." Amelia said. "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Harry said, sincerely. "There several things I wish to discuss in respect to your department. Who can I contact for an appointment?"

"Call my assistant." Amelia said, hiding her confusion. "She'll owl you the time."

"Thank you." Harry said.

(Line Break)

Harry walked back to his Gryffindor mates, not before hugging the life out of two blushing Gryffindor girls, Fay Dunbar and Sally Anne Perks.

"Now, I have some last minute points to take away." Surprisingly, it was McGonagall, who spoke. "These recent developments showed something I should have seen for myself. For the house of bravery and loyalty, you showed zero of that, when you children accepted Elizabeth in your ranks. Hereby, Gryffindor will have to work up from zero points. And I would like to award 100 points each to Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Fay Dunbar, and Sally Ann Perks, for taking care of Miss Black."

"That's a shocker." Fred said, who was sitting close to Harry. "How come you weren't named?"

"I don't know." Harry said.

"How come Professor McGonagall never noticed?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't notice, Hermione." Harry said. "I doubt any one of you could have."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked. "Anything else the great Sherlock Holmes missed?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"I'll admit, I didn't, Watson." Harry admitted, playing along. "What is this?" He got confused, when a Gringotts owl landed in front of him.

Neville signaled for Harry's group to come to the table, who had one look at the letter and began laughing.

"What?" Hermione and Daphne asked, impatiently.

In answer Harry simply handed them the letter,giggling uncontrollable.

 _Dear Mr. Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor,_

 _Yesterday, two lines thought never to be rise from its stagnation, just began glowing up on our family tree, with your name yesterday. This would only suggest that last night a certain event occurred that caused the continuation of such lines. King Ragnok would be speaking with you on delicate matters at your latest convenience._

 _Goblin Snapfist_

 _Potter Account Manager_

"Potter-Slytherin-Gryffindor?!" Daphne cried in shock. "How did that happen?"

Harry simply smiled cheekily in response. "Really, it happened when you were there."

"When... You pulled the sword out of the hat!" Daphne exclaimed. "But that doesn't explain Slytherin."

"Well, I am descended from Slytherin." Harry explained. "I believe when I defeated whatever that ghost was down there, I gained another title."

"But that would mean..."

"Exactly." Harry said. "Not a word to anyone."

"What?" Susan asked. "Speak."

"Not about this." Daphne said. "Not in public."

But you will be sharing?" Hannah asked.

"I will, if I need to." Harry said. "But one second. Dobby."

A sudden pop, and an almost healthy house elf appeared. "Yes, Master Harry Potter?"

Harry groaned. "Dobby." He sighed. "Are you sure you want this?"

Dobby's moved so quickly his ears were hitting the side of his fast. "Yes, Master Harry." The process done, Harry immediately set down a few ground rules. Which Dobby had immediately agreed to, except to one part. "Harry, you can't pay a house elf." Daphne said.

"Very well, new terms. You Dobby will accept money but you will use the money to buy gifts for your new family. I, Harrison James Potter, from the Most Ancient and the Noble House of Potter, hereby declares the House Elf, Dobby as a part of its family. So, mote it be!"

Dobby eyes widened in realization, before latching onto Harry's neck, muttering thank you over and over again, the rest looking in with amused eyes.

"Now, Dobby, go into the Hogwarts Dorm rooms in each house and remove any illegal charm you find."

"Yes, Harry." He said before popping away.

"Was that really necessary, Mr. Holmes?" Hermione asked, her voice full of mirth.

"Is there something you are keeping from us?" Susan asked. "Who's Mr. Holmes?"

"Written by the muggle author, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes is one of the greatest detectives ever created." Harry explained. "He and his partner, a retired army doctor, Dr. Watson solve the most unusual of cases that the Police Inspector, D. I. Lestrade finds. Sherlock has his own spy network of the homeless street urchins that he employs. Since last year, he solved the Mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, and this year, he found the Chamber of Secrets, I thought I might just call him our very own Sherlock Holmes."

"Except I think that the spy network will full of House elves." Harry said. "In the wizarding world, nobody notices a house elf. Especially people like Malfoy."

"Speaking of Malfoy, how come he confessed to everything?" Neville asked, curious.

"That I don't know." Harry said, grinning. "I would definitely like to see the reaction on his face when he sees me sitting on the Slytherin Chair."

(Line Break)

Daphne's fingers played nervously with themselves as her parents had a neutral face on while her ten-year sister was banished to her room.

"Would you say something, please?" She asked nervously.

"What were you thinking?" Charlotte asked, neutrally.

"I was thinking about helping Harry." She said, her fingers playing with themselves. "Much like you asked me to."

"We _asked_ you too." Cygnus specified. "We never said you had to put yourself in danger."

"I know, father." Daphne said, unshed tears in her eyes. "But Harry is too stubborn himself to keep away from danger where his loved ones are concerned."

"And you couldn't just stand by and watch him charge into danger so brash." Charlotte said. "We understand this. Doesn't stop us from worrying." She said as she embraced her sobbing daughter. "Go to your room. We will have to talk about this in the morning."

"Can I go to Astoria's room?" She asked between hiccups.

"Of course." Cygnus said. "But only for the night." He said. He waited for her completely go out of earshot before he asked.

"Can't we tell him?" He asked.

"He'll have to find it out for himself." Was the only response he received.

"It's his history. He has a right to know."

(Line break)

It was a couple of days later after Harry got a nice ribbing from Amelia that he found himself standing in front of Gringotts all over again.

"Lord Harrison James Potter here for appointment with Lord Ragnok."

"Please wait in your Account Manager's office and someone will be along to take you to him."

Harry waited for quite some time before they were joined by another goblin and an Unspeakable.

"Who is meeting us today?" The man asked in a manner of greeting. "Lord Potter? Lord Slytherin? Or is it Lord Gryffindor?"

"It's not a matter of jest, Croaker." Harry said gravely. "Once you see the memory why, you'll understand."

They made to the Ragnok's chamber where he was sitting quite impatiently.

"You are quite late, Harry." He said.

"My aunt was quite riled by the time we reached home and did not allow me to leave. This is the only little chance that I have to divulge some of the secrets relating to Lord Voldemort."

"And what those secrets be?" Croaker asked, skeptically. "We have trying to trace the birth of Lord Voldemort ever since his reign of terror."

"I am aware." Harry said. "Permission to extract a memory?"

"Granted." Ragnok said, curious. "And what are the contents of this memory?"

"You'll see." Harry said simply. "I'll wait out here, in the adrenaline, I have no idea how long we fought."

Both the Unspeakable and the King of the Goblins dipped a finger into the pensieve bowl. It was an hour when they got out.

"Lord Potter, are you aware what took place down there?" Croaker asked.

"Yes, I am hence my request for your presence here." Harry retorted. "The diary is a Horcrux. Which I destroyed, hereby claiming the Slytherin line, when I fought him the third time."

"You are quite the warrior Lord Potter." Ragnok said, his voice in awe. "No one can best such a huge dangerous magical beast, and still emerge victorious."

"Well good thing you don't speak Parseltongue." Harry muttered under his breath. Clearly he said. "Anyways, I bring an artifact back home for the goblins." He pulled out Godric's Sword out of thin air and placed it at Ragnok's feet. "I am here to return the sword as well."

"Why, Lord Potter?" Ragnok asked. "Clearly you know enough of the old laws when you claimed it that night."

"I do know the old laws." Harry said, in earnest. "But this sword is goblin made. And who to give the sword to take proper care of?"

"Lord Potter, the sword is goblin made." Croaker said. "It doesn't require care."

"It is a sword, which can easily be blunt with age." Harry said. "Why not give it to someone who will use it regularly and maintain the sharpness instead of letting it just sit in a glass case of some home?"

"That is true." Ragnok said. "We accept your gift, on the count that should you need it back, do not hesitate to ask so."

"Thank you, King Ragnok." Harry said. "On the matter of Horcruxes, I have reason to think, he was not satisfied with one."

"You mean he made more than one of these abominations?" Ragnok hissed.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Harry replied.

"Well, I agree as well." Croaker said. "If I even began making one of these, I would look for a magical stable number. Which would mean Three or Seven. I'll put together a team."

Harry who was in full thought, looked back up. "What is the possibility that one of those things are stored here?"

"In a high secured goblin vault?" Croaker asked. "Even if I was Lord Voldemort, that would be a foolish move."

"That's what I would be hinging on." Harry said. "Goblins are fearless, and Gringotts are the most secure Wizard bank."

"The idea has merit." Ragnok said. "Death Eater vault's keys are with the goblins. We can easily do a search."

"This is quite the step up, Potter." Croaker said. "You have given us lot to think about."

"You have our thanks as well." Ragnok said.

(Line Break)

"Where are you sneaking of to?"

Harry was literally caught with one hand in the cookie jar, or in his case one foot out of the window.

"Not even thirteen and you are already acting like a bratty teenager." Amelia said leaning against the door frame.

"You had a charm on the window frame, didn't you?" Harry asked as he got back in.

"You have to come to Wizengamot to claim the seats tomorrow." Amelia said, exasperated. "You've let the public stew long enough as it is."

(Line Break)

The day Albus Dumbledore was dreading of had finally come.

Today everyone would come to know who would be the Royalty of the Magical Britain. If anything last the few days have to go on, Dumbledore had strong suspicion who Lord Gryffindor would be, but Lord Slytherin would be very bad.

Looking around he saw the usual people lumbering around. Madam Bones, Madam Marchbanks, Lord Davis, Lord Abbott, Lord Yaxley. His alliances asked all around they gave no clue as to who Lord Slytherin might be.

He gave a glance and walked back to his seat when Harry walked in into the chamber being led by Madam Bones and Cornelius Fudge. Even fudge wouldn't budge, on all occasions he tried to find Harry's guardian, but all he claimed was that the information was sealed under secrecy clause both his Guardian and Lord Peverell erected.

"What is the first order of Business?" Fudge asked.

"Claiming of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Lines, Minister." Chief Warlock Ogden replied. "Who comes forward to claim the Slytherin Line?"

"I do." The small voice reverberated all around the hollowed chamber, that belonged to none other than Harry Potter himself. Albus Dumbledore paled, realizing what this shit storm would cause.

"How are you Lord Slytherin?" Yaxley asked, incredulous.

"The answer to that question, Lord Yaxley rests in the first order of business to carried out by the Unspeakables." An Unspeakable said.

"Anyways, shall we carry on?" Fudge asked, clearly nervous.

Harry again went through the process. The entire he had a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Who comes forward to claim the Gryffindor Line?" Ogden asked, looking round.

"I do." Shaking and weak knees was the result of this statement, Harry Potter, Student of Hogwarts, Gryffindor House, Lord Potter, Lord Slytherin, Heir Apparent to Lord Peverell, and now Lord Gryffindor, took his seat in the sacred chambers of Wizengamot, making him almost as powerful the Queen of England herself. Not to mention he just became half of the owner of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(Line break)

"You don't look happy." Susan said, curious.

"I think something's wrong with me." Harry said, lost in thought.

"Of course, something's wrong with you." Susan said. "I mean, I didn't mean in a bad way. I meant you didn't have a happy childhood, you weren't loved, couldn't have someone you could trust, depend on."

"That I understand, Susan." Harry said with a wave of dismissive hand. "What I meant was something even more bad. I think... I think I killed someone."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:I know it's been a lot of time since my last update, but I had some stuff to deal with and hence, I haven't been uploading for a while, and it will take time for me to reach my usual ways. I hope you will be patient.**

 **A/N:I have been getting a lot of reviews about Amelia being Susan's guardian. Canonically, when Harry joins Hogwarts, the previous war wipes out the Bones family, leaving only Susan and Amelia alive. I am only following this line.**

 **A/N:While I admit myself the amount in the bank is excessive, the goblins haven't sealed the vaults, and hence they have been generating profit since before the war, and founder vaults are there since the beginning.**

* * *

"Amelia, I need your help." Harry said, nervously.

"You know I will help you with anything." Amelia said. "Well, as long as it doesn't involve making a fool of the wizarding world in any manner of all."

"No." Harry said. "It's more about the Life Debts that people owe me, personally. So, I'll need someone to help me explain the situation to the Grangers. You being the wizarding equivalent head of the police force, they can easily ask questions."

"How many people owe you debts?" Amelia asked with a concerned eyebrow

"For Hermione and Ginny, there is one." Harry said. "For Daphne, I'll have to ask. I'll negate Neville since he is my god brother."

Amelia muttered under her breath, took deep breaths, before asking. "What are you going to ask from the Granger family?"

"I was hoping they would allow me to blood adopt her into my family and then I will ask them to go to Gringotts for a blood inheritance test."

"She's a muggleborn." Amelia said. "What would an inheritance test reveal?"

"That's exactly my point. I'll explain it there." Harry said. "Is Susan around?"

"She's at Hannah's." Amelia said. "Said she wanted to spend a couple of days with her. Asked me to give this to you. I'll be outside the wards waiting for you."

She handed Harry an envelope with his real name on it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sorry for the name on the envelope. Had to garner your attention. By now, you must have noticed I am no longer home. First I want you to know that in no way of hell, heaven and purgatory, am I deliberately staying away from you. I will always love you like a sister. I know avoiding you must have hurt you deeply. When I am back, and I will be, we will be talking with how much you start to remember. Who knows, all the red that you saw, might not be blood at all._

 _Your sister,_

 _Susan_

Harry knew she didn't take the news well, so right now he had to wait and see. He burned the letter and envelope, before meeting Amelia at the ward boundary.

"Everything alright?" Amelia asked.

"Peachy." Harry responded in a slightly dull voice. "Shall we go?"

(Line Break)

When the front door of the Granger household was opened, Harry had to check if the address was correct because the girl who had opened was in one, no way Hermione Granger, and two he was pretty sure if she had to sit on a weight balance, quite a substantial amount of it would be from the painting on her face alone.

"Yes?" She asked, speaking in what she believed was a sultry voice, while looking towards Harry.

"I am from MI5." Amelia Bones said sharply. "And I would like to speak to the residents of this house."

The girl tried to clear her dumb blonde look, as she let Amelia and Harry into the house. "Aunty, some people are here to meet you."

Emma who had been in the kitchen, came out and saw Amelia, luckily Harry had sent ahead an owl, so she had an idea what this was about. "Agent Bones and Agent Potter, I was wondering when you would come. Brenda, call your mother _and get the hell out of my house!"_

Brenda had been so scared of her aunt she immediately ran to her mother and dragged her out of the house. The father and daughter ran down to the kitchen to see a green eyed laughing boy and an amused Head of the DMLE.

"What exactly is happening in this house?" Dan asked.

Amelia didn't answer as she led the family to the living room where Harry was putting up privacy and secrecy wards.

"Hermione is in grave danger, and this could be the only way to save her." Harry said gravely.

The parents immediately tensed at the fact. "What kind of danger?" Dan immediately asked.

Harry looked nervous as he glanced at Hermione. "Hermione, how much do your parents know about what actually happened in the past two years at Hogwarts?"

"Most of it, Harry." Hermione said, nervous. "Why?"

Harry sighed. "I want you to them everything. What happened to me when I was a child, the abuse, the troll attack, the petrification. Then we'll talk."

Hermione gave him a glare but nodded. And told her parents everything, who Harry is, how he was placed with people hated magic and hence left him starved and deprived of any kind of love, their set of friends, how Ron insulted her which found her in the bathroom where a troll found her, how Harry rescued her, putting his own life in risk, how she put a professor's robes on fire to save Harry, how she went with Harry to save the Philosopher's Stone, and in second year, how in Halloween, a petrified cat was found and the entire blame was put on Harry, her help in finding the thing that was doing which turned out to be a basilisk that can kill with a look and how harry killed it with a sword.

Amelia had tightened her grip as she listened to the tales, the hatred of Dumbledore on her face clear, while the parents, showed emotions pain, worry, and love.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us this before?" Emma asked.

"I was worried you would pull me out." Hermione said. "I finally have friends, people who look out for me."

"Of course we would pull you out." Daniel said hotly. "We were assured that this school was the most magically protected place in the world. There was nothing about trolls, snakes and people returning from the dead! And you say that my daughter is still in danger."

"That is true." Amelia said. "Harry won't explain to me why."

"Aunty, can you run some scans on Hermione and her parents?" Harry asked, a worried look on his face.

Hermione was about to protest, but next words stopped her cold. "She seems to under a loyalty enhancement potion, and a minor love compulsion charm. Whoever did this mask their magical signature."

"That's it." Dan said. "Madam Bones, we send our daughter to your school to study. We need the documents to pull her out of that place."

"No." Harry said, slight pleading in his tone for the first time. "You don't want to that under any circumstances."

"Why?" Emma asked, sending a glare towards her husband first and then towards Harry.

"If you pull her out of Hogwarts, her magic will be bound, and her and your entire memory will be wiped with anything that relates to magic unless she is already enrolled in a second school, all pureblood houses know this." Amelia said, gently. "And if the wiping doesn't hold, and the entire thing comes back, sends the person in catatonic state, memories and all information all jumbled up."

"And that's not all." Harry said, creating a small ball of magic, he was silent for a minute, staring at the ball, before handing it to a perplexed Daniel Granger. He smiled for a second. "can you tell me what this is?"

"Magic." Hermione said, immediately, wondering where her friend was leading with this.

"Yes, it is magic, but what would a non-magical think of this?" Harry asked.

"It's a ball of pure energy?" Emma guessed.

"And what's the most fundamental rule of mass and energy?" Harry asked.

"Mass and Energy can neither be created nor destroyed. It can only be converted from one form to another." Hermione said, immediately.

Harry took the ball back and covered it with a thin transparent layer that looked a protection. "Now this the magical core of a magical person, bounded. What do you think will happen? A magical core cannot remain stagnant. So it slowly starts converting, where a normal non magical would suffer from ailments like arthritis, this person would age slowly to 200 years old, that is if the person survives a dementor's attack."

"Hang on." Amelia asked. "Where did a dementor come into this?"

"What are dementors?"

"Dementors are the foulest of the foul creatures, they have a wraith like appearance and suck the happiness wherever they go." Hermione said. "They can't die, nor be killed by any means necessary found up to date. If they get close enough, their kiss sucks the soul of the person."

"A human's body consists of a body, a mind and a soul, but it's magic that truly connects the three. So, when my eyes landed on Umbridge, I knew she was the worst kind of bigot and the minister had almost given her free reign of the country by making her the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. The man who uses my name to push or reject laws knows her special affinity to these creatures, and immediately went to the non-magical world to find people who had been kissed." Harry explained. "This is a picture. They guard our version of the prison." He opened the book to a page.

The family shuddered at the information that was shown in the book. "And what about this Patronus Charm?" Emma asked.

"It acts only as a barrier." Amelia said. "Very few people can actually create a Corporeal Patronus."

"Okay pulling out of Hogwarts becomes a no-no." Daniel said. "And if we change schools?"

"You can't. You need the magical guardian's signature for enrollment, which Dumbledore would sign in front of you, but I wouldn't put it past him for the papers to suddenly vanish the papers." Harry said. "The magical world is divided into different Hierarchy. With Houses from top, we have Royal and Noble House, Most Ancient and Noble House, Noble and Most Ancient House, Noble and Ancient House, Noble House, Ancient House, Magical House, and then No-Named, the ones who have been kicked out their homes. Blood wise, the order from top to bottom, Purebloods, people whose parents are purebloods, it's a whole big bag of incest."

"Incest is legal?" Emma asked, disgusted and amused.

"Okay here's an explanation, I am Harry Potter, My Father is James Potter, whose, Mother is Dorea Potter Nee Black, who is the great aunt of Narcissa Malfoy, who is the mother to Draco Malfoy, making us second cousins. Cedrella Black, a cousin of Dorea Black was disowned and would have been Cedrella No-Name if she had not gone ahead and married Septimus Weasley, giving birth to Arthur Weasley who married Molly Prewett and another cousin Lucretia Black married Ignatius Prewett. Cedrella's sister Callidora Black married Harfang Longbottom, an ancestor of Neville Longbottom. So, me, Liz, Draco, Neville are related to one another, and we all have two different relations to Arthur Weasley's children irrespective of disowning from the house."

The Granger Family had all turned green at the information. "Harry, Move on."

"Next is Half-blood, which is me, because my mother was a Muggleborn or First Generation, exactly like your daughter, which is below Half-blood. Even below that is a squib, who are children of pureblood parents but don't have even an ounce of magic and disowned. And below that is muggles or non-magical, which is you. Now the thing is, since your daughter is a first generation, you need a magical guardian, who takes decision in all matters that involve the magical world. There is another Hierarchy. At the top is Lord, then Lady, then Heir, Heiress, Member, and then Unhoused. Since Hermione is a first-gen, she is Unhoused, no one can give her a damn about it. You pull out, your memory is wiped, unless you have a standing application in another school that is registered with the British Ministry of Magic. Its common knowledge within all pureblood houses."

There was a gap of silence before the implications hit Emma. "Suppose someone approached Dumbledore for a hand in marriage..."

"She'll disappear from your world faster than you can cry for help." Harry said sadly. "He needs me to put entire trust, he is the headmaster and subsequently the most magically powerful person who defeated the previous dark lord. As he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he is also the magical guardian of all Muggleborns, and by age fourteen, people start offering betrothals. Purebloods see Muggleborns as nothing more than breeders. The good news is he can be Headmaster but can never be a magical guardian to any student, which means the responsibility falls to Head of House."

"A woman who we haven't met who hasn't informed us of the change." Emma said in worry.

"Gryffindor's previous Head of House Minerva McGonagall had on Dumbledore's words left me on the porch of the people who had abused me, in November 1, 1980, just the day after my parents died, and their wills were sealed, with only a letter that said your sister was dead and this is her child."

"But you..." Emma trailed into a thought. "Dumbledore wanted you soft and malleable like a weapon." Harry had heard the quote, 'Heav'n has no rage like love to hatred turn'd, Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd', and this was very evident on the mother's face.

"Yes, he did." Harry said. "But for the past two years, Amelia Bones here has been helping me heal for the year before last, and for last well I was kidnapped by my relatives before I was saved by a distant cousin of mine."

"But this doesn't tell us how our daughter can be protected." Daniel said slightly impatient.

"You already know about how she can be forced into marriage. There is something else your daughter has been a part of unknown because Albus didn't deem it worthy to tell her. A Life Debt."

"And what is this life debt?" Hermione asked.

"Remember in the first year, when I saved you from that troll, I did it completely with a risk to my own life? Well, there are certain conditions for a life debt to happen between magical beings. Until I acknowledge the life debt formally, your magic will compel you to help me until you can save my life in an equivalent manner or above. And no we can't create such situations."

"And what can you ask to settle this life debt?" Dan asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I can ask anything from you." Harry said slightly nervous. "From asking her to go to sleep to monetary value, from making her a murderer to using her to satisfy my sexual needs and this all will be enforced by both of our magic will hurt her should she consciously try to disobey my orders."

"This cannot be legal." Daniel said. "I will not be making my daughter a sex slave or a murderer."

"Unfortunately there's nothing you can do about it." Amelia said. "It will be legal because she is satisfying a life debt."

"And what is it that you are asking from our daughter?" Emma asked, unconsciously wrapping a protective arm around her daughter, whose eyes were wide with fear.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, I want you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?" Harry waited for her to nod before continuing. "Hermione, are you in love with me? People love me just because I'm the boy who lived. And by love I mean romantically involved." Harry was nervously wringing his hands.

Hermione was stumped, there was a moment of silence, when Hermione answered, "Harry, I do love you. Romantically, I don't know. But as a brother definitely." The adults looked confused, when Harry apparently sighed with relief. "I meant no disrespect, Hermione is a beautiful girl, and is also becoming a beautiful woman. As such, my proposition was to make her a daughter of the house of Potter, in all ways, magically, blood, and muggle ways."

"What does he mean?" Dan asked confused, when he saw an amused smile on Amelia Bones.

"If your daughter agrees, then, whatever contracts that bounds your daughter previously are immediately negated. You three and any other magical relation to Hermione Granger, become a member of house of Potter. And since House Potter is a Most Ancient and Noble House, any harm to a member would be an immediate death penalty. Again, the value of Contracts become null and void, since there has to be true love, no one can simply send a Contract and expect Harry to just sign it. In the Magical World, since Harry is the Lord of her House, they need his specific permission or he can easily call a blood feud, which means a war between two houses that won't stop until all the members of the opposing house are dead."

"But what about me, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Would that cause me to change in other way?"

"Not at all, other than you gain some Potter features and can easily cast Potter family magic." Harry said. "You Granger genes will always remain prominent, unless someone removes you from the House of Granger."

"And what would happen if you cast her out of House of Potter?" Emma asked.

"I can't." Harry said. "She was adopted to satisfy a life debt. She would lose her life. Nor can't anyone force me to. There is an unspoken rule that no matter what, you always respect a payment of a life debt. And only a fool like Dumbledore would interfere with it."

"And doesn't it have to recorded at your Ministry?" Dan asked.

"Not in this case." Amelia said. "But should that happen, this is where I would come in. I am Regent of the Noble and Ancient House of Bones for the Wizengamot and Madam Amelia Bones of the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry. As far as it is concerned, all the necessary personnel are here."

"And if someone does contest it?" Emma asked. "What then?"

"An Inheritance test at Gringotts." Harry said.

"Hermione's a muggleborn according to you." Dan stated the obvious.

"She is." Harry agreed. "But then again what are squibs?" Harry asked a mischievous smile on his face.

Amelia understood the implications. "Merlin!" and lightly smacked the top of his head. "What Harry is saying that squibs are those who are born without magic to pureblood parents. His theory is that if different bloodlines lines mix, could activate the magic in their descendants. So all the newbloods are actually descended from extinct magical lines."

"Then why don't they tell us all this at when entering in the magical world?" Emma asked.

"In easier words, racial discrimination." Harry said. "Because most of the extinct houses are above Ancient and Noble, and all the pureblood houses are just Noble, well the ones who believe that purebloods are better than newbloods and they constitute about sixty percent, since Dumbledore has been reduced to Head of Noble House of Dumbledore."

The parents shared a glance at each other. Here was a man who could without a moment's thought remove her from her lives, and including Harry's history, here he was, asking _them_ if he could make this demand of their daughter, which in the end would help their daughter, and added protection was a bonus. It was perfect.

"Hermione, what do you think?" Emma asked. "Do you want to do this, because once you say yes, it will not reversible."

Hermione had been thinking all this while. She said yes with a huge smile on her face.

"So, now what do we have to do?"

"Well, first we need to visit Gringotts to perform the ritual." Harry said. "After that well, we have more discussions to make, on how to proceed."

(Line Break)

After a scheduled appointment, Harry, the Granger entourage, and Amelia Bones arrived at his office.

"Well met Mr. Potter." Snapfist said, curiously. "I was surprised to hear so quickly from you after your last gift to the Goblin Nation."

"Well, this is in payment of a life debt." Harry said. "In October, 1991, I saved Hermione from a troll creating a life debt between us. As to fulfill this life debt, I want to perform the blood adoption ritual between us, making us brother and sister by all means."

Snapfist was mentally shaking his head. This wizard was either a complete idiot, or would make everybody else look like complete idiots.

"Well, everybody here is in question, so why not?" Snapfist said. He pressed a rune that summoned a ritual bowl. "Mr. Potter, You, go first, then Ms. Granger please repeat after him."

"I, Harrison James Potter, Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, hereby make Hermione Jean Granger as my sister in blood, magic and soul, so I say, so mote it be."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, Magical House of Granger, hereby make Harry James Potter as my brother in blood, magic and soul, so I say, so mote it be."

After saying their respective vows, they cut their palms and let blood flow into the ritual bowl, Amelia who was acting in her official capacity, picked it up and gave it a good swirl, saying, "I, Amelia Susan Bones, Regent of Noble and Ancient House of Bones, judge this union void of any external influence." The blood gave a green and golden hue. Hermione and then Harry drank the mixture.

The two were surrounded by the same hue, as the magic changed minor features for both of them, like Hermione's front teeth becoming small, her hair did not much have a wild bushy hair look, and had a darker hint of red. Harry on the other hand, got his slightly damper hair but didn't lose the wild hairdo, and acquired some of the subtle Granger looks, and could easily pass as Emma's nephew.

"Well the ritual went very well." Snapfist said. "We'll have to do an inheritance test to confirm it. It will of course cost you, Lord Potter."

"Take it from my account." Harry said dismissively.

The entire group went back to Snapfist's office where the parchment was waiting for them, courtesy of the goblins.

After three drops on the parchment, showed the following:

 ** _NAME: HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_**

 _-HIERESS APPARENT TO THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF OBSIDIUS_

 _-HIERESS PRESUMPTIVE TO THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER (BLOOD ADOPTED)_

 _MARRIAGE CONTRACTS_

 _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER CONTRACTED TO MARRY RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY(ILLEGAL)_

"Well?" Dan asked afraid.

"I have good news and excellent news." Snapfist said. "what would you like to hear first?"

"Good news." Emma said immediately.

"Your daughter is now the ward of House of Potter." Snapfist said. "The excellent news is your daughter's new blood magic is from a Matriarch House, like the Prewetts. Which means, should Her current guardian, Harrison Potter allow it, would allow her to gain the Ladyship of said House. Even if the Wizengamot denies the application, the guardianship would return back to Lord Potter. Of course again Magic has to accept it."

"Is there a History to this Obsidius House?" Hermione asked.

Snapfist had a shark like grin. "The history of the Obsidius is well known in all parts, both muggle and wizarding. Wizarding world blames this House for going into hiding, the muggle world knows it as the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials."

"Then why- "Emma had paled those words and had started a rant, when Harry's quite strong palm clamped on her mouth.

"Not one word." Harry said. "The Goblins are a warrior race first and bankers the next. Their motto is Honor, Trust, and Profit. Had you completed that sentence would have seen a slight towards the bank and would have immediately lead to a sentence, where no one can stop you from it."

"It's alright Lord Potter." Snapfist said. "Goblins do not follow your world. We marry once, and any children if lucky, are quite treasured among our population. With proper training, she can be quite a formidable warrior."

"Apologies, Mr. Snapfist." Emma said sincerely. "I was worried won't this ostracize Hermione even more in the wizarding world?"

"Actually it won't." Snapfist said, again almost losing his edge at this human's behavior. "While House Obsidius was the family that started the burnings and such, the first live and reported burning was of a different house. And very few people actually search for the truth in the wizarding world. But first, Gringotts while doesn't have a vault of said House, I believe, you have quite the house, and it can immediately be called as the Obsidius Manor in the Wizarding world."

"But how are we going to pay for the wards?" Hermione asked.

"That is something I cannot help with." Snapfist said. "You have to pay from your own funds."

"I can help in that end." Harry said. "There is a pure fresh Basilisk present in the Chamber I want to it to be rendered down completely right down to the bones, and currently store it in the vaults. I have a couple of jobs to do with it."

Snapfist nodded as wrote down the instructions.

"Harry, may I ask something better, is there a way for us to see this snake?" Dan asked. "I know how this can be a traumatic event, and all affected parties can easily move past it."

"Dan's a retired soldier." Emma explained, at Harry questioning look. "Retired Royal Marine Captain."

Harry nodded understanding. "Snapfist send an owl to all affected parties, telling them if they wish to see the snake, they will contact you by Friday, and we can all arrange a trip on Saturday along with the rendering team. Add the Lovegood family and the Tonks family to the excursion. Ted Tonks is a lawyer, right?"

"An excellent muggleborn lawyer in both worlds. I would say talk to Daily Prophet, but I understand knowing the truth. Daily Prophet does print the truth, Harry." Amelia said. "The juicier the story, the more Rita Skeeter has a chance to print it, and has ruined many people's lives because of that quill of hers."

Harry had a thoughtful look. "What's your opinion of the Greengrass Family?"

"While it's a pureblood House, they don't support the blood status dogma." Amelia said. "They don't support the dogma, but are only willing to support it if it only further their aims. Why?"

"I hoping I could convince them to train Hermione in different ways, and her position as the Head of a Matriarch House." Harry said. "Granger parents get a taste of the wizarding world, and I think Cygnus can easily corporate the muggle ways in his import/export business."

"Anything else?" Snapfist asked. "I'll ask the rendering team to begin their work on Saturday. A pleasure doing business with you Lord Potter."

(Line Break)

Everyone from their group had heard about it, but as a safety they decided to personally visit Maxine and Liz, overlooked by Andi.

"Morning Cousin Tonks." Harry said as a way of greeting, and asked her if Ted was available.

"Morning, Lord Potter." Ted said as a way greeting when everyone arrived by Liz's bedside. "Is this anything to do with the letter I received from your Account manager?"

"Yes." Harry said. "If and when I do have trouble at the next Wizengamot session, I wish to hire your services for all matters, present and future."

With that he explained everything that occurred in Snapfist's office from Blood Adoption to the distribution of funds, and Hermione was swept in her own patented hug between Max and Liz, as it made them cousins. Hermione also revealed her status as the Lady of Noble and Most Ancient House of Obsidius, officially emancipating her in the wizarding world.

"And have you thought about who will acting as your Regent?" Andi asked.

"No." Hermione said. "But I was thinking if I could talk to Mrs. Tonks, I may have something in the spanners."

"Okay." Ted said. "Don't worry I don't see a problem apart from a muggleborn gaining such a huge rank within such a short time."


	25. Chapter 25

With how nervous Hermione was getting for the session, Andi had to force a calming draught down her throat.

"Hermione Jean Potter-Granger." Andi said forcefully. "Everything will be fine. Do not speak unless spoken to, and if you want to speak make sure you are recognized by the Chief Warlock, before you even open your mouth for a single alphabet."

Hermione nodded, the potion taking effect. "Now there are several people you need to be careful around. First is Madam Umbridge, She's Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, if there's a term in the dictionary that means the opposite of humanity, her picture would be right there before they start the description. No matter what happens, she will try and contest your ladyship for such a high house, even if it's a matriarch House. There will be reporters like Rita Skeeter, she will portray everyone involved in a bad light, and has been quite the reason for lot of people suffering their jobs and even getting kicked out. No one knows how she finds out, and all people need is a reasonable doubt. And what's more annoying is than her is that quick quotes quill of hers. Completely twists the truth, and can completely twist the timeline to suit her needs. The others currently don't need immediate attention."

Hermione nodded her thanks.

Besides her, her _brother,_ had a calm attitude. Harry had been approached by Cygnus Greengrass, but Harry had politely rebuffed the man.

"Lord Greengrass, I am partially aware of the Life Debt between our Houses. But currently, the House of Potter has business that cannot be delayed. I am however free after the current session, and will approach you myself once I am relieved from my current tension."

Lord Greengrass, nodded before he left Harry alone, and Harry was immediately picked up by Andi. "Harry, they're here."

Harry had a first genuine smile for hours. "Who's here?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously, as he led the entourage to the guest stands. Hermione immediately let out an unladylike squeal, as she spotted Maxine and Elizabeth Black, sitting there.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Max said with mirth in our eyes. "Harry has been talking about has been happening exactly."

"Congrats, girl." Liz said. "Hey! This makes us cousins."

"I am aware." Hermione said. "Harry leave us. Liz and I are daresay overdue for a girl chat."

"Hey, don't forget us." A new voice interrupted, and they saw the familiar mass of red hair accompanied by a woman with a monocle.

"Susan!" Liz waved like a five-year-old child on sugar high.

Harry simply reminded her of the role today.

With supportive friends all around, Harry could easily see the nervous Hermione Granger replace by a steady don't mess with me Hermione Granger.

Harry took his seat, and send a small trickle of rumor saying there would the reemergence of an old house.

He was about to ask Madam Longbottom but the doors of the Wizengamot closed, and Chief Warlock Ogden started the session.

"Before we begin the general meeting, does anyone have any important matters to be discussed by this body?"

"I do." Harry said.

"Yes, Lord Potter?" Chief Warlock asked, wondering why Harry was sitting in the Potter seat, and Nox was sitting eerily quiet in the Slytherin seat.

"Before I actually state the matter, I would like to mention a timeline of events. Just before Lunch, on October 31, 1991, a muggleborn student who had been shunned by the wizarding population because she according to them, including me, and my own regret, was trying to help another student, Ronald Weasley, a pureblood, immediately used blood status to throw insults at her. Said muggleborn student, Hermione Jean Granger, hurt, cried and went away to an unknown location." This was all he could manage before he was interrupted.

"Well, it serves her right." Madam Umbridge said immediately.

"You will keep quiet or I will immediately call an honor duel." Harry said loudly and clearly. "There is lot more you are unaware of Madam Umbridge. After this during dinner, Professor Quirrell entered the Great Hall, and immediately claimed there was a troll in the Dungeon. I on the other had missed this event and had previously gone to search Miss Granger since she was absent from the feast and had been the entire time since lunch. I found her in a second floor bathroom, where Mr. Longbottom entered and told us about the troll unaware the same creature had been on his tails the entire time. With Both Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom in danger, I diverted its attention, and stuck my wand up its nose. The troll immediately fell down, and Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger were saved. This event created a Life Debt between me and Miss Granger. So before matters escalated, I along with my magical guardian visited Miss Granger and her parents where matters could be discussed. And it was decided that Miss Granger immediately becomes a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Now Miss Granger, is by both, blood and magic, my sister, and shall be treated as such."

Lady Marchbanks, had a neutral look on her face. "Lord Potter, is Miss Granger present?"

"Yes, Lady Marchbanks." Harry said, and where Max and been whispering in her ear as to what to say.

"Madam Marchbanks." Hermione stood up from her place and gave a bow. Clearly she was being tutored.

"Has this decision been made completely by you?" She asked.

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks." Hermione said immediately said. "My Lord, who had anticipated certain doubts about this, had come to my house with the company of Madam Amelia Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and explained to me, and my parents, what a life debt pertains to me and them."

"She speaks true, Chief Warlock." Madam Amelia Bones said. "I myself, along with the Potter Account Manager, Snapfist were witness to the ritual in Gringotts."

"And are you aware of the position as a daughter of Noble House of Potter?" Chief Warlock asked.

"Yes, Chief Warlock." Hermione said. "All my actions are directly reflected on my house and My Lord. If anyone is slightly hurt can immediately call out for an honor duel for satisfaction."

"Even if it wasn't a Life Debt, I see no reason to overturn this blood adoption." Chief Warlock said. "You have been tutored well. Has this Adoption taken place?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock." Harry said. "This is an Inheritance Ritual- "

"The Wizengamot does not accept Inheritance Rituals." Madam Umbridge said.

"It doesn't _sanction_ Inheritance Rituals." Harry shot back. "However, should a Lord of a House pay from their own vaults, The Ministry cannot say no." He passed the parchment where Chief Warlock was surprised were the Adoption papers. This boy was thorough. What was more surprising the House.

"And The second House this parchment reveals?" Chief Warlock asked.

"I have given my permission for her to gain Ladyship at any time she wishes to escape from My Guardianship, with the only condition I just be informed first. My own Account manager has offered to help with their finances I have no clue to their knowledge as it doesn't pertain to any of my houses."

"And Do you wish to wish to ascend to Ladyship of the Matriarch House, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Obsidius?"

"Not presently, Chief Warlock." Hermione said. "I currently do not have enough resources to establish my house. Once I have, I will begin to think about it then."

"Anything else, Lord Potter?" Chief Warlock asked.

"No, Chief Warlock." Harry said. "that is all."

Max squeezed Hermione's shoulder to show she did well. Harry finally let go of the breath he had been holding, and smiled despite the furious looks which was quite both humorous and repulsive on the toad like features, and some confused looks on the dark faction.

Once Harry had submitted the proper documents, Hermione officially became a member of the House of Potter.

"I was surprised you saying no, Hermione." Susan said. "You could easily have gotten completely out of any guardian's thumb."

"I know." Hermione said. "But I have already jumped from A Magical Unhoused to the Heiress Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I don't want to jump the gun... wand before I came right up at the top."

They all waited for the session to finish, instead roaming around the halls of the Ministry, except for Department of Mysteries. They found Harry in a magical cafeteria chatting with Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, perhaps we can have that talk now." Harry said.

"What do you wish to demand from the House of Greengrass?" Cygnus asked.

"Right now, nothing." Harry said. "What I have in mind is more of a request. You know, Miss Potter-Granger, was a muggleborn, and only their daughter's security did they allow me to blood adopt her. What I have in mind is that I want Lady Greengrass and Heiress Apparent to teach Heiress Presumptive Potter all the ways of a lady and what is expected from them. With the addition maybe you can entertain two muggle parents whose house would soon become a wizarding one."

Cygnus gave a neutral look. "Perhaps, we need to retire to Greengrass Manor, we can discuss this in full."

Harry nodded. This was another conversation he needed to handle with care.

(Line Break)

The Granger parents were understandably nervous since this would be the first time they would in true Magical House. They had floo-ed directly from the Bones Manor for this purpose. And this is where he was met with mirthful laughter.

"First time, Lord Potter?" Cygnus asked, as Harry practically tumbled out of the fireplace, and face planted on the floor in a manner to regain his balance.

"No." Harry grumbled, as Hermione stepped out in a graceful manner along with her parents. "Apart from Broom, all kinds of magical transportation seem to hate me."

"There's just a trick to it Harry." Hermione said, for putting on a mask. "Lord Greengrass." Her arm moved unconsciously forward which was kissed by Cygnus. "May I present my parents, Daniel and Emma Granger." Cygnus repeated the procedure with Emma, much to her blush, and a firm handshake with Daniel Granger. He leads them to the parlor where the rest of the family was present, where introductions would be carried out.

"Perhaps we would like to get important things out of the way?" Harry asked.

"I've heard your terms, Lord Potter." Charlotte said. "You could have asked a lot more from us."

"I am aware." Harry said. "I don't want to lose a sister because I was stupid not to train her. Nobody does it since it's a big family and we don't follow the entire traditions thing. What I want is both the families to spend time in both the worlds. After that, I have something that can actually stop this British Wizarding world from imploding."

"You want to bring muggle technology into the wizarding world?" Cygnus asked. "It won't even work."

"Of course it won't work." Harry said. After narrowing his eyes. "The halls and rooms of Hogwarts were once haunted by a group of people who called themselves the Marauders?"

"Don't talk to me about those idiots." Charlotte scoffed.

"Those idiots were my parents." Harry said, evenly. "And I agree with you, nobody's perfect. I am paying every second of it every time I take in the air at that school. But they were geniuses for purebloods."

He went out of the room, accompanied by Cygnus. Once everyone was sufficiently away, hidden from eye sight and out of earshot, Harry called Hermione, and she faded into picture. "Give to Lady Greengrass."

"Lord Greengrass, ask your security question." Harry said. Once the procedure was done, they all returned to the room. "So, with your help, I wanted to create a team that can easily mass produce this. Not only this, you want to view a public event, you don't have actually visit the place, like a sports match or anything. While Remus Lupin, had brains, my mother was furthest from the four. She already had a theory paper and a rune scheme that can help us."

"Is there any place in your world where politics doesn't play a part?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately no, Mr. Granger." Cygnus said sadly. "People like me, there won't be much against me. But Lord Potter is both politically and magically powerful, not to mention, he managed to kick Albus Dumbledore from two political powerful positions which he won't be able to reacquire under any circumstances, no matter how much the public demands. As such people would both back stabbing him and clamoring for favors from him, will try to force him into marriage, which won't be helpful at all, considering the fact Lord Potter is already at the top of the food chain."

"And Potter family magic has a distinct advantage." Harry said. "Don't worry, Hermione will be safe."

"Very well, Lord Potter." Cygnus said. "I think your idea has merit. Not to mention, with the huge anonymous donation again to the DMLE this year again, we might be again seeing a decrease in crime this year. We have a lot on the plate right now, and we aren't ready right now, but I can give you a couple of days after we visit that chamber."

(Line Break)

Harry looked around and sighed, this was a big mess Dumbledore created.

"Lord Potter." Arthur Weasley said, respectfully.

"Lord Weasley, Lady Weasley." Harry returned respectfully. "How is young Miss Weasley?"

"She's fine, Harry." Molly said. "Why don't you come to the Burrow, Harry, you could spend some time with your friends."

"Lady Weasley, I will let this pass only once." Harry said. "I am Lord Potter, and until I give you leave, you will refer to me as such. And let clear a misconception for you. I never spent any time with you in the Burrow. The Harry living with you was something I needed to out Dumbledore. Lord Weasley I asked a question."

"Lord Potter, she was simply tired." Arthur said. "Madam Pomfrey fixed her up in a jiffy."

"Simply tired, Lord Weasley?" Harry asked. "The only reason I am asking this is because your daughter almost died by losing her life force not to mention the fact she was possessed, with the assistance of a very Dark object. Show her to a Mind Healer now."

"Harry, Dumbledore checked her personally."

"Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't have the qualifications of a Healer." Harry said. "Should you need funds; I am happy to provide."

"Thank you for offering, Lord Potter." A new person interrupted them. "Please, accept our apologies, Lord Potter. I am Bill Weasley, a Curse Breaker here at Gringotts. They told me everything about that diary. Thank you for protecting Ginevra Weasley." Bill Weasley dragged them out of there into a corner where he quietly and quite effectively berated the parents, much to the amusement of Fred and George Weasley.

"It's not funny you guys." Susan chided them gently. "Had the possession not been treated properly, the lingering effects would have festered, and you wouldn't even have realized you had lost your sister until it was too late."

Fred and George shrugged without care. "Our mother thinks she know the best where her children are involved, even if it leaves the child next to illness working his head off, no matter how much the case is otherwise. That's why Bill hopped off to Egypt for Curse Breaking at Gringotts and Charlie Weasley flew away to Romania for Dragon Breeding on the first chance they got. Only Percy Weasley is the one who has plans to enter the Ministry."

"Lord Potter we are all ready." Snapfist's voice rang true and clear.

"Everyone grab hold of the rope and we will be on our way. We will be arriving outside the gates of the castle. No matter what happens, do not leave the hands of your children. The wards of Hogwarts have non-magical repelling wards, along with illusion wards, so do not worry if you see anything other than a castle."

With that everyone felt a tug at their navels as they were jerked from their positions and all of them immediately fell face first on the ground in a huge pile of limbs and tangled bodies.

While Hermione's and Creevey's parents stayed put, the rest of the parents, had in fact almost began walking away in a confused manner, and had to be pulled across the wards before they were able to stop, and Harry at that point realized that there was a goblin in disguise among the ranks. He was internally smirking, as he banged loudly on the huge gates of the castle, bringing Hagrid to open the gates.

"Harry." Hagrid had a wide grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you are here, already, we that is all of us." He pointed behind his back to the huge number of people, "Are here to visit the Chamber. Want to join us?"

The gentle giant rumbled at the thought. "You sure you want me there, Harry?"

"Yes, Hagrid." Susan said. "Because of this monster you had to spend too many months in Azkaban, not to mention, you can never practice magic again. We all need closure, Hagrid. This is your chance to earn yours."

Hagrid almost stopped himself from crying and had to blow out on a large handkerchief. After that without much subtlety, he tried to tell himself, how great Harry Potter is, just like his father and even more like his mother. The moment the whole Squadron entered the Great Hall, everybody went on high alert because Dumbledore had been waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, may I know the reason for so many _guests_ in the school?" He asked. "As Headmaster- "

"As Headmaster, you should have told us, The DMLE about the monster roaming the halls the moment the cat was petrified, the job would have done much quickly. But no, again, _Lord_ Potter had to take matters into his own hands and clean up your mess. These people are still stricken over the past year and are here for closure."

"And may I inquire the reason for the goblins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry told with a boastful voice, which he was barely able to pull it off. "I contracted Gringotts to render the Basilisk. It's such a pity..." He trailed off as they walked away, leaving a 'just a spark away from blowing his head' Headmaster in the Entrance Hall.

"Did you really have to do that, Harry?" Amelia asked.

"I tried." Harry said, as they arrived at the second floor bathroom where the first victim, the cat Mrs. Norris, was found.

"You are telling me that the most mythical place is inside a girl's bathroom?" Penelope Clearwater asked. "Ravenclaws have been looking around for the place, hoping to catch Potter in the act, which I knew wasn't true, and prove that you are the heir of Slytherin."

"Well, I am descended from him." Harry admitted. "But the truth is, as very Old Magic is in play, you don't only have to be his descendant, I have to prove myself worthy of the position. I became Lord Slytherin when I defeated the Heir three times in a row."

Penelope had an understanding look on her face. "Well, Mr. Potter, I hope you are victorious in your future endeavors."

"No, you don't." Harry said. "The Founder's ring has Slytherin's Personality in it. It's telling me that Slytherin wasn't evil and he had bred that Basilisk to protect all the students of the school. And he is quite the pervert with what he has been muttering in my head ever since I put on the ring."

As they were talking, they were joined by few more Professors, Professors Flitwick, Babbling and Sprout.

"Miss Granger, I was about to send you a letter to set up a place to meet, about situations concerning your magical guardianship. But concerning the news in the paper, I stopped. I would only like to apologize in advance for not sending an owl in advance. Congratulations on the adoption."

"While all that is good, are you aware of the consequences when you returned that sword to the goblins?" Flitwick asked, as parents were trying to understand as to the importance of the statement while they were still trying to wrap their heads around the fact that this boy had killed a snake that could kill you with a look, and their children barely escaped with their lives. "And why in the Merlin's be damned hell are standing in front of a girl's bathroom?"

"In regards to your first question, I was simply returning what was yours by rights by creation in the first place." Harry answered. "In regards to your second, well Mr. Granger here is a non-magical army veteran, and thought, facing the dead snake might be beneficial for their mental health in the long run."

"Is that so?" Flitwick asked. "Well, Mr. Granger, if you are an army veteran, make sure you tell your account manager that, soldiers are highly regarded in our world and we set aside a certain exchange rate, different from what the wizards have set the exchange rate."

"And may we ask as to why Professor Snape is not here?" Sprout asked. "As a Potions Master, perhaps he would like to see what he himself can salvage from the carcass?"

"I am sorry, Professor." Harry shook his head sadly. "But Professor Snape is a Potions master is something I respect, but his behavior as a professor is nothing more than a black mark against himself. And with him, either I am an attention seeking brat or useless powerless idiot who should have died when Voldemort attacked me and my family."

"Wait a second that are his public views?" A concerned parent asked, as Harry began hissing at the sinks in the bathroom.

"That is the truth, Mister Creevey." Professor Sprout said. "I am the head of Hufflepuff house, where loyalty is a prominent trait but the bigger fact is that my house has those children who are bullied a lot because they are different and can't handle it alone and I find myself comforting students throughout the week because Snape is hurling abuses at all the children who are not of his house, and they find themselves crying on their beds with all the abuse, and not to mention the fact, he might actually be trying look into the minds of my students."

"That is the truth parents." Daphne said stepping up. "While I am proud to be a student of ambition, and guile, the traits of Slytherin House, some of our students sorely lack those qualities and Snape has to step in to protect them, while the victims find themselves in detention just to protect themselves while they run free around the castle."

"Alright, the stairs are rickety so be careful where you step." Harry said. "A single formation, ladies and gents."

They all reached the bottom where the smell wafted to them, and the magical parents immediately sent out air refreshing charms, while Harry with a wave of his magic conjured torches long the niches.

"Professor, may I ask why our children not allowed to practice magic in the homes?" Mrs. Clearwater asked.

"It's because what the purebloods want." The half goblin said, wisely. "Every year, students are given a note not to perform magic in their homes, because apart from bouts of accidental magic, Trace only detects where magic has been performed, not who has performed it. "

"So if I perform the magic, it means Ministry would recognize as my aunt performing it?" Susan asked.

"Yes, Miss Bones." Babbling said. "Are you also aware of the fact, that Muggleborns have more magical power than purebloods? All 11 year olds have go to a magical checkup, where everything is checked, from immunizations, and how their magical core is. It is measure by the Emmrys' Magical Index, and all children have to submit to the test when they become 11 or when they enter Hogwarts. Except a few cases, Muggleborns and Half-bloods have more magical power than Purebloods."

"And what exactly is it measured against?" Emma wanted to know.

"Well, Myrddin Emmrys, muggles know him more popularly by his Elvin name Merlin Ambrosius, who was the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth, was taken, with his to be a 1000. Using that, after a magical child's second maturity, a first reading is taken, next at 15 years of age and a third at 17 years of age." Flitwick said.

"How come nobody tells us about it?" Hermione asked

"I am sorry, but if the scores went public, then the same thing would happen, except on the basis of magical power." It was Sprout who said that. "If you want the score, you have to be a head of the Department in the ministry or hold a significant position in the Wizengamot."

Hermione sighed, and then smiled when harry added, "I'll see what I can find, Hermione. But a little help would be greatly appreciated."

That's when they realized they had actually stopped where a cave in had happened, and Cygnus immediately moved forward to vanish the rocks, and immediately stumbled back when he saw the scales of the snake.

"That's just shed skin, Lord Greengrass." Harry spoke as the last of the rocks had vanished. "We still have a lot travel."

All the parents were audibly gulping and the females had lost their calm demeanor in favor of burying their heads in the chest or shoulders of their significant others or parents.

Now there was a lot of silence, as the father's minds were working overtime if this was shed skin, how really big was this snake?

A couple of goblins stayed behind, stating this shed skin had a bit of value, and can easily be used.

They treaded ahead, a copious amount of air freshening charms leaving the parents wands, they finally reached another door, and with another command, it opened to reveal a giant snake lying right in the middle of the floor, the mouth of the statue wide open.

"Harrison James Potter!" Was the name screaming out of the mouth of the witches who personally knew him, making him audibly gulp. Amelia was on him in an instant. "You did not alter the memory did you?"

Harry was shaking his head vigorously. "I didn't even have good look because I immediately cast a wall of fire and ran away, dragging Daphne with me."

That was it for most of the victims who lost all semblance of control and began crying a lot freely. Harry for once was unsure what to do, as Susan was trying to bury her head inside his chest.

The next act could truly be called magical, as trills of a bird filled the entire cavern. Everyone pushed back their sorrows as they looked up to see a real magical Phoenix sitting on Daphne's shoulder no less.

"Hello there Fawkes." Daphne greeted the bird and began a one-way conversation all children were familiar with Harry and his own familiar owl, Hedwig. "Dumbledore didn't send you?"

"Is that so?" Daphne had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Well, Potter. Apparently Fawkes is tied to Hogwarts, and not Dumbledore."

"Of course." Harry scoffed. "Anyways, we will be leaving with the goblins, so I would like it of you stayed within the walls of the castle."

"We will be done by lunch." Snapfist said.

"Perhaps, I will ask the Hogwarts House elves to prepare a lunch." McGonagall said.

Everyone except Harry moved to the exit wanting to get away from the stench. "Perhaps a tour of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall?" asked a voice as it disappeared into the tunnel.

"Did you find any unmentionables?" Harry asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Not in the chamber." Snapfist said. "Were you expecting one?"

"Yes. As much as I hate to say it, both Tom and I found their first home in the castle. Well second considering, I was with the Bones before this."

"We will take that into consideration." Snapfist said.

(Line Break)

Once they had reached the second floor, where Astoria had stopped, they all went their separate ways.

"What do you think, Emma?" Dan asked as they walked around.

"Perhaps we owe more to Harry then any of us realized." Emma said.

"Mom, Harry isn't like that."

"We know that, sweets, but we more thinking about that troll." Emma said. "We could have lost you."

"And why were you in the toilet?" Dan asked. "Don't you go to bed when you are really upset?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, in a small voice.

"I am just glad you are safe." Emma said. "So tell me what else happens here?"

With that Hermione launched into a rant about different subjects, and parents watched in amusement, the portraits were amazed because they were looking at muggles for the first time, until a silky sneer interrupted them.

"I never figured you would let fame go to your head." Snape said. "But then again hanging with the like Potter do make you do... questionable things. Are you here to flaunt your _brother's_ celebrity status?"

Hermione had a smirk on her face. "Didn't your master tell you, Snape? Harry hired the goblins to render the snake, since it belongs to him."

"That snake belongs to the school Miss Granger, and I will definitely have no intention of letting Potter of people steal what is rightfully others." With that he walked away as fast as he could, with robes billowing behind him.

"I don't think I like that man." Dan said after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry Mr. Granger." A new voice said. They all turned to see parents with a 17-year daughter. "Snape hates all the students who don't wear the color green. And takes and gives points for ridiculous reasons. Come with me."

The teenager, Penelope Clearwater, opened the library and selected a particular book.

It was a book for detentions, point gains and loss for all teachers who teach or taught in the school. She opened the page marked _Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slytherin House._ Below it was points he awarded or took from each house. Over the course of his years, he has awarded his own house about ten thousand points, Ravenclaw about seven thousand points, Hufflepuff about five thousand points, and Gryffindor a meager nine hundred points.

"How come no one contests this?"

"No one contests this because no believes this book because it is placed in the library." Penelope said. "Along with the fact, the Headmaster stops whatever actions against Snape, and McGonagall follows and believes whatever he says."

"Are you sure you want to stay here, Hermione?" Dan asked, as Emma kept flipping through the book, frowning, when a Slytherin was given points for looking keen, she could understand the reason for a sharp blade, and more specifically hurt for Harry loosing points for mainly breathing.

"Why isn't Harry doing anything about this?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, Mum." Hermione said. "All he told me was that he wanted to squeeze him out, make him shun so badly in his own people will reject him, making him die a lonely man. He is doing a fantastic job on his own as it seems."

(Line Break)

Harry once being assured that the goblins didn't need him anymore, he left the chamber, and when he was sure he couldn't be overheard, he spoke into the silence, "I know you are there."

The air shimmered a couple of feet behind him to reveal a man in Unspeakable robes. "And how did you exactly know I was here, Lord Potter?"

"You have a mind." Harry replied. "How can I help you?"

"Well, Croaker wanted a couple of words with you, and Chamber had no actual secrets. A misnomer it appears. But what he is sure that there is a horcrux here Harry."

"Well, I am waiting Croaker." Harry spoke loudly, revealing another Unspeakable.

"Lord Potter." He said. "Thank you, Tiger. Where do you propose this horcrux is?"

"How many have you found?" Harry asked.

"Well, once we knew his real name, it wasn't hard to track down his history." Croaker said. "We have a Lord Peverell's ring in Gaunt's Shack, we found a locket but someone switched it with the original in a cave, Hufflepuff's Cup in Gringotts Vault of Lestrange Family, and his first, the diary. Of this two have been destroyed, the cup, and the diary."

"And you haven't destroyed the rest is because he needs a body to be properly killed?" Harry asked, the silent answer was all he needed. "Very well, Chamber was a no show. What else?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary anywhere else in the castle?" Croaker asked. "Well, I don't think he did anything to Gryffindor's heirlooms, or he was about to do it the day he tried to kill me. But I think he may have done something to Ravenclaw's Diadem."

"That makes sense." Croaker said. "But the Diadem has been lost since the time of the founders."

"What about the Ravenclaw ghost?" Harry asked.

"Helena Ravenclaw, that can be a start." Croaker said in a distant voice, they set about to find the ghost, when Croaker unexpectedly began a new conversation. "Well, Lord Potter, tell me what do you wish to do when you grow up?"

"Well, research mostly." Harry said, knowing what Croaker was doing. "Magic is a matter of will and intent, I wanted to see how far I can stretch that theory. But I won't be joining Unspeakables while Fudge is still serving his term."

"Understandable." Croaker replied. "It's a pity. With a mind like yours, we could have done a lot of work. We didn't think a simple mental probe would reveal one of ours camouflaged within the group."

"Well, he was maintaining it quite well, I'll admit." Harry said. "But his walk gave away his location, and while my magic didn't sense him, his mental capabilities which protected his mind was more like flare in a raging ocean in the darkness once I sent a small weak probe he wouldn't have even been able to detect considering the very small time span in which it was attempted."

Croaker chuckled quite audibly. "Oh, it will be quite a pity when you leave the magical world."

Harry didn't comment on the fact. They walked around in silence when the final place left was the Ravenclaw common room. They arrived at the door, and knocked, as the eagle spoke a riddle.

 _"Tall I am young,_

 _Short I am old,_

 _While with life I glow,_

 _Wind is my foe."_

Harry thought for a few seconds and then smiled. "A candle."

"Correct." The eagle knocker responded. The door opened to reveal a common room decked in blinding blue much to his opinion.

In the corner looking out of the window, stood a female ghost. Harry had to admit, she would have been quite beautiful if she was alive. "Lady Ravenclaw?" Croaker asked politely.

"Please, Saul." The ghost responded with a slight lilt in her voice. "How many times, do I have to ask you to refer to me as Helena?"

"Apologies." Croaker said. "It's just that, we are looking for something, and we are hoping you would be willing to help us."

The ghost for the first time looked at Harry. "I was surprised when the Castle told me an heir of my mother had arrived." Harry had been standing quietly in a non-descript manner. "I am surprised; it would be the son of such an idiotic uncle of mine."

"My Lady." Harry said respectfully. "I am aware of what my father did in these hallowed halls. I have been given quite the grief. But we hoping if anyone came looking for the diadem of your family?"

Helena's eyes narrowed. "If you are looking..."

"Perhaps I need to clarify." Harry interrupting. "Had anyone else, come looking for it, for example, a Slytherin Head boy around nineteen forties?"

"Yes, I do remember, he was such a sweet boy." Helena asked. "All he said was he wanted to bring it back, where should rest for all our descendants to see. And then he began performing all those terrible acts, and then oh he so defiled it, _WITH DARK MAGIC!"_

"We are aware of what he has done, Helena." Harry said carefully. "When he tried to kill me all those years ago, his soul was so unstable, a part of it was attached to me. He also tainted Hufflepuff's cup, and we were hoping you would tell us what you told him. The goblins are here in the castle and they know a way to both remove the soul piece and retain the magical properties of the container."

"All I told him, was after running away from my home with the love of my life and the diadem, I left it in the jungles of Albania." Helena said.

"And to your knowledge, has he ever returned to the castle?" Croaker asked.

"Twice actually." Helena answered thoughtfully. "both of them to request to teach Defence, once when Dippet was Headmaster, and the second when Dumbledore is the Headmaster."

Harry sighed. "What do you think?"

"Perhaps, there is one room you should check." Helena suggested. "During one of my mother's darker days, she created a room here in the castle, which would provide help to those who required it. She hid it from everyone, even me, saying knowledge was just a tool, how you wish to use it is up to you."

"Thank you, Helena." Croaker said. "If the room is here, how do we find it?"

Harry had a thoughtful look and called out for Dobby.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Harry had to admit, Dobby was looking quite healthy since the bonding.

"Dobby, I want you seek out the elves, and ask them if there is any magical hidden room which gives help to those who require help."

"Yes, Master Harry." He said, popping away. "Croaker, tell me when you searched the castle, did you find a patch of unusually long wall?"

"There is one." Helena said. "It's on the seventh floor opposite the dancing trolls."

"Then that is where we shall go." Harry said, and his eyes were sparkling, when Dobby only confirmed it.

"It is called the room of Requirements, or to the elves as come and go room." Dobby said. "The elves use it to store whatever the students have lost and haven't been reclaimed."

Croaker followed the instructions, and smiled when the door opened to reveal a huge pile of junk. They shared a dark look, if it is here, they would have a long wait.

(Line Break)

Harry was looking quite shaken when he reached The Great Hall for Lunch.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Quite fine, Hermione." Harry said, and began writing a long overdue letter.

"Harry, since we are quite busy this year, why don't you come to our house for Christmas this year?" Daniel asked.

"As much I like to say yes, I have a set plans for that day. If it's not a bother, I would like you to reside in your residence for the remainder of the days."

"As you like." Daniel agreed.

"And what are your plans for the summer?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I'll take a few weeks of rest and recuperation, before I set out to gather some of my things." Harry said, with a distant look. "It's a shame Neville isn't here; he would have been joyous at the news."

"Where is he by the way?" Susan asked.

"He didn't send a response." Harry said. "Or his grandmother doesn't think it necessary for a visit."

"Well, Neville is a strong wizard." Daphne said. "His grandmother trying to wrap him up in wool isn't helping him. It's a pity his godparents are dead." Daphne suddenly stilled.

"Who are his godparents?" Hermione asked, unaware of the table going silent.

"James and Lily Potter, we are god brothers." Harry said, not letting the silence get to him. "I don't think Neville, however, is aware of the fact."

(Line Break)

"Tiger, report."

"While he is an animagus, it is possible he has a magical form." Tiger said. "But I don't think the protections that his mind has, has anything to do with it. I need to read a lot mundane medical books but it's Dumbledore's own meddling that's done this."

"So the Goblin's ritual to remove the dark magic in his scar?"

"No, sign of it at all." Tiger replied. "The scar's completely healed and vanished."


	26. Chapter 26

"Everything alright, Harry?" Max asked, as she entered the bedroom, where Harry had specifically brought the photographs for Liz to look at, and Liz was looking through the photos, while Harry was on the floor, ruffling through the parchment.

"No." Harry said.

"Planning on doing something stupid, like making a fool out of the wizarding world?"

"Not now." Harry said. "I want to let the wizarding world's unmentionables heal a bit, before it receives another shot down there."

This led Max to chuckle. "It's a shame your mother isn't here to listen to you. You may look like your father, but you definitely have your mother's brains. A dangerous and delicious combination. You mother was just the same. While in the first year, your mom had pretty much isolated herself having Severus as her best friend, and did no favor by showing up purebloods in both magical and informational power. It was only after she became friends in Alice in second year did she tone it down a bit. So what are you planning?"

Harry only dropped his holly and phoenix wand in her arms. "This wand while is working for me, it's core is too damaged for full effect to hold. I owled Ollivander and he called me back to the shop. What he wants from me, god only knows."

"And then may I ask, why do you have books on wand lore open on your table?" Liz asked, who had been silent the whole time.

"Well, ever since I disarmed Dumbledore, I tried to use my magic to see which closest version of the wand I can use, and only Dumbledore's wand was the one I can use. And that wand gave me some serious jibes."

"But the creatures you are looking for are really rare and you can't easily just walk up to them, and get it." Liz said.

"I am aware, but I need to restrict my current unstable magical core, make sure it settles down, before even I can attempt a simple Lumos charm."

Liz nodded. "And are you going to tell Amelia?"

"We'll open the can of worms, when we get there." Harry waved dismissively.

"How about we open those now." A new stern voice interrupted. "What exactly are you planning?" They all looked at the door, to see Amelia Bones standing quite a firm emotion on her face. "Where exactly do you wish to disappear this time, Lord Potter?"

"Hopefully, just in the bowels of Gringotts, and nowhere else till the end of this month." Harry said. "Until, I don't speak to Ollivander, I have no plans other than to visit all the people, I care about."

"If you are making stupid plans, you will be telling me." Amelia said, sharply, pulling him by the ear. "You may out of Dumbledore's thumb, but this will see you right back under him, before the day is over. Now, back to bed."

"Of course, I will be telling you." Harry muttered, getting out of Amelia's grasp. "But before I can tell you, I do need to talk to Ollivander."

(Line break)

The next few days went off from full on boring to serious contemplation about life, as Amelia didn't want Harry to mess with things he didn't understand, so here he was trying to read books on weaponry, their creation, wand lore, wand making, staves, and whole lot of things he definitely didn't want to indulge in.

"How's my favorite little bro?" A new voice pierced his train of thoughts.

"Nothing, special, just contemplating the meaning of life, Dora." Harry said. "And I am not little, I am fun sized."

"Don't call me Dora." She muttered instinctively. "Are you that bored?"

"It's either this, listen to the girls talk... you know what." Harry said. "Dora, how good are you at hand to hand combat?"

"You really want a go at me, don't you?" Tonks asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am bored, jittery and if I don't release all my excess energy, I might just break out, and cause chaos." Harry said.

"Aunt Amelia did say, you practice calisthenics, in the morning and run Tai-Chi, I think she said." Tonks said. "Well, let's see how far you are."

With that, they went to the dueling room, and had to call in Susan and Hannah.

"I thought, you were here to just babysit Harry." Hannah pouted. "Why are we here?"

"Just keep an eye, that none us go to far." Tonks said. "Fair punches and kicks, no under the belt shots, and definitely no biting."

"Deal." Harry said. "Count on us."

Tonks, for all her fun and carefree attitude was actually backed by a powerful punch, something she had to learn first when she was fourteen years old, boys were seeking her out, left and right, and would simply use her to fulfil their fantasies, but the boys were pureblood, and her mother no longer a part of the Black Family, made things impossible, so she bore it the best she could, while she never snapped, It was lucky Moody found her when he did because, she might herself taken care of all those bastards herself.

Harry on the other hand was a surprise for her. Amelia Bones, had given all the head Aurors and Fifth Class Tonks Harry's medical file, everything that happened to him, yet here he stood, with the demons of his past, and he'll still stand devils he has to face in the future. Tonks, for one never trusted Dumbledore, but he was helping the country, in his own convoluted way. But he didn't stop the infestation from festering. He held so much power yet, he did nothing. He wanted this person to be nothing more, by popular opinion, a malleable sacrificial Gryffindor or a loyal Hufflepuff, who with slight manipulations wouldn't have listened to anyone else. Yet here he stood, strong willed and actual spear point people could get behind, well he does need some allies first.

It was two hours into the spar, that Harry had actually truly started to pant. Tonks had an advantage of a true metamorphic body, yet Harry had managed to hold up on his own, when a slight diversion sent him tumbling to the grounds and getting him pinned face flat on the ground.

Once Harry was up, he was rubbing his face. "What is this ground made of?" He asked irritably.

"You certainly were doing better than I expected." Tonks said completely unruffled, looking down in amusement. "You still have a lot to learn, my young grasshopper." She only grumbled about not appreciating the classics when they looked at her in confusion.

They all went their separate ways, when Amelia returned back home.

(Line Break)

While in his first year, Harry had barely anything to study or get attuned with magic in any manner, but now, he could practically get drunk on all the magical power that's all over the place.

"Mr. Potter." A voice spoke. "Holly and Phoenix feather wand, 11 inches, nice and supple. I believed that wand to live a long life. But no one can expect the end." Mr. Ollivander was silent for a moment as he examined the wand.

"It was quite a beautiful creation, quite a complicated one." He said once finished. "This wand is no longer yours, Mr. Potter." He looked around. "We have tried every wand in the room that day, only that has come to its closest match. I am not sure I can help you much, Mr. Potter. The cores that can used... well, the ministry frowns on it use. I don't have enough to make anything out of the rare stuff. Until, then Mr. Potter, you will just have to wait."

Harry had half expected this to happen. Luckily it was still mid-May, and Amelia was aware if he left he will not be leaving until the end of the month. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Ollivander."

He picked his wand back up, and entered Gringotts, for what could be the most complicated exchange in the history.

"Lord Potter, how can Gringotts help you today?" Snapfist asked.

"Well, for one, I would like the inventory of my Basilisk vault." Harry said.

"The basilisk was well above sixty-five feet, sixty-eight to be exact. We have enough skin to make armor for eight people including the shed skin we found mid-way in the tunnel. Especially not only that, but with three feet between the eyes, the meat is about under a ton. The venom is 12 ounces, surprising, but not much it was Slytherin's familiar, a basilisk's venom is quite painful. We have eye strings, heart strings, eyes, and fangs."

"Snapfist, before the money came into picture, humans have been doing the barter system, exchanging one commodity with another. Will the Goblin nation be willing to carry out such a trade?"

"The goblin nation is always willing out to help, Lord Potter." Snapfist said. "It's what's being asked by the Goblin Nation is the question."

"While I wasn't expecting that much of meat, I want the goblin nation to have thirty percent of the meat, the amount I would receive for the meat, I want pure raw malleable metal for it, and a forge to work here for a week."

"And may I ask your intentions, Lord Potter?" Snapfist asked.

"Well, I can't use magic, until it settles down." Harry admitted. "So I need something for my magic to settle down."

"And what about your primary magic focus?" Snapfist asked.

"Well, I think, with blood having both basilisk venom, and phoenix tears, it's affecting my magic at an astronomical level." Harry said. "Using this wand has been destroying its core."

"Did you know, Lord Potter, when you defeated that basilisk, you became a warrior, in the eyes of the nation." A new voice interrupted. "When you returned a goblin made sword, an artifact of belonging to a Friend of a nation, with your continual refusal to use your own property, and from what we understand from our Brother Flitwick you have known exactly what your actions entail, yet your refusal to use those services our Nation, has us fuddled whether make you as an honorary goblin, or kill you on the spot for not seizing such a glorious opportunity."

"Lord Ragnok." Harry said respectfully. "Well, you would have definitely beheaded me if I demanded of an opportunity, I haven't been informed of yet. Quite presumptuous of me, wouldn't it be?"

Ragnok had to admit, Lord Potter would be quite ferocious in battle. Most Purebloods simply demanded services from them, Lord Potter on the other hand, was in the process of developing an excellent relation with the Nation, and such a stupid move would have dropped him back to the general crowd outside.

"Very well, Lord Potter." Ragnok said finally. "We can ascertain to your wishes, if you can do a simple job for us."

"Of course." Harry said. "After all what Friends for?" This question made Ragnok laughed quite freely, while Snapfist had a feral grin on his face.

(Line Break)

Harry was stumped. While the Quibbler had given an accurate description, The Daily Prophet had twisted the whole thing into a sort of a fairy tale. Which is why he being here, sitting in a rook chess piece looking like house, of all things and talking to a man who had more colors on his clothes than his living room, talking about imaginary animals.

"Very well, Lord Potter." Xeno said. "To print nothing but the truth, all facts, about your life. We Accept the deal."

Harry smiled, as much it pained him to use this paper, The Quibbler did two pieces per news, one which reported the complete truth, and other a short paragraph with the editor's personal notes on what actually happened lightening the mood for a very uncomfortable news piece.

It was when he received the letter right in front of Amelia Bones had him coughing for freedom.

"The Goblins want to send you where?" Amelia asked, as she snatched the letter.

"The Vatican City." Harry said. "They are expecting me at the beginning of next month. Apparently the job is super-secret, and they need a vial of basilisk venom and Phoenix tears."

"Oh." Amelia said.

"And why do they need that?" Susan asked.

"We have magic, but the muggle world is divided into two different factions. One is a believer in faith and there is a someone responsible for our existence, and the other is that reveals the secrets of our existence." Amelia explained. "The Vatican City was the place where the faith of the entire world is rooted. There are rumors that the Vatican City has been collecting all kinds things, they think are religious, but are actually magical objects."

"Well, I suppose I can easily confirm it." Harry shrugged. "I am more worried about the reception I am going to get."

"You should have thought about it before you accepted the job." Amelia said. "And since you are leaving, you need a guard, being both underage, and unable to perform magic."

"As long they know to bend the rules when the need arises." Harry said.

"Don't worry." Amelia had a smirk on her face. "I have just the person in mind."

(Line Break)

The rest of the month Harry spent his time at the forge, and Ragnok had assigned a goblin to oversee Harry in the process.

Susan would quite visibly wrinkle her nose and only talk to him once he was properly washed.

"So you are only building only one armor?" Susan asked.

"For now." Harry said. "There's a lot I still need to learn, Susan."

"And when will you stop learning?" Susan asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"I don't know." Harry said, sadly.

"Very well. Next summer, you, me, and Aunt, we are all going to vacation, and there is nothing you can say or do to stop it."

"Okay." Harry said. "What's the news from Granger Household?"

"Nothing worth hearing for your ears." Susan said. "The only jist is they are happy and actually getting along well."

Harry shrugged in response.

(Line Break)

"You up for it, Auror Tonks?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tonks said. "Doesn't mean I am happy about it."

"He's going to the Vatican City with his magic in fluctuation." Amelia said. "Today's muggles may not know about magic, But the bigger organizations do know about us. And the Vatican City does even if they don't like it. You have to stay on high alert. Lord Potter will be waiting for you at Gringotts. Dismissed."

"Yes, Madam Bones." Tonks said.

Tonks crunched her knuckles as she made to the Apparition point and Apparated to Diagon Alley, where Harry was waiting for her at the ice cream shop.

"So, Harry, how exactly are you going to protect yourself if your magic is in fluctuation and hasn't stabilized?"

"Actually by yesterday, it has stabilized, I am hunting for the creation of my new wand."

"Hunting." Tonks muttered. "And what's wrong with buying a new wand?"

"There are no shops in Either Diagon Alley or in Knockturn Alley where you can simply buy a wand, apart from Ollivanders, and his wands get registered at the Ministry. I create my own wand, nobody knows what my wands contain, except you.

"And it is covered by my Auror protection duty." Tonks said. "And these ingredients are?"

Harry stumbled at that point. "Not easily found. I already have 2 of the 9 substances I need."

"Wouldn't that just destabilize the wand?" Tonks asked. "It is very rare to wield a wand of four to five ingredients. But to wield a wand of nine ingredients is unheard of. And nine is not even a magically strong number. Everybody who's taking Arithamancy knows that."

"Nine may not be a strong number but three is." Harry said, as he cleared the last vestiges of his ice cream. "I'm binding three components against each other."

"You are using groups of three." Tonks said. "And what are the Ingredients?"

Harry only handed her rolled up piece of parchment in answer.

"How exactly are you going to battle these monsters with just the two of us?" Tonks asked.

Harry could only shrug in response. "The more difficult ones we would have to do in the end."

"Of course we do." Tonks muttered. "If I am dying Lord Potter, you will be breaking the news to my mother."

"Of course." Harry said. "Ready to leave?" Once he paid the ice cream.

"Well, let's get this over with." Tonks said. "Venice." Tonks said clearly as Harry trickled a tiny bit of magic onto the goblin Portkey that would take them to a small Gringotts outlet in Rome, local arrival time being five forty-five in the evening.

Once they were there, they would be spending the time in a hotel, before the meeting in Vatican City. After that, Harry would spend his entire month hunting materials that would help his wand work, otherwise he would have to spend his entire life performing complex magic wand less, which was quite taxing.

(Line Break)

It was near the end of July, a couple of days before Harry's birthday. After they left for the Vatican City, Tonks and Harry cut of all contact with her, and she had no idea, since Hedwig was with her, and When Hermione returned from her vacation, she still had her own heirship ring.

Both Hermione, and Daphne had a blast when they travelled around the world. They decided to put up a taster for the rest of Hogwarts and Daphne brought an encyclopedia of all inventions since the Nazi war.

Astoria found her love for classical music, and not to mention, almost like her mother she liked solving puzzles.

For a Hufflepuff, Charlotte Greengrass, took a steep dive in the police force, and their methods of identification of criminals, and most surprisingly the history of serial killers.

Cygnus kept an eye on the Science division as muggles called it, their experimentations, how blood worked, and a research of genetics, which showed how Squibs and new blood, as Lord Potter called them, were born, something Cygnus had already guessed.

It was in the muggle household did the Greengrass family realize how lax the magical had become relying only on magic to get the job done, while in the muggle household makes it inherent how to appreciate magic.

With Liz and Maxine, they decided to visit a mind healer, and Hermione more than happy to send the Black Daughter physical therapy, to regain her strength.

Andromeda being a Healer and a Potions Mistress, Harry had left her with a cure recipe for the Longbottoms, something Andromeda kept herself busy with until her daughter returned.

With what Harry had given, Andromeda had tweaked the recipe, and begun working on the cure.

When in the middle of June all the Basilisk parts went to sale, the goblins to raise the profits, which on order Lord Potter, would go to orphanages all over the world. And how did they do it? They placed the entire skeleton of the basilisk right in front of the door, and a picture from the memory of the sword going through his mouth, and the oath Harry had spoken when he revealed his memory right in the Great Hall.

It was when everybody was celebrating Neville's birthday did they hear a knock on the door, marking a surprising return.

Lord and Lady Longbottom had woken up, and requesting the presence of their son. Immediately all them piled up and floo-ed to the hospital, where Harry and Tonks were waiting outside the ward with a big smile, and a lot of injuries and scratches.

"Harry." Susan, Amelia and Hermione made a beeline for Harry and Tonks while Neville and his grandmother went into the ward. "Tonks, call your mother..."

"She's already looked at us." Tonks said, grinning mischievously, looking at Harry who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Let's just say, Lord Potter would have to spend his entire birthday standing.

"I can see why they say never to anger the Black sisters." Harry muttered, from Hermione's bear hug.

"Want to tell us how a simple delivery can cause harm?" Amelia asked.

"Things for me rarely go the way they should, but we do the best from those situations." Harry said. "Sorry I couldn't contact."

"Harry there is something you should know." Amelia said. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, along with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"That can be quite the curve ball for me." Harry said. "When?"

"A fortnight ago." Amelia said. "All he kept saying, was he was at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled. "Let him come. Any problems with the huge collaboration?"

"No." Hermione said. "The mirrors were actually useful as long as they are in the hands of a magical. Quite useful in our trip. But there has been a new problem."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember Dunbar?" Hermione asked.

"Fay? A true loyal Gryffindor, if I ever met one." Harry said. "What did she want?"

"Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf, who is a loyal supporter of Lord Voldemort, has been attacking places, and he... turned Fay."

"And how many purebloods are supporting him?" Harry asked.

"Right, now they would be stupid to go against you. But he's doing this for a reason. I don't think he's happy with you of all people becoming Lord Slytherin."

"How about we meet Fay tomorrow?" Harry asked. "With her family, and then we can see what we can do."

Hermione nodded, and they waited in silence for Neville come out. It appeared that they didn't have to wait for long, as Neville came out of the room, and grabbed Harry into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Brother."

"Actually it's yours." Hermione interjected. "It's past midnight."

"Well, then, Harry." Neville said, with a big grin. "Happy Birthday, Brother."

Arm slung across the shoulder, they entered the second most secure ward of the Hospital, where the parents were still trying to take the change in nature.

"Lord Longbottom..." They were interrupted as Alice forgot all manner of decorum, and grabbed Harry in hug.

"Hello, Godmother." He said gently.

"Hello Godson. Do I want to ask the reason for your injuries?"

"Nothing that can cloud over our current mood of happiness." Harry said. "But we have a lot to speak of."

The adults stayed the night in the hospital while the children stayed together under Tonks protection, who dozed off under five minutes, the moment she sat down.

Harry instead decided to keep watch, and waited for the morning cry of a rooster, passing his time by solving one of the mundane puzzle books, they found on their travels.

It was during breakfast that brought new adults in Bones Manor, and surprisingly news.

"Harry!" A tiny voice squealed as Harry who had been nursing a cup of tea, managed to put it down before Astoria leapt in his arms.

"Stori!" Harry smiled. "Someone looks like he has been enjoying her time in the mundane world."

"It has certainly..." Charlotte's eyes had glazed momentarily but cleared instantly. "been quite informative. Even if we aren't happy, our children were, and that's what we wish for."

"Then I would like to apologize for springing it on you so soon." Harry said. "Please, have a cup of tea. Madam Bones may be arriving with some joyous news."

The Greengrass and the Granger helped themselves as much as the elves gave them freeway, before Emma rounded on Harry.

"Lord Potter, a word?" Emma asked an edge in her tone.

"Yes, Lady Granger?" Harry asked.

"First of all, tell me about this." She placed a piece of parchment, marked copy. Harry picked it up and he could definitely feel the compulsion charm on the parchment.

"A marriage contract." Harry said. "You shouldn't have worried, Lady Granger. But for your reassurance, this contract was drawn by her previous magical guardian, to marry her to one Ronald Bilius Weasley, you may remember him who put a pig's dining habits to shame. This contract however is for one Hermione Jean Granger and not Hermione Jean Potter-Granger. Not to mention with Potter blood flowing in her body, and her knowing about it, made her a child of the House of Potter, and as such I am her guardian in all matters magical. This immediately loses worth and is even less than the parchment it is written on."

"And you didn't think of mentioning it?" She asked.

"Actually no." Harry admitted. "I was more relieved the adoption held up, making her my sister. It subsequently removed her involvement from any contracts, deals, or agreements made under the decision of Albus Dumbledore, hence I never gave it much thought."

Emma for one decided to she could get this go for now, he was a child after all, and reading the word illegal, might have made him lax, as he was aware of the protection, he was giving her daughter.

"And may I inquire as to know the reason our vault has an addition of two and a half million galleons?"

"Well, my instructions were, once my work was done, except for the skin sell everything, a part of it going to the affected victims, a part of it going to Hogwarts, and any profit they can amount will go to orphanages all over the world, one in each country. Apparently, the world heard my plea and simply upped the ante buying the product with a simple addition of five and a half percent the original bidding or market price, and the shopkeepers earmarked the money for an orphanage, tagging a receipt with it as proof. The goblins collected it, sorted the money, I got a lot of metal to work with, and they sent the money to a single orphanage in each country. Guess the Wizarding World is worth saving after all."

"Very well, thank you." Emma said. "It has sustained us quite well. Now Tell me why are covered in injuries."

Harry had a wrinkle on his forehead. "Nothing to worry about."

And just on time, a Russell Terrier Patronus arrived, asking them to come at the Hospital. The Granger were still quite amazed by magic, but lined up to use the floo, looking quite amused, when Harry simply tumbled out in a pile of bones out of the fireplace. Acting like his age, he quickly dusted his pants and forged ahead grumbling under his breath about traitor relatives.

Neville, on the other hand, actually looked like a loon, and his grandmother hadn't berated on his behavior, was a testament how things were.

"Regent Longbottom." Harry said, bowing down to kiss her knuckles. "May you please never lose the smile."

"I don't think I ever would have a reason that would warrant such an action, Lord Potter." Augusta said. "Come, they are waiting to meet you."

Harry and the Granger family nodded as they entered the ward. The two Longbottom parents definitely had more color in their cheeks and a quick chat with Andromeda said, they would recover full energy in a week, but would need the month to regain the original span of movement, they would have twitches in their movement, but Frank can never go back to being an Auror Corp again, that was sure.

"Let me get a good look at you." The words were still slurred. Harry simply sat within arm's reach, let the woman look at him, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I am so sorry..."

"Shhh." Harry said. "You have nothing to forgive, but I hope you will never go back to the monster."

"Never." Frank said. "Albus said, it was a cover for now, and he would bring him to us when the time was right. Then the next night we were suddenly attacked Rodolphus and his cohort, we never even got a chance."

"It's alright." Harry said. "Alice, Frank, this is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn who I adopted as my sister into the House of Potter. And these are Daniel and Emma Granger, a retired soldier and muggle healers."

"Nice offer of protection." Frank commented. "Please to meet your acquaintance. Forgive us, we are not up to manners. I hope we can get to know each other very soon."

"It's alright." Emma said. "I hope as well."

"Now, I would like to hear what kind of stupidity you and my son have been to." Alice asked. "And is there a reason, Dumbledore has been threatening to fire Amelia Bones, and the two guards outside, while at the same time demanding to meet us?"

"That is a story that still doesn't make sense to us." Emma said.

"Perhaps, when you have recovered properly." Harry said. "I don't want to aggravate your healing process."

"Very well." Alice said.

"Why don't you talk to Hermione here, while I have some other business to take care of." Harry suggested.

"He seems so grown up..." Were the only last words Harry heard before the doors closed properly. He wanted to avoid this at all costs, and address it on his own terms. Luckily Hermione's vow of silence helped a lot in this matter.

He was travelling a lot when he registered a disheveled sight in front of him, _waiting for him._

"Fay?" Harry asked.

"Harry." It breathes a sigh of relief. "When Hermione said you had gone off the radar, I lost all hope. Luckily Andromeda helped me brew the potion before the situation blew out of proportions."

"And where are your parents?" Harry asked.

"They left me." Fay said. "We barely have enough money for me to go to Hogwarts, but they make ends meet. Now they can't handle this along with the sickness."

"At least someone was with you when you transformed?"

"Hermione." Fay said. "She wasn't in the room, per say, but she sat all night there reading stories about the wolf from her muggle books to the wolf."

"You mean to say, you are two separate beings?"

"Not exactly." Fay said. "But I can feel her in the back of my mind, guarding my mind all the same."

"Have you thought of conversing with her?"

"How can I?" Fay asked. "I am definitely too restless to meditate, and this is not helping me."

"I for one, don't know what to do." Harry said. "Fenrir Greyback has always been an open supporter of Voldemort, who is a known heir of Slytherin. This can be easily seen as a retaliation on me, and if that doesn't work, I can get you the education you need."

"Harry there is one thing, it craves companionship, a pack." Fay said. "It's taken a liking to Hermione but pissed that she didn't get to see her face."

"So, you don't share memories?" Harry asked.

"Flashes." Fay said, agitated. "My wolf needs a beta right now, and I don't know who to trust."

"Can you bring her to the forefront? she may like what she sees." He said, and immediately transformed into a Grey Alpha Pack Wolf, he had nicknamed Hunter, for himself.

"Holy Merlin." Fay said. "She's recognizing you as a pack, and literally preening for attention, not a female, but a sister cub for recognition."

"Alright." Harry said. "I'll promise you no matter what, we will be a pack."

Fay sighed in relief. "Okay, I don't know much about how werewolves are, but I'll do my best to help you during full moons. Good thing I know how to brew the potion."

"But are you a Potions Master?" Fay asked.

"Registered in the ICW." Harry assured her. "You need a way to take an existing potion, and increase its efficiency or reduce overall cost. I not only did both, but I also tweaked the recipe of a sleeping agent. Gave much better results."

"And the British don't check with the outside sources." Fay realized. "You are brewing something better than the Wolfsbane, aren't you?"

"It's a tricky little thing." Harry said. "Wolfsbane doesn't hurt, but what it does is try and bury the wolf. And I can make that for you. Or there's a potion out that can help both you and the wolf, by sort of merging your mind. But it's painful, and trust me, I know what pain is."

"Does such a potion exist?"

"Yes it does." Harry admitted.

(Line Break)

It was coming outside did Fay join the growing cohort.

"Everything alright?" Daphne asked.

"Peachy." Harry said, genuinely. "Daphne, Fay. Fay, Daphne, and this little one... barging towards me is Astoria."

"Hi." Fay said, nervous.

Daphne snorted. "Don't be nervous, Dunbar. I don't bite. I like making my friends, and Even if you are in Gryffindor, the only people worth making friends from moron lot is Granger, Black and you. The rest like to be seen doing good rather than actually doing good."

Fay smiled. "That is true. And if I would make friends from anyone in Slytherin, you are second on the list."

"Only second?"

"Well, you are hard to approach, and then being best friends with Tracy Davis is something people don't know but quite a dangerous combo. Yet, I would approach wand first, even if to gain your trust."

"Idiot Gryffindors." Daphne quipped in jest, and look of relief was quite profound on Fay's face. They dissolved in different topics, and for one, Fay was quite an expert in politics, which Daphne was quite happy to discuss with, Astoria smiled, a secret Daphne was considered for all houses, but Astoria knew, no matter what, her sister would always be Slytherin.

Once the Longbottoms were released and port keyed to Longbottom Manor, Hermione brought out the surprise, Harry's first cake.

He happily let other eat it all, claiming his stomach wasn't settled from all the food he had to eat over his journey, but did let himself grab a small piece, and then hugged the stuffing out of the chef, Maxine Black, for such a lovely simple cake.

He got different books on Runes from the Greengrass Family, a plethora of mundane story books from the Granger Family, While Harry had a wrist wand holster, the Bones gave him an Auror grade one for both wrist and a thigh holster, courtesy of the entire department when he got his new wand, and the Tonks family a couple of books on healing, and a lot of law cases, with a huge smirk on Ted's face. Harry could only laugh as he looked at the cases. What was surprising Harry slipping his holly and Phoenix wand into his thigh holster, and a new unknown wand that had rough outer surface of a wood, fifteen inches in length, and his handle had the head of some bird carved on it, and it slipped quite easily in his wrist holster. Harry shook his head when he was asked from where he got his wand from.

The look of innocence when Harry crashed on the couch after the gifts on his party, sent the mothers cooing at the look of innocence on his face, yet nothing could stop the sniggers coming from the youth of the group. They all went back home, and with the Black Townhouse equipped for a werewolf, so Fay went with them, all with the promise to keep in touch.

(Line Break)

Harry had sent a letter to Lord Longbottom, with a request for a meeting with his heir, as he would be bringing his own.

"Harry, why do I have to come?" Hermione asked. "You know I don't like doing this Politics stuff."

"I am aware, but this something, I have to do, not to mention, a case has been opened because of Greyback's attacks, and Fay stepped forward saying she was bitten and turned. People will be clamoring to pull her out of Hogwarts."

"You aren't just doing it to destroy Voldemort are you?" Hermione said.

"No. This world has a lot of different views, but I actually want equality between all species in Britain." Harry said. "Dumbledore is running this world on theoretical isolationism, and would be repeating history if he follows down this path."

Harry knocked and stepped through. Lord Longbottom, thank you for meeting on such a short notice."

"Of course, Lord Potter." Frank said. "Please, join us."

"Are you caught up till recent events?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Frank said. "Alice will want to talk to you about your jumps. What are you proposing?"

"Since this a student's case, Albus Dumbledore will also be there. If he moves to pull her out, I will be pointing to Mr. Lupin as a scape goat. If he plans to allow her stay, I will be asking how he plans to comfort two wolves."

"Really, Harry?" Frank asked, losing composure. "Remus was a friend of your parents you know."

"He _was a friend of my parents._ " Harry said. "Where was this friendship when he let friend's son be placed on a doorstep, in November like a bottle of milk? where did this friendship go, when he didn't come forward, after it was written in the newspaper by my own words, that I was abused? Where did this friendship go when his friends broke the law by becoming animagi and decided to stay with him during full moons? Yet he places more trust in Dumbledore than his own friends simply because Dumbledore let him come to school."

"Harry's right, Uncle Frank." Hermione said. "My Parents are dentists, mundane teeth healers. The first thing doctors learn is about different kinds of abuse a person can suffer and they taught look for red flags. Had Harry not been helped by Amelia Bones, I would have immediately written to my parents and ask them to look into the situation."

Frank nodded. Dumbledore really was a subtle manipulator. "Very well, what are your plans?"

Hogwarts has notified me the Remus has been placed as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Professor Kettleburn has resigned from Hogwarts, and Albus had been aiming for Hagrid to become one, but that can't happen."

"He did asked Alice for that position." Frank said. "We've said yes."

"So quickly?" Hermione asked, a frown on her face.

"Actually there is nothing to worry about that on our end." Frank said. "Alice is an oath sworn Godmother of Harry Potter, and that way she can keep an eye on all of you, and reign in Dumbledore to the best of her abilities."

With that they made contingency plans to the best of their abilities.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry had to laugh. This was his first visit to the ministry and when he submitted his primary wand, the machine went into overload, as it couldn't figure out what it was.

When the guard demanded he be submitted a proper wand, Harry pulled out his Phoenix feather wand, which showed as damaged. The guard apologized, but he was simply doing his job, whether he was the minister or God himself. This caused Harry to smile, and put forth a tip, that would certainly make his day. In the court room, Hermione and Harry arrived with Fay Dunbar and sat down as their lawyer arrived.

"Mrs. Walters." Harry greeted politely. "May I introduce your client, Fay Dunbar and her companion and my heir, Hermione Granger."

Jennifer gave a soul piercing look at the two. "Lady Obsidius, Lord Potter tells me you have an interest in becoming a lawyer?"

"Yes, Mrs. Walters." Hermione said confused.

"So, can you tell me what defense would we need to make absolutely sure that helps us achieve all our today's aims." Jennifer queried.

"First with respect to Fay's case, if Headmaster Dumbledore say no, then we can simply point out a Mr. Remus Lupin, who was changed at the age of four, when werewolf attacks were at the highest, was not only a student but a Gryffindor Prefect in his OWL and subsequent NEWTs years. If Dumbledore does allow her, then there are a lot of children of werewolves who can join Hogwarts on a scholarship fees, yet Hogwarts records show only one person, Remus Lupin, known best friend of James Potter, father of Lord Potter, to be student. Remus Lupin was turned by the same werewolf, and with two people Dumbledore can easily influence these people, by simply telling them that they have to keep an eye on young Harry, when Lord Potter never received a single letter from this friend, even after he was reintroduced to the Wizarding World. Second case with respect Sirius Black, we can easily show that Sirius Black was not an inmate but an unwilling resident of Azkaban. Trial records, public to all, and they can only be sealed by the presiding Judge, the state attorney, and the defense attorney. With no trial in place, he was simply put there, when not a single one of them wondered, why did it happen, when four people, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were known pranksters, and this would be a prank that they would have played, yet with no trial, even under Veritaserum, such facts will remain unknown until the accused is asked. Point two would be they broke their own laws by illegally placing Sirius Black, a pureblood, and current Lord Black in Azkaban. Third, it also known that Head DMLE of that time, Bartemius Crouch had developed a vendetta against the Death Eaters, and Black Family known supporters of the Dark Lord of course except Sirius Black, known and oath sworn Godfather of current Lord Potter, were quite vocal, and Sirius Black, was found muttering 'My fault' after the duel with Peter Pettigrew, and Bartemius Crouch immediately sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Fourth and a time critical point, if Dementors find Lord Black, this means, the Ministry murdered an innocent man, a Pureblood Lord of the Pureblood Twenty-Eight."

Walters chuckled. "You definitely have the markings. You decide you want to give up with this magical life, give me a call, after you earn a substantial amount of OWLs."

Even Harry had a small smile on his lips. "Congrats, Hermione." He said, as the doors closed, and the gavel banged that started the case, and the Chief Warlock immediately sighed, this was going to be a long day, with the press presence, over the second matter for the day, which honestly confused Ogden, but he let it go.

"May I inquire about your presence, Lord Potter?" Ogden asked.

"My heir, Hermione Jean Granger, was interested in becoming a lawyer, so I set a meeting up between her and best lawyer I know, Mrs. Jennifer Walters. And it would be a part of my matters, as I would own half of the school once I turn 17 and after my NEWTs."

"And your license, Mrs. Walters?" Ogden asked.

"Registered in the ICW, Chief Warlock Ogden." She said.

"Very well. Amelia Bones, May I ask why do we even have a case over a simple dispute that can satisfied between the parents?"

"Chief Warlock, many parents and several Ministry workers were vocal as to how my client should be treated. Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin brought this trial to see how many would be willing to see why a simple thirteen years old girl should be condemned over actions that she for one has no control over."

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"I am very much willing to let her come to Hogwarts." Albus said. "I have hired a professor who can talk to the students over the attacks that occurred over the summer."

"Headmaster, how would you take care of two werewolves within the castle?" Jennifer asked.

"I am n- "

"Do not fib, Headmaster." Jennifer said. "The Professor you mentioned is Remus Lupin, a known friend of Late Lord James Potter. I would like to bring him to the stands."

"Granted." Dumbledore immediately saw his plans crumble.

A nervous looking man stood, and took his oath. "Mr. Lupin, may I ask can you feel any particular known smells in the room?"

"Two." He said. "One of Fenrir, the one who turned me, and the son of my best friend, Harry Potter."

"Best Friend, Mr. Lupin." Walters said clearly. "Make a note here, scribe, we will come back to it later. Now how do you think, the werewolf inside Miss Dunbar will react when the smell hits her?"

"I am not sure, But I hope she will be welcoming, along Mr. Potter, as we have been a pack before."

"How so, Mr. Lupin, when my client never even has met you after she came forward, and even now you stayed behind when two people are fighting for rights for their life?"

"Albus..."

"Not the Headmaster, Mr. Lupin, what was your decision?" Mrs. Walters asked.

"I decided to trust the Headmaster more, I'll admit." Remus said. "But even if I ignored him, I couldn't take care of him because of my conditions."

"And so you have no one to trust?" Jennifer asked. "I have a list of all the people you have interacted with since your school days for more than four times. Tell me, you couldn't..."

It was all she could because the pain that it was one of the pack members that was attacking him, and he wasn't wrong.

"I didn't because Dumbledore said no." Remus admitted. "I didn't not only because of my illness, but I don't think he would remember all that happened."

"Of course." Jennifer said. "Why did you register yourself?"

"Dumbledore asked me to."

"And a few days after that, with the help of Potter votes, a law was passed that infected cannot take care of children, as it is a recorded fact, that the Wolfsbane only suppresses the wolf. This is your backwards thinking. A new better version has been developed that helps you share memories and emotions with the wolf and both of you can be in control of the body as a way to satisfy when the needs of the situation arises."

She took a sip of water. "With that I would like to ask this body to make sure Albus does not contact either my client, Miss Dunbar, and if Dunbar is found talking to Albus she be checked for potions and mind and memory altering charms."

"Granted." Chief Warlock said. "A short recess before our second matter. We will reconvene in fifteen minutes."

A bang gavel sent all the reporters to print the news, a first black mark of the day against Albus Dumbledore. Remus left the courthouse a broken man, with no hope of talking to Harry in any manner. This Proceeding left Harry with nothing as to more of a shell of man, and he could only hope his parents would forgive him. Maxine always did say he inherited his mother's way of breaking a man into nothing but little pieces. If he had allowed Remus in, it would have left a big hole in armor for Dumbledore to prod in. God, how he hated this world.

Once recess was over, the entire Wizengamot was here, on the request of Mrs. Walters, including Mrs. Malfoy.

"May I ask as why we have been summoned?" A stupid Lord asked.

"That is our second matter of discussion of today." Chief Ogden said. "Lord Potter here filed a report against the ministry for the attempt to murder of an innocent man."

"Who exactly are we attempting to murder?" Madam Marchbanks asked.

"Sirius Black." Chief Ogden said.

"Chief Warlock, I would like to point out..."

"There are a lot of things we can point about you, Lord Dumbledore, we would request you to shut up and stuff it where the sun don't shine." Madam Marchbanks said.

"Mrs. Walters, can you explain the situation to me?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Very well, Minister Fudge." Jennifer said. "The whole world knows how the first civil war ended, when Voldemort attacked the Potter family. Immediately on the next day, The Potter's will was sealed for Harry's _Protection_ , while Sirius Black, Primary guardian was for some reason after Peter Pettigrew, instead in the comfort of his wife. When he is found, Peter immediately starts a duel, and it ends with thirteen dead mundane, but only the biggest finger was found of Peter Pettigrew, and nothing else not even blood. This was two days later after the Lord Voldemort vanished, on 3rd November, 1981. Perhaps court scribe, would like to check the proceedings on the with relation to Sirius Black."

The Court scribe only nodded and turned the pages, when he reached the mentioned date, he found the page blank. There was no trial on that day. He moved forward, but five days had passed and no trial still.

"Minister, Sirius Black never had a trial."

"And the archives show that there is a transfer order signed by Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Minister Bagnold, and Head DMLE Bartemius Crouch. Black Family has always been a vocal supporter of Lord Voldemort, except for Sirius Black, who in shock had been muttering, my fault, Crouch took this as a confession without proper questioning, and sent him straight to Azkaban, while Dumbledore stopped Lady Black for attempt for a trial, while immediately releasing a statement Sirius Black was responsible for the Potters death, and by popular opinion, no one heard a grieving wife."

"Lord Dumbledore is this true?"

"Minister, I had no idea..."

"My Apologies, but when a will is sealed, all the people who profit from the will have to be present in the room, which include, Sirius Black, Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Andromeda Tonks. Peter Pettigrew would only be given a substantial amount of money if they live well beyond the years of the war, and if they die during the war, under suspicious circumstances, he be given thirty silver sickles and the bible opened to the book of Judas. A symbolic outing in and of itself. Had Sirius Black given up the secret willingly he would have lost his life on the spot, as a Godfather's oath demands."

More people were in shock, this was not how they imagined the day to be going.

(Line Break)

People for one didn't know how to react, there was definitely a united front against Dumbledore and the miscarriage of justice, but still again a small but substantial number of people believed it, few were quite vocal in Harry's handling of Remus Lupin, and he should have been taken more care on the situation, Harry did admit he was wrong, but Miss Dunbar was one of his close friends, and Lupin was the only recorded werewolf who studied in the school, when anyone else could have applied and Remus had an inferior complex that needed to be broken, and shown that Albus has made a lot of mistakes, and his blind faith lead to the murder of his friends. He should have been a lot more careful, in both ways as a human and a wolf. He did write publicly, that he is happy to give Remus Lupin one more chance, provided the topic of Dumbledore never comes up and they meet at a neutral ground.

In regards to Sirius Black, Maxine immediately met her husband with a hearty reunion, and asked his daughter for now just to call him Sirius, they may be biologically related but he had a lot of work to do, because of his one mistake.

Maxine let it go, knowing Sirius appreciated the sentiment behind the words, and was happy to comply, unaware it was already a step close. The court ordered mandatory Mind Healer visits, and again Jennifer was happy to provide one who supported the clients more and never had a failed case, all turned out fine, albeit a bit twisted, for the lack of a better word.

Harry had surmised, this might a time, where Sirius would truly get in touch with his Slytherin side, Tonks who had minor recollections of her ' _Unca Siri'_ was more than happy to have him accommodated in her house, while Andromeda kept an eye on him, he guessed would take at least till the end of October and at most November, with no setbacks.

Remus had almost drunk himself to death, until it was actually, Maxine who roped and gaged him forcing him, while Harry sat in the room, who explained his reasons. Had he simply allowed Remus Lupin to walk into the castle, Albus pulls the grandfather card, a little twinkle eye and he would remember how it was he allowed him to study and made him a prefect. Without tearing Albus down in Remus's mind, Harry would have never trusted Remus, even for the sake of his parents.

On the other hand, Phineas Black's clear laughter could be heard from his canvas, and he definitely approved how his descendant was tearing into Dumbledore, but as a Black, family came first, so he wasn't helping Dumbledore, and definitely admitted he was Dorea's grandson.

Dumbledore was tired of all the rebel attitude Harry was playing. The wood around his office was groaning with the amount of times he destroyed his own office. The Phoenix was of course no help, as it had a new protector of the castle, and an owner, who definitely knew what he was doing. Right now he had no area for escape, cornered like an animal. And over the weeks it was confirmed what he already knew, The Wand of Death, which was more a bunch of obscure runes found by the Peverell Line, inscribed on a wand, which moved from owner to owner as it was won according to rules from Ancient Times, and Harry was currently the owner those runes. Ollivander had written to him that Harry did not have a single compatible wand in his shop, and Holly and Phoenix wand was almost destroyed. His magical power for one was growing, and he had already worked out the secret for wand less magic. When the Greyback attacks started, Harry had been out of the country and out of contact, hunting for something. When he returns, Alice was back on her feet, and the oath she swore would definitely protect her godson and her own son, But Remus gladly accepted to become the new defense teacher. The plan to use Remus went to hell as Harry easily predicted Remus and definitely used Dunbar's Trauma against the werewolf leaving no loophole for him to exploit. He had one last card to play, and he hoped Harry does not predict what he has in store, but for now he hopes Dementors at least keeps the boys at bay.

(Line Break)

It was quite a somber mood on the platform.

The Ministry while called of the hunt for Sirius, Bellatrix was still around, so the Ministry decided to post dementors around Hogwarts.

They all piled up in the compartment, Harry purposely skipped a compartment and entered an empty one which was empty except for two lonely girls one in Ravenclaw, and other of Hufflepuff, who excused herself, leaving the claw all alone.

"May we join you?" Harry asked her.

"Of course." She said. Harry, Hermione, Fay, Neville and Elizabeth entered the compartment, and settled down. "And how are you Luna?"

"Perfectly fine, Harry." She was still reading the Quibbler, and then she looked up. "Oh, my."

"Harry want to introduce us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry, Luna, this is Hermione Jean Granger, Fay Dunbar, Neville Longbottom, and Elizabeth Black. Everyone, this is Luna Lovegood."

"You are really pretty, Diana." Was all she said looking at Fay before returning back to her paper.

"Hermione, since you are the heir, The Quibbler will be the only paper that will print about the House of Potter and all related matter. We struck a deal so you will not talk to anyone else."

"The Quibbler?" Hermione pursed her lips. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

"It's a good deal." Fay said. "Rita Skeeter at one time did do reporting. But now with her green quill, she writing facts and then twisting them to write a sob story. Only a true idiot will make a deal like that with The Daily Prophet."

They all settled down, and began chatting about the events over the summer, and they definitely showed support, when the door opened to a red faced Malfoy.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy." Harry said simply.

"You fool!" He practically screamed. "How dare you sit on the seat of such a great person!"

"How dare I?" Harry asked, a small smile on his face. "Why not when your father simply gave me that position when he placed the diary on the young Weasley girl? It's not my fault your father didn't know what he was doing when he gave away that diary, placing all the students on risk."

Malfoy's angry face moved from red to purple. "I really need to teach you your place. A duel for the Position of Lord Slytherin."

"Deal, Midnight in two days' time, Great Hall." Harry said. "No seconds."

"Agreed." Malfoy had a smirk on his face. "I hope you like watching yourself lose Potter." With that he tried to slam the door, but nothing happened, and the door closed slowly, causing him to crash on the ground.

Once he was gone, Harry was looking at the spot where Malfoy had been standing. "How in the world did Malfoy get sorted into Slytherin?"

"Actually what just happened?" Was the more obvious question from Neville.

"I set bait, and Malfoy of all people took it." Harry said. "It was plain and clear as day. He really is an idiot."

"But no seconds?" Fay asked.

"I'll be fine." Harry said. He stopped when the door opened a second time, revealing Zabini and Nott.

"Lord Potter." They said.

"Mr. Zabini, Heir Nott." Harry said respectfully. "How can I help you?"

"As representative members of Slytherin House, we all have decided, when you saved Miss Greengrass, that we will all help you once with no repercussions. But with the next need of help, you have go in favor for favor."

Harry had a thoughtful look. "Agreed. Actually, I had set a plan in motion to cut off your _prince of Slytherin._ How would like to dethrone him within Slytherin?"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Zabini had a curious look, while Nott remained silent.

"Let's say, there will be a midnight duel taking place, between Malfoy and me. Let the word reach Snape only. Deal?"

"I'll inform others." Zabini said, while Nott was smirking quite openly.

"This is going quite a beneficial business Proposition, Potter." Nott said.

"What was that?" Fay asked.

"That, Fay, is called honor among thieves." Luna said. "Do be careful, Harry Potter. I don't think your aunt will be pleased to see you so soon."

"Don't worry, My Little Moon. I have everything under control." Harry said, unaware of the blinding smile of the little blonde.

"Thank you." Luna said. "No one has called me that."

"And what do they call you?" Fay asked.

"Loony." Luna said.

"Well, that will not be happening, if we have anything to say about it." Hermione said, and Fay nodded in approval, pulled her into a cuddle. "She's quite the cuddle bug."

"Thank you." She said. The rest of the time, they spent time trading stories, mostly Harry as told him what he did this summer.

"And what exactly were you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing to dangerous." Harry said, vaguely.

Hermione pursed her lips but let it go. It was a moment silence, when the train stopped again.

"We can't be arriving that early." Neville said, and the temperature began dropping.

"I think I can see something out there." Fay said, trying to peek through the window.

They all waited with baited breath, as the door slowly opened, and long spindly fingers, pushed the door aside.

It was a Dementor, who had come to close for Harry's liking, yet Harry's arm felt like lead, He could barely move it. That's when he heard the screams. He summoned the entire will power and just pushed a lot magical power through the wand, before he fainted.

(Line Break)

When Harry woke up, lights were back on, and he was still on the train.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"It was a dementor." Fay said. "You nearly went catatonic before you created some kind of animal, and it just rammed into the dementor, which couldn't handle all the power, and just turned into dust."

"It was a Patronus." A new voice said. "Here, Harry have some chocolate, nibble on it. Congratulations on casting a corporeal Patronus."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." Harry said, taking the piece.

"I'll be with the conductor."

"Son of a wand." Harry muttered under his breath. "Who was screaming?"

"Harry, nobody was screaming." Hermione said, frown on her face.

"I heard a woman..." Harry closed his eyes and tried to recall the entire event. There was screaming. But who screamed, nobody he... tears started leaking from his eyes, as Susan came into his point of view.

"What happened?"

"Harry thinks he heard a woman screaming."

"This is what I didn't want." Susan said, as he held him. "I am proud of you."

Hermione simply squeezed Harry's hand before letting go. They all sat in silence as they finally reached the station, and got out. Alice immediately descended on the pair, but stopped when seeing an empty teary face on Harry and Luna.

"Madam Pomphrey, we have two more." Alice said.

"Miss Granger, I would like to speak with you before the feast." Minerva said. He was given some more chocolate, and he waited by the side, with Hermione, a faint idea what this was about.

They followed the professor to her office.

"Are you truly alright?" Minerva asked, who had been sitting along with Babbling, concern evident on her face.

"Nothing a good's night rest can't heal." Harry said. "May I ask why we are here?"

"Well, Hermione requested all the optional subjects she requested all of them." Babbling said. "So we decided to give her a Time Turner."

"And let me guess, Dumbledore allowed it?" Harry asked. It was a good thing Harry had been affected by the Dementor, or he might have just tear new strips into him. "Hermione, do you really want to make new time to study on subjects?"

"I do want to." Hermione said. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Granger, we commend on your need to learn, but using Time turner has lead people crazy, and destroyed the magic. It has also lead to a mental breakdown, where it is your responsibility to maintain the timeline as it is, and do not disrupt the time space continuum." Babbling said. "What you are about to be provided is a 24 hours' time reversal necklace. You not only need to maintain a record of your movements, but you also need to make sure any action you take, small or big, has no big repercussions on the past, present and future."

"Hermione, please think it over." Harry said.

"I am willing to drop Divination and Muggle Studies." Hermione said. "Thank you."

"I know you don't want this, Miss Granger, but I am proud of you." Babbling said. "Come, we have some new members to welcome."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand in support. Hermione is smart, but her mind was too fragile to handle such stress and would be running dead on her feet by December. There was both acceptance and hurt on her face. It's the best Harry could hope for. He settled down on his table, and Hermione across him. Ron had tried to make a move to sit next to Harry, but the glare was enough to send him scampering to the other end of the table.

"Hey, Potter, I heard you fainted on the train." Draco taunted. "Did you cry for Mummy as well?"

"And what exactly did you do, Malfoy?" A new voice asked. It was Angelina and Alicia. "Oh, I remember, you came running in our compartment, pissing in your own pants, as you tried to hide behind Fred Weasley. At least, Harry who even if fainted, managed to cast a Patronus that helped the entire student body, and somehow destroy that damn thing."

This lead to sniggers across the table, and a look of concern towards Harry from Daphne at Slytherin table, while her sister sat just behind her at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

Harry shook his head slightly, to say no. "How can I help?"

"Well, we wanted to check on you." Angelina said. "And tell Fay if someone giver her shit for being a werewolf, she comes to us, and we decided to sick Fred and George on them."

They all settled down before Albus started his welcoming speech. "I would have liked to introduce our guests, but it seems they were too eager to meet you. You may have read about the escape from Azkaban by Bellatrix Lestrange. As such, for your protections, the Hogwarts, will be playing hosts to a horde of Dementors which will be posted to every entrance of the castle. I would like to warn you to not to under any circumstances, attempt to harm or taunt them in any manner, and the repercussions will be disastrous. Off to bed."

It appears the introduction on the train had shaken everyone to the core, and all they wanted was a good night's rest.

(Line Break)

It appeared last night's mess wasn't over as the next day's breakfast found the arrival of one Dolores Umbridge, and three Aurors.

"Headmaster, can you point us in the Direction of Lord Potter?" She asked in a simpering voice.

"You don't have to do that." Harry said, as he got up, Along with Madam Longbottom. "I am right here."

"Lord Potter, we are here to arrest you for the murder of someone who was following ministry directions." She said.

"Oh really?" He asked in an innocent voice. "May I ask his name?"

"What?" Umbridge asked.

"His name?" Harry asked innocently. "He should have a name, a badge number, should he not? Because I was about to get kissed when they are here only for my protection. And then the papers would read, _Boy Who Lived Kissed – Dementors it appears like a physical relation between themselves and those they protect._ Nice title don't you think?"

"Lord Potter, these aren't Aurors." Susan of all people spoke up.

"Miss, I don't know who you think..."

"I am Susan Amelia Bones, niece of Amelia Susan Bones." Susan said. "I am and have been aware who works in the department, and apart from Auror Dawlish, who is on the Minister Protection detail, they are not Aurors."

Umbridge wanted to curse the little shit. "Nevertheless..."

"Nothing. Madam Umbridge, by your own law, Dementors are nothing but dark creatures. You didn't inform the Professors that the train would be searched, so proper precautions were not in place. This is your fault. It's a good thing I am still shaken, or I would have been in the mood to press charges, but a repeat performance and I attack you with the full force of the law. Thank you."

Many people were snickering, nobody liked the toad, and a child tearing strips into her will be quite a happy memory for several parents. He was already enforcing it with Occlumency to show it later to Amelia.

Hermione didn't know whether to berate him with his behavior with the official, or berate the woman with bringing up the most bogus charges ever. The rest of the group were laughing with various amounts, from a smirk, to a full shit eating grin.

(Line Break)

When Severus had heard the story about the duel, he immediately seized the opportunity, and arrived at the Great Hall at midnight.

"Just because you are the heir of two founders, Mr. Potter, doesn't mean you can strut around like you own the place. I believe 200 points from Gryffindor and a month's detention will perhaps knock some sense into you." There was no tell-tale clink signaling gems rising in the counter.

Harry ignored what he said. "You know I hoping he would show up for the duel. I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks. I offer him and he bails again."

Snape stared at him. Harry smiled at him. "Did you know your godson offered me a duel at midnight in the trophy room, and then sticks Filch on me. I mean I don't get caught, and all that, for one, but my second Ronald Weasley did go. Today was a second time." Snape was horrified. His godson, Lord Malfoy, as Lucius was in Azkaban, had condemned his own house.

"And Professor Snape. As Heir, I own the castle not the school. You all are actually paying me to let you all study and teach in these halls."

When Harry returned back to the common room, his job successful, and Daphne, Zabini, Davis and Nott listening in interest to the conversation with the communication mirror, and smiled when Harry pulled the godson card, and blinked when Harry mentioned it was the second time, looked at each other. Harry was holding Malfoy by the balls, metaphorically. Daphne still never understood the phrase. Weird Mundanes.

The first one to speak was surprisingly, Davis. "I don't know about you, Daph. But if you want to hit that that you better a make a move, before someone scoops him up."

"I wonder what Snape's reaction will be in the morning." Was all Nott had to say, with a face full of intrigue and a smirk that didn't help anyone.

(Line Break)

Daphne sat down at the Hufflepuff table, but apart from a few sneers from the Gryffindor Table, no one batted an eye. Well, considering the fact the last year was about a giant snake that can kill by just looking at you and this year being dementors, a Slytherin at the Hufflepuff table would rate like a half on scale from zero to five, nor did they realize, the blonde excitedly talking currently to her exasperated sister of all people was sitting with them.

"What's wrong with Snape's face?" Was the question that brought her to reality, from Tracy of all people.

They all turned to see Professor Snape. While his face held his usual sneer, but the twitch in his eyebrow was betraying the anger coursing through his veins. If that wasn't evident, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were turned off. On the Slytherin table, if you could discern where Snape was looking, and even if you didn't, Malfoy's eyes were looking around in fear, and clearly waiting for someone.

By last night everyone in Gryffindor had known about Harry roaming in the castle and everyone pursed their lips, when Fred and George came forward with a bet.

"And how are going to manage not losing any points or getting detentions, my little Harrikins?" Fred asked.

Harry simply winked at the pair. "Everyone knows how I am doing it."

They looked at each other in confusion, but they did place the bet, all of them against Harry except Susan, Neville and Elizabeth Black, Hermione refused to take part in it, and she said, "If you succeed in that, I will never rely on books for complete information, and act like you do."

And everyone was looking at Harry who had an innocent smile on his face, eating an orange like today was no different than any other day. "What? I did say you all know, even your parents know how I did this."

"Potter, stop leaving them in suspense, and tell them." Daphne said, clearly exasperated.

"You guys are no fun." Harry pouted. "What titles am I related to and head off?"

"Potter, Gryffindor..." Hermione started her answer and then smashed her head on the table. "Bloody preening peacocks. He used Ownership Rights. Our Harry here is Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin which gives him fifty percent ownership of the castle."

"And the school?" Hannah asked, frowning.

"I don't own the school Hannah. You people are paying me money to let you study and teach in this school. I am simply asking the goblins to divide the fund by seventy thirty percent, one goes to the school reserves and other to my account. My saying has more weight around here than others."

"Harry." A voice interrupted the group. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you."

"I am coming, Aunt Alice." Harry said. "See you in first class."

(Line Break)

"Thank you Professor Longbottom, Babbling." Dumbledore said. "You may leave."

They were about to leave, when Harry stood up and began to follow them. Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, Professor you may stay." They stopped.

In the room were Professors Snape, Babbling and Longbottom. To the side were Narcissa Malfoy, and of course Draco Malfoy.

"May I ask why I have been summoned?" Harry said.

"This is a matter of last night's discussion." Mrs. Malfoy said. "We asking you to at least make a demand for something."

Harry was silent. "Mrs. Malfoy, you were there in the chambers when my entire childhood was shown. I was beaten, whipped and many unmentionable things happened. I may not like it, but those very people taught me three most important things. Firstly, Be honest and honorable. Secondly, my cousin simply demanded things and he got them, whereas I realized the importance of materialistic value over monetary value, and the man that stands here is standing only in those galleons which he has earned, through honor and profit. Third, when an opportunity is provided, seize it firmly, and make sure both parties are profited from the opportunity. Instead of just gaining money, you are gaining the trust of a man, which the most expensive thing in the world. I will admit, the first year is my fault where I was not aware what I was doing when I refused to shake his hand, but prior to that he had taunted my first friend, and I will not apologize for that action. However, on the train ride, he believed, that because he is in Slytherin, and a pureblood, he believed Lord Slytherin should definitely not be with me. He approached me in anger, and tried to undermine me. I seized it, and chopped him off where it hurt the most. In the first duel, he had asked, with seconds, at midnight in the trophy room. I, asked with no seconds, in the great Hall, he refused to show up and send his godfather. Now what am I to make of this?"

Narcissa sighed. With her husband in jail for the whole basilisk fiasco, and now Draco, he knows the power Lord Potter holds, yet...

"Lord Potter, my son has not yet been taught the pureblood traditions for dueling, will you allow a champion?"

"Perhaps..."

"Not one word, Dumbledore." Alice threatened. "What happening in this room is your fault, simply because you don't offer restraint. Merlin, they are students of Slytherin, when I was student, they at least understood subtlety. Now, they don't even know how to open a book."

Dumbledore shut up, god, why didn't he just that stupid Healer to pull the plug all those years ago?

"I will allow a Champion. And the prize? The yielding house will have to perform a favor for the winning house, with no questions asked. It can be called at any time. Agreed?"

"You already are holding those terms over our head, Lord Potter. Very well." Narcissa sighed. "Draco, name you champion."

"Professor Snape."

Harry gave a curt nod. "Perhaps on the eve of Samhain?" He asked. "I believe two months' time is sufficient."

"Agreed." Snape, said, an unusual glint in both the competitor's eyes. "All spells, allowed except Unforgivables."

Harry shrugged. "Okay." They shook hands, and a flash of light signified the agreement of terms.

Dumbledore paled at the deal. This was not what he wanted.

(Line break)

Alice had a frown on her face at her godson's lackadaisical attitude. "Harry, was this really necessary?"

"No, I may break a lot of rules, Aunt Alice, but the three rules I mentioned is something I will never break, not matter the cost." Harry said firmly. "I have the basis of a plan, and I will work on it."

"And will you let the rest of us let in on the plan?" Alice asked.

"Don't know." Harry said.

Harry arrived in class about twenty minutes late, and a signature from her Aunt with an excuse. It was Herbology and Professor Sprout was pretty laid back on the first day and then tended to grind the students as the terms passed.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Susan asked.

"You'll learn about it in Lunch." Harry said. "There's going to be a duel in the Great Hall, in front of everybody on Halloween."

"What?" Susan asked, she spent exactly five seconds of thinking on that sentence, before giving it up.

"And do you have a death wish, Harry?" Hermione asked, sweetly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"As long you don't plan on making fun of him, Harry." Hermione said gently. "Otherwise, you will only be proving him right."

"Don't worry." Harry reassured her. "Using the summoning spell is the last thing on my mind."

This caused the eavesdroppers to groan quite audibly, and left Hermione with her mouth hanging open before it shut with a click. "It better be." She said with a finality.

What others thought Harry would be dueling Malfoy, but when the name revealed was Snape, All Gryffindor third years, looked at Harry. "What?"

"You will be showing us what spells you have and we will be seeing how effective it is, and those better not be something as simple basic charms." Hermione said.

"Actually I can't." Harry said, before he was interrupted. Susan was standing behind him.

"Harry." She said sweetly.

"Suzie!" He exclaimed as it had been years, last they saw each other which saw him receive a stinging hex to the bum. "Ouch. Spoilsport."

"I will be writing a letter to my aunt." Susan said. "And you will be dealing with the consequences."

Harry gulped. He would be facing a pissed of Amelia Bones.

(Line Break)

Harry was wrong. He wasn't just facing a pissed off Amelia Bones, but an entire contingent of parents, and cousins alike.

"Can you let me explain?" Harry asked once every one had finished commenting on his decisions.

"And what explanation can warrant such a behavior?" Sirius asked.

"And Severus isn't just going to go easy on you, Harry." Remus said. "We have fought both with and against the man."

"Let me explain." Harry said. "I very well knew Draco would never come up front for a duel, so I would hang the threat of seizing his glory on the top of his head. I did. I wanted to make him study and grind. I didn't expect to go to his mother, and definitely didn't expect his mother to hop on the impatient train. Dueling Severus is something I didn't foresee."

"And how are you planning to take him down?" Amelia asked.

"I am planning to make him fall on his face." Harry said. "It's going to be difficult."

"Very well, we will be practicing, mister." Amelia said.

Harry nodded. He didn't expect anything less.

(Line Break)

The Duel as it was dubbed, became the most discussed topic of the castle. Nothing would be spoken, and other topics were rarely discussed.

Harry for one, had the most interest in Runes and Care for Magical Creatures.

The First Runes Class was something Harry could truly say was magic. Very few people understood the true meaning of Symbols, but it was said the first true magical being gained his magic by absorbing magic from his surrounding using Runes.

Babbling, may be young but she knew how to grasp interest of the students. "Runes is very much like Potions. They are used a lot in the more intricate studies of magic. Wards, Rituals. Successful, and you have your intended results but disastrous should it go wrong and you just might lose your life. Then again, you must remember, by the time you have finished your OWLs, in your NEWTs class, you will be making ward schemes and ritual circles. And for that I need at least Exceeds Expectations in your Arithamancy OWLs."

After that they covered their syllabus and the different alphabets they would be learning this term, before they truly start carving next term, first on wood, then on marble.

Arithamancy was much similar but a whole lot tedious. Vector for one starts delving deep into how actually spells are formed, how an incantation helps with the flow of magic.

What was most interesting, was the Care of Magical Creatures. Harry for some reason, had a very natural affinity to animals, A mutual understanding. Cats knew enough to snuggle, Dogs, old and new, liked to curl around his legs.

And now here he was, currently cradling a bowtruckle in his palms.

"Really what kind of a person are you?" Zabini asked. Alice asked them to make groups of four, and most surprising group was perhaps Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Zabini.

"I have no clue." Harry said. "But I don't mind the attention."

"Until it becomes irritating." Hermione said, trying to take the little creature from him, but then settled on most comfortable spot that stopped the little guy from literally jumping Harry, much to Daphne's amusement.

"Well, I've learned to live with it." Harry said.

"I can see that." Daphne said. "You would have been quite the cute... Harry, where are your glasses?"

Harry was smiling innocently. "If you just noticed it now, then where were you looking when we have been talking all this time?"

"Incorrigible Prat." She muttered, a slight dusting on her cheeks, as Hermione slaps the back of Harry's head.


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of the month passed with nothing more than the usual studies, and yes there was an attempt from Dumbledore who asked Harry to simply stay in the castle, and Harry in response simply threw a Patronus Charm in his face that answered the question. "Are you satisfied?"

But there another thing Harry had to do. Hermione's birthday was coming up, and Emma had sent a letter through Rocket, that a mutual Acquaintance will be delivering a gift Hermione wanted.

Harry found Max with a carrier.

"And what exactly is it that Hermione wanted that warrants a delivery person instead of a simple owl?"

"Actually, she wanted a cat, and when they went there, this little fellow hobbled straight to her parents." Max said. "Scared the crap out of them, he began purring while rubbing itself on their legs."

Harry looked inside and almost scarred the crap out him. Inside what appeared was a small tiger cub with its face squashed in. "And what is its name?"

"Crookshanks." Max said. "It's a half kneazle."

Harry nodded. "Very well, I'll make sure she receives it."

(Line Break)

Hermione was one confused girl.

Literally all of her friends were acting strange, squeaking out whenever she asked a question, apart from the Slytherin friends, who would simply raise an eyebrow.

She let it go, and tried for once to think like Harry. Apart from The Duel, there was nothing more.

On her birthday everyone ignored her completely. Disappointed, she walked back to her room, and decided to curl under her sheets.

She didn't realize she had gone to sleep until she felt the covers getting pulled back.

"Oh, you poor soul." She heard a voice whisper. "They really did take it new levels. Come."

Hermione wanted to shake her head. Outside showed it was afternoon. She followed Alice, and instead of going downstairs, they went up and stood in front of the dancing trolls

"Go on." She said. Hermione, confused, turned to look at the blank wall, then blinked owlishly, when a door appeared.

She pushed it open to see a banner hanging, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!' and all of her friends, with various degrees of guilt, and Harry the most. "Wha- "

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry admitted sheepishly. "I just told them to keep quiet about this. I didn't think they would just turn mum when you approached them."

"You, organized this?" Hermione asked.

"It was more of a team effort." Longbottom said. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Hermione said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Anything for my sister." Harry said, while the twins said, "Anything for our friends."

Soon Hermione was suffocated in a whirlwind of energy, joy, and excitement. Cake, made by Dobby, which Hermione made sure he was thanked for, was eaten by everybody.

Soon gifts were shared. The Gryffindor chasers pitched together and gave Hermione a coupon for Flourish and Blotts. "At least she won't get a book she hasn't read before."

From the Terror Twins, she got a description of all their previous inventions, all the working, much to Harry's pretend pout and jealousy. "Hey!"

The Slytherin gang had banded together and given Hermione a book on Laws and most notable cases in the past century.

Liz and Fay stepped forward with the carrier. "Hermione, well, we don't have anything, but this is what your parents sent you."

Immediately Hermione squealed as she lifted the half cat, and both Hermione and Crookshanks sighed in contentment, as familiar bond was formed. Who's a good little boy?" The cat only purred in contentment.

Susan and Harry stepped forward, with a last wrapped book. It was significantly thick. Hermione tore away the wrapper with all the dignity she could muster and then squeal that followed was definitely deafening to those closest.

"Where did you find this?"

"Actually the very room you are standing in." Harry said. "The book you are holding is the very first edition of Hogwarts: A History, and auto updating, and inscribed with your initials."

And it was. On the bottom right of the cover and the spine was engraved, 'H.J.G'.

"Not adding a Potter?" Davis asked.

"It's good he didn't." Hermione interjected. "I am first and foremost and always will be Hermione Jean Granger. And I would not like it any other way."

Harry nodded, relaxing his shoulders. This was something he had asked her parents.

"Now, you've done it Potter." Daphne said dryly. "I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon."

"Hey!" Hermione protested in jest.

(Line Break)

Fay was nervous, and had a very difficult decision to make, and the only person who could help her would be another werewolf.

"Professor, may I have a word?"

"Of course Miss Dunbar." Lupin said. "How can I help you?"

"It's about the full moon in two weeks."

"If you want companionship, Miss Dunbar..."

"It's not that, Professor." Fay said. "I am trying to research the potion that was mentioned in the court. How we can't communicate but we can share emotions?"

"This is magic we are talking about, Miss Dunbar." Lupin said, tiredly. "Yes, it is true there is a potion out there, that can help us."

"So, do we take it?"

"I may not need the potion, Miss Dunbar." Lupin said. "I was bitten at the age of four, I have been in Moony's head and he has been in mine's enough time for us to at least understand each other. I guess, this potion is acting as a catalyst to speed up the reaction."

"And you are still drinking the Wolfsbane Potion?" Fay asked. "And who's Moony?"

"To answer both of your questions, I am." Lupin said. "Moony, what I call my werewolf, knows what might hurt me or not. Yet, as a safety I take the drink. The potion mentioned in your trial, I hadn't even heard of it. If you wish, I can inquire around."

"It's alright."

(Line Break)

"Harry? When's the next full moon?" The unexpected question came from Elizabeth Black.

"October 1, why?" He answered as he looked around for different spells.

"Well, we all want to help Fay." Hermione said. "Is there any way we can help her?"

"Well, for one the wolf has to recognize you as her pack." Harry said. "She can already smell Hermione as one of her due to her smell, and me as a beta, as she has seen me. Remus had Uncle Sirius and my father. Werewolves have more uncontrolled transformations, but they don't bite animaguses. So, all of you need to find your inner animal. And that can be quite tricky."

"Tricky?" Susan asked.

"Well, for one, you have to be completely honest with yourself. Magical power, of course, you need it."

"And we can't definitely do it in two weeks." Hermione said, sad.

"You can talk to Sirius." Harry said. "He still is willing to be Remus' beta."

"How did you become Animagus?"

"Well, for one, I have been practicing Occlumency, a method of sharpening and protecting my mind since I have been eleven years old. I used those same techniques to find my animal instincts. I had my entire last year to do it, since one of you or the other was petrified."

They sighed.

"If you have a form, I will help you in achieving it. But, once you can change on will, you will have it registered."

This brought a smile on their faces, and became the recipient of delighted squeals, hugs, and a hard shoulder squeeze.

The arrival, however, of Hedwig gained the attention of the short span females and Harry took the letter in one hand, fed her owl treats from another, and stroked her beak and feathers subconsciously, as the owl shivered in approval, while Harry read the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't know if you have heard it or not, but I have taken up the mantle of Lord Black. In two days' time, I am calling a family meeting of all Blacks alive. But before we convene, there are several matters, that we need to discuss I would like you to arrive tomorrow, along with your, what my dear wife has told me, blood and magic adopted sister, Hermione Jean Granger. I think there is someone you should meet._

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

(Line Break)

Max never hid the fact that she was not a serious woman, with a minor happy carefree attitude, she lived her life alone the silence in the house that brought pain to her husband all those years ago, making him run into Dorea and Charles's arms all those years ago.

"I must say I am curious Maxine." The figure said. "May I call you Maxine? You could have escaped the perils of this house, and run away as your husband did. Why stay?"

"My husband was already kicked out of House Black, and me, running away from here, would only show my abandonment of the very house I married into. Not to mention, I did wish to experience the same by walking in the walls. I would have run like my husband, but my daughter is a child of this house, whether I like it not. Its only my love for my daughter and husband that has stayed my wand."

The man looked at her, Maxine could almost swear he was looking into her soul. Well, he did go face to face against Grindelwald. "I can see how you are deemed worthy of Black Magic. I never expected for Sirius settle down, but even he has managed to surprise me."

"Thank you, My Lord." Maxine said.

"None of that." Suddenly instead of grim darkness, stood a man who knew what family means. "Please, father or even grandfather if you don't mind. Now, tell me all about my children."

"Of course, Grandfather." Maxine said, "Would you like to hear about Hermione Granger as well?" She asked and began describing the different children to the best of her abilities.

(Line Break)

Hermione stood nervously in the entrance of Black Townhouse, while Harry tumbled out of the fireplace with much grace he could fluster. Hermione had long given up on correcting his technique, as long as he didn't end up face first on the floor.

Then started the traditional greeting followed. It would be the first time she was meeting Sirius Black on such a formal level, and he definitely had a glint of approval in his eyes, either this had been a test or someone else was waiting to see how she would react. Once everyone was finished with the greetings, Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Max, take them to the sitting room." Sirius requested. "I'll be back within the hour."

Harry followed Sirius to a floor he had never seen before. "He's waiting for you inside."

Harry opened to door to quite a plush office. A man in a suit had been sitting on the chair, with a wooden cane.

"Harrison?" He asked quietly.

"Harry, Please." He said. "Sirius said you wanted to meet me?"

"Are you aware... What is that? Harry you have a very strange magical object on you. May I see it?"

"As a warrior, I'll allow it." Harry said, handing his wand to him.

"And how did you know I was a warrior?" He asked.

Harry looked reluctant at that fact. "When Albus left me at my relatives' house, they abused me. After that I started anticipating needs, read body language and even predict behavior in certain cases. Your posture wasn't that of one of a politician. Then how eyes moved, taking every inch of me."

The man chuckled internally, his eyes returning back to the curious stick of wood, one for which was made of blood red wood, the wood crisscrossing each other, which the old man realized Celtic Knots, and very strange cold emptiness coming from it.

"This is a wand?"

"I created it myself, when my magic grew stronger after defeating Slytherin's Basilisk." Harry said. "God knows how many combinations I tried before I settled on this."

"And it's well matched to you?" He asked.

"Yes, Uncle Arcturus." Harry said. "There is a slight power issue, but it's as if the wand is waiting for something."

"And then why aren't you using a well matched wand?"

"The only wand that is working other this one is the one Dumbledore is using." Harry said. "And that one is more cold than that."

"And what's being used as the core?"

Harry was even more reluctant. "How safe is this room?"

"Very."

"It's a mixture of conflicting objects." Harry said. "I hunted and received. Lethifold Essence, Chimera's Blood and Basilisk Venom. It's opposite Will-O'-The-Wisp's essence, Unicorn's blood, and Phoenix's tears. All the ingredients are bonded together, and around a recently deceased Thestral's heartstring. That wasn't enough, so I used the basics of Alchemy, Salt, Sulphur, and Mercury in a crystalized form to seal the whole thing."

"I have to admit, Lord Potter." Arcturus sighed. "when Sirius said he could no longer bear a child, he had settled on you. I asked my daughter in law, for an opinion, she pointed out you were a leader. I looked all around trying to gauge from what other people think of you? And they said, probably you were being used by Greengrass for their motives."

"Well their daughter owed me a life debt." Harry said. "And a muggleborn friend, Hermione Jean Granger, also owed me one."

Arcturus could easily follow the trail of thought, as he read the news.

"Quite the Slytherin you are." Arcturus smiled. "Greengrass family have a dark reputation, and you listen to them but commentating keeps a big cover, when it's an alliance in the formation."

"Drat, you gleamed my entire plan." Harry said, in a mock shocked tone. "I control Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell will be passed onto me when Nox dies, And the only reason I couldn't take Ravenclaw is that it's a Matriarch Line."

"And you are the Heir to Black Family, allied to Bones, Longbottom, Greengrass, Abbott will follow Bones, Davis will follow Greengrass, Every Nott member looks how to stay on top, Theodore Nott II was wise enough not to get marked, and his son Theodore Nott III might have seen an ally in you. The future is in safe hands."

"Lord Black, did you meet my parents?"

"I apologize Apart from a couple of times, we never did get a chance. But me and your Grandfather Were Brothers in arms in the last war. I can give you memories if you wish."

"Thank you." Harry said. "Everyone keeps saying how I look like my father, and apart the fact that he was a prankster and a bully, no one has said anything else."

"Send my grandson up after this." Arcturus grumbled good naturedly. "What would you like to know about Dorea? If you want to know, you remind me of her."

"Really?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." He said. "You like your parents, but definitely are acting like Charles and Dorea. He would not like the fact you didn't get a chance to grow up and have an actual proper childhood, but what I definitely know is the fact, He would have been enormously proud of you."

"Thank you." Harry said, relieved. "May I ask why the world thinks you are dead?"

"I am already dying, Harry." He said. "Only Goblins are aware of the fact I am alive."

Harry nodded.

"Do you have a pensieve?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll leave a set in this office. Since, I am already dying today, I think this will benefit you more than it does me." Arcturus tried to use Harry's wand, but at a big loss, and instead used his own wand and summoned a stack of books.

Harry easily picked his wand and silently conjured up a knapsack, much to Arcturus, joy and wonder.

"These are your Grandparents diaries." Arcturus said. "Handle them with care." It was then he realized how much Harry had actually grown up. Here was a boy who could stand tall, but was scrambling like mad to find a family, to find a foothold in even a minor part of what people call life.

"Of course." Harry said.

(Line Break)

Hermione cast a worried eye on Harry as came back downstairs, wiping a tear from his eyes, and additionally a small bag.

"Everything all right?" She asked, but Harry only kept silent as Dobby appeared without call and took the bag from him.

"Great." Harry said, an unusual tone present in his voice. "What were you talking about?"

"Animagus forms." Sirius arrived in the room. "She just told me about your form."

"Which one?"

"You mean you multiple forms?!"

"Yeah." Harry said, relaxing, this was his element. "The wolf is the most difficult, since it is actually a very small trait of me."

"You lead, but more than half of your plans usually just involve you." Hermione surmised.

"Yeah." Harry said. "Let's see who can guess what forms I have."

"Do you have a magical animagus?"

"I don't know two of my animagus forms." Harry said. "But I know what exactly my other forms are."

"Are there even multiple forms?" Max asked.

"All of us have multiple forms." Sirius said. "We can go for all, or we can go for one that suits us the best."

"And your closest form was a grim?" Max asked, skeptical.

"No, it was one of my magical forms." Sirius said. "I went for it, while James went for a stag."

"Did you know their Patronus forms?"

"James was a stag, while Lily was a doe." Sirius said. "Why?"

"Did you know they were meant to be?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning.

"A doe has a tendency to lead a suitable mate on a wild goose chase, while he tries to vie for her attention, before she lets him close." Hermione said.

"Oh, my god!" Sirius began snickering. "Severus never stood a chance."

"Sirius." Max said sweetly, who stopped immediately, but couldn't stop the occasional smirk from appearing on his lips.

Hermione had glanced a worried look at Harry, who was smiling slightly.

"That reminds me Pup, James and Lily left their diaries here in a secret compartment, remind me to give them to you when you leave tomorrow."

(Line Break)

Narcissa Malfoy was one nervous woman. Ever since Lucius Malfoy (she will never call her husband) got arrested, there has been a string of bad luck going all around, and most of all, with her son wearing the Malfoy Heir Ring, he has put the house in even more hot waters than before.

And now, Lord Black has called for a meeting of all members of House Black, kicked out of the House or not, by marriage or not. This was not a pretty sight.

Not to mention this would be the first time, Narcissa will be meeting Andromeda outside of an official capacity.

(Line Break)

"What the hell is a mudblood- "

"You will not be using such slurs in my house." Max said, in a cold tone, in a vast contrast to her yesterday's bubbly behavior, as Draco mouth was filled with soap and started gagging when Max removed the charm.

"Yes, Lady Black." He said formally. He cast an eye. Hermione definitely hid her beauty under her robes, and Harry was snickering internally as Draco was conflicted whether to lust after her or not.

Harry who had already was sitting, stood up as the remaining guests arrived, a discrete handshake with Tonks and a disapproving glance from her mother, and gentle hug with Hermione.

Once everyone was settled down, Narcissa was shivering slightly, because the door opened again and a shriveled figure was dumped unceremoniously in the room.

It was a good thing Harry was excellent in Occlumency and he would have begun cursing Sirius at the spot. He only didn't because apparently Max was also in the plan.

"You ungrateful- "

"Sit down, Bellatrix." Sirius said coldly. "And, you will not be casting spells at all."

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix said, immediately and sat down before the words registered in her brain. "No, you were kicked out from the family."

"My dear honest to god mother kicked me out, My dear Bella." Sirius said. "She even blasted me out from the Family Tapestry. But Walburga kicked me out, Not Arcturus. Orion never got accepted as the Heir by the Family magic."

Then Bellatrix looked around, "Cissy, Andi."

"You are looking well, Sister."

"Thank you. Azkaban was not kind, but I was the most fearful inmate." She said. "I am sorry if I don't remember you."

"Nymphadora." Andi said before her daughter could speak, and she bristled, her hair color changing with her emotions.

"A metamorph." Bellatrix said, genuinely surprised. "That hasn't been seen in the family for generations. Do all the females hate their name?"

"Planning to corrupt my daughter as well?" Andi asked, drolly. Everyone apart from Hermione and Ted knew Black family prevented one member from hurting another.

"You know I would." She teased.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch." Narcissa said in a same tone, making Bellatrix pout.

She ignores Ted, and he expects it, hence no reaction but then her eyes settle on to two unfamiliar figures. A male and female, like they are both very familiar with the house. The girl had a bushy hair, while male had dirty blonde hair, and short hair that could be described as spiky. "And who are you?"

"I don't know, whether to pout, be pissed, or be happy and hug the stuffing out of you. Do you know how many people actually speak that statement to me?"

"You act like I should know you." She said, mockingly. "And who are you exactly?"

"And here I thought you were after me." He pouted. "You really need to stay up to date on current information."

"I am definitely not after you." Bellatrix sneered. "I am going after the girl who specializes in Blood Magic. I figured she should be shown the ropes on who the real Lord is."

"Which is me." Hermione said, coldly. "And what makes you think you will show me on how a true witches behave?"

"You... Who the fuck are you?" Bellatrix screamed.

Harry sighed and changed himself back to his public image. "Lord Potter, Defeater of the Dark Lord by throwing my nappies at him, at your service. This is my Heir, Blood and Magic Adopted Sister, Hermione Jean Obsidius-Potter-Granger."

Bellatrix huffed in frustration.

"And are these two related to us?" Draco asked, trying not to sneer.

"Narcissa, each event has shown, how lacking your son is in information, yet you have done nothing to curb his activities."

"It is a trying effort, my Lord." Narcissa said respectfully. "But it is how Draco has been raised, And Walburga..."

"And that is the only reason I am not kicking you out from the Black House." Sirius said. "My time as a resident in Azkaban has left me... in easier terms, we can never have a child again. Even though Draco has a greater claim over the Black Line, his actions which has left the Noble House of Malfoy in great harm. I cannot in good conscious, Make him a Black Heir. And since only males can occupy the Position, it falls to Harry to take the role."

"Thank you, Lord Black." He said. "I hope not to be a disappointment."

"Are you going to stop me from looking for my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, hatred and rebel shining through her eyes.

"No." Harry said, raising his hand to stop Sirius from speaking. "But I would like to stay in place of your choice under supervision. None of us will turn you in."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, I think you know, Lord Voldemort is not a Pureblood." Bellatrix sneered at that.

"Of course, I know that." She said, bitterness in her tone. "It was your mother, when she saved me, told of that fact. By then it was already too late, I had already taken the dark mark. All she told me was to return her unborn child to her, if he or she was ever kidnapped, as long I wasn't in front of him, I have to return you to her."

Harry was stunned. That was something he did not expect. "Very well, I release you from the Life Debt. However, please try not to leave before the end of the year. I want to study the Dark Mark, and how it works."

Bellatrix was surprisingly curious. "And what exactly do you think it is?"

"I have my doubts." Harry said. "However, my next point of Business may have to do with a late member of this house. He was killed personally by Lord Voldemort himself, from what we and the goblins can find out over a locket of Slytherin House. The Goblins think it created into a soul container."

Judging by the dark look, Sirius knew exactly what he was talking about, and so did Bellatrix.

"They traced it to a cave near the orphanage, where he would spend his summer." Harry placed it on the table. "All they found was this."

Sirius tenderly picked it up, and opens the chamber, inside was a letter, which Sirius read aloud.

 _To The Dark Lord,_

 _I know I will be long dead before you read this, but know this, it was I who discovered your secret._

 _I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

 _I face death in the hopes that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

 _R.A.B_

"It's Regulus alright." Sirius said. "Even for a male he had a unique handwriting."

"What is Blood traitor doing with Master Regulus' Locket?" A raspy voice interrupted.

"Kreacher, Master Regulus had an identical Locket, didn't he?" Harry asked, before Sirius could say anything.

"Kreacher failed Master." He wailed, almost punished himself, until Harry stopped him physically.

"Kreacher I know how to destroy it." Harry said, which made Kreacher hopeful, for the first time. "If you do it for me, I want you promise me you will not call anyone by names, and you get to keep this," He pointed to the fake locket on the table, "as a reward."

Kreacher nodded his head. "What must Kreacher do?"

"Go to the Department of Mysteries immediately and give that locket to Unspeakable Croaker, and stay there until the Locket is destroyed. After that," He scribbled a quick note for Madam Bones, "And then deliver this to Head of DMLE. Good?"

"Yes, Master Harry." Kreacher nodded, and immediately popper away to complete the task.

"Well, that's taken care of another." Harry said.

"You mean he made more than one?" Were several shouts around the table.

"Yes, he did, we found Ravenclaw's Diadem, when we decided to visit Slytherin's Chamber, and I destroyed his first when I killed the basilisk. It was broken into so many pieces, that when he tried to kill me, a piece of his soul got latched into my scar, that could have also meant, he intended to make another one once he had killed me. The soul piece was got only attached to me, because he didn't complete the process."

When all of them looked at Harry, He added, "Don't worry, Madam Bones, Unspeakable Croaker, and the entire Goblin Nation knows about this. That's how they found Hufflepuff's Cup in the Lestrange Vault." that caused Bellatrix to curse quite wildly.

(Line Break)

As much as Dumbledore didn't want it, Harry had to join Fay, as this was the second transformation and the first one had gone choppy, and the wolf had somehow imprinted onto Harry.

"It's quite surprising how much you trusting me." Harry handed her a vial of the potion that will help her be in communication with the wolf.

"I trust you more than I trust Snape." Fay declared. "Can you maintain your form?"

"Not my Wolf form." Harry said. "I will be more in my panther form." they had reached the edge of the black forest, where Fay would take a romp at the full moon each month, for the rest of her school days. "When ache turns into pain and starts increasing, you will immediately drink that, as much as you can manage."

They entered the Forest and settled against a trunk, waiting for the moon to shine through, and as a familiarity to the wolf, Harry shifted into his Black Panther form, which he had dubbed Shadow, and let Fay hug him to let the wolf imprint the new smell.

Fay began moaning, as her body contorted out of shape, and Harry immediately, in his human form, forced the wolf to swallow the potion before he shifted into Shadow, guiding her deeper into the woods, and away from the castle, to a small clearing in the woods Harry had requested from the centaurs.

He pranced around making sure the wolf's attention was on him. He really needed to come up with a name. Artemis? Diana? Diana could be better, goddess of truth, virility, and moon. He would have to ask Fay and others once they returned.

But potion seemed to be working, as the wolf's mind was shifting between its animalistic tendencies and Fay's human Gryffindorish tendency of protection. But all in all, it was fun, a sentence Harry thought he would never speak. It wasn't much difficult, like Harry thought it would be. The wolf sort of wants attention, and gives you attention. For Harry it was comfortable and uncomfortable.

Harry sat guarding in his panther form, and Fay cried as pain tore her through her body. Harry had to let her curl around his body, as her body returned to the human form. She lay there lying tired and in pain, As Harry gently licked her face.

"Harry." She tried to push him away. "Stop." He stopped and stayed there in his form, and growled shortly, nudging to show her torn clothes.

"Yes, I know. Thank you for pointing it out." Fay said. "You better not change."

Harry just walked easily until they reached the castle gates, where Rowena apparently was waiting for them with Professor Pomphrey.

"Oh, you poor dear." Poppy said. She immediately conjured a shawl around the girl, and led her to the hospital wing for a checkup and rest.

Harry shifted back into his human form, and dusted his clothes, before returning back to Gryffindor tower where, Hermione was waiting anxiously awake, her hair bushier than ever, while Neville and Liz were sleeping in the common room, with a blanket draped over them.

"How is she?" Hermione asked immediately the moment she spotted him.

"In pain." Harry said. "Poppy took her away, since the potion was not Wolfsbane and it was never recorded in Britain, Poppy's keeping an eye on her till lunch."

"And are you tired, Harry?"

"I'll be fine, Hermione." Harry said. "It's not the first time I stayed up all night, Hermione."

He walked up to the dorms to get fresh.

"How does he do it?" Liz's voice whispered. "Do stuff that can possibly harm every cell in that mind, and yet function like nothing's wrong?"

"It's Harry." Neville said. "I am more afraid what will happen, if it overloads him. They never informed him, but the goblins said they found a cap on his magic. He's only had access to five percent of his magic."

"Wait." Hermione interrupted. "If he's only had five percent, how has he survived until now?"

"More like how he would have survived if he had gone against the Basilisk, with that cap." Liz said. "Even if had the cap, he would have still gone to save all of us."

They all shared a look, but no one could actually say anything, for all the Slytherin he was; It was his Gryffindor tendencies to make sure everyone survived.

(Line Break)

Ginny didn't know what to do.

We are all supposed to trust your parents with things that hurts, destroys, confuses us. What are you supposed to do when it's the parents that are hurting their children?

Molly didn't want to send her to a therapist, and Arthur was following Molly around, so Billy decided to bring one home.

Molly had decided to cause harm, and did the Healer find how much conditioning, as she termed it, was done. Raised on the stories of the boy who lived, the infatuation was quite profound for someone who was only eleven years old.

It took one month for her to realize the fact, that every child's book may have a happy ending of happily ever after of a wife and two children, what it doesn't show is how they got there. How they have to deal with stuff, just like she was doing.

Next, with her mother putting up listening charms all over the place, this was more hindrance, and even Arthur of all people was diagnosed with a mild loyalty potion.

Molly was put into a mental ward; with how she was mothering her children.

And now she realized, how much her life was affected, and she curled into a ball as her body ached for someone to hold her, and someone did.

"Shhh." A voice whispered. Hermione. "It's going to be alright."

"But- "

"Doesn't matter." Hermione said. "You are looking towards healing yourself. That's more important."

"And Harry- "

"He doesn't blame anyone, apart anyone from himself. He may let it chalk it up to never talking to you, but he will blame himself."

"I don't- "

"He's not angry at you, Weasley." Black said. "Just treat him like a person, like you do with your friends."

"I don't have friends." Ginny whispered. "Apart from Luna, no one knows the truth, and they all have been pitying me, and somehow when the found out about the mind healer. So until, I am declared clear of the influence, they are all staying clear of me. Molly concentrated on my red hair and brown eyes making me think we would be the perfect match, and him saving me, would have only increased the chances."

"And now?"

"I would have been considered like a sister." Ginny said. "Even from my eyes, I can see it's like my own brother to marry me."

"Good." Hermione said. "And Molly?"

"Everyone's starting to call her that, except Ron, who see's nothing wrong with it, and Percy's conflicted, since he did point it out that we were simply let it happen, and his habit of following the people in power."

Hermione snickered. "Well tell him not to think too quick, it takes time when you are doing it the first time."

"That's what Penelope said to him." Ginny said, with a smile on her face, what Hermione said. "Just don't let Head Boy Weasley hear you say that."

Hermione seemed conflicted over a small fact whether to tell her or not but decided to tell her all the same.

"Ginny, did you know, your mother made a marriage contract between you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What was the date on the contract?" Ginny whispered.

"A couple of days after you were born." Hermione said. "Albus signed as Harry's magical guardian, Molly Weasley signed as witness, I guess they wanted to dose you up with love potions, moving the entire Potter Fortune under Weasley's control."

Ginny cried as her soul shattered on hearing the fact. With Harry conflict with Dumbledore's actions, and Weasley, Prewett more specifically were vocal supporters of _Dumbledore._ With the taste for power, He would definitely want to be associated with the destruction of Voldemort, which he was successful, and Voldemort was destroyed once, and he would have to be brought back, for him to properly die.

Hermione and Liz, held the little girl, and a shared a look. No matter what happened, they would support the girl.

"Come on, let's talk to Harry." Hermione said. "I am sure he has a couple of those stupid jokes that make sense to no one but him."

"Hey, they make perfect sense." Harry protested, as he heard Hermione's words when the three were coming down the stairs.

"No, they don't." His friends shouted at him, making him pout.


	29. Chapter 29

Fay ended up staying in the hospital for the two days and nobody saw her until the Lunch on the third day, and looked unusually fresh.

"Hey, guys!" She declared loudly.

"Fay!" Harry simply casted a curious glance on Fay, who smiled at him with a thumbs up. "How are you?"

She simply told her experience in simple layman terms, and how the potion has helped, but she still needs to take the Wolfsbane Potion before and after each transformation.

Poppy had asked around, and it was only because of Harry, that other werewolves were even aware of the potion, the other Potions Master Slughorn looked up the recipe, and has offered to teach others the potion, the only problem was one of the ingredients was prohibited by one of _Dumbledore's_ supporters to not to be raised in Britain. With the prohibition removed, People immediately flocked to buy seeds, and keep a small stock, in case of an emergency for future attacks, much like what Fenrir was doing, but had currently gone silent, since for the past week.

Speculations were made but what was clear he had been attacking wizarding villages at night, where a few watchmen had managed to strike him before damage point reached above un repairable.

Most of the month went with how it usually goes, study, essays, homework, Fred and George pranking, while Harry and the others buried their head in library books to find new spells that can help in the duel.

What was worse, Lupin, Tonks, Amelia were all putting Harry through his paces, which he took in stride, while most got tired within the hour and a half, Harry's exercise regime Harry was only panting slightly, owning to the fact he had been doing it since he was eleven years old, and Potters were true Warriors, where Harry had an upper hand, even if Snape's attack were more potent.

"So, how are you going to fight Snape?" Daphne asked.

"Throw the most dangerous curse you can cast at me." Harry said, He was in the training room, which The Come and Go Room had provided.

Daphne's wand moved in an instant, sending the most dangerous spell chain she knew at Harry. Harry wand raised, and quick movement, which he almost held like a sword and completely redirected her curses, which fell with pin point accuracy on a dart board.

"You could do that." Daphne smiled for the first time after so long, while the other children looked at it in shock.

"You have been holding back on my aunt, haven't you?" Susan accused.

Harry simply smirked and transfigured a stone gargoyle from a rock, he conjured, who bared his teeth, making Susan yelp, and Harry vanished the stone structure. "I can conjure structures, but it takes a substantial amount from my core. Hence, sticking to simple curses and charms."

Daphne rolled her eyes. She had started to realize the fact how exactly dangerous Harry was. He could easily say he was proficient in one skill, but unless it was a matter of life and death, he would hold back considerably. The deception was a deception in itself. Not to mention, she understood the goblin tongue to hear the fact Harry had a forge, and was building an armor of Basilisk skin and weapons with the metal. Which meant Harry was a Friend of the Goblin Nation, and if Daphne's assumption is correct, he could also be an honorary goblin. What was more, With Potter blood adopting Granger, and if she activates her house, the blood magic would make her house one of most dangerous houses, as blood has a lot of uses. In times After Merlin, many wizards and witches relied heavily in blood magic, before they started casting spells like today.

What had Hermione of people cursing under her breath, someone had started a betting pool and no one could figure out who did it. She had threatened to castrate Fred and George if she had plausible proof that two had started the bet, but both of them, had truthfully shaken their head.

A final crack appeared between Ron and Harry when Ron again tried to snatch a book that was a diary, and almost tore the book apart.

"I am trying to help you, Potter." Weasley shouted. "We all know Black bought- "

 _Slap! Slap! Slap!_

Harry had put enough fore behind his slaps, for him to hurt so badly a bit more force and he would have ended with a dislocated, probably broken jaw.

"I warned you in the first year, Weasley. Do not touch stuff nor interfere in my matters." Harry said. "That is the diary of my grandmother, Dorea Potter, whose maiden name is Black. Take my stuff from me, again in my presence or not, just like you have trying to ruffle through my stuff for the Invisibility Cloak, A Family Heirloom of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You as a pureblood, who has everything I want, a family who loves you, who worry about you, and here you are committing crimes of whose consequences you are aware."

Ron had tried to get an edge in word wise, but when the stealing comment started, one look at him told everybody Harry was right.

"Stay away from my stuff and me, and try to harass my sister, Hermione Jean Granger, I will be bringing the full force of the law on you." Harry said.

"You think you can threaten me?" Ron asked, immediately causing his siblings to cringe.

"Oh, my dear Weasley, when you threaten people, all you are telling them is you _may_ be able to do this." Harry stated sweetly. "I on other hand make promises I know can back up."

It wasn't much time until next day that Babbling came into the room. "Mr. Potter, may I ask as to why there was a physical altercation between you and Mr. Weasley, why are you accusing him- "

"Professor Babbling we would like you to stop right there." One of the seventh years said. "Mr. Weasley has a tendency to make himself the victim in all matters, even if he is the one that instigating the altercation." And then he told the entire story of what happened right in the common room, and Harry provided evidence with his diary, torn, events of the first year came up, and much was revealed.

Babbling pinched her nose. "Can this be backed up by memory?" She asked.

"Yes." They all shouted as one.

Babbling nodded once and then promptly served a sentence of two months' detention and revoking of Hogsmeade Privileges.

Ron shook in anger and simply stormed back to his bed.

(Line Break)

That was another friendship down the drain.

The portraits had stopped reporting about the happenings of the castle, and so had the elves, as they can only follow the headmaster orders, the paintings however simply pulled a Harry, as it was starting to be called.

They follow the rules find information, and then stay mum, and only very specific questions can give the complete answers from the painting, otherwise all Dumbledore would be stuck with half and more especially conflicting answers, while Elves would simply go for a strike while taking away his supply of lemon drops.

For Dumbledore, the castle had started to respond less and less to him, and even if he had an ancient body, he could feel as the castle grew in power, which meant his power tap which sucked the magic from the castle had disappeared. As Hogwarts grows more powerful, within two years considering it was taking power from magical sources like Dumbledore and Harry, it would easily power the wards the Founders had put for the protection.

Why couldn't this year get over quickly?

(Line Break)

The fated day arrived, and Fay was drinking another glass of Wolfsbane. The last night being another Harry spent another night with her as a wolf. The potion she took during her second transformation, was forging a mental connection and making it stronger, which meant she would be enduring more pain than the normal transformation, as the process sped up during each transformation.

The others had started their meditation, and Fay decided to join them, since they wanted to join them, and Sirius and Max, with the help of Amelia, acquired a license, and taught a trial class with a cap of max 30 students.

They started on meditation, and Daphne, Susan and Hermione had found their animals. Hermione thought it was a four legged animal and she could only glimpse it. Susan as usual was the perfect Hufflepuff, her form that of a German Shepherd. Daphne on the other hand had that of Royal Bengal Tiger. What was more interesting she had a second form, who much like her was interested yet reluctant to form a bond, the large creature dismissing her as nothing of interest. This sort of pissed her off, but she held her ground. And her only view to even figure out this great creature would be Alice, who was excellent teacher, and her other way would be Hagrid, who would start talking about it immediately, considering when she was told that the Cerberus on the third floor corridor was named Fluffy by Hagrid. This caused her to blink much owlishly like Hermione, who blushed.

The final details were decided and the duel would be held at the Quidditch pitch. What was more pissing her out, was Dumbledore had not only invited the students, but the parents and Guardians as well. This Daphne knew was a way to weed out Harry's Guardian, but he would be sorely disappointed, since Amelia appeared with a letter, stating she would be currently better suited to look after Harry since he was sick.

Both Harry and Snape wore their dueling robes, Snape his traditional robes, while Harry appeared in an armor made of basilisk skin, that acted as second skin over Harry's own, leaving only his face vulnerable, with an addition of a metal strips, two covering his wrists and small portion of the lower arms, upper arms and shoulder, while small plates were placed one above another covering his heart and chest from all sides, a small collar connected to his chest piece, protecting the neck, so that metal covering would not obstruct him should he need to twist his spine in any manner.

You could smell the tension in the air, as Harry sat calmly eating his usual food, and much more a nervous Hermione sat down between the groups.

"Let me guess you decided to investigate who bookkeeper for the bets of today's bets." Susan stated.

"Yes." Hermione admitted.

"Aunt Amelia heard." Susan said. "If she didn't want to blow her cover, she's would be happy to blow them up."

"Enjoying your last meal, Potter?" Draco taunted again.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Harry replied calmly. "Don't count your chickens before they've hatched."

"What's happening here?" A voice interrupted, Draco turned, a promise of a threat on his lips, but all he saw was the signature monocle that always rests on face of one woman. "I hope there's no trouble."

"Not at all." Harry lied smoothly. "Mr. Malfoy here was just reminding us the spirit of sportsmanship by wishing us the best."

"As you say, Mr. Potter." Amelia said, before moving away. "Lord Potter, you have to be at the pitch in fifteen minutes. Good Luck."

Harry simply nodded, and went back to eating as parents started arriving. There were a number of well-wishers, and mostly it only the old pureblood family that was sorted in Slytherin house that came to support Malfoy. While they ignored him, two people apart from Daphne's parents, came to wish him well, Theodore Nott Senior and Mrs. Zabini, who had heard delighted reports from her son, and someone who has been helping him a lot. Harry didn't contradict because all out of the Slytherin Four as he called them, Davis was the one who talked the most, followed by Nott. Daphne would speak when the topic interested her, while Zabini would convey mostly with expressions. Harry simply commented on her beauty, which was true, a first glance would tell you she was a mix between Amazon and Veela, best of both worlds. But what confused him was the concerned glance she sent towards him. He didn't take much stock in rumors, but he wondered whether her reputation of being a Black Widow was true or not.

He stood up and ignored the cheering he got instead concentrating on his heartbeats and breathing. During the first war, Snape had a reputation of being a fighter with how he supported the dark side and was supposed spy for the light.

He wished he had started with his parents' diary, but he had enough information on Snape to form a plan.

(Line Break)

"Ready to finally meet your father, Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"I was thinking more along the lines of how much you wished to see Lily Evans." Harry replied, calmly and deliberately said her maiden name. Snape's sneer grew prominent.

Professor Flitwick who was seven times international championship winner would start the duel.

"Duelers, ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor." They replied.

"Very well, Bow." He said. And Harry did, taking his eyes _off_ Snape, while Snape did no such thing.

"In 3... "Before Flitwick could finish his counting Snape started his attack, before he realized his mistake. Harry had wandlessly created a shield charm between them.

"As expected, Professor." Harry said, his wand was in his arm, and they circled each other like predators after a common prey.

"Dueling 101, Potter." Snape said. "Enemy can start at any times."

Harry started a spell chain, but was interrupted when Snape started sending curses at him with blinding accuracy.

That was never Harry's plan, He simply stood in one spot, feet moving in accordance to arms, he used his wand to send first three curses to the ground before reflecting the remaining curses at him, missing him with hair's breath, thanks to his dodging.

Then Harry started his attack, curses and charm, which Snape returned in kind and then the true battle began. Dodging and shielding, the path between the two was full of colorful light, none of the audience being unable to differentiate what was being casted.

They had reached a silent cease fire, when the next stage began and Harry started responding with Charms, slight enraging the Potions Master. Taunts were exchanged, While Harry had barely a flicker of emotion cross his face.

"What's the matter, Snape?" Harry asked, jovially. "Tired already? We've got a show to put on."

"You think this is a joke?" Snape asked, anger evident on his face.

"Well, that's what Dumbledore's done to us, hasn't he?" Harry asked, as if this was a matter they discussed every day. "He let people give me the title of Boy Who Lived. The world tugs at my strings for enjoyment, and you. You first allowed your strings get pulled by Voldemort and now you are allowing your strings to get pulled by Dumbledore. Why are you even here, Snape?"

Snape getting furious, started darker string of curses, to which Harry genuinely smiled. "Now we are talking!"

As a response he sent conjurations at him, starting simply with arrows, He ducked and dodged, and started transfiguring the broken pieces of various objects into animals.

The duel, even if felt it had been going on for a long time, had actually had been going for the better part of an hour. The audience had been watching with a bated breath duel would immediately lapse into a cease fire, before changing the theme, of the duel.

What was the most unexpected thing, the curses struck the transfigured animals, and there was a lot of blood bath, the result of whatever words were being exchanged between the two. Snape had lost all sense of reason, and apparently was in the mood to draw blood from Harry.

Snape's curses flew straight and true, and until the transfigurations, vanished he realized he was being set up, or the chance was too good to pass up by Harry. Neither were willing to back down, and those who were aware of the rivalry between James and Potter, were realizing today might just see its conclusion.

Unexpectedly all of the blood and additional stuff vanished, causing Snape to stumble, and both of them yelling their spells to end the duel, neither of them expecting it.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

A fully Corporeal Thestral erupted from Harry's end while the dark cutting curse, a known specialty of Snape in the war, crossed each other. Snape was hit full force with the Patronus, while Harry's Shield which he managed to raise at the last second, absorbed most of the brunt, but it passed through, hitting Harry in the neck, right above his Adam's Apple.

The Brunt force of the Patronus hit Snape effectively knocking him off the stage, but Harry who was trying to stem the blood flowing from his neck.

"Stop this madness." Dumbledore said, an almost desperate tremble in his tone. "Please, forfeit Harry."

People were actually shocked at the blatant interference, but no one actually paid it any mind. Harry banished Dumbledore back towards the stands before casting a quick field healing spell at his neck before jabbing his wand right into Snape's pulse point at the neck.

"I give up." He said, best he could manage, with an injured neck, Harry collapsed to the ground with a small smile on his face as his eyes closed.

(Line Break)

Up in the stands, no one was moving, and when Hermione moved, a chain reaction started like dominoes falling one after another. Liz, Max, Susan and Amelia, The Longbottom Family, Daphne and her family, Zabini and his mother.

Hermione as the official Heir of the Potter Family immediately took Harry first to the infirmary, and Hedwig arrived instantly, as Hermione wrote a letter to one person who knew she would help.

Outside was a pandemonium, no one had actually known what has spoken between Snape and Harry, but Snape had been sent into shock. Even more the curses that came from the wand against a child who even if had set not restrictions, would not have expected to the counter of so many curses that weren't even there in the Library.

This lead to an outcry. Snape was put in Probation, his power restricted till the end of school year. Snape could nothing except whimper as his oversensitive body and magic reacted to the touch of various people.

Everybody retreated to the Great Hall, where the elves had started serving soup to all of them. Grateful, they might have just puked it out, except for Ron Weasley who was force fed a sleeping potion, so as to not put others out of their mood.

Hermione as the Heir of House Potter stood outside the Great Hall and waited there until the Goblins came to take Harry away. They had already decided they would grant Harry a status of Honorary Goblin with the name Ironclaw. Hermione stayed behind as she was just a customer at the bank but would happy to be of any assistance they require in the muggle world, if had any questions. With the money Harry had provided, she could easily start her own house, and Dan had gone to the goblins, which led a to a conversation on how the muggle world operated money using debit and credit cards, stocks and investments, and insurance policies or certain objects. This pulled back her own plans, by months, but they were very much happy to compensate, by giving the family a significant founding fee, and best wards money could buy on the house.

Rocket, the family owl, came flapping through the window with a letter from her mother, the reason why Greyback was silent for so long, and fainted.

Amelia had managed to break her fall, when her mother's letter fell on the floor.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know you are worried about Harry, and I tried to not send you letters, but this is something I could not tell you at a later time. I know you had asked me to keep an eye on those attacks, which you said were done by werewolves._

 _It happened again last night, but this time in prison, two people in particular. The paper said the name was Dursley, and wasn't Harry aunt a Dursley? Somehow, I was in records that showed his next of kin. I don't know if they know about your world, but I told them you're in a private boarding school in Scotland. I think one of them understood and made the connection, since Potter is a common surname._

 _They haven't seized the house, so I visited it, and we really need to have a chat on promises you need to keep and not keep young lady._

 _Emma_

Amelia's body shook. This was a particular attack against Harry.

"Hermione?" She gently shook the young lady.

Poor lad never seemed to catch a break.

(Line Break)

It took the better part of the day, but most of the order was restored. They all slept in the Great Hall, enemies and friends alike, but an Auror's day was never over, and decided to visit Emma, before she returned to the Ministry.

"Do we know what happened?" Amelia asked, the moment the door opened.

"A werewolf attack, in the cell." Emma said, whispered. "Whether this was done by one of the good ones, we don't know but the entire prison is a blood bath, and files were missing. How is Harry?"

"Everyone knew Snape's hatred for Potters. A very dark cutting curse hit Harry causing a laceration in the neck. Hermione didn't trust our Healers, so she contacted the goblins. He was awarded the status of an Honorary goblin so they are treating him. I think they will be releasing in couple of days. What about the boy?"

"Actually he told the police about Harry, and that led to his house, and all found was that he was related to me. But seeing how he behaved, he's being put into a mental asylum. And you knew about this?"

"Not before he turned eleven." Amelia admitted. "Few of us knew he had too much power, but his association with Potters and he already defeating a previous dark Lord, no one was willing to go against him."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Not to my knowledge." Amelia said. "Hermione or I will be keeping you informed."

(Line Break)

"With Halloween still close by, I actually wanted to do it on that day, but with Mr. Potter's duel, I decided, today might be the best day to conquer your fears. Who can tell me about a boggart?"

"A boggart is something that has no definite form or shape. But they take the shape or form what you fear the most. It can be defeated by laughter."

"Correct. Take five points. The spell able to cast on a boggart is quite simple actually. Take what you fear the most, and change into what can make you laugh the most. Any Volunteer?"

Everybody was relieved, when the door opened up and in stepped a smirking Amelia and a smiling Harry Potter. There was a lot of squealing, but a glare from Amelia managed to keep them all from hugging him.

"Mr. Potter, glad to have you back." Remus said. "Would you be joining our class?"

"Nothing to extreme, Professor." Amelia said. "His magic is still healing. What are you tackling?" She asked as she observed the rattling cupboard.

"Dealing with a boggart." Remus said. "Are you ready to face your fears?" He asked with a slight theatrical tone.

"Why not?" Amelia said, thoughtfully. "After the last couple of days, we could all do with a couple of laughs."

Remus nodded and waved his wand unlocking the cupboard.

What stepped was calmest red eyed individual. It looked around, and began regarding Amelia with an unfocused look.

Amelia on the other hand had begun quivering with fear, before she shot a spell at it.

"Who was that?"

"That was Tom Riddle, more popularly known Lord Voldemort before he came to attack Potter's Family." Remus said. "He personally attacked the Bones Family. Susan Bones was with her Aunt and they were barely able to escape Bellatrix Lestrange and her brood, and because Susan was with her, she couldn't properly deal with the enemy."

Boggarts can't make your fear become reality but they are a cold and pale impressions, feeding on your fear.

"Perhaps using Madam Bones was a wrong choice." Remus said. "Would anyone would anyone else like to try? Remember, the only way to defeat a boggart is through laughter."

Harry had a thoughtful look before stepped forward to face the boggart, it took one look at it, and the area suddenly started to grow cold. A dementor. A fear of fear itself. Having studying with Harry for the couple of years, his calm demeanor was betrayed by a slight shake of his wand arm. He quickly shouted the spell, and then suddenly dementor was nothing more than a puppet with strings. This set the ball rolling, as people immediately lined for a shot at the creature.

(Line Break)

Most of November passed without incident except where all of them had managed to find their Animagus forms, and were practicing transformations at will.

Harry didn't have to do much, but he still struggled with pain as feathers sprouted on his arm going through another ridiculous self-body transfiguration. He grumbled good naturedly as his friends laughed at him for looking like an overgrown chicken.

Susan had almost mastered her transformation into a Siberian Husky, Hannah turned into Golden Retriever. Liz had successfully completed her transformation into an Alaskan Malamute. Zabini's animagus form turned out a be a Jaguar, Davis was a Spotted Leopard, Nott had a surprising affinity towards a Coyote, Daphne's successful transformation at will into a royal Bengal Tiger, Neville was shocked to see that his Animagus form was a Great American Bear.

Hermione, while most people guessed would be first to find her form, but was unsuccessful, and was actively refusing the potion.

"Harry, mind if I spend a few minutes with her alone?" Zabini asked.

"Of Course." Harry said, he had explained it to her not all of us would be able to find an animagus form. Harry for one couldn't push Hermione, since he was already on edge.

"Granger, want to tell me what the problem is?" Zabini asked.

"Did you know ever since I was a child, I was the most intelligent among the peers? I could easily outshine them. I was bullied not only because of my intelligence but also because of how I looked. I couldn't fight them, since I didn't know much about fighting in any form before I met Harry. When McGonagall came, I hoped all these so called Witches and wizards would same as me, intelligent and powerful. And then I find out I would be bullied because I have something according I should never have. And now..."

Zabini stepped gently placed his palms around her waist. "And now you are thinking that with you not being able to find a form you are proving them right."

Hermione was almost afraid to nod. He sighed. "When you are meditating, you were trying to use all kinds of data you thought would be helpful?"

She nodded again. "Hermione, that won't have helped at all. Animagus transformation is letting the magic decide for you instead of the other way around. Okay, how about I give you one final try with meditation but then you try the potion?"

She thought for a second, and settled into a meditative state. Unaware, Zabini had hit her with a mild sleeping charm, she let her brain fall silent.

Unaware of the passage of time, she easily felt into a deep trance and had to open her eyes, when she did, she found herself quite close to the floor, thinking it as a fluke, she tried to stand, before realizing she had turned into a cat. Looking around she realized this was her home and immediately shot through the familiar house to closest mirror she could remember. Her coat was complete dark fur, while brown eye stared through the mirror at herself. She was a cat! Happily prancing around, he used her occlumency to remember all she could about her own actions, when she was jerked out of it. She realized because of accidental magic, she had actually turned into cat, Persian blue, her ears picked up as a Proud Harry spoke about its habitat, behavior and temperament, and she was content to remain under Zabini's stroking fingers. Unfortunately, that was not others thought as suddenly there was room full of animals while Harry's Panther's eyes stared before he raised a paw and she immediately scampered under his shadow as Neville's bear was too much to handle. But a Jaguar had another plans as it picked her up by the scruff her neck and tucked her between its paws, and they all, tired by the activities fell asleep in their forms. And that's how Alice found them all as clicked a quick picture, before closing the door.

And if multiple copies of it found itself flying to different households, well, there was no one to point a finger at.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is short... But with Marvel releasing movies back to back, and the end term examinations I appeared for, this is the best I could manage. Don't worry, The uploads from next week would be the usual and I hope up to your standards.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the late update. There was death in the family. They were a very close relative of mine, and since I had started a new internship, I had thrown myself into my job there. After today, I hope to try to keep a regular schedule for my update.**

* * *

Much of December passed without any major events, and before anyone knew it, they were all boarding the Hogwarts train back to London.

Promises of meeting on Christmas were held, as different families departed back home to spend a quiet time with their families.

Apart from Hermione, who had still had to transform with her clothes on, the rest of the group had sufficiently progressed enough to transform into their animagus transformation at will. Hermione still living in a muggle, didn't want to risk breaking the underage law, and would floo every day to the Greengrass House to Practice. Being a member family, Harry had started providing to them, as it is necessary for Hermione to learn about banking when she became the Lady of her own House, it also raised several points on their salary, which means they wouldn't have to work more than a single day in their life, but every alternate day one parent stayed back home, while the other visited the clinic. So, when it was her mother's turn, the mothers would actually make a day get together out of it.

It wasn't until New Year that Harry had made a breakthrough on what the Dark Mark really is. Which led him to vomiting all over the bathroom, before sending Bellatrix Lestrange packing into her room.

"Want to tell us what has you puking like you saw the most disgusting thing?" Sirius asked.

"The Dark Mark... It's not just any mark... The reason Voldemort's Followers feel pain... I can't explain this right now, contact Ragnok and throw the Lestrange bitch out of here."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Yes. It's already the new Year." Harry said. "I won't be saying anything until we are sure within secure walls."

(Line Break)

Harry had a neutral face as Bellatrix wished happy thoughts to the people she considered family.

"Was kicking her out really necessary?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes." Harry said, coldly. "And neither have you taken the Dark Mark have you?"

"No." Narcissa said, truthfully. "Except for Lucius."

"Lucius Malfoy got his Death handed to him the moment he accepted the Dark Mark." He said. "So he either dies during battle or he dies when your precious _Lord Voldemort_ dies."

Narcissa frowned, but didn't comment on the obvious hatred.

"Did the Goblins give a time?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Today." Sirius said. "Amelia will be coming to the meeting as well. Ragnok insisted." He added.

(Line Break)

It was another practice day for Hermione so most of the mothers were at Greengrass Manor when Amelia, Harry and Sirius stepped out white faced and scared out their minds.

"You should have told about this." Amelia was shouting at Harry.

"Well, I didn't know Sirius was inviting her and he forbid her to cast magic anyways." Harry said.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Sirius had been hoarding Bellatrix in his basement." Amelia said.

"Want to tell me why?" Alice asked. Alice may still be recovering me once you got her angry, spells flew around like firecrackers in the Festival of Lights.

I may or may not have wanted to study the dark mark." Harry said. "And besides she couldn't even kill any of us even if she wanted to."

"And do you want to share that information?" Charlotte asked.

"This information poses an a very dangerous question on all the Death Eaters." Sirius said. "If we act right now, the marked ones would have nothing to lose and can easily start a murdering spree before Amelia even has the time to gather the Aurors."

"Is there any information you going to share?" Alice asked, with a wary eyebrow.

"When the... I am starting to sound like Dumbledore." He said morosely.

"You listen to me young man." Amelia said, in a strict manner. "You gave us enough information that can tip the war. Just because a Prophecy says so doesn't mean you can hide all kinds of information. Information that could have easily tipped the war in our favor. You are at least giving information so others can also work on it."

"Amelia's right." Alice said. "Even if you aren't sharing it with us, you are giving the information to someone instead of hoarding it up."

"Thank you." Harry said in a low voice. "I thought I was becoming the very thing I wanted to avoid."

"You yourself heard about the unspeakable things he and his followers did, Harry." Amelia said. "I wouldn't have hesitated to kill Bellatrix right then and there, despite my Lord's commands."

"So, we good?" Harry asked, and when he received a nod in return, he immediately in Shadow form to greet the girls.

Astoria was pouting as she saw her sister transform into a gorgeous tiger and Hermione was taking a break, tired from all the activity.

When he saw the coast was clear, he returned to his human form, and immediately set Astoria aside despite the tiger's growling.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" He asked.

"Doing their own thing." Hermione said. "Animagus transformation may be beautiful, but they do get tiring."

"So, everyone can transform at will?" Harry asked.

"I can't." Astoria mumbled.

"Mother said, you are young." Daphne said, as if this was a daily argument. "You are too young to handle the pain that comes with self-transfiguration."

"She's right you know." Harry said. "How about this, you learn a bit more magic, get at least EE in Transfiguration and then both Daphne and I can help you with finding your inner animal. When you reach your fourth year."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Be careful, Harry." Daphne said, mischievously. "When you break it, she can be a real heartbreak."

"I'll be fine." Harry said. "And I am getting bored."

"Sorry if we are incapable of providing fun." Hermione said, sarcastically. "Why are you here anyways? Don't you have things to do?"

"I just delivered another bomb, so to speak, to Amelia, Sirius and the Goblin Nation." Harry said. "I expect many things, but this is something that still sent me reeling."

"And are you going to tell us?"

"I may or may not have found a way to kill Voldemort and the rest of his gang." Harry said.

"I sense a but coming." Daphne said.

"Voldemort has to come back to life." Harry said. "Which means we can't destroy any of the anchors until he's been brought back to life."

"And there's the twist." Hermione said, sighing. "Do we bring him back to life?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I'll have to wait and see. And I want to accelerate this conflict. I have never been the one for patience."

You need to burn off excess energy don't you?" Daphne asked, knowingly. "You're getting jittery."

"Yeah." Harry said, bitterly.

"Why don't you join the circuit?" Astoria suggested.

"Dueling Circuit?" Harry asked. "Well that would have worked if my family wasn't a full of warriors. James was a jokester, sure, but he was still mean with his spells. Charlus of course fought in the war against Grindelwald."

"So you are bound to win?" Daphne asked. "Then ask a known Hit Wizard to put up mock drills or something. They are allowed to cast even the most dangerous of spells, except the Unforgivables."

"Sirius is looking to become a Hit Wizard again." Harry said. "Once he gets his license renewed, I'll ask him for impromptu duels."

"He was a Hit Wizard? In the last war?" Hermione asked.

"In Muggle terms, Hit Wizards are more government Licensed mercenaries." Daphne explained. "Harry's father was an Auror, and his mother... well, no one actually knew what she did."

"I think she was an Unspeakable." Astoria piped in her contribution.

"No one knows who the Unspeakables are unless directly ordered by the Minister or Head of Department orders them to reveal themselves." Daphne said. "Not even one Unspeakable knows who the other one is. They call each other by their code names."

(Line Break)

By the time it was February, everyone was able to shift in to their animagus forms by will and without any external help.

The wolf in Fay Dunbar was very happy to have a such very supporting family, as the wolf was also aware what would have happened if Harry hadn't come to save her. The wolf named Diana, the entire pack was named Diana's Pack, and yesterday was first successful romp in the grounds for the group as Animaguses.

Sirius however in the other hand was smirking the next day as the sleepy students tried to dodge the barrage of spells he sent their way as training, only people successful were Harry and Liz.

"Your group is big which is a good thing, but there are too many members." Sirius explained the group. "Being a beta to a wolf means sticking with the wolf as it deals with pain, which you did, but all of you especially, Hermione, Susan, Neville, you need to prepare yourself for days, get into the mentality of it. I am letting you off the hook for now, but in the future at least be awake and alert in your classes."

They all nodded sleepily for going back to drinking huge gallons of coffee and tea.

February melted into March which heated into April and before everybody knew anything, End of the year exams were upon them.

People were rushing around as they tried to retain the theory, spells, wand movements, and countless other things Harry thinks won't help much after all. He didn't have an exam so he had taken to wandering around the corridors of Hogwarts. It wasn't until his foot struck a crystal ball did he realize he was at the bottom of the Divination Tower.

He picked it up and tossed it a couple of times in between arms before he started climbing the steps to return it. He was about to open the trapdoor when it banged open and Professor Trelawney was peeking her head out.

"Professor, I think you forgot this." Harry said.

"Thank you, my dear boy." She said, but her hands accidently brushed against his and suddenly she gripped hard. Suddenly her voice had become misty and ethereal.

 _It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight...the servant...will set out...to rejoin...his master..._

Harry was slightly shaken with the context, and she suddenly let go, causing him to almost tumble down had it been not for his quick reflexes to grab a rung.

He was pondering over her words, as it didn't make sense until a new shout brought him back to reality...

(Half an hour earlier)

With all of exams finished, Ron immediately set to pack his bags, and put his ill rat in his pocket. Ever since the year begun, he was a still year behind Harry, and nobody had given him a second glance, most of all Dumbledore who stopped all payments. Stuffing Scabbers back into his pocket he arrived at the Common Room to see Sirius and his daughter talking in low whispers to each other, but unfortunately for all kinds of parties, Sirius chose the moment to look towards Ron and Scabbers chose the same moment to take a peek out of his pocket.

Large warm black orbs met beady brown eyes, Sirius immediately leapt to his feet. "Mr. Weasley, may I have a look at that rat?"

"Scabbers?" Ron asked, as the rat began fidgeting in his pocket. "Why?"

"Because that is no ordinary rat, Mr. Weasley." Sirius said, trying to keep a calm temper.

"It's a rat." Ron stated. "What's different about mine?"

"Because I think it is an Animagus and I need to check." Sirius said, positive.

Ron was still wary but immediately dropped the rat as it bit him and made to escape.

Sirius immediately started to cast spells, trying to hit the rat with a reversal spell, when Liz's stunners hit the rat. Sirius immediately casted the reversal spell and quickly bound the man. Fred immediately ran out of the portraits and hastily tripped over an armor as called for a professor. Harry, who was returning back to the Gryffindor room, saw Fred stumbling and immediately rushed to help.

"Did you prank the children again?" Harry asked.

"No." Fred said, slightly afraid. "Peter... Scabbers... "

"You aren't making sense." Harry said, confused. "Come back to the common room"

They entered the common room to see a hundred wands trained at a bounded figure, and Sirius knocked out

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that's Pettigrew." A student said.

"And Sirius?" He added.

"He may have gone a little murder on Peter." Liz whispered.

"Of course he did." Harry muttered under his breath.

"And before you go shout at us, Fred did go to call the Authorities."

The portrait hole opened to reveal Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Can we know what's happening?"

"No." Harry said, keeping his wand ready. "The only people we will answer to right now will be the Aurors."

"Perhaps, if can all relax..." Dumbledore tried, lacing his voice with a mild compulsion charm, but failed when McGonagall noticed the bound figure on the floor. "Is that Peter Pettigrew?!"

Those are our suspicions, yes." Harry said. And a groaning voice alerted to situation that Sirius was waking up. This diverted everyone's attention, and Peter Pettigrew who had been faking up till now and immediately changed and tried to escape and almost succeeding if not for the fact, Crookshanks was waiting nearby to pounce on him and succeeded. He immediately ran to Harry who was waiting with a conjured unbreakable cage.

Dumbledore wanted to let Pettigrew escape so at least he could go directly to Voldemort but guess he would have to bide more time. "Professor McGonagall, please call Madam Amelia Bones will you?"

(Line Break)

"This is a rat." Amelia stated the obvious, as she tried not to gross out over the image in front of her.

"It's an animagus." Harry said.

"And you know this is Peter Pettigrew?"

"We have a very high chance of proving it." Harry said cryptically.

"Don't be a smart aleck, Harry." Tonks said. "Give it to her straight."

"Fine." Harry said taking out his wand. "I am vanishing the cage. Ready when you are."

Amelia locked the door immediately raised her own wand. "On three. One... Two... Three."

Harry vanished the cage, and spell reversal already on the go. It missed by a hairsbreadth, hitting the desk, and Pettigrew had to dodge a lot before, he got hit with it and crashed through the wall. It took a couple of tugs, but both Tonks and Harry managed to get him out of the hole.

Amelia shuddered when she saw what became of the man. Having remained in his rat form had made his human features more rat like. He held his hands like a rat would while eating.

"Harry, you look just like your father..." He was interrupted by the punch he received to the face.

"Don't you dare ever speak their names." Harry growled, as he seized the man by the scruff of his collars, and raised him off his feet. "If you value your continued existence, do not mention their names."

There was a loud rapping on the door, before it was opened. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You wanted proof Peter Pettigrew is alive, well, here he is, Minister." Harry said.

"Pettigrew is..." Fudge began but before he could truly start his rant, Amelia interrupted.

"Minister, that is Pettigrew." Amelia said. "You can't Polyjuice a dead person, and this better alternative."

"Alternative to what?" Cornelius asked.

"Peter was found with two wands on his body." Amelia said. "One was registered in the ministry to Peter Pettigrew and another that was used by Lord Voldemort in the last war."

"Peter Pettigrew." He said immediately, and Harry didn't blame him.

(Line Break)

"Was stunning me really necessary?" Sirius grumbled.

"You were in prison for something you didn't do." Max said. "Now, you would be in prison for double the time for something you did."

"Mom's right, Dad." Liz said. "You just came back. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." Sirius assured them.

Harry entered the room, and gave them the news.

"Since he was declared dead, he was stripped of any rights he would get by being a Pureblood. Amelia's right now dosing him up to the lungs with Veritaserum."

"We won't see the transcript." Max said in a final tone.

"She isn't in the interrogation room in the first place." Harry said. "Tonks and her partner Shacklebolt are leading the interrogation. Well as for the transcript, we might be able to see once they get done with the sentencing."

Although, Harry can only imagine there is nothing on the script that can surprise him anymore. He could easily remove him the Headmaster's position but removing him from the post could see his lordship easily removed, and if he wanted to show that Dumbledore was a dark lord, he needed to have patience. And if that's what it took, well, he would wait till the end of the universe to prove it.

"Well, exams are over, any plans on disappearing on any of us?" Max asked.

"Disappearing?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Nothing important." Harry said, stammering. "Besides, I promised Susan I would spend the Holidays with her. Although that might not be possible."

"And why is that exactly?"

"I turn fourteen years of age this summer. I become Lord Potter this summer." Harry said.

"Fourteen, eh?" Sirius asked. "You are becoming a man now. Max, is it time for the birds and bees talk?"

Max had a Mischievous smirk, while Elizabeth was laughing quite openly at the red beetroot color that was covering Harry's face.

"Shut up." He grumbled and walked away, away from the sounds of growing laughter.

(Line Break)

The next few days passed away without hesitation, and what was most important was the fact Remus Lupin who was a well-liked teacher by all, even older Slytherins, was staying around for another year.

Friends parted each other, with a promise to meet over the holidays, everyone went their separate ways.

"Harry, since your birthday is coming, what does it mean for me and them?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing changes, Hermione." Harry assured her. "On my birthday, I turn of age, which means the Underage Statue of Secrecy will no longer apply to me. You on the other hand, since are already fourteen, if you wish to gain the Ladyship of your house, you need to spend six months as Heiress to your house before you pick on the mantle. And, yes, you being my sister, gives you and your family free reign in the Manor."

"Plus you need to prepare for the Ball." Susan said, a knowing smirk.

"Ball?"

"Him becoming Lord Potter." Neville explained. "Being such a high ranking house, he will have to parade himself, introduce himself as Lord Potter of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter to the world. Since our birthdays are close, Frank would like to talk to you about doing a joint announcement. I am becoming the Heir Longbottom to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom."

"Congratulations, brother/Neville." They congratulated him.

(Line Break)

Since the Potter Manor was not open to them, preparations of the feast for both Neville's birthday and Announcement as Heir, and the next day for Harry's birthday and his ascension to Lordship, all preparation was done in Longbottom Hall.

Since Hermione and her family weren't big on balls, Daphne and Liz were working together to test on her knowledge and behavior, while Amelia and Charlotte were doing the same to Emma. All the males had gone to get their measurements done so they would be wearing the best Summer Formal for the occasion, two for Harry's family.

What was more surprising, Hermione was in contact with Snapfist and had been preparing to gain Heirship of Obsidius House about the same time as Harry gained his Lordship.

"Well, I can't stop her." Harry said when Emma expressed her concerns, but he reassured her, they would all keep an eye on her. The mundane had a really twisted sense of magic, especially when it came to blood.

Harry on the other hand was having the worst time of his life. Going to the Dentist's ball, The Grangers had a small idea what was expected and how to act, but Harry barely attends his own birthday party much less a ball. He grumbled all the time, no matter how much Charlotte glared at him.

What was more interesting was a word was spreading around, a secret, which becomes an open secret soon, and the only reason he put attention to it was because the event would occur would at Hogwarts, and another thing would two more schools would be visiting, The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute.

Dumbledore had planning to restart the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the Ministry had asked for the Goblet of Fire for its Selection Process. A mischievous thought formed in his mind.

(Line Break)

Neville's birthday was here, and everyone gathered for one final check, before rushing away to get ready for the event of that day. The females would take their time, while the males were calming each other's nerves, especially Neville's.

Once the time was near, they all stood near the fireplace, Lord Frank Longbottom, then Heir Neville Longbottom, then a couple of footsteps away, Lady Alice Longbottom. Harry and the Granger Family were already there, and would be helping with the refreshments as guests arrived.

Everyone in the Wizengamot was arriving, Longbottom family, a couple of foreign dignitaries. If it wasn't for the such a big formal occasion for a friend, Hermione might have laughed at the Professional façade Harry had put up, as he courteously led the dance.

"I think Hermione's trying not to laugh at you." Daphne said, as he accepted his hand to dance.

"I think all of you are focused on making fun of me to notice something else." Harry said.

"And what would that be, Mr. Potter?" Daphne asked.

"Zabini trying very hard to hide his obvious crush." He said, vaguely.

"He is trying too hard." Daphne agreed.

"Do you think they would be good together?" He asked, genuinely worried.

"Hermione and Blaize?" Daphne checked. "For what it's worth, I think he may be only person who might be able to curb her tendencies. And look at Mrs. Zabini."

Harry twirled Daphne only to get a glance. "I think she's looking forward to spoil as many grandbabies as she can."

Daphne gentle tinkling laugh agreed with the sentiment.

A couple of paces away, Hermione and Zabini were swaying to the tune of the music.

"Look at Harry and Daphne." Hermione said, unaware of the couple's own discussion.

"Want to bet when they get together?" Blaize asked.

"As if you won't play cupid to make sure they won't get together?" Hermione asked, sure of the answer.

"As if they aren't doing it themselves." Blaize said. "and I don't think the girls would mind pushing them together and speed things up."

"There's something you are worried about." Hermione said.

"You are getting good at reading people." Blaize said. "But I think he might be a bit reluctant to the idea."

"We all think that." Hermione said. "But that doesn't mean we can't kick his head straight if he derails."

"Well, we must all receive a kick in the back, once in a while." Blaize said.

Neville had been the man of the moment, but for Harry the moment arrived at precisely midnight of thirty-first of July.

Except for the family, almost everyone had left, and all that were left were the few stragglers, willing to help clear the mess.

But suddenly Harry's left arm began glowing, going through the cycles of variations of colors.

"What's happening?" Emma asked.

"Harry just turned 14." Hermione said, in awe. "He just became most powerful man in the Wizarding History."

"And all of this because one man failed to follow the law." Dan didn't know whether to cry or to laugh.

Harry immediately closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Potter Manor. ' _Potter Manor can be found on Number 4, Rawmarsh Street.'_ Was what was coming to his mind. "I know where Potter Manor is. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Forever?"

"Well, I am the Lord of My House. I can't just keep spending the rest of my holidays living with Hermione or Susan."

"Look, I'll come by your place, see if I can install a fireplace. After that Harry can come and connect your house his fireplace."

"Not the main network?" Hermione asked.

"No, During the first War, Floo's were shut down at the same time Death Eaters targeted a house. Records indicated maintenance, but maintenance was only allowed during daytime." Sirius explained. "Black Manor is already of the Floo Network. But Lily had an excellent mundane idea to escape if Death Eaters ever attacked the house. It never got implemented."

"I'll have look at those ideas." Emma said. "See if I can raise on them."

(Line Break)

In the morning, Harry immediately Apparated to the closest site possible. From the outside, it was nothing more than a row of houses, except house number 4 was missing. He ran the secret of the Fidelius Charm continuously in his head, until he saw it. A small alley ran between 3 and 5. But right in the middle, there was a shimmer in the air, one you could see through the corner of your eye.

He walked closer to it, immediately sensing the magic that went into protecting the house. Once inside, if you looked outside the house would have looked just like it placed where it should have originally been, between houses three and five.

The Manor was spotless, and not a speck of dirt he could find, the reason for which became clear the moment he entered the parlor. James and Lily's magical portrait which had been currently sleeping, had been ordering the house elves to at least maintain the place.

"James? Lily?"

The mentioned people jerk awake, before their eyes settle on Harry.

"Welcome home, son." James said.

"And big Happy Birthday." Lily added. "Look at you, so grown up."

"I missed you." He admitted.

"We missed you too Harry." Lily said. "So what are your plans? And we mean Birthday, not taking over the World plans."

"Aw." He mock pouted. "The Longbottoms would be arriving in an hour with the Granger Family. Hermione Granger is a firstborn, and she owed me a life debt, so payment, I made her a member of the Potter family."

"Wise Choice." Lily said. "And her..."

"They know about everything." Harry said. "Her mother spends every other evening in Charlotte's home."

"Greengrass?" James asked, astounded and impressed. "I wanted to offer an Alliance, but he never accepted."

"Then you already know about the Amelia and Susan Bones. The Black Family will also be here with the Tonks."

"I always liked Andromeda." Lily said, reminiscent. "Last I remember she had a daughter."

"Nymphadora." Harry said. "Hates her name. Then my Gryffindor Quidditch Team – Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Fred and George Weasley. I also have Davis, Nott Jr., and Zabini coming."

"Nott Senior made me queasy." James said. "The family was always a wild card if I remember. And I don't know Zabini."

"Not Samantha Zabini's relative?" Lily asked. "She's Italian, I think she was a couple of years above us. Wasn't she who got the reputation of a Black Widow?"

"That's her." Harry confirmed. "I think she's okay, maybe misunderstood."

Lily nodded. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, and Luna." Harry said.

"And how's Pandora?" Lily asked.

"Pandora died." Harry informed them. "Happened in front of Luna."

"The poor girl." Lily said. "Anything else?"

Harry immediately, without realizing, conjured up a chair, and told them everything he and his group had done.

James grumbled about the wolf, know Remus would rub his nose in it, while Lily was proud of the fact Harry had a magical Animagus. They didn't realize what how much time had passed, until surprisingly they were interrupted by a Dog Patronus cursing Harry to not send the secret. Harry blanched and immediately rushed to the Ward Stone to make necessary changes, including taking down the Fidelius Charm, and adding the relevant people to the Ward Book.

Lily was rolling her eyes quite fondly as Harry took the berating with a sheepish expression, and ending it with a hug.

The Chasers didn't want to be left behind as immediately surrounded him and proceeded to fuss all over him.

Luna being with her father who was travelling had sent a gift to Hermione, asking her to give it Harry. It was a painting of a flying and flaming orange bird. Meeting Hermione had become a critical point, as Lily could easily update herself over how far the mundane had progressed in civilization.

Sirius, James, Remus and the Weasley twins were discussing different pranks they pulled. The girls were all huddled in a corner, while Harry stood with Nott as he worked the grill, and Lily went with the mothers to a different part of the house for some me time. The morning was a huge success.

(Line Break)

The Beauxbatons Academy receives visits all over the year. Five months ago, when the flurry of visitors increased almost tenfold, then it was finally announced, the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be held this year again, and only of age wizards and witches would be allowed to participate. Many students had started to train, hoping to be a part of twenty chosen to go.

Things became more serious, as the list of first ten students were selected, but people got nervous when visitors stopped and the only person to arrive was a lone girl, dressed in an impeccable grey suit and her black hair in a bun.

It was the third day since August started, and Madam Maxime herself came out to greet the Lone Visitor.

"My employer sent word of who he is and what he is." She said. "Trusting Dumbledore without knowing of all the facts has put you into my employer's bad book."

"Perhaps we can talk in my office, Miss Evans." She said.

"Please lead the way." Once entering, she asked. "I would like to know how much progress has been made by people who are willing to participate in the Tournament."

"Twenty people have been selected and finalized." She said. "They have been putting hard work ever since it has been announced."

"Ms. Maxime, I don't want to be seen like a bigot, but would there be any Veela in the contingent arriving at Hogwarts? I only ask because should anything happen, our British Laws won't be able to protect them at all."

"There are four." Maxime said. "Two are sisters, the younger one is still a child, but if her sister is selected, she will remain there to support her."

"Is there anyone who can vouch to cause no harm?" She asked.

"Perhaps, there is someone who can help." Maxime said, she said leaving the office, and returning with who was definitely a Veela.

"Miss Evans, this is Fleur Delacour." She said. "Her father is the Head of the French DMLE."

"Miss Delacour, British Laws are very lenient when it comes Veela." Evans said. "No one will protest your presence, but there will be a few children from the old families who might try to cause trouble."

"We are aware of the danger." Fleur said, in slightly broken English. "The Veela Conclave has sent a few tasteful letters to the British Ministry should anything happen to us, especially my sister."

Evans switched effortlessly into French. "Very well. May I enquire as to the progress you and your peers have made?"

"Is the Tournament about to be cancelled?" Fleur asked.

"No." She said. "I would like to make a suggestion. This Tournament is meant for international Co-operation. My employer would like it if you arrive at the beginning of the school year of Hogwarts. That way you can get the lay of the land, interact with students, you can take part in the classes as long as you don't cause disturbance. Hogwarts might not have much in the name of relaxation, so if possible, your children might help our children assimilate to mundane London."

"I don't think the purebloods will be willing to go to mundane London." Fleur said, fully aware of how her mother was treated whenever she visited the British Ministry. Only because of her father's high position in the Ministry and her mother being a part of the Veela Conclave did the British stay their wands.

"Not if the trip if fully free for the parents, funded by the Houses of Potter, Black and Greengrass and the trip is sponsored by House of Gryffindor and Slytherin." Evans said. "I hope you reconsider."

(Line Break)

It was last Wizengamot session before the Quidditch World Cup Finals.

"Let the Session begin." Mrs. Crump, the first female Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot ordered. "Is there anything of importance, that would like to be discussed?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock." Harry said. "First of all, since the Tri-Wizard Tournament is happening on my land why wasn't I consulted with the proceedings, regardless of me being an underage wizard?"

"The Tournament is meant for the School- "A wizard said but was interrupted.

"Yes, it is for the school." Harry said. "But I do own the castle and its grounds. I talked to Madam Maxime, realized it was anyways too late to stop this. But that is not the main problem. My main problem is Professor Karkaroff."

"Headmaster Karkaroff is from a visiting..." Dumbledore tried to say.

"You are already on thin ice for asking for the Goblet of Fire for the selection process, Dumbledore." Harry interrupted. "Impartial selector, merlin's balls. Headmaster Karkaroff is a known Death Eater, a fact that Dumbledore is quite aware considering he was there and stood up to protect Snape when his name was spoken by the then on trial Igor Karkaroff. I don't care whether he received the mark under the Imperius Curse or not, I will not have him anywhere near my guests. We already have one petty little death eater on the ground as it is."

"Well, he did apply for immunity." Amelia said. "A diplomatic one at that. Proposal to deny the request."

"Seconded." Sirius said.

"Very well, a vote will be put forward." The Chief Warlock said.

Everyone cast their votes, and the request was denied by a great margin. "Very well. The judge for Durmstrang Academy would be a professor of the school."

Dumbledore cursed. If his name appeared out of the Goblet now, Snape would immediately be blamed and by proxy, Dumbledore.

Looks like he would need a back-up plan.

"Is there anything else?" Crump asked.

"There is one more thing." Harry said. "Let this chamber bear witness. Albus Dumbledore, The House of Dumbledore has two months to return all stolen gold, books and heirlooms of the House of Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell should you not want a visit from the Goblin Acquisition Squad."

"Lord Potter, I cannot return them to you." Dumbledore said.

"Do not tempt fate, Lord Dumbledore." Harry said. "Under any circumstances you are holding onto items you can access because you are not a Potter. Several House Elves have been enlisted to check every day of you or any of your associates discover, carry a vial of my blood."

"What items are we talking about?" Crump asked.

"Potter family books, The Potter Grimoire, The Gryffindor Grimoire, The Thestral Wand created by the Peverells themselves, The Potter Family Pensieve, five million in gold given to himself, and several artifacts dear to my Family. You have to return all artifacts and gold to my family and interest accrued over years as estimated by the goblins will be given to the goblins, you have until Halloween."

Dumbledore muttered another curse under his breath, until he remembered, when underage wizards, or witches who lords or ladies of most noble and Ancient houses become of age when they turn fourteen.

If he spoke or not, the words would be twisted to show him as the bad guy. What was worse is his own support, was looking like he had asked them to sacrifice their firstborn baby in his name, before he realized that was what he had been planning for Harry. He was losing support and fast. He needed to regain something before things go very wrong.

Because of his internal monologue he missed the biggest announcement that would have certainly sent him packing to the hills.


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: Minor Mentions of suicide. Suicide is a serious matter. Remember one thing, there can many reasons to give up on life, but all you need is one reason to hold on to something dear and never let go.**

* * *

Harry was laughing in his office as his parents watched confused from their painting frames. In front of him was The Quibbler, which listed The Potter-Longbottom Alliance's Houses. Only because the Royal and Noble Houses can't take part in Alliance, their power was easily equivalent to the Light Alliance, considering the Alliance contained families who supported Dumbledore in the last War and a two houses who were complete grey families, and a House of Dark Alliance.

Since the House of Potter had struck a deal with the Quibbler, The Daily Prophet sales had been swindling continuous rate since half the ruckus is always caused by Harry Potter, and since they couldn't print it and nobody outside of Britain bought it, so their readers were dwindling and they were doing it fast.

Harry was working in his office, and Lily and James were there to help him should he require it. There was a knock on the door, and Susan peaked her head through the door

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." She greeted kindly. "Harry. You coming for dinner?"

"Susan, what did we tell you?" Lily asked in a motherly tone. "Call us Lily and James. And you are having dinner here?"

"What can I do, Amelia is working." Susan said. "Besides I miss Harry's cooking."

"Harry can cook?" Lily asked in a surprised tone, while Harry muttered 'here we go again.'

"Aunt Petunia handed me a lot of cook books at the age where I could look over the stove." Harry said. "They got killed in a werewolf attack."

"And you don't know where they are buried or cremated?" Lily asked.

"No." Harry said. "And I don't care." He added while leaving the room.

"Didn't they have a son?" James asked, while Lily was still reeling with shock.

"Yes." Susan whispered. "Harry said he would take care of what they did to him later, but the werewolves got to them first. I far as I know, Dudley and his Aunt are at some correctional facility for the criminally insane. The uncle was involved in a big scam, Dudley was a reputed bully, vandalism and assault, his Aunt had been breeding bulldogs and one of them bit the officers and she sort of encouraged the dog, when she said, the dog must... I am not going to complete the sentence. All evidence suggested that anybody else, and since Harry barely left the house, he is almost a ghost."

Lily left the portrait without a word, to places unknown while James just sat there looking forlorn.

Harry had been working in the kitchen, and since there were no portraits, Lily had to shout a bit.

"Want to tell me why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, Mom." Harry said as he sat down leaning against the opposite wall. "It's just I can't feel anything. Every time I try to read a more emotional novel, like Hermione suggested, I just felt empty, like you are trying to shake an empty bottle that's full of air."

"You are meeting your therapist, right? What did she say?"

"She said to try and express my feelings." Harry said. "Maybe don't use words, Use colors."

"Can I suggest something?" Lily said. "Why don't you paint people? Amelia said you had a sharp memory."

"I'll think about it." Harry said.

"And is there something else you want to tell me?" Lily asked suggestively.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I don't know, I was reliably informed, that you were spending a lot of time with a lady." She teased.

"Come on, just because I spend time with a girl, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Harry muttered.

"We need to boost your confidence young man." Lily said. "But enough moping, go, you never keep a lady waiting for food."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said, suddenly running into the kitchen, Lily shaking her head amused.

(Line Break)

"I have to say, Harry, I will never understand this sport." Emma said, as they arrived in the parking lot of the Stadium.

"Be happy you don't play." Hermione said. "There have been records, plays have gone as long as a week. They had to keep bringing in substitutes to play."

"Of course you won't be able to see the snitch if the Stadium was of this size." Dan said.

"It wasn't because of the stadium." Harry said. "The first time it happened, the snitch flew out of the stadium, apparently went sight-seeing before returning. Other time it just flew under the stands in circles before it was noticed. This thing has more adrenaline in it than football and soccer combined."

"I don't think there is anything in the world that can top that thing." Dan said. "What's with so many cars?"

"British Magical are the only people who are unwilling to integrate with the mundane and progress forward. If this continues, I think in a couple of generations, there will be more squibs born than magical." Harry said.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

"Amelia has already pitched a tent for us." Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think we every one of us can fit in such a small space." Emma said.

"Trust us." Hermione said, and the party of four weaved through the crowds, before arrived at their lots.

Amelia and Susan had arrived earlier that day to set up. The pseudo-siblings were hugging and chatting up. The tent was small.

"Amelia..." Emma began saying.

"Just go in, Aunt Emma." Susan said and gently pushed her inside.

Emma almost had a heart attack when she registers her surroundings. "It's bigger on the inside."

"The beauty of magic." Harry said, slightly awed. "It never fails to amaze me."

"There is a water pump at the end of the field." Amelia said. "Ladies on the right, gents on the left. The Greengrass and the Black will be arriving together."

"We'll keep an eye." Emma said. "Harry, why don't you fill some water in the pans, we can get a nice bonfire going, might even get something ready for them."

"I'll join you." Dan said. "Since, Hermione's planning to become royalty, I think I'll need to learn more about this."

"Fine." Harry said.

Dan and Harry collected the pans and walked across the fields. Harry pointed out to different families. Perhaps, it was clear on Dan's face, that he was muggle, as people flaunted their magic, that he was genuinely invited, asked how comfortable he was.

"What is it with the British and trying to keep isolated?" Dan asked.

"What can I say, two Civil Wars, decimation of more that forty percent of the old families. After the second war, you could literally count the old families on one hand."

"And when a community is threatened, they rely on comfort of familiarity and the known." Dan realized. "Since they haven't progressed..."

"The Wizards may not have progressed, Dan, but other magical races have." Harry said. "The goblins know about DNA and heritage, but because more than half the community look down on them, they just don't mention it."

"If the customers don't know, it's not the banks fault since there is no form communication." Dan said. "But there has been enough progress ever since you and Hermione went to Hogwarts, Harry. When McGonagall came that day, she told us the bare minimum and then practically shoved the papers in our face."

"This year is going to be the biggest step I can take." Harry said. "Hogwarts is going to have visitors this year. I hoping you would be willing to be Chaperones to few trips I have planned."

"And you think this might get them to listen?" Dan asked, once the last pitcher was filled.

"Purebloods only care about money, influence and power." Harry said. "If I can pay for the travel arrangements, and the parents could only pay for the admittance fee, from their perspective, this trip is practically free, their children get to hang out with me, and since I became a Lord of such old families, I have power."

"They would be tripping to sign the consent forms." Dan said, as they spotted Sirius talking quite animatedly with Ted and Emma.

"Sirius, get your mangy mutt here and help us!" Harry shouted.

Sirius glanced at them and immediately rushed to help. "My favorite godson!"

"I want to prank the British Magical Community." Harry said.

"How?" Sirius said, skeptical, but a grin started to form, as he heard the idea. "Let me match the cost Galleon to Galleon."

"Is this something we should we worried about, Harry?" Tonks asked, looking warily at them.

"Dora, come on, don't think so little of us!" Harry said mock hurt. "And you could join us as guard, Dora, you were well liked in Hogwarts."

Tonks was still suspicious.

"What can go wrong, Dora?" Harry asked. "I think an entertainment park, a movie, and we could include some guests who can't be mentioned at this point."

"That can work." Tonks admitted. "Besides, the whole thing is to promote magical cooperation."

"I'll pitch the idea to Amelia Bones."

"No, shop talk you lot." Emma reprimanded them gently. "and get in here." She was confused as to why Sirius started snickering, but she let the matter go, as the children went inside, chatting like they haven't met for a long time, like there was no tomorrow.

(Line Break)

Dan and Emma got the first taste of British Inbred stupidity as Draco was actively scowling at the family with his reputation in taters, anything he could do, would send him further down the ladder. His mother Narcissa had a politer and respectful tone, as the family was assembled to take one of the best seats in the house. The children. from left to right, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Zabini, Nott and Davis, all took the front seats, adults behind them.

One off the government officials had started a bet on the result of the game, much to disappointment of the ladies of the group. The game, since it was a final, had a special schedule. When the Irish Mascots arrived, nothing exciting happened except the gold that fell. What was more interesting was the fact when the Bulgarian Mascots arrived. Many men and the occasional women were almost on the point of jumping right onto the field and baring their chests.

"It's always funny when it happens." The Bulgarian Prime Minister was holding back the Minister Fudge.

"What's happening?" Emma asked, as Dan was unaffected but he seemed to be holding back, Harry was unaffected, Hermione had a slightly dazed look, While Zabini look amused.

"The Mascots are Veela." The minister explained. "They are human beings, but the fact is that they are semi creatures of fire, and passion. They can't survive without their magic. But their natural magic causes people to have people to get feelings of lust. As they get energized, they loose control over it. So it is really hard for them to find someone who doesn't get brain dead when they become so passionate."

"Shouldn't I or you be affected?" Emma asked. "Harry's not affected..."

"There are two things, that can prevent a Veela's magic on you." Harry said. "One, you need to have a strong mind. Or two true love. If you love your significant other with your whole heart, you don't get affected."

"Like Soulmates?" Emma clarified, as the dancers walked to their stage.

"Nobody has yet confirmed if there are soulmates." The French Prime Minister said, who asked for a translation, wanting to join it, and Harry acted as a Translator. "But souls exist that is known."

"Really?" Emma asked, curious.

"We'll talk after the match." Harry promised.

Emma had a back to back heart attacks which to turned into aneurysms when she remembered Harry played Seeker on the team the face of both of the seekers once the match ended.

"You aren't going to play Quidditch anymore." Emma said, with a firm tone, and no amount of cute face pouting would move her from her position.

"There's no stopping him, Mom." Hermione said. "He has excessive energy; he needs to release it. Better be Quidditch than going to fight in an underground street fights."

"Hermione, stop making your Mom worry even more." Harry said. "I don't go street fighting." He left out the fact that what his recent addiction had left him with. And he was pretty sure, almost each and every one had one addiction or other.

The Irish supporters were making quite sure who won, as Harry created portkeys for journey back home, and they all said goodbye, promising to meet one last time before the holidays.

(Line Break)

They all received news of the rampage of death eaters the next day.

"Someone casted the dark mark in the sky." Harry noted, as the giant skull took almost the entirety of the front page. "Ron's wand was used, he was claiming he had lost it, and he had seen an unknown figure who did the actual casting."

Harry ignored Hermione as she explained about the previous war and what it signified. Since Arthur was present on the spot, and there were Aurors, he quick to ask for Veritaserum, and Ron wasn't charged with crime of casting the Dark Mark.

Harry was wondering who did, and if her prophecy was true, was this the person who had been in captivity for so long. If this prophecy was connected to the original one spoken one by Trelawney... Harry was too tired to speculate, right now.

"When are you all getting together?" Emma asked.

"We figured we would have a sleepover one night, a week before the train." Harry said. "The best protected place is either the Potter Manor or the Greengrass Manor."

"Potter Manor won't have adult supervision." Emma said immediately.

"They won't be attacked this quickly, right?" Dan asked.

"They attacked last night because they knew you would be there." Harry said. "That's what the Death Eaters do. I was thinking about moving the two of you to Potter Manor. I can install wards here, but they can be taken down easily and quickly, and you can easily be fined and arrested since, well, Hermione has been showing up Purebloods and they hate Mundanes. If you don't want to move into the Manor, I can give you a portkey that can deposit you safely at the Manor."

"We'll like to think about it." Emma said.

"Yeah, of course." Harry said.

"Harry, our booklists are here." Hermione said, as she opened the letter from the owl that landed in front of her.

Harry accepted his own letter, and opened it, and cursed.

"Language." Hermione muttered, but she herself wasn't in the mood. Emma took one look and laughed since at the bottom there was one small additional note. _Bring a dress._

"What do you need a dress for?" Emma asked.

"The school will be a host to a competition this year." Harry said. "They cancelled the House Cup, and wanted to cancel Quidditch, but I figured make this year either friendly season or ask their best players to join and we can have both the Tri-Wizard and a Quidditch between the school. The dress would be for a ball they would be holding as part of a tradition of the Competition on Christmas Day. I am trying the judges to at least shift it a couple of days, because I won't be breaking my tradition."

"If they don't budge, then what will you do?" Emma asked.

"I won't attend." Harry said. "Anyways, off to Diagon Alley I suppose. Better now than later."

(Line Break)

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, to luckily what was the least crowded time of the day.

"How's it going, Tom?" Harry asked, as Hermione dusted her clothes behind her.

"Nothing changes when you work in a bar, Lord Potter." Tom replied kindly.

"Tom, we are in a friendly setting. Please, next time, call me Harry." He said. "Right now, we have some shopping to do."

"Nice to meet you, Heiress Obsidius." Tom said, when Hermione greeted him.

"Hermione, Please." She said, as they went to the brick wall that would allow them admittance into Diagon Alley.

"Well, looks like word seems to have gotten out." Harry commented.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as they entered the store.

"I think I might just give up this year." Harry said. "I am too tired."

"Hey, no self-depreciating thoughts." Hermione said. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "I think Voldemort's planning on coming back."

"Because of the Tournament?" Hermione asked. "I can see that happening. Tri-Wizard Cup can be used as a Portkey, since one of the final event is usually a maze."

"And I will find myself in a situation where I won't either be able to fight him or would heavily disadvantaged." Harry said.

"Well, then I will do it." Hermione said in a determined voice. "For James Potter, Lily Potter, and every other mundane born and raised, every person he tortured, every family decimated, broken, I will ensure Lord Voldemort won't live to see the once he comes to face."

Harry nodded tiredly and groaned even further once he saw the amount of additional books Hermione wanted purchased. "I am not going to ask."

"Good." Hermione said jovially. "What next?"

"One last thing." Harry said as they entered the bank. He started speaking in a guttural language.

The goblin nodded sharply, and immediately closed his counter.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"Potter Family Sword. It's finally completed."

Hermione was confused, then remembered, Harry had travelled around the world working with the goblins and he did ask for a forge where he could make a weapon.

The time spent in Snapfist's office was worth the wait, because the blade he returned with was as black as inky night, cold as ice, the hilt was dark liquid gold in color, the handle black leather. It was double edged, and apparently from the looks of it, quite difficult to maneuver.

"So you finally made it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did." Harry said, as he tested the sword. "I believe the Armor is ready as well."

While Hermione was expecting metal plating, when in fact, it was more of a wetsuit than an armor. "This is the armor?"

"Yes, actually." Harry said as inspected the hide.

"Basilisk hide is the most impenetrable skin in the discovered world for offensive magic." Snapfist said. He picked up his war axe and swung it on a piece the hide with his full might... and there was a small dent.

"Of course there is light metal plating for protection in more visible and unprotected areas should the need arise." Snapfist said.

"Snapfist, add twenty percent to the original cost when you pay to the makers." Harry said. "How many did you make?"

"You ordered one for you, Three for the Granger Family, two in the Bones Family, and three for the Longbottom Family and two in the Greengrass Family. The rest of skin had to kept aside for repairs."

"Okay. My work here is done." Harry said, he picked up the entire package, and sent out Patronus to the recipients to ask them come visit at the Manor as soon as they can.

"How did they get measurements for the armor?" Hermione asked, then remembered. " they have incredible memory. It's in their genes. It's offensive to the goblin even if you suggest the fact."

Harry managed to picked up the sword and two suits, while Hermione picked the rest, once they arrived at the Apparition Point, they had to use a portkey to reach home. With the Help of Hermione, he took the sword and the suits down to the Potions lab.

"I told you, Harry." Lily said while James hovered nearby. "You don't need positive emotions to even make something. And It doesn't have to be necessarily beautiful."

"Okay, Mom. I'll give it a go." Harry said.

(Line Break)

Once Hermione had left, she told the entire group about her chat in the bookshop.

"He just had normal year, Hermione." Zabini said. "Well, relatively anyways."

"And no matter what happens we will always be there to pick up the pieces." Susan said.

"Hey, we are meeting up anyways, right?" Liz asked. "Why not do it sooner than later?"

"I agree." Daphne said. "I think our big baby is in due for a very big cuddle pile."

"I will be there, but I would like a pass on the cuddle pile." Neville said.

"I have a brilliant idea." Hermione said, turning off the device.

"I better like this." Nott muttered.

"Hey." Davis said, who heard him.

"Well, this is Hermione we are talking about." Nott defended. "It still isn't too late to expect some sort of study get together."

Hermione's device turned on. "You know, how Mundanes have ridiculous concept of time travel, and well, I think you might just like how they created a whole show out of it. I have the entire thing."

"Can we even do time travel?" Neville asked.

"The Unspeakables deal that." Hermione said. "I wanted one so I could take all the classes, but Harry talked me out of it."

"Good thing." Daphne said. "I don't think Harry or any of us could have handled the fact you fainted."

"Harry, I..."

Hermione, we don't care about you just because you are Harry's blood sister." Davis said, as if explaining it to a thick a person. "Yes, you can be a bit annoying when start sprouting facts like you are the only smart person in the room, but you won't be Hermione if you didn't have that annoying habit of not knowing when you keep your mouth shut."

Hermione nodded, trusting herself to not speak at all lest she speak the wrong thing. "Anyways." She spoke after a moment's silence. "So, anybody up for it?"

"As long as there is comedy in it, I don't mind." Nott said.

(Line Break)

Harry was putting up a canvas on the pedestal when he realized what Hermione was talking about.

"You want to watch Doctor Who?" Harry asked. "Okay." He said. "But if we are doing that, do it correctly. From the beginning."

"Don't worry." Hermione said. "What are these?" She asked looking at the Canvas, as other kids started coming in.

"Lily asked me to paint." Harry admitted. "So did that psychiatrist. So, I painted these. Since we were all Animaguses, the theme is You and your animal."

And it was true. While unlike true magical paintings, they didn't move, each painting showed each person's dominant trait. Hermione was sitting on an armchair book in one hand, and the other hand stroking through the Russian Blue cat, Midnight, on her lap. Neville and his Great American Bear, Honeypaws, were in the middle of the woods, protecting the little ones. Nott and his Coyote, Nightshade, were standing on a pile of boulders, while watching stretch of forests below him. Tracy Davis and her leopard, Prowler, were sitting on a hanging branch, swinging legs and a crazy twinkle in her eye. Zabini and his Jaguar, Lynx, were hiding in the tall grass, with infinite patience, waiting for the weak link in the chain of his prey. Elizabeth and her Alaskan Malamute, Storm, were seen braving through the cold winter storm, dragging load behind them. Hannah and her golden retriever, Summer, were wearing service vests, helping the flow of the crowd. Susan and her Siberian Husky, Lupa, were wearing Police gear, on the lookout for suspicious characters. Daphne and her tiger, Catrina, were surrounded by a number of cubs, while the crowd around her parted to make in fear of her, as she made sure the cubs didn't hurt themselves.

"You aren't there." Daphne said.

"I already made mine." Harry said. "Right now, I am working on Lily and James. Any reviews?"

"I think they are beautiful." A new voice said. They all turned to see Amelia, Susan and Luna Standing in the doorway.

"They are, aren't they?" Emma said, entering the room. "The room is ready. No loud noises and volume to a minimum."

Harry left the canvases right there, and went with the group.

"Your idea?" Amelia asked.

"Lily's." Emma said. "The psychiatrist said Harry's wise and intelligent but the truth is that children grow, we learn to share and feel. For Harry, he skipped past those stages. Yes, he shares because he thinks he should deserve to suffer, so he looks out for others more than he can himself."

"I'll take a look at his painting when I go to the mansion." Amelia said. She picked up all the deliveries.

Amelia made the deliveries. Each had a unique reaction to the painting, but the comment was same, _how accurate._

Amelia finally arrived at Potter Manor. Entering the room, for a proper boy, the room was messy, multitude of paint splashed all over the walls. Hues and tones covered the walls. On the easel, were two canvases kept side by side to form a complete picture. The picture wasn't complete but Amelia had to raise her hat to Harry's imagination. The painting was meant for Lily and James, the Stag chasing the Doe as James and Lily followed in a leisure manner. Looking around there was another canvas. One showed dark stormy skies, Harry was in the center, braving against the storm, travelling alone in the jungle path. The Wolf, Hunter, could easily be seen, the Black Panther, Shadow, illuminated by the thunder in the sky. But that wasn't all. Flying against the wind was a golden bird, almost glowing or was it burning? Behind them were two shadows, one was large black creature, with emerald green eyes. The greater of the two had only a small outline, and red eyes full of anger and hate. Harry had his arms raised, trying to protect himself from the rain. The sides of the path were littered with hints of other animals. Paw of a cat, tail of a tiger, fox, Black fur of a bear.

Another Canvas showed a Siberian Husky puppy, a wolf cub, while a German Shepard with battle scars were keeping an eye on the pair as they played around. Amelia guessed this was her, Susan and Harry.

The rest of the canvases were blank.

They contacted the psychiatrist once a month and asked for progress. The only answer they would get was no improvement. Harry's case was one in an oddball chance in hell, his psyche was so damaged that the best hope was for him was to not regress. There were some individuals, who had suffered through trauma and tried to heal themselves. Not many were successful, and those who were had a very bad love for sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies, rarely a care for those except the ones they cared about. Harry Potter was the one percent of the one percent, but push him just over the he tumble down so far that it would imepossible to give him any kind of help. Amelia knew there was a lot of things she wasn't telling her, especially where Dumbledore was concerned, but one thing Amelia knew was how to spot Croaker's people among the masses. The psychiatrist was one of Croaker's people and Amelia knew where Harry was concerned, Croaker would come to her personally.

(Line Break)

"Looks like someone's having a great time." Dan said, as Hermione kept shifting between the cat and herself.

"I do find it comforting sometimes." Hermione defended herself weakly.

"I just don't want my daughter stuck as a cat." Dan said. "And especially don't go wandering of with Crookshanks to god knows where."

Harry and Emma were a few paces behind talking about the psychiatrist, before they caught up.

"I know this year is special, but under no circumstances are you going to do anything stupid." Emma threatened.

"I won't." Harry said. "I think this year is going to be great."

Emma was greeting the other parents, and the kids hugging each other.

Harry and Neville helped dragged the suitcases into the carriage and with a little wand work, Neville had expanded the compartment so they could all sit comfortably.

They all sat together comfortably in the compartment until Luna arrived with a sad face. "What happened to you?" Tracy asked.

"Harry didn't make me a painting." She said, pouting, arms crossed.

"That's right." Daphne said in a mock anger. "Where's her painting?"

"I can paint one." Harry said. "But their painting is with their forms. You find your form, and you will have your painting for you. How's that?"

Luna had a determined face. "Then I will find a form."

"We have no doubt." Hermione said.

"And of course we are here to help." Zabini said. "I know you promised Emma that you wouldn't make any noise, but are you planning to make any noise?"

"Oh boy." Harry said, a huge smile on his face. "This is going to be the loudest year of all."

"Anything specific you want to tell us?" Liz asked.

"Depends." Harry said. "This year can be fun and dangerous. How about we make it exciting?"

"You want to do this?" Hermione asked. "Harry, Dumbledore is going desperate. Desperate men can do dangerous things."

"But we have an advantage." Susan said. "Hogwarts is under mass scrutiny. I didn't overhear Madam Bones planning a couple of Aurors and Hit Wizards to be placed at Hogwarts."

"So we have to work around that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think we have to." Harry said. "With the big Dark Mark in the sky, they need something to take eyes of the British Ministry."

"So, who's the Guinea pig?" Hannah asked. "I... Not Harry again."

"This time they can't blame him for cheating."

"I think I can work my way around that." Harry said still thinking. "Since they are using the Goblet of Fire... I need to know what defenses Dumbledore is going to put around the Goblet."

(Line Break)

Dumbledore was seething.

This was completely undermining his authority. The four long tables which usually adorned the Great Hall had disappeared, instead there were a large number circular tables and no one knew what was happening.

Harry entered the hall and immediately took the stage.

"Now I know you look confused." He said. "But this is for a very, very good reason. Please gather your friends and choose a table to sit down."

Children took their seats before Harry began.

"First there is an Announcement Headmaster Dumbledore would like to make."

Albus stood up. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Tri-Wizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, The Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to participate in the Tournament. Let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint of heart." Albus sat back down.

Harry stood up to answer the crowd. "From day after tomorrow, our school and castle will be playing hosts to two other Schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. They will be our guests and I expect you behave as such. Polite, and no name calling of any kind. Trust me, I will know. You behave and you will have more special surprises coming your way."

Harry sat back down, with an internal smirk. If you didn't know Dumbledore, you wouldn't have seen the steam pouring out of his ears.

"Can I ask as to what these surprises are?" Albus asked, calling on his years of Occlumency practice, as he took a seat in the Headmaster's office.

"By definition of surprise, a surprise..." Harry began but was interrupted.

"I know what a surprise is, Lord Potter." Dumbledore said. "Since my students are participating in this so called surprise, I would like to at least hear the idea."

"Tell him, Harry." Alice grumbled, slightly annoyed by the enmity.

"If the students behave, they can go to the muggle world, learn about the culture." Alice sat straight up, hearing this. "And the visiting schools can act as group leaders to the children. This Tournament is about Magical Co-operation."

"That can actually work." Alice said. "And they are arriving early, so they can use this time to relax and enjoy the scenery."

"And how are you going to convince the visiting schools to go along with the idea, Lord Potter?" Albus asked, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well, they have agreed to it, Since House of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Obsidius and Greengrass are willing to pay for the shuttle service, the parents only have to pay for the admission fee." Harry said. "Every visitor and student in fourth year and sixth year is going to receive a packet of information on the day after tomorrow. A couple of Professors and Parent Chaperones, and with an Auror Consignment at Hogwarts, we have a done deal."

Alice was fully grinning at the idea. "That is a really good idea. Since I have travelled in the mundane world, Madam Bones as Head of DMLE keeps herself abreast on all mundane activities, Lord Greengrass' tourism with the Granger family is known in our world."

"I should have at least been informed." Dumbledore said angrily.

"I will start trusting you the moment you stop keeping things from me, Albus." Harry said calmly. "Like the very fact you moved to hold a Tournament on my grounds without my knowledge. And you still have to return my inheritance to the goblins. You will be paying for the damage as well. The goblins have the complete inventory. You have until Halloween, Dumbledore." He said leaving the room.

"You know you can go easy on him." Alice said.

"No." Harry said, determined. "I will leave him scrambling, floundering in the dark, unable to breathe. He needs to know, how it would have felt like if I never met Amelia. By the second year, I could have committed suicide." He said walking away. "Imagine what will happen when my name comes out of the Cup and what would have happened if I had no one in my corner."

Alice's heart skipped a couple of beats at those words, stopped in shock before running to make a few floo calls.

(Line Break)

"What options do we have?" Charlotte asked.

"One theme park and a movie is a definitive." Amelia said, as the sifted through the brochures.

"A Hospital can work." Alice said. "They can do tours right?"

The mundane visitor, Emma said. "I am a doctor; I can pull a couple of strings."

"A police office, a post station. We can cover a lot in this area."

"Throw in a couple of magical sights as well." Minerva added. "What about where they show the history of the people?"

"Museums." Emma said. "That can be done as well. What else?"

"I have a better idea. Let the students select." Amelia said. "Spread the pamphlets and sent a checklist. They can select where they want to go."

"We are only asking for the admission price as it is." McGonagall said. "We can do that."

"How are we going to keep the children protected?"

"We have the manpower for Auror protection." Amelia said. "Once the dates have been finalized, I can fix a roster."

"When do we tell them?" McGonagall asked. "I think the first breakfast we have with them. They have to contact their families as well. Two weeks' time?"

"That can work."

(Line Break)

Daphne liked to say she knew herself. But today was the day their guests were meant to arrive, and Harry, being the _noble person_ he is, decided to wear his combat armor, Gryffindor Sword in its scabbard hanging of his back, standing in front with Dumbledore. Instead of his long messy hair, his hair was short, spiky, much like one of cartoon heroes everybody is fond of.

The entire school was gathered to welcome their guests in the Entrance Hall. Harry as owner of the grounds and future owner of the school, stood in front with Dumbledore.

The first to arrive were the Beauxbatons Academy, arriving in a carriage with flying horses. Their Headmistress, Madam Maxine was quite tall. Harry greeted her courteously. What almost set her blood boiling was the fact that she could easily see a Veela in the group.

The next to arrive was the Durmstrang Institute, the ship rising from the depths of the Black Lake. With Headmaster Karkaroff, not allowed to enter the grounds, they sent a representative who would judge for the Institute. The new rule, was that the participating champion's headmaster would not be allowed to judge and in their place, the Supreme Mugwump will be the judge.

Harry didn't say a word, as people wordlessly took a seat and much of the visiting students took two entire tables for themselves.

Dumbledore stood as spoke a few words of welcome and everyone dug in as various dishes of English French and Bulgarian appeared on their table.

Harry and his group had a table to themselves.

"These dishes are delicious." Hermione said.

"Please tell that to the elves." Harry said. "They spent the entire summer learning new dishes for today and the breakfast."

Much of the dinner was spent on eating and chatting. A seventeen-year-old girl from the French school came to their table.

"I believe you are Lord Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I would like to thank you to allow us an opportunity in the castle despite the difference in culture."

"I am glad you have the opportunity. If there are any problems, do not hesitate to come to me or any of my friends for help." Harry invited.

"Of Course Lord Potter." The girl said. All the students went to their beds with a filled stomach and a droopy heads and excitement of what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
